


Крысы

by shizandra



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: "- Я опоздал, потому что проверял сдерживающие заклинания, - наконец выдал он. – Кое-где пришлось подправить. Но они выцветают. И почти не светятся. Нам нужны новые, но без полного рисунка это сделать невозможно. Только с ним можно изобразить все невидимые символы.- Сколько они продержатся?- При такой атаке, как сегодня? Немного. Времени почти не осталось"AU!модерн+оборотни





	1. Chapter 1

На взгляд любого нормального человека это место было отвратительным. Самый неблагополучный район в столице, десятки заброшенных домов и строек, выбитые окна, хлипкие скрипящие двери подъездов, потрескавшийся асфальт с пробивающейся сквозь него чахлой бледной травой. Разрисованные граффити стены, разлитая в сером воздухе вонь — в этом районе не жили даже бомжи. Разве что наркоманы, которым было уже все равно, и крысы. Этот район стороной обходили полицейские, случайных прохожих здесь не было. И все же что-то в нем было не так… Что-то очень не так. Он был черной кляксой на карте города, но сносить или перестраивать его, несмотря на нехватку земли, никто не собирался.  
Лань Сичэнь посмотрел в окно машины и вернул взгляд на большие цветные фотографии, которые держал в руках. Несомненно, этот дом тот же, что и на фото. Те же выщербленные углы, тот же рисунок под окном первого этажа. Довольно странный и почему-то кажущийся знакомым, кстати, рисунок. Но даже не в нем дело. Парень, которого засняли входящим в эту самую дверь. Никакого страха в его фигуре, он знает куда идет, знает, что там ничего с ним не случится. Он хорошо, даже дорого одет, его лица не разглядеть, но прическа стильная, которую сделают не в каждой парикмахерской. И это кольцо на среднем пальце…  
Наверное, Сичэнь мог бы объяснить для себя его появление здесь, если бы этот парень был единственным таким… неподходящим этому месту. Но сюда привел ищеек, которых нанял Сичэнь, совершенно другой человек. Такой же дорого, хоть и довольно небрежно одетый молодой мужчина, официальная информация о котором сводилась только к годам и месту его рождения, и к тому, что он круглый сирота. По документам выросший в приюте клана Юньмэн Цзян, к своему совершеннолетию он получил хороший банковский счет, как лучший воспитанник, но на этом все. Возможно, больше можно было найти в архивах приюта, но тот сгорел вместе со всей резиденцией после ужасающей смерти глав корпорации Цзян. СМИ пестрели фотографиями и смаковали подробности страшной гибели, но полиция только разводила руками. Нападение диких зверей не входило в их компетенцию. Но ни Сичэню, ни Лань Цижэню, его дяде, это нападение не казалось случайным. Пожар в резиденции, убийство четы Цзян, серия мелких аварий на принадлежавших им заводах — все это были слишком для простого совпадения. Но пока не было никаких доказательств, все это было только их предположениями.  
— Господин Лань, надвигаются сумерки, — сидящий напротив Лань Сычжуй, его личный помощник, обычно старающийся быть полезным и незаметным, привлек его внимание. — У нас есть охрана, но ее может оказаться недостаточно. Мы мало знаем об этом районе, здесь может быть очень опасно. «Дворовых крыс» может быть много, и они могут оказаться хорошо вооружены.  
— Ты прав, — Сичэнь снова поднял фотографию к глазам. Что-то в ней было, что-то, что заставляло снова и снова смотреть на нее. Этот парень… Не он привел сюда Сичэня, но, может статься, что они знакомы с тем, кто ему нужен. Должны быть знакомы. В конце концов, оба входили в одну и ту же дверь.  
Сичэнь вернул фотографию в папку, которую переложил с колен на сидение рядом, и потянулся к ручке дверцы.  
— Цзэу-цзюнь!.. — тут же вскинулся Сычжуй, но Сичэнь остановил его резким жестом.  
— Не смей ходить за мной.  
Сычжуй напрягся.  
— Возьмите хотя бы охрану.  
— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то решил, что я боюсь.  
Сычжуй кивнул, пряча глаза, но Сичэнь и без того знал, какие мысли вертелись в голове у его помощника. Тот, ради кого он сюда приехал, не был дворовой крысой. Этот зверь был гораздо хитрее и опаснее. Но что он делал здесь — это и предстояло выяснить. И охрана могла только помешать.

…Дверь скрипнула вполне предсказуемо. Под ногами захрустело стекло, потянуло сухостью и пылью. Но ни ожидаемого запаха аммиака, ни сырости, ни чего-то более резкого не было. Зато навалилось вдруг ощущение взгляда в спину. Нет, не так. ВЗГЛЯДА. Сичэнь даже обернулся, но за спиной была только закрывшаяся дверь, по бокам — голые стены с выщербленной штукатуркой, а впереди лестница, убегающая как вверх, так и вниз. Здесь не было никого, но ощущение пристального внимания заставляло ежиться. Сичэнь повел плечами и шагнул к лестнице вверх, внимательно оглядывая ее. Похоже, ему надо в подвал. Отвратительная идея, но по ступеням, ведущим вверх, судя по всему, давно никто не ходил. Зато ступеньки вниз были на удивление чистыми, без мусора, обломков, осколков и окурков.  
Лань Сичэн поколебался, проверил длинный острый нож за голенищем высокого сапога и начал спускаться. Надо было переодеться. Белая форма корпорации Гусу здесь казалась очень неуместной, в сумраке подъезда он был отличной мишенью.  
Ему пришлось преодолеть почти два этажа вниз прежде, чем он уперся в стальную, мощную даже на вид дверь. Здесь не было ни грамма света, и ему пришлось включить фонарик на смартфоне, чтобы не переломать себе ноги, и теперь луч плясал на отражающей поверхности, выхватывая то тут, то там глубокие борозды, похожие на царапины, которые могли бы оставить очень длинные и очень острые когти. Это место становилось все более странным, но страха почему-то не было. Лань Сичэнь чувствовал только просыпающийся азарт и любопытство наряду с раздражением. Ну почему у Лань Чжаня все всегда так сложно?  
Он не ожидал, что дверь будет открыта. Но, потянув на себя, с удивлением почувствовал, как она поддается. С трудом, нехотя, почему-то бесшумно, но поддается. Изнутри дохнуло теплом, какими-то специями и чем-то еще, отчего волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а губы внезапно пересохли.  
В помещение он проскользнул, не колеблясь. Здесь свет был, хоть и не такой яркий, какой хотелось бы, но его хватило, чтобы разглядеть простую, но добротную и функциональную обстановку. Это место ничуть не напоминало вертеп или притон, не пахло алкоголем или тем специфическим запахом, который остается в местах, где делают и употребляют наркотики. Здесь чувствовалась сила, но не дурная, а какая-то первобытная, почти дикая. Лежаки вдоль стен, большой дорогой телевизор, приставка, покрытие на полу, скрадывающее звуки шагов, точечные светильники, рассыпанные по потолку и стенам. Странное место. И странные люди, которые при его появлении замерли, глядя настороженно и со странным узнаванием в глазах. Он не чувствовал в них угрозы, но что-то неправильное в них было. Молодые, самому старшему из них было едва ли двадцать пять, все высокие, худые, поджарые, красивые. Они сидели, лежали, разговаривали, играли в карты или полировали клинки, когда он зашел, но теперь смотрели только на него. Добротная одежда не из разряда «для бомжей и нищих», у многих были заметны повреждения на плечах и шеях, у одного Сичэнь заметил шрам на скуле.  
А еще среди них не было хозяина. Вожака. Сичэнь видел это очень четко. Впрочем, того, кого он хотел бы встретить, здесь не было тоже.  
Понимая, что пауза затянулась, он медленно выдохнул. Улыбнуться не получалось. Он ошибался. Эти мальчишки вовсе не были крысами. Но вот стаей были точно. Слишком слажено действовали, двигались, даже дышали, кажется, в такт. Сичэнь еще раз вздохнул, напоминая себе, что он здесь по делу.  
— Доброго вечера. Я хотел бы поговорить с Вэй Ином.  
— Вэй Ином? — из-за спин у дальнего угла гибко поднялся молодой человек, небрежно поигрывая ножом, который ничем не уступал его собственному. — Он еще не вернулся. И нет, подождать его здесь вы не можете.  
Лань Сичэнь невольно хмыкнул в ответ на эту браваду.  
— Тогда мне бы хотелось поговорить с вашим… — кем? Хозяином? Все-таки вожаком? — Главным. Или Вэй Ин и есть ваш главный?  
— Вот еще… — за его спиной раздалось возмущенное фырканье, и Сичэнь резко обернулся, ругнувшись про себя. Оставить открытой спину в таком месте… Дядя бы с него шкуру спустил, если бы узнал.  
Стоящий позади паренек был совсем молод, почти мальчишка. Гордо вздернутый носик, надменный изгиб губ, хорошенькое личико с едва заметной тенью какого-то чувства на нем. Заметив его взгляд, мальчишка хмыкнул и заявил со всей серьезностью юношеского максимализма.  
— Здесь главный — мой дядя.  
Сичэнь улыбнулся, на этот раз абсолютно искренне. Малыш был до невозможности милым, несмотря на явную разбалованность и вздорный характер.  
— И кто же у нас дядя?  
— Я его дядя. У тебя есть вопросы?  
Сичэнь резко выдохнул. Этот голос… Ленивый, бархатный, почему-то кажущийся тяжелым, прошелся вдоль позвоночника, заставил подобраться.  
Сичэнь медленно повернулся. Невольно заметил, как сдвинулись в стороны остальные, словно освобождая место. Стоящий у приоткрытой двери в соседнее помещение, которое Сичэнь при первом беглом осмотре не заметил, молодой мужчина был тем самым парнем с фотографии. Фиолетовая кожаная куртка, дерзкая стильная прическа, с короткими волосами на затылке и длинными прядями, обрамляющими лицо, которое Сичэнь наконец мог разглядеть. Тонкое, умное, красивое, яркое, с невероятными глазами и странно знакомое. На нем лежала такая же тень, как и у малыша, что остался за спиной. Небрежная поза, длинные нервные пальцы, взгляд сквозь ресницы. Сичэнь с удивившей его самого жадностью изучал стоящего. Ему не больше двадцати трех — двадцати пяти, так как…  
— Ты не слишком молод для дяди?  
За спиной возмущенно вскинулись, но Сичэнь смотрел только на незнакомца.  
— А ты не слишком любопытен для незваного гостя? — смутить неожиданным вопросом не удалось.  
— Ваньинь, он хотел видеть Вэй Ина, — встрял кто-то из парней, и Сичэнь нахмурился. Ваньинь, значит. Где-то он слышал это имя.  
— Вэй Ина? — Ваньинь сузил глаза, и Сичэнь кивнул.  
— Мне сказали, что он еще не вернулся. Я хотел бы поговорить с ним. Меня зовут…  
— Лань Сичэнь, — закончил за него Ваньинь. — Можешь не утруждаться. Ты зря пришел, Вэй Ина здесь действительно нет.  
— Если он принадлежит к твоей… группе, и ты здесь главный, то могу я поговорить с тобой, Ваньинь?  
— Для тебя он Саньду Шеншоу, — угрожающе зашипели сзади, и Ваньинь кинул на подростка предупреждающий взгляд.  
— А-Лин!  
Тот в ответ бросил что-то едкое, но Ваньинь пропустил это мимо ушей. Вместо ответа племяннику, он поймал взгляд Лань Сичэня и молча кивнул, приглашая за собой.  
В тишине, под взглядом десятков глаз, Сичэнь проследовал за ним. Эта комната была гораздо меньше и явно рабочей. Не было лежаков, кроватей и прочего, только стол, два офисных кресла и стена мониторов, демонстрирующих изображения с камер видеонаблюдения. Интересно… Целая система видеонаблюдения. Стоит такая игрушка немало, особенно для трущобных крыс. Впрочем, эта компания к ним не относилась.  
Прикрыв за ним дверь, Ваньинь прошел мимо, обдав теплом и едва различимым запахом, от которого у Сичэня на миг закружилась голова. Взгляд невольно скользнул по высокой фигуре, длинным ногам. Чем-то он напоминал Вэй Ина. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Сичэнь напрягся. Не стоит увлекаться изучением.  
А Ваньинь, тем временем, бросил взгляд на висящие на стене часы странной конструкции, и нахмурился.  
— У тебя мало времени. До заката солнца ты должен покинуть этот район.  
Лань Сичэнь вскинул бровь, но любопытствовать не стал. В конце концов, он сам был дельцом, и знал, что такое время. Хотя условие Ваньиня было довольно… странным.  
— Я хотел поговорить с Вэй Ином. Он должен оставить моего брата. Судя по тому, что ты знаешь мое имя, для тебя их связь — не секрет. Так будет лучше для всех. Для него — особенно.  
— С чего ты решил, что я имею на него такое влияние? И что можешь решать за него.  
— С того, что хорошо знаю своего брата. Они слишком разные. И Лань Чжань странно себя ведет теперь, после их встречи.  
Губы Ваньиня скривились.  
— О скандале с его отказом жениться не слышал только ленивый.  
— Он упрям, холоден и вряд ли способен сделать Вэй Ина счастливым.  
— Ты ведь не о счастье Вэй Ина печешься. Но они оба взрослые, и сами знают, что делают. Хотя не скажу, что эта связь меня радует. Вы слишком снобы.  
— Снобы? У нас есть свои правила и свой кодекс чести. Это не делает нас снобами.  
— И ты пришел сюда не потому, что Вэй Ин — безродный мальчишка, который ни по статусу, ни по рождению, ни по финансовому положению не может быть парой для Лань Ванцзи? — с усмешкой посмотрел на него Ваньинь, и Сичэнь подобрался. Не стоило обманываться видимой молодостью Ваньиня. И все же, где он слышал это имя?  
— Мой брат слишком беспечно относится к своей безопасности, поэтому беспокоиться приходится мне. Я действительно собирал информацию о Вэй Ине. И она мне не понравилась.  
— Думаешь, ему нужно состояние твоего брата или положение в обществе?  
— Я не могу исключать такую возможность.  
— Я же говорю — снобы, — Ваньинь хмыкнул. — Но, хоть вы мне и не нравитесь, ни ты, ни твой брат, я не буду пытаться влиять на него. Во-первых, слишком хорошо его знаю. Во-вторых, исключительно из вредности. Лучше я куплю попкорн и отойду в сторонку.  
Лань Сичэнь выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Весь разговор шел не так. Не так, как он обычно вел переговоры хоть с партнерами, хоть с конкурентами. Ваньинь каким-то образом выбивал его из зоны комфорта, заставлял пошатнуться привычное спокойствие и контроль. Он даже привычно улыбнуться не мог. Но понять, что происходит, Сичэнь был не в состоянии. Не могло же дело быть только во внешности. Сичэнь видел людей и красивее, и интереснее. Но все же взгляд сам собой устремлялся к лицу Ваньиня, в его глаза.  
— Тогда я зря пришел сюда.  
— Определенно.  
— Скажи, где еще я могу его найти, и разойдемся на этом. — Лань Сичэнь был очень недоволен собой, но справиться с полыхнувшим раздражением оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
— Он ветер в поле. И может быть где угодно. У брата спрашивал? — Ваньинь смотрел с него с нескрываемой усмешкой  
— Ты надо мной смеешься?  
— Всего лишь предлагаю включить логику. Не знаю, до какой степени близости они дошли, но уверен, что твой брат в курсе, где ходит Вэй Ин.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы Лань Чжань узнал о нашем разговоре.  
— Ему может не понравиться твое вмешательство в его дела? — Ваньинь вскинул бровь, и Сичэнь раздраженно поджал губы. Да что с ним такое? Куда делся его контроль и доброжелательность?  
— Это только мои проблемы.  
— Разумеется, — Ваньинь улыбнулся, став похожим на совсем мальчишку, кинул взгляд на мониторы и мгновенно переменился. Черты лица стали жесткими и злыми, слишком взрослыми. Грязно выругавшись сквозь зубы, он подошел к столу, нажал какую-то кнопку, и помещение залил пронзительный звук тревоги.  
Сичэнь инстинктивно потянулся к ножу, но Ваньинь оказался быстрее. Схватив за руку, он грубо вытащил его из комнаты и почти пихнул в руки того самого мальчишки, А-Лина.  
— Проводи его до машины. И быстро!  
Лань Сичэнь дернулся, и плечо пронзила острая боль. Он вскинулся и встретился взглядом с потемневшими глазами Ваньиня, сжимающим его плечо.  
— Даже не думай сопротивляться. Солнце село, и если хочешь остаться жив, то сядешь в машину и прикажешь водителю гнать так быстро, как только он может. Валите прочь из района. Быстро!  
Его приказному и властному тону невозможно было не повиноваться. Этот рык словно придавил к земле, потащил вперед за А-Лином, который уже стоял у входной двери, и в нетерпении постукивая ногой о пол.  
— Быстрей-быстрей-быстрей…  
— Что случилось? — Сичэнь быстро шел за ним, подсвечивая себе телефоном и краем сознания удивляясь, как в такой темноте что-то видит А-Лин.  
— Небольшая разборка с местными, — тот обернулся уже у самого выхода подъезда. Открыл дверь, выглянул и только потом выпустил Лань Сичэня. — И лучше бы тебе в нее не встревать. Так что в машину и прочь отсюда.  
Сичэнь не стал спорить и задавать лишних вопросов, но дал себе слово, что обязательно вернется сюда. Они еще не закончили разговор.  
Даже не оглядываясь по сторонам, он нырнул в салон, чуть не падая в объятия белого от нервов Сычжуя, и стукнул по стеклу, отделяющего их от водителя. Машина сорвалась с места, взвизгнув покрышками, Сичэнь схватился за ручку и краем глаза поймал промелькнувшие мимо машины черные волосы и красную ленту. Вэй Ин!  
Лань Сичэнь резко обернулся и только и успел увидеть, как закрывается за знакомой спиной дверь подъезда дома.  
— Дьявол! — выругался он. Еще хотя бы минуту, и он бы встретился с ним. Может, вернуться? Может, все это вообще было что-то вроде спектакля, разыгранного специально для него? Ваньинь увидел возвращающегося Вэй Ина и среагировал, убрав Сичэня. Он чуть было не отдал приказ вернуться, но внутри разливалась непонятная тревога. А потом вскинулся Сычжуй.  
— Вы слышите? — недоверчиво и чуть удивленно спросил он.  
Лань Сичэнь прислушался и нахмурился. Вой? Он обернулся к окну, но кроме силуэтов домов в стремительно наваливающейся темноте ничего разглядеть не смог.  
— Собаки?  
Сычжуй покачал головой, и тут машина, и без того подпрыгивающая на ухабах, вильнула. Их мотнуло, и Сичэнь ударил по кнопке, опуская непроницаемую перегородку. Не желая отвлекать водителя, подался вперед, глядя через лобовое стекло, и охнул, чувствуя, как ползет по позвоночнику страх.  
Не собаки. Это были не собаки. Что-то более страшное, уродливое. Скелеты, обтянутые черной лоснящейся шкурой, матово сияющие когти, вытянутые морды с двойным рядом клыков, тянущаяся ниточка слюны и налитые кровью глаза. Короткие, тупые на кончиках уши, обрубки хвостов. Они выли, рычали, совершали гигантские прыжки, сыпались из окон, отзываясь пронзительным визгом на свет фар. Под колеса бросались единицы, но что-то подсказывало, что это только начало. Квартал был большим, напасть могли где угодно. Можно было надеяться на охрану, которая ехала в машине за ними, но что такое трое мужчин против такого количества тварей? Промелькнула перед глазами дверь в подвал, испещренная царапинами, и Сичэнь поджал губы. Ваньинь выставил его за порог, хотя мог оставить у себя. Подумал и отмел эту мысль. Он бы сам не остался. Не поверил бы.  
— Что это за твари? — напряженно спросил Сычжуй, и Сичэнь инстинктивно обнял его, прижав мальчишку к себе защитным жестом.  
— Не знаю. Но, судя по всему, дальше этого квартала они не выходят. Нам всего лишь нужно выбраться отсюда. Осталось немного.  
На крыше загрохотало, они инстинктивно вжали голову в плечи, и машина снова вильнула. Не удержавшаяся тварь с визгом скатилась с крыши, лязгнув пастью возле самого окна. Но уже через секунду ее место заняла другая, и еще одна запрыгнула на капот. Сзади раздались выстрелы, телохранитель, сидевший рядом с водителем, взвел курок. Машина отчаянно петляла, пытаясь сбросить вцепившуюся в крышку капота тварь, но та держалась крепко, к тому же закрывая большую часть обзора. Сбоку промелькнула еще одна стремительная тень, от удара стекло надсадно заскрипело, но выдержало. Нож оказался в руке Сичэня словно сам собой. Завозившийся рядом Сычжуй рывком вытащил свой собственный. Его первый страх прошел, он был готов к бою, и Сичэнь испытал очень горячий и несвоевременный прилив гордости за него.  
А потом показалось, что машина встала на дыбы. Дыхание перехватило, мир вокруг замедлился. Сичэня бросило вперед, от удара о спинку сидения напротив в глазах потемнело. Рядом вскрикнул Сычжуй, но Сичэнь ничем не мог ему помочь. Перед глазами расплывалось, автомобиль мотало из стороны в сторону, и это ничуть не помогало прийти в себя. А затем вдруг все закончилось. Качка, искры из глаз, все. Лань Сичэнь осторожно дотронулся до головы, поморщился от боли и с трудом выпрямился. Рядом морщился Сычжуй, держащийся за плечо, но других повреждений на нем было не видно. А потом мир взорвался звуками, которые до этой секунды словно кто-то отключил. Машина стояла, как вкопанная, далекие и редкие выстрелы отдавались внутри черепной коробки. Но все перекрывал вой. Нечеловеческий, леденящий кровь, ликующий вой хищника, предвкушающего, как вцепится в плоть жертвы. Тени вокруг машины метались, напрыгивали, раскачивая ее, пытаясь проломить пуленепробиваемое стекло. Лань Сичэнь подался вперед, выругался, не обнаружив на месте телохранителя, и водителя с кровавой струйкой на виске, лежащего на руле и смотрящего уже мертвыми глазами куда-то.  
Сичэнь обернулся назад, не обращая внимания на боль, но сквозь затонированное стекло не пробивалось ни лучика света. Он еще слышал выстрелы, но они становились все реже и наконец стихли совсем. Вой перешел в визг, по крыше снова загрохотало, раздался скрежет, и Сичэнь сунулся вперед к водителю. Нашарил кобуру, вытащил пистолет и взвел курок, подбирая с пола выроненный в момент удара нож, и возвращая его за голенище.  
— Вызывай подмогу, — бросил он Сычжую, окидывая взглядом салон, прикидывая, насколько еще хватит запаса прочности автомобиля. Бронированный корпус и пуленепробиваемое стекло давали призрачную, но все-таки надежду, что они продержатся хотя бы полчаса.  
— Сигнала нет, — голос Сычжуя не дрожал, но он держался исключительно силой воли. — Здесь нет принимающих станций. Или что-то его глушит.  
— Пробуй еще. Звони всем, — Лань Сичэнь стер со лба текущую кровь, дернулся в сторону от окна, на которое с визгом кинулась очередная тварь.  
А потом в визг вплелся вой. Другой, весело-злой, угрожающий. Твари отхлынули от машины, и Лань Сичэнь резко выдохнул. Это что еще такое?  
Он огляделся, но за тонированными стеклами разглядеть было что-то невозможно. Ночь окончательно вступила в свои права, темнота стала густой, не было видно даже силуэтов. Мрак разрывал только свет фар, но перед машиной больше не было тварей. Они рычали и выли где-то позади. Словно… словно там шел бой или твари нашли забаву интересней. Лань Сичэнь стиснул зубы, сунул пистолет в руку Сычжую и, немного повозившись, вытолкнул тело водителя из машины. Отвратительный поступок, но сейчас не до угрызений совести. Им нужно выбираться.  
Автомобиль завелся только с шестой попытки, но все-таки завелся. Устроившийся рядом Сычжуй облегченно перевел дух и снова уткнулся в телефон, пытаясь вызвать подмогу.  
— Смотри на дорогу. Может, придется отстреливаться, — бросил Сичэнь, разворачивая машину. Под колесами пружинило что-то мягкое, чавкало, и можно было не сомневаться, что на асфальте за ними потянется долгий кровавый след.  
— Что это?.. — потрясенно выдохнул Сычжуй, как только свет фар выхватил валяющиеся тела тварей. Разодранные, мертвые, дымящиеся. Это явно не жертвы столкновения с бампером. — Кто мог сотворить с ними такое?  
— На любую тварь всегда найдется кто-то крупнее, — Сичэнь крепко держал руль, давая себе обещание, что если они выберутся отсюда, он сам будет ездить. Последний раз за рулем он сидел лет пять назад, и вспоминать навыки сейчас… Совсем не вовремя.  
Он вдавил педаль газа в пол, покрышки взвизгнули, и машина сорвалась с места. Дорога в темноте выглядела иначе, куда ехать, он просто не знал и мог ориентироваться только на старые указатели. «Супермаркет», «Аптека», «Нефритовый дворец».  
Он помнил «Нефритовый дворец». Такое же заброшенное, но внушительное здание отеля стояло у самого въезда в квартал. Так что он свернул вправо, заложив слишком резкий поворот. Удержать управление удалось с трудом, но все-таки удалось. Не желая больше рисковать так глупо, он сбросил скорость. Ехать сразу стало чуть полегче, но дома больше не пролетали мимо, слившись в одну сплошную полосу. То и дело бросая взгляд в сторону, Сичэнь все больше хмурился. Тварей не было. Не было вообще никого живого. Только темнота. Хорошо, если до самого выезда они их не увидят, но если именно там их и ждут?  
— Осторожно!  
Вывернуть в сторону Сичэнь, в последний момент увидевший зияющую черноту открытого канализационного люка, не успел. От удара их бросило вперед, Лань Сичэнь запоздало вспомнил о ремнях безопасности, и сознание поглотила тьма.

…Он очнулся от пронзительного визга. Вскинулся, шипя от боли, повернулся к Сычжую. Если он его убил своей неаккуратностью… Нет, жив. И даже не особенно ранен. Жив. Руки задрожали от облегчения.  
— А-Юань, — Сичэнь потряс его за плечо. — Давай, малыш, просыпайся. Еще ничего не закончено, надо выбираться.  
Тот застонал, приходя в себя, а Сичэнь огляделся. Впереди было пусто, но там, среди домов было заметно зарево, какое бывает только в больших городах. Они почти выбрались. Вон и своей остроконечной крышей виднеется «Нефритовый дворец». Им нужно пройти всего чуть. Визг был слышен где-то позади, так что у них был, был этот шанс.  
Сичэнь обернулся к Сычжую, ловя его расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Давай, А-Юань. Давай, собирайся. Осталось немного. Последний рывок. Ну же!  
— Я… готов… — с трудом ответил Сычжуй, хотя на самом деле ничуть не был готов. Стиснув зубы, он попытался сунуться вниз, туда, куда улетел пистолет, но скривился так, что стало ясно: его замутило. Сотрясение? Все потом.  
Остро чувствуя, как уходят драгоценные секунды, Сичэнь дернул ручку дверцы.  
— Брось его. Нас спасет только скорость.  
Из салона он практически вывалился. Не глядя по сторонам, обошел машину, рванул дверцу со стороны Сычжуя и еле успел поймать практически вывалившегося ему на руки юношу.  
— Простите… Простите… — забормотал тот, завозился, пытаясь выпрямиться. — Я сейчас…  
Сичэнь только зашипел, закинул его руку себе на шею, подхватил за талию и повел, не оглядываясь, к «Нефритовому дворцу». Они прошли не больше двухсот метров, когда Сичэнь услышал позади цокот и шорох. По спине продрало страхом, он обернулся и замер, глядя расширившимися глазами на преследующих их тварей. Их были сотни, они шли следом неторопливо, почти лениво, словно хищник, уверенный, что его жертве некуда деваться, и с ней можно немного поиграть.  
Рука уже сама потянулась к ножу, когда сбоку к ним метнулись две тени, а тишину прорвал рев двигателя. Свет фар разорвал сумрак, и Сичэнь успел заметить красную ленту и всполох фиолетовой молнии у тех, кто теперь стоял между ними и тварями.  
— Ваньинь.  
Тот оглянулся, глядя бешеным и злым взглядом.  
— Убирайтесь.  
При звуке его голоса твари заволновались, заметались, завыли, но все поглотил грохот двигателя подъехавшей большой машины, за рулем которой сидел А-Лин. Лихо подкатив к ним, он распахнул дверь и перегнулся через сидение. Поймал взгляд Сичэня и крикнул:  
— Забирайтесь, чего уставился?! Они не смогут прикрывать вас вечно!  
Уговаривать Сичэня не пришлось. Он помог забраться Сычжую, следом втиснулся в салон сам, захлопнув дверь.  
— А как же они? — он кивнул на оставшихся Ваньиня и Вэй Ина, не узнать которого просто не мог.  
— Сами разберутся, — бросил А-Лин и ударил по газам, сдавая задом.  
И тут твари, словно только сейчас понявшие, что добыча от них уходит, кинулись вперед, на тех, кто стоял между ними и убегающими. Сичэнь невольно подался вперед и застыл, не веря своим глазам.  
Место там, где только что были два человека, подернулось вдруг рябью, но уже через секунду он смотрел на двух больших волков.  
— Какого… — изумленно выдохнул он. Вскинулся от резкой тупой боли в затылке и неуклюже ткнулся лицом в приборную панель.  
— Прости, но ты и так видел слишком много, — пробормотал А-Лин и, одной рукой управляя автомобилем, второй прислонил Сичэня к стене, не заметив остро поблескивающих глаз второго пассажира.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты подставился, — безапелляционно заявил Цзян Чэн, обрабатывая длинный порез на плече Вэй Ина. Тот сидел на столе, морщился, болтая ногами в воздухе, но стоически молчал. К тому же, несмотря на недовольный тон, Цзян Чэн работал очень аккуратно, почти нежно. — И ты опоздал. Так что мне пришлось принять весь огонь на себя.  
— Мог бы и послать, — Вэй Ин, как только Цзян Чэн закончил с его царапиной, повел плечом, проверяя его работу, и зевнул. Он видел машину у крыльца, отлично знал, кому принадлежит номерной знак с облаками, и, честно говоря, не горел желанием общаться с его обладателем.  
— Он бы не уехал.  
Вэй Ин поморщился.  
— Чего он хотел?  
— Чтобы ты оставил его брата в покое. Я, конечно, сказал ему, чтобы со своими предложениями шел подальше, но он прав, — Цзян Чэн сложил аптечку, проверил мониторы и наконец опустился в кресло. Сдвинул болтающиеся ноги Вэй Ина и усталым жестом потер лицо ладонями.  
— В чем он прав? — Вэй Ин склонил голову к плечу. — Что я не пара Лань Чжаню?  
— Лань Чжань? — Цзян Чэн вскинул бровь.  
Вэй Ин без слов отодвинул в сторону воротник водолазки без рукавов, демонстрируя алеющий след на шее.  
— Упреждая твое возмущение, говорю сразу — дальше этого ничего не было. Ну, и еще парочки поцелуев. Или не парочки.  
Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул.  
— Он же отморозок. У него лицо что стена. Ни одной эмоции. Знаешь, как он отказался жениться? Он просто встал и ушел, когда пришли свахи. Молча. Как будто их и нет.  
Вэй Ин скривился.  
— Я тут ни при чем. Мы тогда еле знакомы были.  
— А его брат считает, что при чем. Он нанял ищеек, которых ты привел сюда. Знаешь, чем это может закончиться?  
Вэй Ин спрыгнул со стола, обошел комнатку по периметру. До рассвета осталось совсем ничего и если тревоги не будет, они вернутся в обычный мир.  
— Я опоздал потому, что проверял сдерживающие заклинания, — наконец выдал он. — Они выцветают. И почти не светятся. Нам нужны новые, но в рисунке очень много невидимых символов. Если мы не найдем нужную схему, твари прорвутся в город.  
— Сколько они продержатся?  
— При такой атаке, как сегодня? Немного. Времени почти не осталось. А еще они умнеют. Они водят нас кругами вдоль линии печатей, ослабляя их.  
— Дьявол! — Цзян Чэн с силой ударил по ножке соседнего кресла, и то, отъехав в сторону, ударилось о стену.  
— Полномасштабная чистка решила бы проблему надолго, но у нас почти никого не осталось. И обратиться мы ни к кому не можем.  
Цзян Чэн покусал губы.  
— Лани? Они кажутся адекватными.  
— И кто пойдет просить о помощи Лань Сичэня? Ты? И что скажешь? Нам тут нужно тварей погонять по району, может, дадите пару-тройку сотен горячих голов, желающих поохотиться?  
— Это ты спишь с его братом.  
— Я не сплю с ним! — взвился Вэй Ин.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я помню, — удивленный его напором, Цзян Чэн вскинул руки. — Кстати, а почему не спишь?  
Вэй Ин поджал губы, пометался по комнате, а потом опустился на пол рядом с Цзян Чэном и устроил голову на его коленке.  
— Мне кажется, он тот самый, Чэн-Чэн, — глухо произнес он.  
— Тот самый? — Цзян Чэн замер, не донеся руку до его макушки, но все-таки опустил ее на волосы и принялся поглаживать за ухом. Вэй Ин с детства был тактильным, и Цзян Чэн привык успокаивать его таким вот образом.  
— Меня от него ведет, понимаешь? Я рядом с ним будто кошачьей мятой обдолбанный. Вчера себя еле от трансформы удержал. А он, хоть и кажется айсбергом, на самом деле бешеный. А если он меня не удержит? — Вэй Ин поднял голову, глядя на Цзян Чэна больными глазами. — У нас и без того проблем хватает. К тому же мы обещали, что вместе, помнишь?  
— Это было десять лет назад, — Цзян Чэн едва заметно улыбнулся. Это детское обещание было глупым, но от того, что Вэй Ин до сих пор о нем помнит, было тепло. По факту, Вэй Ин и А-Лин — единственная семья, что у него осталась.  
— Без разницы, — Вэй Ин снова опустил голову на его колени и прикрыл глаза, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам. Рассвет еще не наступил, расслабляться рано. — Если бы все было как раньше, я бы не стал сомневаться. А теперь… меня не удержишь даже ты.  
— Когда-нибудь это должно случиться, ты же знаешь. Если он — тот самый, то таймер уже включился. И чем дольше ты будешь тянуть, тем сложнее пройдет трансформация.  
— Я боюсь его убить.  
— О, уверен, что он может за себя постоять, — Цзян Чэн несильно дернул его за волосы. — Как твое расследование? Мне помочь?  
— Занимайся компанией, я и без тебя справлюсь, — Вэй Ин вздохнул и выпрямился, смотря на часы. Еще немного. Самое время поныть о несправедливости жизни. Если бы он умел ныть.  
— Что еще сказал Лань Сичэнь?  
Цзян Чэн поджал губы.  
— Что еще мог сказать такой сноб?  
— А вы, я смотрю, поладили, — Вэй Ин усмехнулся, увернулся от тычка и взмыл с пола. — Сегодня я иду в лабораторию. Передать привет Вэнь Нину?  
— Он еще за прошлый «привет» не рассчитался, — буркнул Цзян Чэн. — Просто поторопи его. Я не хочу получить удар в спину.  
Вэй Ин кивнул и остановился перед часами. Можно поговорить, чтобы время прошло быстрее, но говорить не хотелось. Эти последние минуты всегда тянутся так долго. Вэй Ин кинул взгляд через плечо на Цзян Чэна. Тот казался расстроенным и каким-то растерянным. Вэй Ин немного поколебался, но все-таки вернулся к нему. Пригладил торчащие прядки и обнял Цзян Чэна за шею. Чуть грубовато, но сильно. Тот дернулся, стиснул в ответ его руки, судорожно вздохнул, словно захлебнулся воздухом, и зажмурился. По телу прошла мелкая дрожь, и Вэй Ин уткнулся лицом в его макушку. Несколько долгих мгновений простоял вот так, пока напряжение не покинуло Цзян Чэна, а потом чуть ослабил объятия.  
— Я тебя люблю, Чэн-Чэн. И только попробуй сдаться, — может, неуместно, но искренне выдохнул он, и Цзян Чэн хмыкнул.  
— Не дождешься.  
— Как-то так и думал. Ты же упрямый, как стадо ослов, — Вэй Ин на секунду сжал его и отпустил. Растерянное выражение исчезло с лица Цзян Чэна, сменившись его привычной легкой угрюмостью, которое делало его старше, чем есть. Но это так напоминало того, прежнего Чэн-Чэна, что Вэй Ин даже обрадовался. Взлохматил и без того находящиеся в неидеальном порядке волосы Цзян Чэна и отскочил, чтобы не получить по рукам. Кинул взгляд на часы и издал ликующий вопль. Рассвет!  
— Придурок! Ты чего орешь?! — тут же отреагировал Цзян Чэн.  
Но Вэй Ин даже не обратил на его возмущение внимания. Налетел, закружил и умчался вон.

3.

 

Вэй Ин прокрутился вместе с креслом вокруг своей оси, потянулся к телефону и убрал руку. Глупо ждать звонка от человека, который в принципе не особо любит разговаривать, а сообщения считает зря потраченным временем. Но Вэй Ин все равно проверял телефон. Так, на всякий случай.  
— Ты очень беспокойный, — Вэнь Нинь взял из принтера распечатанный отчет, пробежался по нему глазами, проверяя, и протянул Вэй Ину.  
Тот принял бумагу и, не глядя, сунул в карман.  
— Давай своими словами.  
Вэнь Нинь вскинул бровь, и Вэй Ин не удержался от того, чтобы не показать ему язык. Да, он способен продраться сквозь заумные слова заключения экспертизы, но не собирался тратить на это время. Вэнь Нинь вздохнул и поправил очки без оправы, которые невероятно ему шли.  
— На самом деле нам повезло. Еще бы день-два — и исследовать было бы нечего. Но результаты не порадуют. Это действительно убийство.  
— Мы знаем, — Вэй Ин поджал губы. — Трудно выжить, когда тебя разрывают. Но почему они не защищались? Твари, даже если их десяток, никогда не выстоят против первородного, а их было двое. Про обычных животных я даже и не говорю.  
— Если только у первородного не заблокируют саму способность к трансформации. Я нашел следы уколов. Им ввели транквилизаторы. Для этого достаточно подойти на расстояние выстрела. Они просто не успели.  
Вэй Ин резко выдохнул, глаза полыхнули красным, а зрачок на мгновение стал похож на нитку.  
— Дальше, — резко бросил он, силой воли удерживая себя на месте.  
— Я не знаю, что это было: твари или обычные животные, но я нашел следы вируса. Но что это за вирус, и что это на самом деле было за животное — я сказать не могу.  
— Я видел фото одного из них, он был похож на обычную собаку, разве что чуть крупнее. Мы считали, что их просто натравили. Но вирус? Бешенство? Им могли заразить собак, — Вэй Ин задумчиво нахмурился. Чем дальше, тем больше ему все это не нравилось. Сначала Старшая сестра, потом родители.  
— Мне нужен труп этого животного, — Вэнь Нинь заправил за ухо выпавшие из хвоста прядки. — Без него я не могу сказать ничего конкретнее.  
— Дьявол… Полиция сожгла все трупы. А живых поймать не удалось, — Вэй Ин резко выдохнул, откидываясь на край стола и устремляя взгляд в потолок.  
Вэнь Нинь побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Живых и не было. Я слышал в столовой, как кто-то жаловался на то, что его отделу пришлось участвовать в облаве на бродячих собак. Правда, тогда я еще не знал всего, что знаю сейчас. А ведь если сопоставить даты, получается, что это было как раз в тот же день. Вернее, в ночь. Помню, этот человек говорил, что собаки были очень большими и очень злыми. Никого не покусали только потому, что в районе кладбища нет жилья. А когда стая добралась до жилых районов, уже была ночь. Кто-то увидел их из окна и вызвал полицию. Трупы, естественно, никто не исследовал.  
— Тупик, — Вэй Ин медленно выдохнул и выпрямился.  
— Прости.  
— Ты не при чем, — настроение было откровенно паршивым. Они с Цзян Чэном, конечно, предполагали, что со смертью Цзянь Фэнмяня и госпожи Юй что-то не чисто, но не думали, что это окажется таким явным убийством. Весьма извращенным, но продуманным. Никаких следов, просто несчастный случай. Если бы не Цзян Чэн, настоявший на эксгумации погибших родителей, и гений Вэнь Нина, у них бы ничего не было. Но первородных не убить обычными средствами. Чтобы додуматься до транквилизаторов, нужно, как минимум знать, с кем предстоит иметь дело. А это сужает круг поисков. Но это единственная хорошая новость.  
— Вэй Ин, — Вэнь Нинь, не спускавший с него взгляда, подошел ближе. — Ты вибрируешь.  
— Хм? — вырванный из своих размышлений, Вэй Ин вскинул на него недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Вот здесь, — Вэнь Нинь накрыл ладонью его солнечное сплетение, и Вэй Ин шарахнулся в сторону, угрожающе зашипев. Вэнь Нин отшатнулся, вскидывая руки.  
— Тише-тише… Все хорошо.  
Вэй Ин несколько долгих секунд настороженно смотрел на него, так похожий сейчас на большого и злого кота, а потом расслабился, обмяк.  
— Никогда больше так не делай. А то останешься без руки.  
— Прости, — Вэнь Нин смущенно потер нос. — Я забыл, какие вы чувствительные. Общение с покойниками не предусматривает обратной реакции.  
Вэй Ин фыркнул и улыбнулся, словно и не шипел угрожающе минуту назад.  
— Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься. О, теперь еще и покраснел. Стесняшка. Ладно… с тобой хорошо, но не хочу тебе мешать, да и дел много. Цзян Чэну нужно сообщить…  
— Он расстроится?  
— Скорее, разозлится. На расстройство у него времени нет, — Вэй Ин взъерошил волосы, хлопнул Вэнь Нина по плечу и, пообещав еще позвонить, покинул кабинет. Выйдя в больничный двор, пометался там немного и решил, что сообщать средь бела дня не самые веселые новости Цзян Чэну не будет. К тому же его ждет тетрадь, с таким трудом добытая. Ну хорошо, честно украденная. Но все равно это было довольно сложно…

_…Быть котом обычно весело. Всего-то и надо — вовремя замечать собак и не забывать точить когти. Правда, иногда это скорее мучительно, чем весело. Особенно, когда вокруг столько всего интересного, а у тебя есть Цель. Нет, не так. ЦЕЛЬ, к которой нужно стремиться и о которой нужно все время помнить, чтобы кошачья сущность не унесла куда-нибудь навстречу приключениям. Так что, в этот раз он не собирался обращать внимание ни на птичек, ни на мышек, ни на запахи, доносящиеся откуда-то из кухни. Он ловко взобрался на дерево, прошел по суку и спрыгнул по ту сторону забора уже котом. Юркнул за ближайший куст, прислушался к звукам и, выждав немного, дабы привыкнуть к изменившемуся миру, метнулся к окну в подвал. Конечно, он мог бы войти через парадный вход, но ни один уважающий себя кот с ЦЕЛЬЮ никогда не пойдет через парадный вход. Разумеется, если его цель — не привлечь внимание к своей персоне. Но в этот раз он должен был быть как можно незаметнее. Черный блестящий мех и красный бантик, конечно, уменьшали шансы быть выкинутым за порог сразу же при обнаружении, но промедление ему тоже было не нужно._  
Он хорошо помнил план помещений, который достал А-Лин, но до ЦЕЛИ было слишком много коридоров, лестниц и поворотов. Так что он все время отвлекался. Птичек и мышек, конечно, не было, но зато был сквозняк, который играл с легкими шторами и множество разных кисточек, пропустить которые было почти невозможно. Так что к НЕМУ он оказался не готов.  
Чудесному, странному запаху. Такому манящему и будоражащему, что у него встопорщились усы, а шерстка на загривке встала дыбом. Он выпустил когти, припал к полу, даже уткнулся носом в собственный хвост только бы не поддаться этому зову. Ему надо было бежать со всех лап, но стоило только поднять голову, как этот запах словно обвился вокруг шеи мягким ошейником и потянул за собой. И даже когда он покинул дом, новые запахи улицы не могли его отвлечь. Он шел и шел, пока не уткнулся мордочкой в дверь. Тронул ее лапой, и она легко поддалась. Он протиснулся внутрь и недовольно забил хвостом, оказавшись в окружении влажного воздуха. Запах стал сильнее, потяжелел. А потом он увидел его. Того, кто пах так… так… интересно и пьяно. Чувствуя, что стремительно теряет контроль, Вэй Ин обернулся.  
Запах почти исчез, но ощущение ошейника почему-то осталось. А еще он не мог заставить себя сделать и шага назад. Так и застыл на пороге помещения с небольшим круглым бассейном, не в силах отвести взгляда от молодого мужчины, который, закончив раздеваться, погрузился в воду. Высокий, хорошо развитый, стройный, с длинными до лопаток волосами, собранными в причудливую прическу. Его тонкое красивое лицо не выражало ничего, но кошачья сущность говорила, что это всего лишь маска. У этого человека не было спокойного убаюкивающего запаха, который обычно был у по-настоящему равнодушных людей. Вэй Ин проследил взглядом его постепенно исчезающую в воде фигуру, еле слышно вздохнул и вдруг оказался под огнем чужих глаз, которые теперь смотрели прямо на него с недоумением.  
— Кто ты и что здесь делаешь? — голос у незнакомца оказался под стать его внешности.  
Вот только Вэй Ин словно язык проглотил. Обычно он за словом в карман не лез, но тут даже отвечать не хотелось. Только слушать этот голос и смотреть в эти глаза. Будь он все еще котом, уже бы изгибался и мурлыкал, но кошачья сущность была надежно заперта. А человек…  
А человек метнулся прочь, заметив, как незнакомец начал подниматься. Ругая себя последними словами, Вэй Ин вылетел на крыльцо, огляделся и нырнул в кусты, снова став котом. Забился под самые корни и затих, стараясь дышать пореже. Услышал торопливые шаги и закрыл глаза, прижав уши к голове. Его здесь нет, его нет, никакого кота здесь нет. И не-кота здесь тоже нет.  
Сколько он так просидел, Вэй Ин не знал. Но когда рискнул высунуть нос, на крыльце уже никого не было. Запах был сильным, но Вэй Ин больше не собирался ему поддаваться. Но и возвращаться в дом больше не хотел. Контроль над кошачьей сущностью слабел, и его нужно было вернуть. 

_…На следующий день он знал о незнакомце все, что только мог найти, взломав информационные базы среднего уровня защиты. Лань Ванцзи, Лань Чжань, совладелец компании «Гусу Лань», младший и единственный брат ее генерального директора и главного акционера. Музыкальное образование вкупе с юридическим только добавило загадочности его образу. Никаких друзей и посторонних интересов в Интернете, не считая юридических форумов и музыкальных сайтов. Одна короткая статья, но и та была интервью его брата, Лань Сичэня, в котором тот упомянул Лань Ванцзи, как помощника и незаменимого юрисконсульта. Вэй Ину, любившему иногда просто так «прогуляться» по Интернету, этого было не понять. Информация о правах и собственной машине была уже не такой интересной, зато две найденные фотографии Вэй Ин изучал очень долго. И чем дольше вглядывался в светло-карие до янтарного оттенка глаза, тем больше в них тонул. Кот в нем помнил запах, а Вэй Ин не понимал, как равнодушие, которое он видел в этих самых глазах, может сочетаться с кипящими эмоциями. Поэтому, как только поиск по лицам выдал еще одну размытую фотографию, на которой Лань Ванцзи случайно попал в кадр, он думал недолго. «Улыбка императора» было пафосным заведением, заглянуть в которое Вэй Ин бы даже и не подумал, но тем же вечером протирал задом мягкое сидение дивана. Собираясь, он перебрал весь свой гардероб: сайт клуба грозил дресс-кодом, так что пришлось вытащить из недр шкафа костюм. Сидел на нем он идеально, но выглядел в нем Вэй Ин ну очень вызывающе. Черный с красной окантовкой, мягко облегающий — он делал ноги Вэй Ина бесконечными, а задницу — аппетитной. Под пиджак Вэй Ин надел красную же рубашку, оставив незастегнутыми три пуговицы вместо одной, из оставшейся в наследство шкатулки дяди Цзяна вытащил запонки, собрал волосы в высокий хвост, оставив на воле пару прядок. В общем, никто и никогда не признал бы в нем делового человека, но формально он соответствовал всем требованиям дресс-кода, так что внутрь его пропустили, хоть и окинули тяжелым подозрительным взглядом. Он мог бы немного подразнить охрану, но внутри его ждало занятие поинтересней, так что он решил оставить это для другого раза._

_Ни Лань Сичэня, ни его брата, которые щеголяли всегда и везде в белоснежных костюмах и из-за которых не заметить их здесь было бы невозможно, пока не было, и Вэй Ин решил изучить клуб. Прошелся по залу, выпил что-то не очень алкогольное у стойки, построил глазки девушкам-официанткам, прогулялся по второму этажу и даже сунул свой любопытный нос на кухню. Расчихался от специй и вылетел вон, пока охрана не вывела его сама. Вернулся в зал, спас какого-то поскользнувшегося паренька от неминуемой встречи с полом, мило улыбнулся на его горячую благодарность и почувствовал Взгляд. Внезапный, мгновенный, тяжелый. Вэй Ин всем собой ощущал, как он скользит по его телу, и кровь внутри начала закипать. Ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться, он и так знал, объектом чьего внимания вдруг стал. Лань Ванцзи, Лань Чжань. Там, в бассейне у него было почти такое же ощущение. Только сейчас оно было в десятки, сотни раз сильнее._

_Под этим взглядом Вэй Ин вернулся за облюбованный столик, опустился на диван, расстегнув пиджак и закинув ногу на ногу. Роскошно улыбнулся подошедшей официантке и заказал мохито. Обычный алкоголь на него почти не действовал, но мята в коктейле должна была помочь расслабиться. Ибо под огнем чужих глаз он чувствовал себя, словно на раскаленной крыше. Тепло и хорошо, но задницу и лапы ощутимо припекает. Вытащив телефон, он опустил голову, поймав краем глаза белый всполох в стороне, и тут же отвернулся, изучая зал. И все же… Остановить себя он не успел. И голова будто сама повернулась, а взгляд устремился туда, куда смотреть было нельзя. Ух, как горели глаза Лань Ванцзи! И как сладко сжалось вдруг сердце в ответ. Такое спокойное, равнодушное лицо, и тлеющие угольки вместо глаз. Ему не могло показаться. Он этот огонь чувствовал, казалось, позвоночником. Слишком много для одного бедного Вэй Ина, весь опыт отношений которого сводился к флирту и паре поцелуев, что бы там не считал Цзян Чэн. О, по части стрельбы глазами он был снайпером, как все коты, но вот что обычно идет дальше — представлял себе плохо. В конце концов, был он не только котом. И эта двойственность сводила его с ума. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что, как только перед ним поставили запотевший бокал, он выпил его почти залпом. Кубики льда ударились о мгновенно заломившие зубы, привкус мяты заполонил рот, алкоголь обжег пищевод. Для верности Вэй Ин еще прикусил мятный листочек и стакан на столик вернул, чувствуя, как стремительно пьянеет. Но было это от коктейля или от все еще прожигающего его взгляда, Вэй Ин понять не мог. Было жарко, его нещадно вело, контроль стремительно таял. Впору было звать подмогу, но Вэй Ин решил, что справится сам. В конце концов, его здесь никто не держит. Встать и уйти он может в любой момент. Да хоть сейчас. Освежиться и глотнуть прохладного воздуха не помешает. Может, рассудок вернется._

_Приняв решение, Вэй Ин взбодрился, даже кинул взгляд в сторону столика-на-который-нельзя-смотреть, и облегченно выдохнул, заметив, что Лань Ванцзи больше не смотрит на него, а прислушивается к разговору, который вел его брат с каким-то мужчиной, сидящим к нему спиной. То-то ему даже дышать легче стало. Вэй Ин скользнул в сторону второго выхода, через который покидали клуб курильщики «химюшки» — табака с добавками разного рода действия и очень стойкого запаха, который мгновенно въедался в синтетику, почему и был гоним изо всех заведений. «Химюшку» Вэй Ин со своим обостренным нюхом не переносил, но если отойти подальше, можно было глотнуть и чистого воздуха. К тому же дворик этот был закрытым, прохожих не было, а это устраивало Вэй Ина вполне._

_Ему повезло. Он пришел гораздо раньше того времени, когда начинала собираться основная масса гостей, поэтому и желающих покурить не было. Так что Вэй Ин медленно вобрал в себя прохладный воздух, почему-то только сейчас чувствуя, как горят его щеки. Все-таки, мохито пить не стоило. Мяты все-таки было много, и она не столько его расслабляла, сколько лишала контроля. Так что самое время было прислониться к стене, забыв о чистоте костюма и устремив глаза к небу, подышать, приходя в себя._

_Скрипа двери он не услышал. Его накрыл запах. Еле различимый, но такой знакомый, что Вэй Ин вскинулся. И тут же оказался лицом к лицу с… Лань Ванцзи. Внутри полыхнуло каким-то сладким ужасом, он дернулся, но Лань Ванцзи успел первым, упершись руками в стену по обеим сторонам головы Вэй Ина, запирая его в импровизированную ловушку. Вэй Ин, который никогда не любил любые ограничения, уже был готов вывернуться, как Лань Ванцзи придвинулся еще ближе, практически запирая его собой. От такой близости, от его движения запах усилился. Алкоголь не успел выветриться из головы, аромат чужого тела оказался таким… таким возбуждающим, что все человеческое, что было в нем, отключилось. Вэй Ин повел носом, ткнулся им в запястье Лань Ванцзи, провел по руке до плеча и замер, когда до него внезапно дошло, что именно он делает. Отшатнуться резко ему помешал тот самый запах, который незаметно для Вэй Ина подчинил себе, став невидимым бархатным ошейником и не позволил отодвинуться дальше, чем на несколько сантиметров. Чувствуя, что тонет, Вэй Ин вскинул на Лань Ванцзи почти испуганный взгляд, но встретил такие же непонимающие и стремительно темнеющие глаза. Такие красивые._

_— Что происходит? — одними губами спросил он, сглатывая и медленно облизывая губы._

_— Ты был в бассейне, — Лань Ванцзи с видимым трудом отодвинулся, опуская руки. Странно, но голос его был спокоен и равнодушен. Впрочем, его лицо осталось непроницаемым, казалось, что живут на нем только глаза. — Кто ты и что делал в доме?_

_Ответа на этот вопрос у Вэй Ина не было, так что пришлось срочно включать дурачка._

_— Я не люблю воду, поэтому и в бассейны не хожу. А в доме… Каком доме? Чужие дома я тоже не люблю, а в своем я тебя не видел, — он нахмурил лоб, напустив на себя задумчивый вид, параллельно пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. Просто удрать было бы идеальным вариантом. Если бы… Если бы это не был Лань Ванцзи, в дом которого ему надо было попасть._

_— Ты надо мной издеваешься? — янтарные глаза потемнели, но лицо было все такое же непроницаемое. Разве что пульс ускорился._

_— Нет, — Вэй Ин не смог удержаться от улыбки. Как и от порыва придвинуться ближе. Плохая идея. Этот запах… Кот внутри урчал и изгибался так, словно на улице март, а в воздухе пахнет мятой и валерианой. — Как же ты пахнешь…_

_— Пахну? — Лань Ванцзи сморгнул, качнулся, словно собираясь отстраниться, но ни сделал и шага назад._

_— Да, — Вэй Ин, которого накрыло новой волной опьянения, только усилившего запах, подался к нему, мечтая потереться щекой о мягкую на вид ткань._

_— Прекрати! — Лань Ванцзи стиснул его плечи, отстраняя от себя. Даже немного встряхнул._

_— Прости, — Вэй Ин немного пришел в себя и даже вспомнил о вежливости. — Кажется, я немного перебрал._

_— Ты выпил всего один коктейль._

_— Зато какой, — Вэй Ин потер лоб. Что-то с ним было не так. Он был стойким к обычному алкоголю, мята расслабляла, конечно, но то, что происходило с ним сейчас… Что-то не так. — Эй, ты следил за мной. Лань Чжань, а зачем ты следил за мной?_

_— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — Лань Ванцзи внимательно следил за его лицом, проигнорировав вопрос._

_— Это не великая тайна, — Вэй Ин фыркнул, которого снова начало немного отпускать. Что за черт? За ним никогда такого не водилось. — Когда-то я был таким дураком, что думал, что работа в твоей корпорации — хорошая идея._

_Почти-правда ради разнообразия. «Гусу Лань» была богатой и успешной, одной из старейших корпораций, работать в которой мечтали многие. В какой-то момент, когда перед ним встал вопрос о том, что делать дальше, он действительно думал о том, чтобы тоже попытать свое счастье. Правда, дальше мыслей дело не зашло, и уж тем более, он не изучал управляющую верхушку, да и вообще не особо интересовался сильными мира сего, тогда и своих проблем хватало. Но Лань Ванцзи об этом он говорить не собирался. А вот в качестве объяснения вполне сойдет._

_— Почему «дураком»? — кажется, Лань Ванцзи поверил. И даже оскорбился. По крайней мере, его поджатые губы Вэй Ин интерпретировал именно так._

_— Потому что. Ваш Свод правил поведения — это самоубийство для нормального человека, — Вэй Ин аж передернулся, вспомнив эти самые правила, с которыми ознакомился на официальном сайте корпорации и которые, собственно, и удержали его от попыток найти работу в «Гусу Лань». Он предпочитал свободу, ненавидел ограничения и считал, что рамки лишь убивают любую инициативу. — Вот скажи, как можно было лишить возможности пить кофе на рабочем месте?_

_— И дать возможность пролить это кофе на документы или клавиатуру?_

_Вэй Ин только фыркнул. Зануда._

_— Всегда можно переставить кружку подальше._

_— Ты пытаешься поспорить с правилами корпорации? — ни один мускул на лице Лань Ванцзи не дрогнул, но Вэй Ин почему-то был уверен, что этому зануде сейчас весело._

_— Я не воюю с ветряными мельницами. Обычно, — Вэй Ин откинулся на стену позади себя, поднял взгляд на Лань Ванцзи, отстраненно замечая, что разница в росте у них совсем небольшая. И что глаза у него красивые. И лицо… Он еще тогда, в бассейне, отметил его красоту, но сейчас они были так близко, что можно было изучить каждую черточку. Совершенные черты. Они с братом очень похожи, но только лицом Лань Ванцзи хотелось откровенно любоваться._

_— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — такое внимание явно было не по душе Лань Ванцзи. Ведь не может же быть так, что он к нему не привык?_

_— Ты красивый, — с пьяной искренностью ответил Вэй Ин. — Наверное, самый красивый из всех, кого я когда-либо видел._

_Лань Ванцзи отодвинулся, и Вэй Ин хихикнул, самым краем сознания отмечая, что на самом деле пьян. И что домой действительно пора._

_— Ох, Лань Чжань, ты такой забавный…_

_— Забавный? И не называй меня так._

_— Хочу и буду, — Вэй Ин качнулся вперед, сграбастал не успевшего отстраниться мужчину и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. — Отвези меня домой._

_— Ты… — кажется, у Лань Ванцзи от возмущения даже дыхание перехватило. Правда, откидывать от себя Вэй Ина он почему-то не торопился. — Наглый, невоспитанный мальчишка! К тому же пьяный._

_— Эй! — Вэй Ин почти обиделся и с трудом отстранился. — Ладно-ладно, я понял… Возиться ты, такой красивый и пафосный, со мной не будешь._

_Сознание плыло, Вэй Ин действовал только на инстинктах, которые стремились вывести его из этого места, и им не было никакого дела до того, что мелет его болтливый язык. Будь он здесь сейчас один — он бы обернулся, и проблем в разы бы стало меньше. Но рядом был Лань Ванцзи. Значит…_

_— Тебе нужно вернуться, — сразу и без перехода от предыдущей тирады выдал он. — Пока брат не потерял._

_— Он знает, что я взрослый, — Лань Ванцзи оставлять его явно не собирался. И смотрел так странно. Как именно — Вэй Ин понять не мог. А оборачиваться для того, чтобы понять по запаху — было плохой идеей. К тому же на него снова накатывало опьянение, на этот раз вместе со сном._

_— Взрослый Лань Чжань. Ты маленьким был таким же букой? — Вэй Ин улыбнулся и качнулся вперед, снова утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Может, разозлившись, Лань Ванцзи наконец уйдет?_

_Сверху донесся тоскливый выдох.  
— Тебе действительно надо домой._

_— Спасибо, я знаю, мамочка, — пробормотал Вэй Ин, напитываясь чудесным запахом впрок. — Но ты не хочешь везти меня домой. Может, хоть такси вызовешь? Платить за меня не надо._

_— Вызову. Но нам надо вернуться в зал. Мой телефон остался там._

_— Не надо, — Вэй Ин боролся со сном, как мог. Но тепло тела Лань Ванцзи и его запах вкупе с выпитым коктейлем давало убойный эффект хорошего снотворного. — Там меня растащит совсем. Я тут побуду._

_Плечи сжали, потянули назад, прислонили к стенке. Вэй Ин зевнул, забыв даже прикрыть рот рукой._

_— Я сейчас вернусь, — Лань Ванцзи, убедившись, что он стоит достаточно устойчиво, отпустил его и отошел._

_— Угумс, — выдал Вэй Ин и остался один. Несколько мгновений стоял вот так, смотря на небо, а потом обернулся и уже котом запрыгнул на целую баррикаду из ящиков. Повел носом, проверяя наличие крыс или другой живности, и начал пробираться ниже. Один из ящиков оказался с застеленным довольно чистой бумагой дном, и Вэй Ин решил дальше не искать. Здесь тепло, сухо и никто не найдет. Ему надо поспать, очень и очень надо. Так что он свернулся в клубок, накрыл мордочку хвостом и тут же уснул, обещая себе, что извинится за свое поведение перед Лань Ванцзи потом._

_…Наутро ему было стыдно. Этот стыд он чувствовал, даже будучи котом, хотя эта ипостась в принципе к сложным эмоциям не располагала. Может, именно поэтому он вернулся в дом Ланей не на следующий же день, а через трое суток, которые он потратил на попытки разобраться с собой и поддержать Цзян Чэна, пытавшегося вернуть себе управление семейным бизнесом. Тому приходилось разговаривать с каждым членом совета директоров, вытряхивать долги у кредиторов, чтобы отстроить заново или провести капитальный ремонт заводов и фабрик. Слава всем богам, что нишу, которую занимала корпорация Цзян, никто не успел занять, и бороться еще и с крупными конкурентами не пришлось. Медленно, но верно дело шло на лад и если бы не проблема с тварями и попытки вычислить убийц… К сожалению, в экономике Вэй Ин не разбирался совсем, поэтому и помочь названному брату ничем не мог. Зато распутать клубок и попытаться найти выход из ситуации с Проклятым районом — почему бы и нет? Это тоже было проблемой, при чем проблемой именно Юнь Мэн Цзян. Почему — ни Вэй Ин, ни Цзян Чэн не знали. Просто так говорили Цзян Фэн Мянь и госпожа Юй. Каждый по-своему, но смысл был идентичный. Все, что касается тварей — дело Юнь Мэн Цзян. Удержать их в пределах Проклятого района — главная цель. Самая главная цель. О причинах рассказать… не успели. Как и все остальное. Возможно, где-то в доме и был тайник или что-то в этом роде, где хранились хроники или инструкции, но Цзян Чэн об этом не знал. Они простучали и просмотрели весь дом, но так ничего и не нашли. Возможно, если это и было, то хранилось в другом месте. Например, в архиве клана, который сгорел дотла вместе со всем остальным. Так что все, что у них оставалось — это найти тетрадь. Судя по тому, что Цзян Фэнмянь все-таки успел рассказать, она некогда принадлежала Семье Цзян, но почему хранилась в архиве Лань, он не упомянул. Впрочем, Вэй Ин на нее не особо надеялся. И все свободное время отдавал изучению печатей, окружающих Проклятый район. С основой он разобрался быстро — символ Клана Цзян. Но с остальным было сложнее. Он предполагал, что-то, что подпитывает ее — это кровь, причем кого-то из Семьи, но все было не так просто. Не так давно он заставил Цзян Чэна поделиться своей кровью, и печати приняли ее, но энергии хватило ненадолго, всего на пару минут. Нужно было либо что-то еще, либо «поить» кровью печати в определенное время или в сопровождении ритуала. Но информации ни о том, ни о другом не было. Все, что у них было (на самом деле пока нет) — это тетрадь. А все, что было у Вэй Ина — это стыд и желание увидеться с Лань Ванцзи снова. Желательно, у него дома. Но сначала тетрадь._

_…В этот раз он решил зайти через парадный вход. С красным бантиком на хвосте и колокольчиком на шее — неторопливо, так, словно он здесь хозяин, поднялся на крыльцо, попробовал лапкой входную дверь, та, на удивление, поддалась, и он проскользнул внутрь._

_Он шел по резиденции открыто, изо всех сил игнорируя танцующие кисточки тяжелых портьер, солнечных зайчиков и рыбок в большом аквариуме. Впрочем, там он все-таки немножко задержался: не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не попробовать поймать одну. Он намочил лапу и усики, и потом долго и сердито отфыркивался за креслом. Впрочем, и в этот раз ему не особо повезло. Лань Чжаня не было (он специально следил за воротами, чтобы знать, когда тот уедет), но его запах остался. И Вэй Ин решил, что ничего плохого не случится, если он немного, совсем чуть-чуть посмотрит._

_В комнате Лань Чжаня им пахло все, даже пылинки. Вэй Ин громко протяжно мяукнул, обошел комнату, немного поточил когти о ножку комода и запрыгнул на кровать. Та была идеально заправлена, но Вэй Ину было все равно на порядок. Он обнюхал каждую подушку, нашел край покрывала и зубами потянул на себя. Забрался под него и принялся перебирать лапками, откровенно мурча от удовольствия. Запах, такой пьяный и лишающий воли, растекался по всему кошачьему тельцу, вымывая любые остатки воспоминаний о том, зачем он вообще сюда пришел. Ему было так хорошо и так не хотелось уходить, что он свернулся клубком на подушке и, тихо мурлыкая, задремал._

_Сначала во сне ему снились мышки. А потом он снова бежал. Перебирал пока еще совсем маленькими лапками изо всех сил, но не успевал. Мелкий, облезлый, голодный — его гнал вперед только страх. Он знал, что такое собачьи зубы, он помнил, как это больно, и когда со всего маха влетел в кого-то и откатился кубарем, только сжался в комок, прижав ушки к голове, не надеясь больше ни на что. Он не успел. Но никто его не тронул. Оттуда, где были собаки, донесся только скулеж, жалобный вой и перекрывший все это один короткий рык. Такой громкий и страшный, что от страха он запищал. А потом все стихло. Он еще немного подождал и рискнул выпустить одно ушко. Почти сразу же по всей его шерстке прошелся теплый язык. Пахло собакой, очень большой собакой, но Вэй Ин больше не чувствовал запаха злости, только тепло. И что-то еще, что он пока разобрать не мог. Но этот запах успокаивал и обещал защиту, и Вэй Ин распрямился. И чуть было не сжался снова, увидев возвышающегося над собой большого пса с черной шерстью и сияющими глазами. Заметив, что на него смотрят, пес осторожно потянулся к нему и облизнул мордочку. Вэй Ин жалобно мявкнул и через секунду оказался поднятым в воздух. Только в этой пасти со страшными клыками, которыми его держали за загривок, не было больно и страшно.  
Вэй Ин замурлыкал и проснулся. Почувствовал, что что-то изменилось, и высунул мордочку из-под покрывала. Повел ухом, прислушиваясь, и тут же метнулся к приоткрытому окну. В кусты он спрыгнул, когда дверь в комнату распахнулась._

_…Неудача его расстроила. Собственная неспособность в кошачьей ипостаси сопротивляться запаху Лань Ванцзи — пугала. Контролировать себя было бы проще, если бы Вэй Ину — человеку Лань Ванцзи был неинтересен. Но его бесстрастное и тонкое лицо вставало перед глазами раз за разом. Так что через два дня после своей последней неудачной вылазки Вэй Ин уже сидел в кафе на первом этаже здания «Гусу Лань» и теперь уже на трезвый взгляд пытался понять, что же его так влекло к Лань Чжаню. Скучный, слишком правильный, скованный. Будь Вэй Ин просто человеком, добавил бы еще «неэмоциональный». Но кот чувствовал в нем много, много самых разных эмоций, порой настолько сложных, что не мог в них как следует разобраться. Но самоконтроль Лань Ванцзи…_

_Вэй Ин поймал чей-то любопытный взгляд и отвернулся к окну, помешивая трубочкой молочный коктейль в высоком стакане. Наверное, это единственное, что здесь было вкусным. И его любовь ко всему молочному здесь была совершенно ни при чем. Вся остальная еда в этом кафе была… никакой. Может, поэтому большинство работников помельче рангом предпочитали обедать где-нибудь в другом месте. Но в том, что Лань Ванцзи будет есть именно здесь, Вэй Ин даже не сомневался. Иначе он ничего не понимает в этой жизни или это будет не Лань Ванцзи._

_Тот вошел в дверь ровно в двенадцать ноль пять. Вэй Ин даже хмыкнул и принялся с интересом наблюдать за ним, отстраненно прислушиваясь к собственным эмоциям. Просто фиксируя, оставляя анализ на потом. Правда, удивляться тому, как его может тянуть к человеку, который берет на обед самое невыразительное и невкусное, что только можно найти в не особо разнообразном меню, это ему не помешало. Рис, какой-то травяной салат и ни одного кусочка мяса. Скууучно…_

_Вэй Ин фыркнул, встал и спустя несколько минут сел напротив Лань Ванцзи. Бесцеремонно забрал у него тарелку с салатом, а вместо нее поставил чашку с овощным рагу. Тоже так себе еда, но хоть разнообразная, разноцветная, да он еще по дороге немного специй добавил из тех, что стояли на столе. Вряд ли что-то особо острое, но хоть какой-то вкус._

_— Привет?_

_Лань Ванцзи вскинул на него взгляд, в глазах полыхнули узнавание и растерянность, но уже через секунду они засияли возмущением._

_— Ты!.._

_— Я, — Вэй Ин миролюбиво улыбнулся, ловя себя на желании немного подразнить эту статую ходячую. Будь он чуть помладше — непременно бы попробовал, но сейчас он здесь с другой целью. — Ешь. Это не отравлено, и уж точно вкуснее, чем-то, что ты пытался в себя впихнуть. Как вы вообще ноги еще не протянули на такой еде. У нашего садовника ослик и то лучше питался._

_Лань Ванцзи опустил взгляд на рагу, вскинул бровь.  
— С чего ты взял, что это вкуснее? Оно странно выглядит._

_— Овощи, это Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань — это овощи, — фыркнул Вэй Ин. — А вообще, знаешь, ты прав. Наверняка, это есть тоже невозможно. Пойдем, накормлю тебя нормальной пищей._

_Он встал, но Лань Ванцзи даже не сдвинулся с места. Только смотрел тяжело и недовольно. Вэй Ин хмыкнул про себя. Да после мадам Юй ему такие взгляды — что ласка._

_— Лань Чжань, — он оперся ладонями на стол и подался вперед, почти касаясь лица Лань Ванцзи, заставляя его отшатнуться. — Я пришел извиниться за свое поведение в клубе. И накормить тебя нормальным обедом в качестве извинения. Но могу прочитать стишок, подарить цветок или еще что-нибудь. Что выберешь, с учетом того, что на нас все смотрят, а извиняться я намерен прямо сейчас?_

_А на них действительно смотрели. Вряд ли в здании корпорации был хоть один человек, который не знал бы Лань Ванцзи. И вряд ли у кого-то еще здесь, кроме Лань Сичэня и этого чопорного типа — их дяди, хватало смелости помешать ему обедать. Так что да, внимание они привлекли._

_Лань Ванцзи скрипнул зубами.  
— Хорошо. Только отодвинься._

_— Бинго! — Вэй Ин тут же отшатнулся и принялся покачиваться с пятки на носок, ожидая, пока Лань Ванцзи соберется. А тот составил посуду и пошел извиняться за недоеденные блюда. Невозможный человек. Вэй Ин только глаза закатил, но стоило Лань Ванцзи подойти к нему, вопреки собственному порыву схватить его ладонь, протянул руку в сторону выхода и обозначил шутливый поклон. — Только после вас, Ханьгуан-цзюнь._

_И тихонько рассмеялся, когда тот наградил его яростным взглядом._

_Забегаловки Вэй Ин отмел сразу. Ресторанчики дальше, чем в пяти минутах ходьбы от здания — тоже. Не с Лань Ванцзи в компаньонах. Так что выбор был совсем небольшой. Собственно, всего один. Но вполне приличный. Один из тех, которые невозможно найти случайно. Только если знать, что ищешь, и где это найти._

_В «Улыбке императора» всегда было тихо. Ни шума улицы, ни разговоров. Только шум воды крохотного фонтана-водопада, да запись пения птиц. Окинув свободный и светлый интерьер взглядом, Лань Ванцзи заметно расслабился, и Вэй Ин перевел дух. Затевать спор на пороге и тратить драгоценное время на это он не собирался. Так что, как только их проводили в отдельную кабинку, он по памяти перечислил блюда, которыми хотел угостить Лань Ванцзи и только потом устроился за столом._

_— В этом не было необходимости, — Лань Ванцзи сдвинул брови, но все-таки сел напротив._

_— В чем? — Вэй Ину не в первой было разыгрывать дурачка. А если верить Цзян Чэну, эта роль у него вообще идеально получалась._

_— В твоих извинениях. Я забыл тот вечер._

_— Не верю. Меня забыть невозможно._

_— Скорее, твое непотребное поведение._

_— А, так ты все-таки помнишь, — Вэй Ин довольно рассмеялся. — Лгун._

_Лань Ванцзи наградил его сердитым взглядом, и улыбка Вэй Ина превратилась в смех.  
— Ты такой милый, когда сердишься, Лань Чжань._

_Раздражение в глазах Лань Ванцзи усилилось и разбавилось недоумением. Словно он не знал, как реагировать на такие комплименты._

_— Прекрати меня так звать. Я не давал тебе такого разрешения._

_— Будто оно мне нужно. Так что и не подумаю, — Вэй Ин подпер голову ладонью, глядя на него с интересом. Красивый. Холодный. А если вспомнить свои кошачьи ощущения — в ледяной броне. И хочется то ли самому согреть, то ли растормошить, чтобы согрелся._

_— Лань Чжань, тебе нравится музыка? Такому, как ты, должна нравиться. Что-нибудь очень пафосное. Опера, например._

_Лань Ванцзи, чувствующий себя явно не очень удобно от такого внимания, только вздохнул. Но его ответный взгляд был не только сердитым. Ему тоже было интересно._

_— Чем плоха опера?_

_— Она скучная? И на неизвестном языке. Лучше уж балет, там хоть на красивые ножки попялиться можно._

_Лань Ванцзи сверкнул глазами.  
— Ты вряд ли ходишь на балет._

_— Ты прав, — Вэй Ин с готовностью закивал. — Там тоже скучно. Лучше в клуб. И только не спрашивай, что хорошего в клубе. И ты не ответил, какая музыка тебе нравится._

_— Я не собираюсь обсуждать свои увлечения с совершенно незнакомым мне человеком, — ледяным тоном отрезал Лань Ванцзи, и Вэй Ин на секунду завис. Лихорадочно перебрал свои воспоминания и цыкнул. Он даже не представился, за такое Старшая сестра ему бы хвост бантиком завязала. Проглотив «а согласиться на обед тебе это не помешало», Вэй Ин склонил голову._

_— Прости-прости, ты прав. Вэй Усянь, Вэй Ин. Можешь особенно не церемониться._

_— Вэй Ин? — на лицо Лань Ванцзи легла тень. Словно он пытался вспомнить, где слышал это имя, но не мог. А потом вошедший официант и вовсе сбил его с мысли._

_Мясо, паровые пирожки, суп из ребрышек — Вэй Ин был голоден и надеялся, что Лань Ванцзи не станет кривить нос. И тот не стал. Но смотреть за тем, как осторожно он принюхивается, а потом и попробует было… почти мило. И он не был веганом. Хоть это радовало._

_— Нравится? — спросил он, как только наполовину опустела чашка с супом. — Сестра готовила его гораздо лучше, но и тут неплохо. И уж точно лучше, того, чем кормят в вашем кафе._

_— В кафе хорошие повара, и еда там полезная._

_— Но абсолютно невкусная. Никакого удовольствия._

_— Еда должна насыщать, а не приносить удовольствие, — менторским тоном, явно скопированным у кого-то, произнес Лань Ванцзи._

_— Кто сказал тебе такую глупость? — Вэй Ин почти возмутился. — В жизни и так мало удовольствий, чтобы сознательно лишать себя одного из них._

_— Это слишком…_

_— Приземленно? — перебил Вэй Ин и вздохнул, пока не чувствуя себя готовым к тому, чтобы продолжать этот спор. Пока ему хватало того, что Лань Ванцзи быстро, аккуратно и с гораздо большим удовольствием ест. — Ладно… Но ты так и не сказал ничего про музыку. Мне кажется, ты просто обязан играть на каком-нибудь инструменте._

_Лань Ванцзи, закончивший с мясом, отодвинул опустевшую тарелку и вскинул на Вэй Ина взгляд. Лицо его было бесстрастным, но Вэй Ину казалось, что он почти воочию видит искорки удивления в светло-карих до янтарного оттенка глазах. И вместо слов он отложил свои палочки и потянулся через стол к Лань Ванцзи. Взял за руку, перевернул, погладил кончики пальцев._

_— Тонкие и длинные. Музыкальные. Подушечки загрубевшие, как от долгих тренировок. Ты… — он вскинул взгляд на Лань Ванцзи и застыл, когда до него внезапно дошло, что именно он делает. О почти-фобии Лань Ванцзи к чужим прикосновениям по всей корпорации чуть ли не легенды ходили. Но Лань Ванцзи, застывший, смотрящий на него растерянно, немного испуганно, удивленно, даже не пытался вырвать свою руку или оттолкнуть. Только смотрел и смотрел в глаза Вэй Ина. А того вдруг бросило в дрожь. Рука Лань Ванцзи в его руке ощущалась так ярко и сильно, на удивление правильно, что впору было испугаться. Но пугаться не хотелось. Хотелось стиснуть его пальцы, прижать ладонь к груди. И чтобы смотрел он так же — открывшись, потеряв контроль, больше не статуя, а молодой мужчина, эмоции и желания которого так долго были под запретом._

_— Гуцинь, — хрипло, еле слышно произнес Лань Ванцзи. И словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Лань Ванцзи отвел глаза, выдернул руку. — Не прикасайся!_

_Вэй Ин также хрипло, сковано рассмеялся.  
— Я так и думал. Я играю на флейте, может, как-нибудь сыграем дуэтом?_

_— Нет, — Лань Ванцзи встал, чуть не перевернув оказавшуюся на краю пиалу, одернул одежду чуть нервным жестом и, бросив короткое: «Спасибо за обед», сбежал._

_Оставшийся один, Вэй Ин со стоном опустил голову, стукнув лбом об стол. Помогло мало. Руку до сих пор жгло. И запах забивался в ноздри так, что хотелось выкупаться в нем. Чертов Лань Чжань…_

_…На следующий день он прислал ему цветы. Вернее, один цветок. Лотос, без украшений, в простой коробке. На обед в кафе Лань Ванцзи не спустился, хотя точно находился в здании. Вэй Ин только хмыкнул и через час юный секретарь Лань Ванцзи, кажущийся на первый взгляд таким строгим в своей белой одежде, с открытым ртом внимал его байкам. Впрочем, своему шефу он был предан до мозга костей, поэтому никаких подробностей о рабочем графике Лань Ванцзи Вэй Ин у него не вызнал, но он и не особо рассчитывал. Главное он все равно узнал: секретарь сегодня задерживаться не собирался. И, выждав пять минут после окончания рабочего дня, вернулся в опустевшую приемную._

_Прошелся по просторному и строгому помещению, замер перед дверью в кабинет, прикусив губу. Будь он котом, хлестал бы себя хвостом по бокам. Мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы забраться в особняк Ланей в животном виде, а потом снова стать человеком и уже на двух ногах искать библиотеку, и пропала. Камеры. Дом был ими не так чтобы утыкан, но датчики движения в коридорах, холлах и переходах на мелкую живность не реагировали, а вот на человека — сразу. И… Лань Чжань. С момента их первой встречи прошло всего ничего, а у Вэй Ина уже все мысли были только о нем. И с этим надо было что-то делать._

_Вэй Ин резко выдохнул и толкнул дверь перед собой._

_— Привет. Рабочий день закончен. Если ты вдруг не смотришь на часы._

_Лань Ванцзи вскинул на него взгляд, и Вэй Ина на секунду бросило в жар. Он застал Лань Чжаня врасплох. И в глазах того застыли растерянность, легкое раздражение и в самой глубине зрачков — радость. Впрочем, оставшееся непроницаемым лицо немного сгладило эффект, но Вэй Ин увидел достаточно, чтобы что-то внутри потянулось навстречу. А еще… внутри впервые проявился волк. Обычно спящий, никогда не проявлявший никакого интереса к этой стороне жизни, сейчас он почему-то встрепенулся. Но испугаться Вэй Ин не успел._

_— Что ты тут делаешь? Кто тебя впустил? — Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него, как на червяка, но обострившееся чутье говорило о другом._

_— Ты не поздоровался. А еще ничего не услышал. Рабочий день закончен, в приемной никого нет, так что я сам себя впустил, — Вэй Ин легкой походкой добрался до стола, обошел и уселся на краешек. Лань Ванцзи сжал пальцы оказавшейся в опасной близости от его бедра руки в кулак._

_— Что тебе от меня нужно?_

_— Ты мне понравился?_

_— Вздор!_

_Вэй Ин хмыкнул, соскользнул со стола, покружил по кабинету, осматривая, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд. Сегодня он вырядился почти так же, как тогда в клуб, разве только пиджак надевать не стал, и знал, что выглядит отлично. Впрочем, все мысли унесло, когда он добрался до большого белоснежного кофра. Он осторожно погладил бок, чувствуя, как покалывает кончики пальцев._

_— Это то, что я думаю? Ты хранишь гуцинь на работе?_

_— Этот подарил мне брат. Иногда я играю на нем в обеденный перерыв, — после недолгого молчания ответил Лань Ванцзи._

_Вэй Ин вздохнул, давя внутри сожаление о том, что флейта лежит дома. Развернулся и словно споткнулся о взгляд Лань Ванцзи. Кому-то другому он показался бы пугающим, но Вэй Ин видел, чувствовал иное. И, не раздумывая, шагнул вперед._

_— Поужинай со мной. Я знаю, что ты не обедал и голоден._

_Лань Ванцзи нахмурился.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой ужинать._

_— Можем притвориться, что это завтрак, — Вэй Ин снова вернулся к столу. — А потом прогуляться. Ставлю сто против одного, что ты ни разу не был дальше километра отсюда, а местность рядом с домом видел только из окна машины._

_Лань Ванцзи нахмурился еще сильнее, отвел взгляд, и Вэй Ин понял, что угадал. Хотя тут и гадать особо нечего. У таких, как его Лань Чжань, одна работа на уме._

_Стоп, что?! Его Лань Чжань?_

_Вэй Ин ошарашено замер, глядя прямо перед собой через окно на город, тонущий в вечерней дымке. Даже мотнул головой, но избавиться от забившейся вдруг внутри паники не смог._

_— Вэй Усянь… Вэй Ин. Вэй Ин! — Лань Ванцзи пытался дозваться до него. А когда не получилось — коснулся плеча._

_Вэй Ин ощутимо вздрогнул, повернул голову, прядь его волос скользнула по костяшкам пальцев Лань Ванцзи и оба застыли, глядя в глаза друг друга._

_— Лань Чжань… — Вэй Ин смотрел и смотрел на то, как плавится темный янтарь в глазах напротив, с отчаянием чувствовал, как что-то большое, огненное и страшное растет в нем самом. Просится наружу, ослабляя контроль._

_Ему показалось, что он отшатнулся. Подальше от Лань Ванцзи, который сейчас ощущался самым желанным, необходимым, как воздух, тем, без кого сердце не будет биться. Подальше от…_

_— Вэй Ин… — в глазах Лань Ванцзи стыл страх, почти ужас, непонимание и что-то еще, от чего у Вэй Ина перехватывало дыхание. — Что происходит?_

_Наверное, Лань Ванцзи тоже казалось, что он отодвинулся, но Вэй Ин чувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах. Горячее, неровное. Еще немного…_

_Звонок телефона оглушил. Ударил, заставив задохнуться на миг, почти застонать от того, как резко они отшатнулись друг от друга. Лань Ванцзи отдернулся к окну, Вэй Ин слетел со стола, с шипением выдирая телефон из кармана. Внутри царапалось и выло, от непонятной злости было больно. И на звонящего Цзян Чэна он наорал, даже не став его слушать. И когда отключился, его трясло. И внутри творилось черт знает что. Словно за эти несколько минут рядом его мир распался, как стеклышки калейдоскопа, и теперь пытался собраться снова. Но мешало что-то. Даже не песчинка в часовом механизме, а целый осколок, который своим острием пытался вспороть шестеренки. Ладони кольнуло, и Вэй Ин сжал кулаки еще сильнее, усилием воли заставляя начавшие отрастать когти спрятаться. Последний раз неконтролируемая трансформация произошла с ним в его двенадцать, и пусть сейчас он без особого труда вернул контроль над телом, это напугало. Но даже накрывший страх не мог помочь, когда еще больше обострившееся обоняние уловило запах. Сильный. Влекущий, расслаивающийся на составляющие. Аромат тела, парфюма, волос, эмоций. Так много эмоций. Страх, интерес, снова страх, вина и… желание? Инстинктивное, неосознанное, почти животное. Это его? Или…_

_Сжало, вымело все лишние мысли прочь._

_Вэй Ин развернулся навстречу движению воздуха. Вскинул взгляд на пылающие огнем глаза и вжал губами в губы готовый сорваться вопрос. Его обняли сразу. Стиснули почти до боли и пустили дальше, открыв рот. Вэй Ин застонал бесстыдно и громко, вжимаясь в Лань Ванцзи всем собой, словно пытаясь спаять их губы воедино. Даже не поцелуй, что-то более дикое, первобытное, глубинное._

_Под закрытыми веками полыхнуло ярко-алым, и Вэй Ин отстранился с тонким отчаянным вскриком. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Он по-звериному ткнулся носом в шею Лань Ванцзи, провел, шумно втягивая запах, от которого сами по себе выросли далеко не кошачьи клыки, провел языком по коже, слизывая выступившую испарину и запах его человека. Он стремительно терял контроль над телом, над своей сущностью. И только страх причинить боль Лань Ванцзи останавливал от чего-то страшного._

_Вэй Ин отстранился с трудом, дыша загнанно, шумно. Заглянул в глаза Лань Ванцзи и понял, что дороги назад не будет. Что еще минуту назад можно было остановить все это. Но сейчас глаза Лань Чжаня горели пожаром. Его эмоции перетекали одна в другую, перемешивались, переплавлялись, чтобы в конце концов вспыхнуть. Голод, зависимость и первобытное собственническое «Мое!!!». Вэй Ин закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было подумать о том можно ли это остановить, пока не стало слишком поздно, но губ снова коснулись губы, и он понял, что везде опоздал. И все, что ему остается — оттягивать финал, как можно дальше._

_Для слов не осталось ни времени, ни дыхания, ни желания. Руки дрожали, ноги слабели, губы нещадно болели. Они потеряли счет времени, но когда затмившее сознание желание попробовать на вкус чуть отпустило, за окном уже была ночь. Они оба оказались сидящими на диване в кабинете, а Вэй Ин еще и на коленях Лань Ванцзи, и никому не было интересно, как он там оказался. Никто не озаботился включить свет в кабинете, но освещения ночного мегаполиса хватало, чтобы видеть друг друга. Отпустив чужие, изрядно истерзанные им самим губы, Вэй Ин прижался лбом ко лбу Ванцзи, глядя в его глаза. В тех еще тлел страх, но сомнений или сожалений в содеянном не было._

_— Лань Чжань… — Вэй Ин мог бы объяснить, что случилось с ними, но теперь уже собственный страх остаться без Лань Ванцзи словно сводил спазмом горло. Что угодно, только не это. К тому же… вдруг он ошибается и все совсем не так. — Я не собираюсь извиняться._

_Лань Ванцзи вскинул бровь, но скинуть Вэй Ина со своих коленей не попытался. А еще он был возбужден, и Вэй Ин чувствовал это слишком хорошо. Не то, чтобы его это беспокоило, просто… просто давало надежду._

_— Я не целуюсь с первым встречным, — Лань Ванцзи облизнул припухшие и явно саднящие губы. И выглядел при этом так, словно никак не мог понять, как вести себя теперь. Вернуться к прежнему стилю общения у него явно не получалось, как и вернуть себе бесстрастный вид._

_— Эй, — Вэй Ин несильно дернул его за волосы. — Я не первый встречный. И ты меня не обманешь. Тебе понравилось. И ты вовсе не такая мороженая рыба, как кажешься на первый взгляд._

_— Мороженая рыба? — кажется, ему удалось удивить Лань Ванцзи по-настоящему._

_— А ты себя со стороны видел? — Вэй Ин фыркнул и тут же вжался в него, стоило Лань Ванцзи пошевелиться с явным намерением избавить от него свои колени. — Нет, не убегай. С тобой хорошо._

_— Хорошо? — от потрясения в голосе Лань Ванцзи Вэй Ин рассмеялся, заглушив смех в его плече. И правда — невозможный человек. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Несмотря на потрясающую внешность, у Лань Ванцзи вряд ли были хоть какие-то отношения. У него, наверное, и друзей-приятелей нет. Только брат и дядя. С его образом Ледяного принца и убийственным взглядом…_

_— Почему ты думаешь, что рядом с тобой не может быть хорошо? — Вэй Ин потерся щекой о его плечо и еле удержал себя от того, чтобы не замурлыкать. Влечение, отключившее его мозги, улеглось, зато появилась потребность понежиться и погреться. И чтобы за ушком почесали._

_Лань Ванцзи не нашел, что ответить, только тяжко вздохнул. Стиснул пальцы в кулаки, словно удерживая себя от порыва обнять. Или скинуть на пол. Вэй Ин повторил его вздох и с неохотой отстранился. В психологии он был совсем не силен, но почему-то был уверен, что сейчас лучше будет сделать именно так. Того, что было, и так было слишком много для его Лань Чжаня. Да и для него самого, если честно. Что делать дальше он представлял себе… да никак не представлял. Только знал, что ни забыть, ни сделать вид, что ничего не было, он не сможет._

_— Лань Чжань… — он неуверенно протянул руку и разгладил складку на его рубашке. — Только не делай вид, что тебе все равно. Я не поверю._

_— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — тот все-таки ссадил его со своих колен, немного тяжело встал с дивана и почти сбежал к окну, под защиту письменного стола и кресла. — Это нелогично._

_— Не все и не всегда поддается логике, — Вэй Ин не смог удержать себя от короткого смешка. Лань Ванцзи кинул на него из-за плеча недоумевающий взгляд, но Вэй Ин его проигнорировал. Вряд ли Лань Чжань смотрел «Стар Трек», так что и смысла объяснять он не видел. — Просто прими, что я тебе нравлюсь._

_Лань Ванцзи повел плечами и снова отвернулся к окну, а Вэй Ин растекся по дивану, глядя сквозь упавшие волосы на него, откровенно любуясь. Не хотелось ничего ни решать, ни говорить. И послать ко всем чертям эту неопределенность, надеясь, что все как-нибудь решится само собой._

_В реальный мир его выдернула вибрация телефона, поставленного на беззвучный режим. Вэй Ин, не глядя, отбил звонок и нехотя поднялся. Одернул рубашку, кое-как пригреб волосы и, немного поколебавшись, подошел к Лань Ванцзи, удивляясь появившейся вдруг робости. И где она была, когда они только начали целоваться?_

_— Лань Чжань, как насчет того, чтобы встретиться завтра? Я покажу тебе город. Уверен, таким ты его точно не видел._

_— Я ненавижу клубы, — прохладно отозвался Лань Ванцзи, не отводя взгляда от огней ночного города._

_— Слишком шумно и много народа? — Вэй Ин понимающе улыбнулся._

_— Бесполезная трата времени, которое можно занять чем-нибудь другим._

_— Я почти обиделся, — Вэй Ин не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не коснуться его волос. Те сейчас удерживала на затылке вычурная заколка, и Вэй Ину вдруг захотелось снять ее, чтобы отпустить их на волю. Почему-то вдруг показалось, что к вечеру у Лань Ванцзи должна адски болеть голова. — В клубах, конечно, интересно, но в городе и без того полно интересных мест. Ты был в Парке Фонтанов? А на Чертовом колесе когда-нибудь катался? «Американские горки» не предлагаю, ты не простишь мне, если я вдруг услышу, как ты пищишь от страха._

_Лань Ванцзи резко развернулся, и Вэй Ин застыл, заметив в его потемневших глазах какую-то застарелую тоску. От понимания на секунду перехватило дыхание, и улыбка получилась кривая. Да и удивление не получилось скрыть._

_— Лань Чжань… ты никогда не был в Луна-парке?_

_— Бесполезная трата времени, — повторил тот, темнея лицом и отворачиваясь, и Вэй Ин вздохнул, чувствуя себя так, словно ступает по тонкому льду. Или минному полю. Даже он был в Луна-парке, когда был маленьким. Конечно, дети богатых родителей вряд ли посещали их старенький Луна-парк, в котором Вэй Ин с Цзян Чэном пропадали когда-то, но для них был Диснейлэнд. Да и с того времени о почтенном возрасте их Луна-парка напоминала только будочка сторожа, все остальное было вполне современным и оборудованным с учетом всех требований к безопасности. А в последнее время он здорово разросся и теперь взрослые тоже находили себе развлечения._

_— Нет, если это дарит положительные эмоции и воспоминания. Всему свое время, Лань Чжань. Если все время работать, можно быстро сгореть, — осторожно возразил ему Вэй Ин. — К тому же завтра выходной._

_— У меня нет на это времени! — Лань Ванцзи напрягся, но Вэй Ин слышал в его голосе чуть больше, чем тот хотел показать. Ну или не совсем он. Но какая разница. Так что сказанное вслух он пропустил мимо ушей с чистой совестью. Широко улыбнулся, на мгновение повис на нем, чмокнув в щеку, и ринулся к двери._

_— Отлично, вот и договорились. Я зайду за тобой в двенадцать. Будь готов!_

_— Вэй Ин!_

_— И никаких пиджаков!_

_Остановился он только когда вылетел из здания. Свернул за угол и прижался к стене, переводя дух и сумасшедше улыбаясь. Он оставил последнее слово за собой. И безжалостно задавил сомнения. Если Лань Чжань откажется, он свяжет его по рукам и ногам, перекинет через плечо и утащит с собой._

_Но связывать никого не пришлось. Лань Чжань его ждал. В белых джинсах, мягких белых спортивных туфлях и белой рубашке. Стоял на крыльце и ждал, кажется, даже не дыша. Бесстрастное лицо не выдавало никаких эмоций, но напряженная фигура и стиснутые кулаки все сказали лучше всяких слов. Вэй Ин пофыркал про себя на его одежду, тем не менее признавая, что Лань Ванцзи все это шло просто бесподобно, и потащил за собой. За ночь и утро он облазил интернет и составил обширную программу на этот день. И Луна-парк в списке стоял последним._

_Они прогулялись по исторической части города, поели мороженого в кафе, посетили квест «Тишина», где на них надели звуконепроницаемые наушники и предложили выполнить разные задания, в том числе и соревнуясь с остальными. Ведя Лань Чжаня сюда, Вэй Ин был не особо уверен в успехе, но тревоги его оказались напрасными. Как оказалось, дух соревнований и некий азарт Лань Чжаню были свойственны, к тому же за эти два часа они научились неплохо читать друг друга. Из них вышла отличная команда, и Вэй Ин потащил появившегося напарника обедать в небольшой ресторанчик. После особо никуда не хотелось, но Вэй Ин знал, что так и будет, поэтому следующим пунктом программы стал соседний парк, где частенько играли уличные музыканты. Им повезло, вернее, повезло Лань Ванцзи, который целый час слушал, прикрыв глаза и получая искреннее удовольствие, скрипку, на которой играла весьма миловидная девушка._

_После был технопарк, в котором они, переходя от стенда к стенду, наблюдали за тем как демонстрируют различные чудеса техники. Вэй Ин даже поймал косой, но очень заинтересованный взгляд Лань Ванцзи, который тот бросил на аэротрубу и пообещал себе, что обязательно сводит сюда Лань Чжаня еще раз._

_Перекусывать хот-догом Лань Ванцзи отказался наотрез, и Вэй Ин, тщательно скрывая улыбку, протянул ему яблоко в карамели, а сам запустил зубы в сосиску, тут же перемазавшись в кетчупе._

_До Луна-парка они добрались уже ближе к концу дня. И Вэй Ин чуть не пожалел о том, что вообще привел Лань Ванцзи сюда. Его лицо хоть и осталось таким же бесстрастным при виде всей этой карусельно-качельной кутерьмы, но глаза… Он никогда ни у кого не видел такое выражение. На всякий случай он даже придвинулся ближе и, найдя руку Лань Ванцзи, с силой сжал пальцы. Тот вздрогнул, расслабился, неожиданно ответил на пожатие, и Вэй Ин только поджал губы, чувствуя, как частит его пульс и прогоняя мысленно по всем кругам ада учителей и воспитателей Высшей школы Гусу. Находящаяся под патронажем клана Лань, из своих стен она выпускала высококлассных специалистов, большая часть которых оставалась работать в корпорации, но наряду с этим славилась невероятно строгой дисциплиной и ограничениями на грани разумного. Лань Ванцзи был одним из лучших ее учеников, и Вэй Ин… Как жаль, что обо всем этом он удосужился узнать только этой ночью. Многие особенности характера Лань Ванцзи становились понятными._

_Они начали с самого простого и почти детского. Покатались на машинках, сыграли в автоматы, потихоньку подбираясь к «американским горкам». Конечно, это не были супер-монстры с «мертвыми петлями», но адреналина и без того хватало. Вэй Ин, конечно, не ждал, что Лань Ванцзи будет верещать, как девица, и тот действительно стоически молчал даже когда они срывались вниз в коротком свободном падении, но когда они вернулись на землю, Вэй Ину на мгновении показалось, что тот сейчас просто рухнет от переизбытка эмоций. И потащил его к колесу обозрения, игриво переливающемуся в подступающей темноте. Оставив Лань Ванцзи в очереди, он добежал до ближайшего ларька с сахарной ватой и вернулся аккурат к тому, как подошел их черед. Вэй Ин взял сразу два круга, и, как оказалось, угадал. Первый круг Лань Ванцзи не замечал вокруг ничего, кроме меняющегося с дневного на ночной города, а второй… Второй они не заметили оба. Вэй Ин и под страхом смерти не смог бы сказать, кто из них потянулся первым. Кажется, Лань Ванцзи сказал «спасибо». Или это Вэй Ин потянулся к его волосам, заметив листочек. Они целовались упоенно, так голодно и жадно, со стонами и всхлипами от желания всего, больше и сейчас. И, наверное, это «все и больше» действительно случилось бы сейчас, если бы Вэй Ин уже ускользающим сознанием не поймал их отражения в стекле кабинки. На фоне огней ночного города были видны только их силуэты и его горящие глаза, сейчас почти ничем не напоминающие человеческие. Нитка зрачка и заливающий радужку золотисто-желтый свет._

_— Нет! — Вэй Ин отстранился резко, почти отшатнулся. Закинул голову, зажмуриваясь и тяжело сглатывая. Запах Лань Ванцзи и собственного возбуждения здесь, в закрытом пространстве был таким густым, что он открыл рот, пытаясь взять под контроль тело и рвущуюся на волю сущность. И он снова сидел на коленях у Лань Ванцзи. От его движения кабинку качнуло, Лань Ванцзи инстинктивно стиснул его бедра, и Вэй Ина словно откинуло на пол. Оказавшись на ледяном полу, подальше от пылающего тела Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Ин смог взять себя в руки. Да и боль немного отрезвила._

_— Вэй Ин. — Голос Лань Ванцзи, холодный, острый, хлестнул по нервам, и Вэй Ин вскинул взгляд. Они миновали самую высокую точку и шли на снижение, но именно сейчас Вэй Ин жалел, что не взял еще круг. В глазах Лань Ванцзи угасла радость. Теперь там стыла только обида. А еще Вэй Ин чувствовал, как растет между ними стена. — Шутка затянулась._

_Вэй Ин подался к нему на инстинкте. Не пытаясь подняться на ноги, накрыл ладонями его колени, ловя взгляд и отстраняясь от своих собственных эмоций._

_— Нет, Лань Чжань. Это не шутка. Это был чудесный день. Такой счастливый. Просто… просто все слишком быстро, понимаешь? Я привык к тебе, рядом с тобой так хорошо, что я… боюсь, понимаешь? — он никогда не был мастером в описании того, что чувствует. Дома, с семьей это было не особо нужно, там все понимали без слов, но Лань Ванцзи был другим. И Вэй Ин отчаянно пытался найти нужные слова. — Лань Чжань… просто поверь мне._

_Он потянулся, погладил кончиками пальцев скулу, ловя взгляд. И вдруг сказал то, отчего у самого полыхнули даже уши._

_— Я отдался бы тебе прямо сейчас. Но так нельзя, понимаешь? Нам нельзя._

_Глаза Лань Ванцзи вспыхнули. Тонкий лед отчуждения истаял вмиг. От мягкого толчка кабинки Вэй Ина качнуло, и Лань Ванцзи, коротко оглянувшись, встал. Обхватил запястье Вэй Ина, вынуждая того подняться с пола, и повел за собой из кабинки. Свежий прохладный воздух тут же забрался под одежду, тронул волосы, коснулся пылающего лица, отрезвляя._

_Вэй Ин поджал губы, вспоминая все, что было там, наверху, и дал себе мысленную оплеуху. Какой идиот… Что теперь должен подумать Лань Чжань? Его воспитанный и благопристойный Лань Чжань, услышавший такое? Но тот не отпускал руку, и это давало надежду, что не все так плохо. И Вэй Ин даже рискнул подать голос._

_— Лань Чжань… Надо вызвать такси. Отсюда до твоего дома далековато._

_Тот покорно свернул в сторону. Правда, такси пришлось брать Вэй Ину: как оказалось, Лань Ванцзи в принципе понятия не имел, как общаться с таксистами. Но уже через двадцать минут желтая машина с шашечками свернула на подъездную дорожку особняка Ланей. Не желающий поднимать тему при таксисте, Вэй Ин бездумно пялился в окно, стараясь не обращать внимания на тепло от руки Лань Ванцзи. Он перебрал как минимум пару десятков вариантов их прощания, и к тому, что Лань Ванцзи, выходя из машины, потянет и его за собой, оказался не готов._

_— Лань Чжань…_

_— Спасибо, — у подножия крыльца, стоя рядом с такси, Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него так странно. Словно что-то решал для себя. — Мне понравился день._

_Вэй Ин поневоле улыбнулся._

_— Теперь ты не думаешь, что выходные — бесполезная трата времени?_

_— Мгм… — неуверенно протянул Лань Ванцзи._

_Вэй Ин устало рассмеялся. Этот день вымотал его и физически, и эмоционально._

_— Ты просто еще не понял. Как насчет того, чтобы повторить? — в конце концов, он должен хотя бы попытаться. — Когда-нибудь? Можешь оставить мне номер телефона, чтобы я не торчал у тебя под дверью._

_Лань Чжань поймал его взгляд и потянулся к карману. Вытянул прямоугольник визитки, на обратной стороне которой от руки был написан номер.  
— Я не пишу сообщения._

_Вэй Ин только кивнул, принимая визитку. Что-то такое он и ожидал.  
— Мне будет достаточно того, что ты будешь их читать…_

_О тетради Вэй Ин вспомнил только на следующее утро. Но уже через два дня, полных звонков, односторонних сообщений и коротких встреч на обеде, Вэй Ин оказался в особняке Ланей, и уже не котом. Они договорились с Лань Ванцзи встретиться после работы и прогуляться по тому самому парку Фонтанов, до которого в тот раз не дошли, и Вэй Ин пришел чуть раньше, чем было нужно. Его проводили в большую гостиную и оставили одного. Изобразить из себя любопытного гостя не составило труда, к тому же библиотека оказалось гораздо ближе, чем он предполагал, так что, стоя чуть позже у фонтанов, он не чувствовал идущей от них прохлады. Тетрадь жгла грудь, а сам Вэй Ин чувствовал себя предателем… ___


	3. Chapter 3

Лань Сичэнь прикрыл за собой дверь семейной библиотеки. Окинул горящим взглядом фолианты, обычные книги, старые свитки. Тысячи. Архив клана, научные труды, никакой развлекательной литературы. Лань Чжань обожал находиться здесь. Сичэнь — ненавидел тем больше, чем становился старше. Ответственность за клан давила, а в последние дни вся жизнь… полетела в ад.

Лань Сичэнь потер виски, поджав губы. От постоянной улыбки к вечеру сводило мышцы, но здесь и сейчас он мог расслабиться. Но не получалось. С той самой минуты, как он открыл глаза в машине, несущейся по ночному городу, с болью в затылке и запахом крови, забившем ноздри, он даже во сне не мог отпустить себя. Нет, ему не снились кошмары, но он был похож на затянутую пружину. Ему то казалось, что он сходит с ума, то что просто спит и видит кошмар. Он ловил себя на том, что снова и снова смотрит на большие цветные фотографии, словно это могло ему помочь. Или что молодые мужчины на них превратятся вдруг в волков, у одного из которых черная шерсть будет с красным отливом, а звериные глаза второго вместо желтого или зеленого будут сиять фиолетовым огнем.

Лань Сичэнь, как никто, знал историю, и верил тем, кто ее писал. Но, как и все, считал, что оборотней в их мире больше нет. Что магию вытеснили технологии и наука. Выходит… выходит, что все же нет? Или он действительно сошел с ума?

Он помнил эту книгу. Тонкую, даже не потрепанную, не очень старую. Как и то, что никакой особой информации она не содержит. Общие слова, словно экстракт из легенд. Но ему было нужно больше. И еще что-нибудь, что помогло бы забыть два волчьих силуэта и тонкое лицо с глазами невероятного оттенка. Он так устал…

— А-Хуань? Что ты тут делаешь? Ты должен быть в кабинете.

От голоса дяди, чем-то снова недовольного, на Лань Сичэня вдруг снизошло какое-то странное спокойствие. Как у затишья перед бурей. А еще он теперь откуда-то знал, что тот в курсе всего. По крайней мере, удивленным он, услышав сбивчивое объяснение тогда все еще находящегося сразу после возвращения в легком шоке Сичэня, не выглядел.

— А ты должен был мне все рассказать, — Лань Сичэнь резко развернулся, успев заметить выражение на лице дяди, которое без труда расшифровал. Дядя всегда был эмоциональным, и по сравнению с А-Чжанем — слишком легким для прочтения. Замешательство. Это было замешательство.

— О чем? — Лань Цижэнь обвел взглядом библиотеку за спиной Лань Сичэня, словно проверяя, что, где и как стоит.

Готовое сорваться «об оборотнях» он еле успел прикусить. О, он начнет не с этого.

— О медцентре «Облачные глубины». Для его финансирования создан специальный фонд, в который отчисляется два процента от всех доходов, полученных корпорацией, но почему-то я об этом не знаю. Под документами стоит твоя подпись. И почему ты решил это скрыть от меня? — спокойствие таяло, и сейчас больше всего ему хотелось сорваться. Недосып, пережитое потрясение, испытанный страх за Сычжуя подтачивали его выдержку. И улыбаться хотелось все меньше. Оставаться равнодушным не получалось. И с А-Чжанем они все больше отдалялись. 

Лань Цижэнь сузил глаза, погладил щегольскую бородку.  
— Слишком много эмоций, А-Хуань. Тебе нужно помедитировать. Это успокоит.

— Не нравится тема? — Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся и опустился в кресло, стоявшее позади него. Как младший, он нарушил этим все правила клана. Но как Глава этого самого клана… Раньше он никогда не позволял себе такого, но пружина внутри все сильнее закручивалась. Дядя поджал губы, но смолчал. Только кинул немного удивленный взгляд. Лань Сичэнь даже усмехнулся про себя. Он знал, каким его считают окружающие. Как пытаются манипулировать. Слишком мягкий, миролюбивый, не любящий конфликты миротворец. Но он так устал от всего. Особенно от необходимости быть идеальным.

Появление оборотней что-то сдвинуло в нем. Его ломало от одного воспоминания и ощущения чудовищной по своим масштабам неправильности. У него было время все сопоставить и проанализировать. Проклятый район, оборудованный подвал, мальчишки, готовящиеся к битве, даже малыш А-Лин, в котором не было страха рядом с тварями. И Ваньинь с Вэй Ином…

— Тогда давай поговорим о Проклятом районе. О том, что за твари живут там. И о том, как с ними воюют мальчишки, которые умеют превращаться в волков. Ты не особо удивился, узнав об этом. У меня только один вопрос. Мы хоть раз помогли им? Хоть чем-нибудь? Или делаем вид, что ничего не знаем?

Он бил по больному. Знал это и ничуть не стыдился. Более того, это приносило ему… почти удовольствие. Клан Лань гордился своей чистотой, нравственностью и альтруизмом. С тех пор, как ему, Лань Сичэню, исполнилось три, он слышал об этом каждый день. Кроме клана, у него не было ничего, но это не значит, что ему нравилось все, чему он был свидетелем.

Лань Цижэнь втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. На лице заходили желваки, но Лань Сичэнь не отпускал его взгляд. Раньше он почти не умел злиться, не обладал нужной твердостью, чтобы противостоять воле дяди, но та проклятая ночь что-то изменила в нем. И все еще продолжала менять. Ему впору бы начать бояться самого себя, но он откуда-то знал, что изменение не остановить.

— Ты слишком многого не знаешь, — Лань Цижэнь медленно выдохнул.

— Я уже понял, — Лань Сичэнь сделал широкий жест рукой. — Так садись и расскажи мне, что именно я не знаю.

Но Лань Цижэнь не послушался. Вместо этого подошел стремительно, потянул за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову, и заглянул в глаза. На секунду на его лицо набежала тень, и он отступил, почти отшатнулся. Его лицо перекосилось.

— Ты стал слишком агрессивным. Тебя не кусали?

— И даже не пили кровь. Хватит! — Лань Сичэнь опустил голову, глядя на стремительно белеющего дядю сквозь ресницы. И вдруг почти нежно улыбнулся. — Я слушаю.

— Если хочешь, я расскажу, но тебе нужно провериться, — запас упрямства и прочности Лань Цижэнь был нечто вроде семейной легендой.

— Отведешь меня в «Облачные глубины»? — усмехнулся Лань Сичэнь. Он бил наугад. Но, судя по всему, попал точно в цель. Лань Цижэнь дернулся, поджал губы, но ответить не успел. — И что там со мной сделают? Посадят на цепь? Проверят, не заразился ли я бешенством?

— Проклятая кровь, — прошипел дядя. — Я говорил твоему отцу, что эта девка все испортит. Испортит все, чего наши предки добились. Тебе нужно в медцентр. Из тебя выведут эту погань.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, сузив глаза. Он все еще не особо понимал, но догадки замелькали одна за другой. Медцентр, строгая дисциплина, запрет видеться с матерью, жесткий контроль над эмоциями, словно сошедший с ума под конец отец. И отчаянное нежелание принимать в клан кого-то со стороны, если этот «кто-то» не соответствует установленным требованиям.

— Что делают в этом центре, дядя? — Лань Сичэнь поднялся с места, старательно гася полыхнувшую в нем злость за «девку» и «проклятую кровь». — Кто я? Что испортила моя мать? Говори, уже поздно делать вид, что это ничего не значит.

Лань Цижэнь отвернулся. Его спина была все такой же прямой, но сжатые до побелевших костяшек пальцы выдавали его напряжение.

— Мы — потомки оборотней.

Лань Сичэнь резко выдохнул. Где-то в глубине души он ждал чего-то… необычного, но не настолько. А потом сознание зацепилось за сказанное.  
— Потомки? Не оборотни, а всего лишь потомки?

Плечи Лань Цижэня опустились, и он сам весь словно стал меньше. И стало заметно, как устал тот на самом деле. Лань Сичэнь покачал головой и подошел к нему. Злость улеглась, на секунду стало стыдно за давление, но только на секунду. Дядя был упрям, и другие варианты узнать что-то не годились.

Лань Сичэнь приобнял его за плечи, подвел к креслу.  
— Садись. И расскажи мне все.

Лань Цижэнь наградил его сердитым взглядом, но протестовать не стал. Послушно сел, выдохнул, прикрыл веки, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Мы были оборотнями… когда-то. Наши предки, родители наших родителей. Знаешь, что такое быть оборотнем? Быть животным, терять контроль, зависеть от луны, запахов, феромонов. Лань Ань был первым, кто отказался от своей сущности оборотня. Отказался оборачиваться и жить по законам оборотней. Он повязал ленту на лбу, чтобы она каждую секунду напоминала ему о его истинной, человеческой природе, и помогала держать себя в руках. Его супруга последовала его примеру. Их дети, дети их детей… Никто из них не становился зверем. И со временем способность трансформироваться исчезла. Но кровь оборотней все равно течет в нас. И иногда проявляет себя немотивированной агрессией. В медцентре проводятся исследования, мы ищем способ избавиться от звериной части в нас окончательно. Вы… Твой отец обладал самой генетически чистой кровью. Но он влюбился в твою мать и не захотел ничего слушать о жене, которую нашли ему мы, идеально ему подходящую. Когда родились вы… Кровь вашей матери изменила картину, никто не брался предсказать, что получится, но я решил, что соответствующее воспитание поможет нам преодолеть проблемы. Я строго воспитывал вас, это так, но того требовали обстоятельства. До сегодняшнего дня я надеялся, что все останется, как есть. Если бы А-Чжань женился на этой девушке… Найти жену для тебя сложнее, но я не теряю надежду.

Лань Цижэнь замолчал, и Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, вставая и отходя подальше. Быть рядом с дядей почему-то было невыносимо. Как глава Клана, он понимал его, как человек, у которого фактически не было детства, нет. А еще не укладывалось в голове. И…

— Кто еще? — глухо спросил он, вспомнив волчьи силуэты.

— Когда-то оборотни были только в Великих кланах. Одиночек и полукровок искали, помогали, обучали и оставляли у себя. Исключений почти не было. Ланьлин Цзинь, Цишань Вэнь, Юньмэн Цзян, клан Нэ… У каждого клана была своя особенность, своя основная форма. Журавли, аисты, волки, лисы, кошки… Последний глава клана Нэ был драконом. Но и он, и его клан погибли, пытаясь остановить безумие, поразившее Цишань Вэнь. Ланьлин Цзинь потеряли способность оборачиваться из-за своих беспорядочных связей, их кровь стала жидкой, силы больше не осталось. Сейчас только клан Цзян, вернее, то, что от него осталось, можно отнести к оборотням. И если Цзян Чэн, новый Глава, не найдет способ восстановить клан, то вскоре не останется и этого.

Лань Сичэнь потемнел лицом. Все это было так… тоскливо. Потомок оборотня. Он — потомок оборотня. Глава Клана, отказавшегося от себя. Интересно, кем бы он был? Ваньинь и Вэй Ин были волками.

— Можно сделать из обычного человека оборотня?

— Раньше достаточно было одного укуса. Сейчас — только если в нем есть хоть капля крови оборотня. Первородные, чьи оба родителя были оборотнями, могут пробудить эту каплю, но таких почти не осталось. Полукровки этой способности лишены, даже если один из его родителей был первородным. Их хватит для того, чтобы запустить перестройку, но она никогда не завершится. В «Облачных глубинах» пытаются решить и эту проблему. Оборотни вырождаются.

От этой мысли Лань Цижэнь успокоился. И, кажется, даже посветлел.

Лань Сичэнь с силой потер лицо. Если бы он узнал об этом хотя бы на следующий день после своего возвращения из Проклятого квартала, он бы сорвался. Сейчас, когда переживания немного улеглись, информация воспринималась немного легче. Правда, вопросов было слишком много. Но не все он готов задавать сейчас.

— То есть сейчас оборотнем может быть либо принадлежащий к клану Цзян, либо полукровка-одиночка, — выдохнул он и вскинулся. Вэй Ин… Вэй Ин и А-Чжань. А-Чжань тоже потомок оборотня. И он сам видел, как превращается Вэй Ин. — Какое отношение Вэй Ин имеет к клану Цзян, кроме того, что он воспитывался в их приюте и был лучшим учеником? Разве он может быть оборотнем? Или он полукровка?

Лань Цижэнь покусал губу, явно колеблясь, но все же сказал:  
— Его мать была младшей сестрой Цзян Фэнмяня. Тот ее просто обожал, баловал, защищал. Его жене это не нравилось, они постоянно ссорились из-за этой девчонки. И, в конце концов, девушка сбежала с оборотнем-одиночкой. Цзян Фэнмянь искал сестру, но когда нашел, было уже поздно. И она, и ее муж погибли, оставив сына. Цзян Фэнмянь забрал его, какое-то время Вэй Усянь жил с ними, но сбежал, как только ему исполнилось тринадцать, из-за госпожи Юй и ее постоянных упреков.

— Если его родители оба были оборотнями, значит, он — первородный?

— Да. Совершенно невоспитанный, порывистый и нахальный первородный.

Лань Сичэнь похолодел. Надо поговорить с Лань Чжанем! Но откуда у дяди такие познания?

— Ты знаком с ним?

— Цзян Фэнмянь знал об «Облачных глубинах». И когда у Вэй Усяня начались проблемы с трансформацией, он привел его.

— У него были проблемы?

— До тех пор, пока его не нашел Фэнмянь, он выживал на улице. Несколько раз становился жертвой собак. И это подарило ему фобию. Страх мешал ему оборачиваться. Ему помогли справиться с ней, хотя собак он все равно не любит. Но уже тогда он был абсолютно невыносим. Цзян Фэнмянь баловал его, как сестру.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул. Несмотря на сухое изложение дяди, его собственное воображение было достаточно развитым, чтобы представить это себе и искренне посочувствовать. Но А-Чжань… Или… Лань Сичэнь усмехнулся про себя. Лань Чжань вдруг представился белым волком. Роскошным белым волком с янтарными глазами. Или он был бы черным?

— Что случилось со старшими Цзянями? Если они были оборотнями, да еще и первородными, то как могли погибнуть от обычных собак?

— Я не знаю, — Лань Цижэнь покачал головой, хмурясь. — Полиция ничего не нашла. Но я не думаю, что это несчастный случай. Сначала в аварии погибли их дочь и зять, потом пропал внук. Его до сих пор не могут найти, а ведь он наследник клана Цзинь. Говорят, Цзинь Гуаншань рвал и метал, и в это я вполне поверю. К сыну он относился равнодушно, но внука искренне любил.

Лань Сичэнь выдохнул. Эту историю он знал хорошо от Цзинь Гуанъяо, бастарда Цзинь Гуаншаня, которого тот принял в семью. Когда погиб законнорожденный сын Цзинь Гуаншаня, Лань Сичэнь был за границей, на стажировке, и все эти события прошли для него стороной. Только из скупых сообщений дяди он был в курсе того, что в аварии погибла дочь Цзян Фэнмяня и ее муж, сын Цзинь Гуаншаня. Их общий ребенок стал «яблоком раздора» между кланом Цзян и кланом Цзинь. И, слушая как рассказывает Гуанъяо о том, как ярится его отец на Цзян, не понимал причин. Цзинь Жулань был наследником Цзинь. У клана Цзян был свой наследник, Цзян Чэн. Одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы поставить точку в этом противостоянии, и Лань Сичэнь не понимал, почему Цзинь Гуаншань этого не делает. Но если Цзян остались единственным оборотнями… Это многое объясняло. Возможно, кто-то хотел ослабить влияние клана Цзян?

— Кажется, на сегодня этого достаточно, — он потер виски, морщась от начинающейся головной боли. Усталость заливала тело, а завтра предстоит несколько важных встреч. В том числе и с Цзян Чэном, новым главой клана Цзян. Молодым, но очень талантливым организатором, судя по тому, какую характеристику ему дали его аналитики. К тому же дядя рассказал ему не все, и это будет отличный шанс узнать что-то еще. Например, о том, кто тот парень в фиолетовом…


	4. Chapter 4

Хмурый день за окном настолько соответствовал настроению Цзян Чэна, что он даже не материл про себя погоду и противную мелкую морось, накрывшую лицо и волосы сразу же, стоило только выйти на крыльцо. До машины было шесть ступенек и четыре шага, но за это время налетевший ветер успел, кажется, добраться даже до позвоночника. В другое время тепло салона после такого «приветствия» расслабило бы, но сегодня о покое можно было только мечтать. Предстоящая встреча с Лань Сичэнем напрягала. Тот, естественно, узнает в нем того, с кем разговаривал в Убежище, и предсказать, как он себя поведет, не может никто. Тогда Цзян Чэн не пытался быть особенно вежливым. Так что если сегодня ему ответят тем же — он будет сам во всем виноват. Но почему-то вот это не волновало ничуть. Лань Сичэнь — глава не только Клана, но и целой корпорации, одного из основных контрагентов Юньмэн Цзян, потеря такого партнера, как Юньмэн, вряд ли выгодна Лань Сичэню. Но сам Лань Сичэнь… Вэй Ин хохотал бы до посинения, если бы узнал, от чего именно подрагивают кончики пальцев у Цзян Чэна. Но думать об этом не хотелось. К тому же у него есть чем отвлечься. Тем более, что дорога будет длинной.

Тетрадь, наконец-то найденная Вэй Ином (и Цзян Чэну было все равно, каким образом он ее достал), лежала на коленях. Потрепанная, обгорелая с одного края, в пятнах чего-то, напоминающего кровь и с нарисованной рожицей на обложке. Вэй Ин читал ее всю ночь. И, судя по всему, содержание произвело на него впечатление. Самое то, чтобы забыть о реальности хотя бы на полчаса.

…Его звали Сюэ Ян. По крайней мере, именно это имя было написано на внутренней стороне потрепанной обложки. «Меня зовут Сюэ Ян, и это все, что вам нужно знать для того, чтобы вернуть мне мою тетрадь». Цзян Чэн усмехнулся. Однако, резкий малый. Что-то типа этого мог бы написать Вэй Ин, который в принципе не любил писать, если это конечно, не было описанием результата опыта или внезапно пришедшей в голову идеей, которую он боялся забыть. Листочки с такими его записями расползались по всей его комнате и карманам со скоростью света, пока Цзян Чэн не подарил Вэй Ину целый набор блокнотов, рассовав их по самым «популярным местам», вроде карманов, ящиков стола или полки в туалете.  
У неизвестного Сюэ Яна такого «помощника» не было, поэтому он все записывал в одну тетрадь, вшивая все новые и новые листы. Записи о каких-то опытах, строчки стихотворений без начала и конца перемежались событиями и мыслями из обычной жизни. А она у Сюэ Яна была бурной. Цзян Чэн разобрал далеко не все, кое-что, наверное, мог бы понять только ученый или безумец, а вот «жизненные» записи увлекли. Но чем дальше Цзян Чэн читал, тем больше его наполняло неприятием.

Сюэ Ян ненавидел оборотней. Эта ненависть красной нитью шла через все его записи. Эта ненависть его переполняла, и все, что он делал, было пропитано ею до краев. Ненависть и что-то, больше похожее на одержимость. Как будущий наследник, Цзян Чэн знал историю оборотней и историю Кланов в ее истинном, не отредактированном виде, которая вошла в книги по истории. Правда, даже такая она была очень общей: клановое разделение, усиление власти, уничтожение. Обо всем этом он знал, разумеется, но никогда — того, что скрывалось за этими знаниями. А Сюэ Ян…

Сюэ Ян был оборотнем. Не первородным, даже не полукровкой, рожденным от человека и оборотня, а из тех, которых называли «дикими». Укушенным оборотнем во время Дикой охоты.

_»…я помню его глаза. Он не был зверем, я видел разум в них. Он хотел сделать мне больно, и он делал мне больно. Просто потому что мог. Я сопротивлялся, но что может человек против громадного оборотня, клыки которого были размером с мой палец. Мне было четырнадцать. Четырнадцать, слышишь, ты, отродье! Не слышишь. Но услышишь. Но еще услышишь, я тебе обещаю. Тебе нужно было меня добить, а не бросать там, посреди леса, умирать. Я помню твои зубы, тварь, помню, как ты раздирал меня, как тебе нравилось слышать мои крики. Наигравшись, ты ушел искать следующую жертву. Грязная работа, тварь. Потому что я выжил. Потому что я теперь такой же, как и ты. Не рожденный оборотнем, а ставший им, но придет время, и я перегрызу тебе глотку и буду смотреть, как ты медленно умираешь. Хотя нет, я придумаю что-нибудь поинтересней. Что-нибудь, что тебе понравится. Будь прокляты оборотни! Проклятые псы Вэнь!»_

 

 

Эта запись была одной из самых первых. Цзян Чэн только поджимал губы, читая эти строки. Ярость Сюэ Яна он слишком хорошо понимал. К тому моменту, как Сюэ Ян попался оборотню, Дикая охота была запрещена, но клан Вэнь считал себя, как минимум, равным Солнцу. Его Глава, Вэнь Жохань был тигром, обладавшим не только невероятной физической силой, но и магией. Цзян Чэн как-то видел его портрет и теперь малодушно радовался, что живет в другое время. Как все Первородные, Вэнь Жохань был невероятно красив, но по-человечески жесток во всех своих ипостасях. Клан Вэнь при нем достиг пика своей мощи, и в то же время оказался полностью уничтожен. Официальной причиной было возмущение его политикой и жестокостью с последующей войной, но все было не так просто, если верить записям Сюэ Яна. А не верить ему причины не было. Его ненависть и желание отомстить были лучшими гарантами его правдивости. А еще теперь Цзян Чэн знал, почему Проклятый район — это только его, главы клана Цзян, проблема.

Именно в клан Цзян пришел Сюэ Ян. «Диких» оборотней не любили. Рожденные обычными людьми, они, став оборотнями, теряли контроль, и только железная воля позволяла его сохранить, не допуская спонтанной трансформации и нападений. Но таковой обладали далеко не все, да и со временем она становилась все слабее. Так что чаще всего таких просто убивали. Исключений почти не было. Сюэ Ян таким исключением был.

А еще он предложил то, от чего тогдашний Глава клана Цзян отказаться не смог. Контроль. Внешний и внутренний контроль над инфернальной сущностью. Этой стадии, самой последней для первородных оборотней, в клане Цзян достигали почти восемьдесят процентов оборотней, но только сорок из них проходили ее благополучно, остальные погибали или сходили с ума. Сэю Ян обещал найти то, что сможет облегчить обретение инфернальной сущности и уменьшит процент потерь. Это позволило бы усилить позиции клана Цзян. До появления Сюэ Яна только клан Вэнь мог быть соперником в части количества инфернальных оборотней, так что глава клана Цзян даже особенно не раздумывал и предоставил Сюэ Яну все необходимое для работы. О том, насколько сильно он впоследствии об этом пожалел, можно было только догадываться.

_»…я создал печать. И даже назвал ее в честь Жоханя. Надеюсь, ты счастлив, сукино отродье. Я назвал ее Тигриной печатью в твою честь. О, она прекрасна. И такая же тварь, как и ты. Думаю, она бы тебе понравилась. Вещица как раз в твоем вкусе. Эти недоумки из Цзян будут счастливы. Первые пять минут. А потом всех ждет сюрприз. Как и тебя…»_

Сюрприз клан Цзян действительно ждал. Когда для демонстрации Сюэ Ян собрал Главу и его семью, вывел прислугу и активировал печать. И тогда началась бойня. Оборотни-полукровки, работавшие в Клане, все разом вдруг потеряли рассудок и контроль над звериной сущностью. Пройдя молниеносную трансформацию, впав в бешенство, они кидались на своих хозяев, друг на друга, на всех, кто попадался им на пути. Ведомые жаждой крови, с почти уничтоженной человеческой сущностью и действующие только на самых примитивных инстинктах — по мнению Сюэ Яна они были прекрасны. На счастье Клана, первородных в тот момент в резиденции было достаточно, так что остановили их быстро, но из-за эффекта неожиданности жертв было слишком много. Глава Клана пришел в ярость, и Сюэ Яну хоть и удалось сбежать, но в процессе он лишился мизинца и печати, которая осталась у Клана Цзян.

Оправлялся от полученных ран Сюэ Ян долго. Впрочем, затею свою он не оставил. Только выбрал другой путь. Пользуясь тем, что Клан Цзян замял инцидент с печатью, и о его поступке никто вне клана не знал, Сюэ Ян решил попытать счастья в другом месте.

_»…От их чистоты мутит. Наивные, невинные, закостеневшие в своей праведности. Такие слабые, что даже неинтересно. Я показал им парочку фокусов, и они повелись, как дети. Хотя не могу не понять их страх. Но страх заставляет развиваться и стать сильнее. А эти блаженные в бело-голубом борются не со страхом, а с тем, что его вызывает. Я ненавижу оборотней, но оборотней, первородных оборотней, отказывающихся от самих себя — презираю. И еда здесь отвратительная. Хищник должен есть мясо, а они перебиваются овощами и рисом. Возможно, это действительно ослабляет зверей в них, но разве они сами по себе не становятся от этого слабее. Будь ты проклят, Жохань. Ты и твои выродки. За это однажды ты тоже заплатишь. И все же — какая же у Ланей отвратительная еда. И хоть бы конфетку где найти…»_

Машина дернулась как-то особенно резко, и Цзян Чэн прикрыл уже сухо горящие глаза. Читать в движении, разбирая неровный почерк, было тяжело. Пропускать через себя льющиеся со страниц эмоции — еще тяжелее. Язык Сюэ Яна был странным, то образным и ярким, то скучным и безликим, но даже так картины вставали перед глазами слишком живыми. В хрониках клана Цзян, тех, которые он успел прочитать до того, как они сгорели, о Сюэ Яне и Тигриной печати не было ни слова. Как и об устроенной бойне. Значит, действительно все замяли. Но даже если так, где теперь Тигриная печать? Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул, прикинул, сколько времени ему еще придется тащиться через пробки, и снова вернулся к тетради.

Забавно, но создавать вторую Тигриную печать Сюэ Ян в клане Лань не стал. На этот раз это была флейта. И опыты его были в совсем другой области. У Цзян Чэна даже дыхание перехватило, когда он понял, какой именно.

_»…Я знаю, что могу это сделать. Я знаю, как это сделать. В конце концов, я это уже делал. Жаль только, что такого же металла мне больше не найти. Но рано или поздно я верну себе Тигриную печать. Хотя, знаешь, тварь, я тут подумал и решил, что этого будет мало. Чтобы справиться не только с тобой, но со всей твоей сворой, мне нужно больше, чем сотня-другая диких оборотней. Даже если я обращу твоих щенков, сук и кобелей, ты не дрогнешь. Так что у меня сюрприз для тебя, тварь. Хочешь, расскажу? Конечно, хочешь. Ведь на этой земле не должно быть ничего, о чем ты не знаешь, не так ли? Жохань, иногда ты снишься мне. Твои красные глаза и клыки. И то, каким я увидел тебя потом, позже. Гораздо позже. Когда ты был уже человеком. У тебя были все такие же звериные глаза. Ты даже показался мне красивым. Несколько секунд. Тварь, о, какая же ты тварь. Надеюсь, мой сюрприз тебе понравится. Ведь бродячих собак гораздо больше, чем таких, как ты. И, знаешь, я решил, что печать — слишком грубо. Мне нужно что-то поизящнее. Как тебе флейта? О, она красива и смертоносна. Эти наивные дурачки даже не понимают, насколько им повезло, что опыты я провожу вне резиденции. Но здесь совсем нет ни бродячих собак, ни кошек, а кролики, хоть и злобные, но слишком мелкие. Но уже скоро, совсем скоро…»_

У Цзян Чэна задрожали руки. Мыслей в голове стало слишком много. Они наскакивали друг на друга, порождая головную боль. Бродячие собаки, печать, «дикие оборотни». Сюэ Ян заставил полукровок потерять контроль и человеческий облик. Родители… Бродячие собаки… Он был готов поверить в то, что родителей убили так же. Но Вэнь Нин нашел вирус. И как это соотнести со всей этой магией, Цзян Чэн не знал. Сюэ Ян создавал что-то, что работало по совсем другому принципу. К тому же это было так давно. И своей цели Сюэ Ян добился.

_»…Гордыня, Жохань. Твоя гордыня — твое слабое место. Ты даже не узнал меня, когда твои псы поставили меня перед тобой. Они у тебя невоспитанные, тварь. Я почти обиделся. Впрочем, мне плевать. Ты заглотил мою наживку, Жохань. Ты, сильнейший из сильнейших, всегда полагался на силу. Ты умен, но глуп. Или все дело в том, что слишком полагаешься на свое чутье и так уверен, что никто и никогда не рискнет манипулировать тобой? Глупец. Я стоял перед тобой, говорил и хохотал про себя, глядя на то, как разгораются яростью твои прекрасные глаза. Я сказал «прекрасные»? Описался. Я почти разочарован. Это оказалось так легко, что даже скучно. Да, я почти не лгал, сдавая тебе клан Цзян. Ведь печать действительно осталась у них. Всего лишь сделать серым белое, и вот уже клан Цзян мечтает подмять под себя все остальные кланы. И даже Тигриная печать у них есть. И даже назвали они ее так, потому что надеются свалить весь тигриный род Вэнь. О, боги, как же это было весело!»_

Сюэ Ян действительно считал это веселым. Рассказав о том, что произошло в Юньмэн Цзян, подав это с совершенно другой стороны, он разжег в Вэнь Жохане ярость. И Юньмэн Цзян запылал. Сюэ Ян, о котором все забыли, описывал в самых мельчайших подробностях эту битву. Кажется, смакование этих самых подробностей доставляло ему настоящее удовольствие. Он захлебывался от восторга, рассказывая о том, как пришел на помощь клану Цзян клан Не из Цинхэ. Даже о том, что сумел выкрасть в суматохе Тигриную печать, он упомянул только вскользь: все застила смерть сначала главы клана Цзян, потом Не Минцзюэ. А потом… Потом Цзян Чэну захотелось прополоскать свои мозги.

_»…Я почти жалею, что тебя больше нет. Мне нравилось слышать твой грозный рык. Но еще больше мне все-таки понравилось бы смотреть на твой труп. Если бы он был. Твои подданные разорвали тебя. Хотя о чем это я, ты же это и так знаешь, не так ли? Тебя больше нет. Потому что твои псы, твоя послушная стая подчинилась мне и моей печати. Жаль, что ты ее зову был не подвластен. О, я не отказался бы от такой кошки, как ты. Ты был бы отличной грелкой, блохоловка. Жаль, что твои псы разодрали тебя, я бы снял с тебя шкуру и бросил бы у порога. И вытирал бы ноги. Но сначала бы я тебя поимел. И мне даже было бы плевать, в каком виде. С откинутым хвостом или космами, которые я намотал бы на свой кулак — мне было бы все равно. Но, знаешь, что самое интересное? Клана Вэнь больше нет. И в Безночном городе теперь новый хозяин. Я. Я не первородный, но задавать вопросы некому. Твои оборотни — теперь мои послушные псы. И твой Огненный дворец — просто конфетка, кто бы мог подумать…»_

Дальше записи становились все более сумбурными. Опыты, какие-то бессвязные мысли, Вэнь Жохань и еще Вэнь Жохань. Твари, вскользь упомянутое удивление внезапным нападением других кланов, злорадство по поводу того, что оно не удалось. Чем дальше, тем больше Сюэ Ян погружался в собственное безумие. И в самом конце…

_»…Я устал. Мне скучно. Этот город холодный. И я вижу призрак тигра в коридорах. Он является ко мне и во снах. Кладет лапы на грудь, и я не могу дышать. И не могу проснуться. Жохань, проклятая тварь, ты даже после своей смерти не отпускаешь меня. Словно помеченную сучку. Но я не собираюсь сдаваться, слышишь, ты?! Ты всего лишь призрак. Тебе меня не убить. Не убить»._

Записи закончились, и Цзян Чэн только тогда вспомнил, что надо дышать. Эмоции от прочтения ушли куда-то вглубь. Глухая злость, недоумение и разочарование кипели в нем, грозя выплеснуться чем-то совсем уже непотребным. Все написанное не могло ему помочь, и проблемы никуда не делись. Цзян Чэн со злостью захлопнул тетрадь, и из нее выпорхнул листочек. Судя по почерку — Вэй Ин делал какие-то записи и оставил. Цзян Чэн поднял его, поднес к глазам и вскинул бровь. Больше всего это было похоже на схему. Или карту. Похожую он видел на страницах тетради. Ну да, выше неровным почерком Вэй Ина было выведено кривое «С.Я.». А вот ниже, под этой картой была еще одна. Более четкая, с какими-то отметками. Цзян Чэн пригляделся и тут же вытащил телефон, тяжело сглатывая.

— Я прочитал. Твои заметки тоже, — еле дождавшись, пока на той стороне ответят, бросил он в трубку. — Поясни.

— Выдохни, Чэн-Чэн, ты слишком возбужденный, а тебе еще на переговоры. Кстати, а ты почему еще не там? — искрящийся голос Вэй Ина, в такие сумрачные дни вызывающий только глухое раздражение, сейчас показался еще более раздражающим.

— Пробка. И я успеваю. Так что это за схема?

— Ты же и сам все понял, да, Чэн-Чэн? — Вэй Ин помолчал, выдохнул устало. — Безночный город Сюэ Яна — это Проклятый район.


	5. Chapter 5

Лань Сичэнь почему-то нервничал. Постукивал пальцами по колену, покусывал губы, хотя такой привычки никогда не имел. Но в последнее время, он сам перестал узнавать себя. И сознание словно уплывало. Делилось, дробилось. Он чувствовал себя рассеянным, он то словно отключался от реальности, то возвращался в тот район и ту машину, то тонул в собственном воображении, которое раз за разом прокручивало перед ним сны, наполняющие теперь его ночи. В этих снах он видел людей, которых никогда не знал, слышал разговоры, язык, который понимал, но, тем не менее, звучавший немного странно. Память прошлого? Иначе откуда бы, если все его дни — это работа, работа и работа? Дворцы, факелы, бесшумные тени оборотней, мужчина с длинными черными волосами, без мизинца и с горящими безумием глазами. Он видел сражения, кровь, и понимал, почему когда-то далекий предок отказался от звериной сущности. И в то же время он чувствовал свободу. Запахи, которых было так много, чуть изменившийся мир, чувство полета. В своих снах он не был человеком, но эти ощущения ему нравились. И ему казалось, что он сходит с ума.

И с Лань Чжанем что-то творилось. Что-то, не менее странное. Нет, внешне ничего не изменилось, но Лань Сичэня показной невозмутимостью обмануть было нельзя. Да и чувствительность странно обострилась. И Лань Чжань… Не будь это Лань Чжань, Лань Сичэнь решил бы, что тот страдает от банального недотраха. Но брат даже в подростковом возрасте в этом отношении был абсолютно инертен. Лань Сичэнь даже был уверен, что тот просто асексуален. Но то, что происходило с ним сейчас… И он был готов отдать руку на отсечение, что все дело в Вэй Ине. Но что было в этом мальчишке — не понимал. Может, все дело в том, что тот был оборотнем, а в Лань Чжане, если верить дяде, есть кровь оборотней? Феромоны? Не от этого ли ведет Лань Чжаня? В конце концов, брат всегда был более эмоциональным и чувствительным, чем он сам. И совершенно не умел справляться с эмоциями. Он виртуозно не обращал на них внимания, но чаще всего просто не позволял этим самым эмоциям возникать, избегая ситуаций, которые могли бы смутить его покой. А Вэй Ин… Вэй Ин. Лань Сичэнь был готов поймать этого мальчишку только для того, чтобы вытрясти из него все, что тот знал об оборотнях. Но тот сейчас был далеко. А близко…

Близко — «темная лошадка», новый глава клана Цзян. После смерти его родителей в компании воцарился настоящий хаос. Прежние договоренности перестали действовать. Лань Сичэнь, хоть и понимал всю важность возобновления партнерских отношений, доверять новому главе с ходу не собирался. Аналитики хоть и клялись, что парень достаточно умен и хватка имеется, Лань Сичэню этого было мало. Он должен был убедиться сам. К тому же… К тому же тот был оборотнем. И Лань Сичэнь — в этом можно признаться хотя бы себе — чувствовал легкую зависть. Не то, чтобы он хотел быть оборотнем, просто… просто жгла внутри непонятная тоска. И не желал уходить из памяти упрямый взгляд.

— Цзэу-цзюнь, — позвал его негромко Лань Сычжуй. — Глава Цзян прибыл.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, возвращаясь в реальность из своих размышлений. Улыбнулся помощнику, кивнул, поднимаясь.

— Надеюсь, ему предложили кофе?

Не праздный вопрос на самом деле.

— Он не отказался, но пить не стал.

— Чай?

— Нет.

— Вообще ничего?

— Только воду.

Лань Сичэнь сузил глаза, идя вслед за помощником к лифтам. Это был его собственный тест. Но как интерпретировать результат — понятия не имел. Цзян Чэн волнуется? Раздражен? Ему страшно? Не ждет от этих переговоров ничего хорошего? Хотя, если вспомнить заинтересованность Цзинь Гуаншаня, у него есть все основания для волнения. Пусть сферы деятельности Цзян и Цзинь не особо близки друг другу, всегда есть недвижимость, земля и фабрики-заводы, которые можно перепрофилировать. А что может быть проще, чем скупить все это с «молотка»? Корпорация Цзян пока не на грани банкротства, но вполне может оказаться там, если он, Лань Сичэнь, решит отказаться от прежних договоренностей. Вряд ли Цзян Чэн этого не понимает.

— Цзэу-цзюнь, нам сюда, — Лань Сычжуй тронул его за локоть, мягко направляя к двери одной из переговорных комнат. Лань Сичэнь покорно направился в нужную сторону, остро чувствуя, как ему не хватает брата. Но тот занят другими делами, не менее важными, но исключающими плотное общение с людьми.

— Глава Цзян. Доброго дня. Надеюсь, ваша дорога…

Он замер, глядя на поднявшегося ему навстречу молодого мужчину. При свете дня, в строгом, но красивом костюме, хоть и без галстука, тот…

— Ваньинь, — выдохнул Лань Сичэнь, с удивившей его самого жадностью изучая тонкое лицо с резкими скулами. Чуть более бледное, чем он запомнил, но с гораздо более яркими глазами. И усмешка, кривящая его губы, была… понимающей.

— Цзян Ваньинь, — поправил его гость, едва заметно кивая. — Думаю, можно обойтись без взаимных представлений.

— Ну почему же, — Лань Сичэнь, уже успевший взять под контроль удивление, тонко улыбнулся. — Я знаю одного Ваньиня. Но сейчас ждал Цзян Чэна, главу клана Цзян.

Ваньинь прикусил губу, пряча усмешку.

— Слухи об идеальности ваших помощников сильно преувеличены?

Лань Сичэнь метнул быстрый взгляд на Сычжуя, который стоял с каменным лицом. Только едва заметно алеющие мочки ушей выдавали его состояние.

— Скорее, это я прочитал не все, что мне дали. Почему «Цзян Чэн»?

— Так звали меня сначала родители, а потом и все остальные. Я привык. Это имеет какое-нибудь значение?

Лань Сичэнь пожал плечами.

— Возможно. Если бы я знал, с кем разговариваю, то наш… тот разговор прошел бы по-другому. Но если я не знал, вы-то прекрасно осведомлены, с кем разговариваете.

— Я недостаточно вежливо вел себя? — Цзян Чэн, нет, Ваньинь, сейчас Сичэню хотелось звать его именно и только так, вскинул бровь. — Мне надо было провести экскурсию по Проклятому району?

— Достаточно было простого объяснения. Я не самоубийца и убрался бы сам, — в голосе плеснуло раздражение, и Лань Сичэнь досадливо поджал губы. Нельзя срываться. К тому же он это уже пережил, и обиды не должно было быть.

— Вы бы посчитали меня сумасшедшим, а на долгие объяснения у меня не было времени, — Ваньинь словно закрылся. Его голос потяжелел, похолодел. — Это ваша единственная претензия ко мне или есть еще?

Лань Сичэнь кивнул на кресло, опускаясь в другое. Лань Сычжуй остался стоять за плечом. Мелькнула было мысль отпустить его и провести разговор без свидетелей, и пропала.  
— Думаю, нерабочие моменты мы можем отложить.

— Как и долгие прелюдии. Я не мастер плести словесные кружева.

— А в подвале у тебя получалось отлично, — довольно ехидно отозвался Лань Сичэнь, ловя себя на том, что прослеживает линию бедер собеседника. Внутри что-то тонко подрагивало. То ли звало, то ли отзывалось на зов. И он язвил, хотя обычно не давал себе воли, оставляя все комментарии при себе.

— Наш разговор произвел такое сильное впечатление? — Ваньинь повел плечами, откинулся на спинку кресла, медленно выдыхая. Вскинул голову, глядя на него сквозь ресницы, и Лань Сичэнь стиснул пальцы. Поймал движение кадыка и отвернулся, чувствуя, как начинают зудеть губы. С усилием вспомнил, о чем они разговаривали, и смог даже улыбнуться.

— Несомненно. Осталось только выяснить, распространяется ли твоя решимость на все, что ты делаешь.

— Я не дам делу моей семьи погибнуть, — жестко произнес Ваньинь. — И я здесь, чтобы узнать намерения корпорации Лань. Свои предложения о дальнейшем сотрудничестве я отправил еще неделю назад.

— Я их просмотрел. Меня устраивают условия, но у меня нет уверенности, что корпорация Цзян сможет их выполнить.

Ваньинь отвел взгляд, криво усмехнулся.

— Если ты успел договориться с Цзинь Гуаншанем, то лучше скажи об этом сразу, и не будем тратить время друг друга.

— А, что, если и так? — Лань Сичэню было интересно. Его стиль ведения дел никогда не был агрессивным и бесчестным, так что никаких договоренностей ни с кем у него не было, но ему было просто интересно.

— Я найду другого партнера, — Цзян Ваньинь с видимым безразличием пожал плечами. — Например, Цинхэ Не.

Лань Сичэнь откинулся на спинку, постукивая кончиками пальцев по колену. Компания Не относилась к старым, но давно позабытым, чудом держащимся на плаву компаниям. Конкурентом она никому из «монстров» не была, но в последнее время о ней стали упоминать слишком часто. Стоит заинтересоваться?

— Разве такая малышка сможет удовлетворить запросы твоих фабрик?

— Пусть это тебя не беспокоит. Уверен, что мы найдем общий язык с Не Хуайсаном и в этом.

— И в этом? — изнутри продрало неприятным чувством, но Лань Сичэнь отбросил его подальше. Об этом он подумает потом.

— Мы собираемся расширить наш ассортимент. Не Хуайсан предложил совместный проект, на который я согласился. У него работают лучшие художники по тканям. Так что да, и в этом.

Ответить Лань Сичэнь не успел. На его колени лег планшет Сычжуя, на котором была открыта страница с краткой информацией о корпорации Не и фотографией ее нынешнего главы. Очаровательный мальчик с оленьими глазами, милой улыбкой и слегка испуганным выражением лица. Поднявшаяся внутри волна протеста почти испугала. Но и ее он загнал подальше.

— Что ж, я рад, что у тебя есть партнеры.

— Это значит «нет»? — Ваньинь смотрел на него с видимым безразличием, но его напряжение было заметно.

— Это значит, что я готов подписать договор. Предложенные тобой условия меня устраивают. Остались только детали, но это можно оставить на юристов.

Ваньинь улыбнулся уголками губ, напряжение ушло из его тела. Можно было уходить, но Лань Сичэню не хотелось. Да и вопросов было слишком много. Совсем не деловых вопросов.

— У твоего племянника тяжелая рука.

Сказал и замер, глядя, как сереет на глазах Цзян Чэн. Медленно выдохнул и улыбнулся про себя. Забавно, до него тоже только что дошло.

— Сычжуй, ты можешь идти. Отдай юристам договор с Юньмэн Цзян, пусть посмотрят.

— Да, Цзэу-цзюнь, — помощник коротко поклонился и бесшумно исчез. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул, пару раз стиснул кулаки и встал.

— И что теперь? — сделав круг по комнате и даже выглянув в окно, он, в конце концов, остановился перед Лань Сичэнем, который откровенно любовался им. Высокий, с идеально-мужской фигурой, но еще не обретший признаки настоящей зрелости, Цзян Чэн был полной противоположностью тому типу мужчин, которые нравились Лань Сичэню. Слишком резкий и порывистый, пожалуй, даже излишне прямой. И все это проглядывало в его внешности, взгляде, жестах. Не его тип. Но сердце почему-то все равно сбоило. И тяжелело внизу живота. Кажется, он слишком долго не давал себе расслабиться.

— Цзинь Гуаншань роет землю в поисках внука, — ровно ответил он. — И рано или поздно найдет.

Цзян Чэн скривился.  
— Если бы хотел найти — давно бы нашел.

— Возможно, ему стоит подсказать, куда именно смотреть? — мягко, почти вкрадчиво произнес Лань Сичэнь. Облегчать жизнь Цзинь Гуаншаню он не собирался, зато очень хотелось посмотреть на разозленного Цзян Чэна. Но тот не взвился, как он ожидал, а только устало выдохнул.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Лань Сичэнь сузил глаза. Он никогда не был шантажистом и не собирался начинать, все это вообще было ему несвойственно, но его истинная сущность, его настоящий характер, который был долго погребен под устоями, правилами и чужими ожиданиями, словно вода сквозь щели, просачивались вовне. Он принял слова дяди о причинах такого строгого воспитания, но теперь, когда он все знал, не мог не думать, каким бы он стал, не будь всего этого. И теперь словно два его «я» наплывали, наслаивались друг на друга. И Лань Сичэнь все меньше понимал, кто он. Какой он. Хотелось бы думать, что его принципы останутся с ним и неизменными. Опускаться до шантажа он не собирался точно. 

Но Цзян Чэн ждал ответа. Цзян Ваньинь, человек, который стал песчинкой в его отлаженном часовом механизме. О его взгляд, о его глаза споткнулся Лань Сичэнь. И теперь не понимал, что за чувства сжимают его сердце.

— Покажи мне своего волка, — наконец глухо произнес он. — Я знаю, что ты оборотень. Я тебя видел. Тебя и Вэй Ина.

Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул. Неожиданно криво усмехнулся.  
— И ты поверил своим глазам?

— Ваньинь. Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. Но я хочу видеть. Пожалуйста, — он улыбнулся, потому что хотел улыбнуться. Растерянный Цзян Чэн выглядел слишком мило. Но сомневался недолго. Только отошел подальше.

Вся его фигура подернулась рябью, а уже через мгновение на его месте стоял большой черный волк со светящимися фиолетовым светом глазами. Лань Сичэнь замер. По позвоночнику прошелся холодок страха. Разумный или нет — это был зверь. Хищник. И вздумай он напасть — Лань Сичэнь не сможет защититься.

И все же… Цзян Чэн не пытался подойти. Он просто стоял, поводил носом и косился на Лань Сичэня с легким недоумением в глазах.

— Ты красивый, — охрипшим голосом произнес Лань Сичэнь и медленно, чтобы не провоцировать волка, сполз с кресла на пол, краем сознания радуясь, что выбрал не стандартную переговорную комнату, и между ними не было стола и стульев. — Подойди. Пожалуйста.

Цзян Чэн слабо махнул хвостом и, цокая когтями, подошел ближе. Лань Сичэнь протянул ему руку и в ладонь ткнулся холодный влажный нос. Волк глухо заворчал, повел дальше, тронул языком запястье. Лань Сичэнь шумно сглотнул. Страх ушел, но заставить себя двинуться он не мог. Он никогда не был фанатом зверей, это было прерогативой брата, но волк его завораживал. От его дыхания, от того, как он касался, бросало в дрожь, и мурашки покрывали кожу.

— Ваньинь… — слабо позвал он, привлекая внимание волка, который дошел уже до внутреннего сгиба его локтя. — Я хочу тебя погладить. Пожалуйста.

Насмешку в невероятно красивых волчьих глазах разглядел бы, наверное, даже слепой. Но ничем больше своего протеста Цзян Чэн не выразил, и Лань Сичэнь решил считать это разрешением.

Наверное, на самом деле в этом не было ничего необычного. Просто шерсть, густая, жесткая, черная, но Лань Сичэнь кусал губы, погружая в нее руки. Осторожно, стараясь не дергать, он перебирал волоски, гладил за ушами. Цзян Чэн переступил лапами, махнул пару раз хвостом и опустил голову, подставляя лоб и загривок под ласковые касания. Утробное ворчание было не угрожающим, скорее, даже довольным, и Лань Сичэнь немного расслабился. И даже улыбнулся. Но стоило ему коснуться шеи, как волк подался вперед. Боднул лбом в грудь, надавил, вынуждая его откинуться на кресло, почти лечь. Рыкнул на попытку выпрямиться, и сунулся носом в волосы. Шумно вдохнул, языком коснулся шеи, и Лань Сичэня бросило в дрожь. Показалось на миг, что сейчас длинные и без сомнений острые клыки окажутся в его шее. Сомкнется пасть и все.

— Хватит! — он вывернулся из-под волка, надеясь, что в том все-таки человека больше, чем зверя, и что на него не накинутся. Цзян Чэн отступил, повел носом, и уже через мгновение на месте волка был человек. Немного взъерошенный, с упавшей на лицо прядкой, раскрасневшийся и неровно дышащий. Настолько открытый, растерянный, почти испуганный и… желанный, что Лань Сичэню пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не наброситься на него прямо сейчас. А потом накатил страх от непонимания собственной реакции, почти мгновенно сменившийся злостью, стоило только вспомнить А-Чжаня. Теперь он знал это точно. Феромоны оборотней. И он подвержен их действию точно так же, как и брат. Но становиться таким же сумасшедшим и зависимым он не собирался.

— Спасибо за демонстрацию, — прохладно произнес он, поднимаясь и поправляя одежду. Встретил горящий взгляд Цзян Чэна и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Было интересно.

Цзян Ваньинь молча встал следом. Отряхнул одежду, избегая смотреть на него. Его лицо стало еще более резким и бледным, ресницы были похожи на острые иголки. Лань Сичэнь отвернулся, смотреть на Ваньиня почему-то было невыносимо.

— Я пришлю тебе договор, как только юристы с ним разберутся. До свидания, Ваньинь, — произнес он, кинул взгляд через плечо и, не дождавшись ответа, стремительно вышел. Коротко кивнув поднявшемуся из-за своего стола Сычжую и, запершись в кабинете, вытянул телефон. — А-Яо, ты мне нужен…

…- Ты слишком напряжен, — Мэн Яо, удобно устроившийся на бедрах, разминал его плечи и спину. В одних легких штанах и расстегнутой рубашке, с перехваченными у шеи волосами — сейчас он меньше всего напоминал того неизменно вежливого, но достаточно жесткого сына Цзинь Гуаншаня.

— Тяжелый день, — выдохнул Лань Сичэнь, усилием воли заставляя тело расслабиться. Здесь, в этой комнате, обитой тканью, с легчайшими занавесками, полной тонких запахов благовоний, и ощущения ленивой неги, созданной словно для него, он мог себя отпустить. Несколько минут он искренне наслаждался массажем, а потом старательно игнорируемые мысли и воспоминания начали просачиваться в голову.

— Что ты знаешь про оборотней?

Руки Мэн Яо замерли, но уже через секунду продолжили свои неторопливые действия.

— То, что они когда-то были? — Мэн Яо склонился, коротко коснулся губами его лопатки и слез. — Откуда вдруг мысли об оборотнях?

— Увидел по дороге рекламу какого-то фильма, — Лань Сичэнь перевернулся на спину, потянулся. Он не особо умел лгать, но был мастером оттенков правды. И реклама фильма действительно была. — Стало интересно, были ли похожи наши оборотни на экранных.

— Полнолуние и серебро? — Мэн Яо вытер руки от массажного масла, отпил из стакана, стоящего на маленьком столике, и вернулся к кровати. Повел плечами, скидывая рубашку, и снова оседлал бедра Лань Сичэня. Склонился к нему, упираясь ладонями в плечи, глядя чуть тоскливо. — Не думаю.

— Звериная форма? — Лань Сичэнь вскинул бровь, кладя ладони на его талию, поглаживая подушечками пальцев теплую кожу, особенно осторожно — небольшой шрам, который стал пропуском для бастарда и сына проститутки в семью отца. Нет, он не сомневался, что Цзинь Гуаншань не принуждал своего сына поделиться почкой или что сделал это насильно, и одержимость Мэн Яо заслужить отцовское ободрение и любовь понимал. Но от действий самого Цзинь Гуаншаня его откровенно воротило. От того и относился к его сыну, долгое время не жившему, а фактически выживавшему на улице после смерти матери, почти с нежностью, окружая заботой и вниманием по мере возможности.

— Я не особый знаток истории, но немного все-таки знаю, — Мэн Яо выпрямился, стянул ленту с волос, рассыпая их по плечам. Его возбуждение Лань Сичэнь чувствовал очень хорошо, но Мэн Яо любил долгие чувственные игры. — Первая форма — данная родителями. То, что было с рождения. Что-то мелкое. Коты, маленькие собаки, птицы. Вторая форма — это совершеннолетие. И это уже что-то гораздо крупнее. Собаки, лисы, быки.

— Волки, — выдохнул Лань Сичэнь. Ничего из этого он не знал. Но зла уже на все это уже не хватало.

— Волки, — Мэн Яо улыбнулся, снова склонился, заглядывая в глаза, потираясь пахом о его возбуждение. — Что привело тебя в такой восторг? Надеюсь, что я.

— Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще? — неуклюжая, но удачная попытка.

— Нет, — Мэн Яо коснулся губами его губ. Еще раз и еще. Пока еще почти невинно, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй или пустить в ход язык. Лань Сичэнь выдохнул в целующие губы. Прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь на его милость. Мэн Яо обожал целоваться и делал это мастерски. Он мог вынуть душу одними только поцелуями, и Лань Сичэнь позволил ему это. Закрыв глаза, он погрузился в шорохи, тяжелеющее дыхание, разливающийся жар, вкус. Возбуждение нарастало, и когда его стало слишком много, Лань Сичэнь рванулся вперед. Перекатился по кровати, подмял Мэн Яо под себя, перехватывая руки и устраиваясь между его раздвинутых бедер и чувствуя потеки масла на их внутренней стороне. Мэн Яо раздражала долгая подготовка, и иногда он занимался этим сам.

— Ого… Кто-то здесь соскучился, — Мэн Яо медленно чувственно выдохнул, откинул голову, открывая шею. Жест не покорности, но доверия, на который Лань Сичэнь не мог не ответить. И принялся пятнать чистую кожу следами поцелуев. Он действительно соскучился по этому. По запаху, возбуждению, удовольствию. Кажется, даже гораздо больше, чем думал. Перед глазами встал образ Цзян Ваньиня, и Лань Сичэнь недовольно зашипел. Мотнул головой, отдал свои губы на растерзание Мэн Яо, а потом и сам перешел в наступление.

Гибкое тело под ним было сильным, податливым, покорным. Растянутым так, как нравилось им обоим, чтобы чувствовать каждый миг осторожного проникновения. Мэн Яо был именно таким, какие ему нравились. Чувственный, принимающий в себя охотно и сладко. Стонущий на грани слышимости, двигающийся навстречу так жадно. Как он, Лань Сичэнь, мог хоть на секунду увлечься Ваньинем? Зажат, резок, наверняка, еще и девственник. Перед глазами возникло лицо Цзян Чэна, и возникшее секундой ранее недоумение тут же смыло волной обжигающего возбуждения. Лань Сичэнь слабо охнул, застонал сквозь прикушенные губы и, торопясь от него избавиться, сорвался в бешеный темп. Мэн Яо под ним вскрикнул, забился, царапая плечи и спину, стискивая и прижимая к себе.

— Лань Хуань… — заговорил быстро, горячо, перемежая стоны словами. — О-о-о… тише, пожалуйста… Лань Хуань… А-а-ах…

Постель под ними превратилась в неопрятный ком, тяжелый запах удовольствия заставлял гореть губы и двигаться еще быстрее, жестче, глубже. Лань Сичэнь стискивал сильное тело под собой, пятнал следами пальцев узкие бедра. Мэн Яо кончил под ним без рук и теперь почти жалобно поскуливал, сжимая его в себе и прося остановиться. Но тот словно завис на грани между возбуждением и освобождением. В шаге от удовольствия, он никак не мог его сделать. Взмокший, оглушенный, оглохший от грохотавшей в ушах крови, он почти выл, уже не понимая, боль или наслаждение чувствует сейчас. Глоток, выдох, вспышку — хоть что-то, что могло бы толкнуть его за эту грань.

Он закричал, когда перед глазами промелькнуло чужое лицо. Резкие скулы, яркие губы, прядка, прямой взгляд… Он кончал долго, болезненно, почти мучительно, до выступивших под плотно сомкнутыми веками слез. И на любовника почти рухнул на подламывающихся руках. Короткое «Ваньинь» вспорхнуло и растворилось где-то в глубине сознания.

*

… — Ты стал странным.

Мэн Яо лежал рядом, едва касаясь, и смотрел в потолок. Его лицо было спокойным, только чуть более бледным, чем обычно, на котором истерзанные губы выделялись особенно ярко. И без красной киноварной точки на лбу, символом принадлежности к клану Цзинь, казался совсем юным. У Лань Сичэня сжалось сердце. Он сделал ему больно. Потерявшись в себе, своих собственных чувствах и эмоциях, забыл о нем. Но за это он уже извинился. И извинится еще.

— Странным?

— Мне нравится на самом деле, — Мэн Яо гибко поднялся с кровати и исчез в темноте комнаты, чтобы вернуться через минуту с двумя стаканами с холодным чаем. Лань Сичэнь подтянулся на руках и сел на кровати, откинувшись на подушки. Одеяло сползло и теперь едва закрывало бедра. Мэн Яо и вовсе был обнажен, но полумрак комнаты, который рассеивал лишь свет крохотного ночника, скрадывал все самое непристойное.

— Что именно? — Лань Сичэнь сделал глоток и улыбнулся. Промочить горло после такого секса — самое то.

— Ты стал более резким, — Мэн Яо склонил голову к плечу, прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. — Чувствуешься… острее?

— А раньше я был другим?

— Да, — Мэн Яо кивнул, но объяснять дальше не стал. — Что изменилось?

— А если я скажу тебе, что вот такой — это я и есть? Я настоящий?

— Скажу, что не удивлен. Когда мы встретились, в тебе уже было много внутреннего протеста. А от твоего дяди и ваших правил меня в дрожь бросает.

— Хм, я подумаю над этим… А что думаешь о Цинхэ Не? — к реальности Лань Сичэнь возвращался очень быстро. А Мэн Яо был одним из немногих, с кем он мог поговорить и обсудить дела. Тот был умен, к тому же обладал отличной интуицией. Сферы деятельности их компаний едва соприкасались, конкурентами в полном смысле слова они считаться не могли, хотя легкий дух соперничества все равно был. Но обсуждать свои дела это им никогда не мешало. К тому же, Мэн Яо не раз выручал и лично Лань Сичэня, и сам клан.

— Не Хуайсан… Когда умер Не Минцзюэ, никто не думал, что он сможет удержать компанию. К тому же, стиль управления Минцзюэ в последнее время стал довольно агрессивным, это привело к тому, что под конец почти все партнеры отказались вести с ним дела. Слишком уж непредсказуем.

Лань Сичэнь кивнул. Пока ничего нового. Он знал Не Минцзюэ, пусть и не очень хорошо, к тому же их интересы лежали в разных плоскостях. В Цинхэ Не специализировались на оружии, но два последних главы упустили свой рынок, отказавшись принять прогресс и тот факт, что время не стоит на месте, и сабли с мечами в век пистолетов мало кому нужны. К тому же, характер Не Минцзюэ действительно оставлял желать лучшего лучшего. Заслужить доверие настолько импульсивному человеку действительно было сложно.

«Совсем как Ваньинь».

Мысль испугала. Он не должен был думать о нем. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Цзян Ваньинь — глава Клана и только. Все, что было между ними — это два разговора. Слишком мало для… всего. Для таких внезапных мыслей — особенно.

— Лань Хуань, — подбородка осторожно коснулись, привлекая внимание. — Ты снова где-то потерялся.

— Прости, — Лань Сичэнь тепло и чуть виновато улыбнулся, думая о том, что это неправильно. Мэн Яо не требовал от него верности, но Лань Сичэнь все равно чувствовал себя почти предателем. — Последние дни были тяжелыми.

— Да, точно. Ты еще не забыл то нападение?

Лань Сичэнь поджал губы, уже жалея, что не сдержался и все рассказал. Ну, почти все. Об оборотнях он умолчал. Как и о своем разговоре с Ваньинем. Впрочем, тварями Мэн Яо не особо впечатлился. А вот за него, Лань Сичэня, кажется, переживал искренне. Кстати…

— Ты не особо удивился, когда я рассказал о тварях.

Мэн Яо кинул на него недоуменный взгляд, а потом рассмеялся. Вытащил из его рук почти пустой стакан и устроился рядом, положив голову на бедра Лань Сичэня. Эти моменты почти-нежности Мэн Яо просто обожал. Впрочем, Лань Сичэнь ему в этом мало уступал.

— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о Проклятом районе? О нем знает весь город.

Лань Сичэню стало стыдно. Он любил историю, но, в отличие от брата, не был ее фанатом. Был любознательным, но основной его интерес лежал сначала в музыке, а потом и в экономике. Ему нравилось путешествовать, изучать другие страны, их обычаи, узнавать ближе и лучше их жителей. Все это ему помогало сейчас в международных переговорах, но, как оказалось, он почти ничего не знает о том городе, в котором живет. Когда он вернулся со своей стажировки и получил пост генерального директора — все его мысли были о клане и младшем брате. На что-то другое просто не оставалось времени. Он знал о месте, в котором жил, необходимый минимум и этого было достаточно.

Лань Сичэнь смущенно улыбнулся, усилием воли вспоминая карту города, висящую на стене в его кабинете, и на которую он никогда не обращал внимания. Хотя он столько раз смотрел на нее, что она невольно врезалась в память. Никакого Проклятого района там не было.

— Я даже не знал, что он есть. Ну, какое-то время. На карте он обозначен серым и написано просто «трущобы».

Мэн Яо хмыкнул, извернулся, поймал его руку, принимаясь поглаживать запястье кончиками пальцев.

— Он всегда был проклятым. Что-то там было такое… нехорошее. А потом Цзяны объявили, что очистили район от старых руин, и начали строительство новых районов. Кажется, прадед нынешнего главы лично заложил первый камень. Они отстроили большую половину, жилье стоило недорого, поэтому заселили район быстро. А потом появился вирус. Знаешь, как в фильмах про зомби.

Лань Сичэнь только кивнул. Фильмы «про зомби» и не только, он смотрел в юности украдкой, втайне от дяди, который считал, что подобное времяпровождение не годится для будущего Главы.

— Ну вот… Официальной версией была эпидемия. Просто эпидемия, из-за которой началась массовая эвакуация. А неофициальная… Строители отрыли что-то, чего не должны были. И стали первыми жертвами. А дальше — действительно, как в кино. Если не умрешь раньше, чем вирус подействует, то станешь тварью.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? И почему это не пошло дальше?

Мэн Яо коротко улыбнулся.

— Читал в клановых хрониках. У деда был отличный архив. А почему не пошло дальше… Цзяны нашли какой-то способ не выпустить это в город. Но очистить район полностью у них не получилось. Твари очень хитры, и размножаются очень быстро. Я знаю, что их пытались изучать, чтобы найти способ хотя бы остановить их размножение, но, похоже, не преуспели.

Лань Сичэнь невольно содрогнулся и задумался. Не этими ли изучениями занимался тот самый медцентр? Надо проверить, не инвестировали ли в него Цзяны.

Мэн Яо помолчал, а потом тихо спросил:  
— Ваньинь — это Цзян Чэн, глава Клана Цзян?

Лань Сичэнь замер, напрягшись.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты назвал его имя.

Лань Сичэнь побледнел. Он уже почти забыл. И имя он произнес вслух?

— У нас была деловая встреча как раз перед тобой, решали о старых договоренностях. — Правда, которая на самом деле не объясняет ничего.

— Он тебе понравился? — Мэн Яо сполз пониже, заглядывая в его лицо. Глаза в полумраке странно блестели, но лицо было спокойным.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, опустив ресницы. Он не собирался лгать, но и правды он и сам не знал.  
— Он не в моем вкусе.

— Но он красивый.

— Мне можно начинать ревновать? — Лань Сичэнь вскинул бровь, глядя на Мэн Яо с интересом.

— Нет, — тот развернулся, потянулся к нему, улыбаясь. — Быть красивым — это слишком мало. Веера и статуэтки тоже красивы. Но ты… ты кончил с его именем. Я не закатываю тебе сцену ревности, Лань Хуань, просто не лги мне.

— Я не лгу. Я действительно не знаю. - Правда от начала и до конца.

— Острые ощущения, — после недолгого задумчивого молчания произнес Мэн Яо.

— Что?

— Помнишь, как однажды ты напился с одного бокала и что творил потом?

Лань Сичэнь смущенно заалел ушами.  
— Это не та вещь, которую мне хотелось бы помнить. К тому же какое отношение это имеет к…

— Твой контроль сдерживает тебя, но без него ты — почти что адреналиновый наркоман. Ты ищешь острых ощущений, и тебе все равно на опасность. Ты катался на байке, решил подружиться со сворой собак и проверить, видна ли с крыши телевышка. Острые ощущения — это то, чего нет в твоей обычной жизни. Или уже давно стали привычными. Проклятый район случился не во сне, и когда ты был трезв. И теперь Цзян Ваньинь для тебя ассоциируется именно с теми острыми ощущениями, что ты испытал.

Лань Сичэнь вскинул бровь. Такое объяснение не приходило ему в голову. Может, потому, что было немного «притянуто за уши»? Хотя, наверное, лучше такое.

— Интересная идея. Может, ты и прав. В таком случае, на месте Цзян Чэна мог бы оказаться любой.

— Именно, — Мэн Яо улыбнулся, мягко стягивая его пониже и устраиваясь сверху. — Со временем это перестанет быть таким ярким. А уж я постараюсь, чтобы кончал ты, шепча только мое имя.

Последние слова Мэн Яо прошептал прямо ему в губы, и Лань Сичэнь тут же воспользовался возможностью, накрывая его рот своими губами. Ко всем дьяволам Ваньиня…


	6. Chapter 6

— Но дядя… — Цзинь Лин стискивал кулаки, глядя на него с обидой и злостью, но Цзян Чэн не собирался слушать его возражения. Не сейчас. Рык, который у него вырвался, напугал его самого.

— Не смей выходить!!!

На мгновение перед глазами все потемнело, как перед боевой трансформацией, и Цзян Чэн с силой прикусил губу. Боль отрезвила, контроль вернулся, но страх и злость остались.

— Цзинь Лин… — уже гораздо тише, но с явно слышимым грудным рокотом произнес он. — Это не обсуждается. О том, что ты здесь, знает слишком много людей. А мы не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить с твоим дедом. Цзинь Лин, пожалуйста. Я не могу потерять еще и тебя. Не время капризничать, все слишком осложнилось.

Цзинь Лин втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Промелькнувший в его глазах страх перед ним, Цзян Чэном, причинил боль. Сам А-Лин не мог обращаться, крови его матери было недостаточно для такого, а потерявший контроль Цзян Чэн мог быть слишком страшен и жесток. Так что основания для страха у него были.

— Чэн-Чэн, не пугай малыша, он будет сидеть тихо, как мышка. Ради разнообразия.

Веселый и беззаботный голос Вэй Ина словно переключил тумблер, и Цзян Чэн расслабил кулаки. Цзинь Лин тут же привычно вскинулся, кажется, даже обрадованный возможностью не смотреть на дядю, чьи глаза сейчас пылали и мало были похожи на человеческие.  
— Не называй меня малышом!

— Малыш-малыш, — подошедший Вэй Ин обнял его за шею, взлохматил его волосы и, шепнув короткое: «брысь отсюда и дверь закрой», отпустил.

Цзинь Лин зашипел, но из тренировочного зала вымелся, не задавая вопросов.

— Чэн-Чэн… — как только замок защелкнулся, Вэй Ин повернулся к Цзян Чэну. Улыбка слетела с его лица. — Ты теряешь контроль. Цзинь Лин тебя боится.

Цзян Чэн, настороженно наблюдавший за ними все это время, передернул плечами, поджимая губы. Упрек Вэй Ина был справедливым, но поселившийся внутри страх, неумолимо превращающийся в истерику, это понимание не уменьшило.

— Я сегодня встретился со старшим Ланем. И, знаешь что? Мать была права — из меня хреновый глава клана, — утробное рычание снова начало раскатываться где-то в глубине его тела. — Я идиот, Вэй Ин. Я же видел его, узнал, еще когда он только появился на камере. Мне надо было убрать А-Лина с глаз, чтобы они не встретились в Убежище. Но я об этом даже не подумал.

Вэй Ин закаменел. А-Лин! Лань Сичэнь видел его, знает, что Ваньинь — его дядя. Сделать выводы — дело одной секунды.

— Он что-нибудь сказал тебе об этом?

Цзян Чэн зарычал.  
— Сказал, что может помочь старику Цзиню в поисках.

— Не думаю, — Вэй Ин нахмурился. — Клан Лань знаменит своей политикой невмешательства. И в покровительстве Ланьлин Цзинь не нуждается. А в твоем лице он может нажить себе врага. Он промолчит.

— Я не могу быть в этом уверен! — Цзян Чэн развернулся, ударив кулаком в стену. Зашипел от боли в сбитых костяшках и тут же развернулся, услышав за спиной рычание. Вэй Ина больше не было. Вместо него стоял громадный черный волк, чья шерсть под светом ламп тренировочного зала отливала красным.

— Вэй Ин? — позвал его Цзян Чэн, поймал взгляд его глаз и оскалился. А через мгновение в сторону Вэй Ина летел другой, не менее большой волк.

Они рычали, сплетались, скалили клыки, мели хвостами пол, взвивались в воздух в прыжках, сталкивались, снова нападали. Укусы хоть и не были такими, какими могли бы быть, но все равно ранили шкуру до крови, сохраняя иллюзию настоящего боя.

— Хватит! — Вэй Ин обернулся в человека первым и рухнул спиной на пол, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь в потолок. Цзян Чэн в шкуре волка еще порычал, ткнулся Вэй Ину в грудь, и тут же был схвачен за шерсть и притиснут, а по загривку успокаивающим жестом прошлась теплая рука. — Ну все, успокойся. Ничего страшного не случилось. Этот дом — все равно что крепость. На крайний случай, А-Лина всегда можно упрятать в Убежище, никто в трезвом уме не сунется в Проклятый район. Тем более, Гуаншань, который трус еще тот.

По телу Цзян Чэна словно судорога прошла, и уже через секунду на Вэй Ине, распластавшись, лежал уже Цзян Чэн-человек.

— Дело не только в этом, — глухо произнес он, как только дыхание пришло в норму. — Ты и твой Лань Чжань… Ты говорил, что он тот самый.

— Я в этом уверен, — Вэй Ин криво улыбнулся, перебирая волосы Цзян Чэна. Ненавязчивая ласка всегда успокаивала его взрывного брата.

— Как ты это понял?

— Я теряю контроль рядом с ним. Мозги выносит напрочь. И все время хочу его касаться. Все время, понимаешь? Я просто его хочу. Всего, себе, рядом. Всегда. И Волк… Знаешь, он его тоже хочет.

Цзян Чэн сжался, мелко задрожал.

— Чэн-Чэн? — Вэй Ин тут же обнял его за плечи другой рукой.

— Как думаешь, мне повезло или не очень? Старший Лань, сноб и… мама была бы в ярости… — казалось, что успокоившаяся во время тренировки истерика снова набирала обороты.

— Лань Сичэнь? — пока в шоке был Вэй Ин. — Твой… твой…

— Ты внезапно мозгов лишился? — Цзян Чэн дернулся в сторону, откатился, сел, отвернувшись и пряча лицо. — Или с первого раза непонятно было?

Вэй Ин нахмурился и тоже сел. Ситуация его тоже беспокоила. Двое из одного клана, да еще и братья — это…

— Ты… уверен?

— Нет, — Цзян Чэн передернул плечами, сжавшись. Помолчал, а потом нехотя добавил. — Меня ведет рядом с ним. Я не знаю… дьявол…

Вэй Ин невесело рассмеялся.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь проверить. Как я понимаю, вам еще договор подписывать.

— Для этого не обязательно встречаться лично, — проворчал Цзян Чэн.

Вэй Ин хмыкнул, поднимаясь.  
— Если он действительно твой человек, он сам назначит тебе встречу.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что это твой Лань Чжань назначал тебе свидания. Скорее, это ты преследовал его, — съехидничал Цзян Чэн, поднимаясь следом.

— Лань Сичэнь — не Лань Чжань, они разные. И вести себя будут по-разному. Подожди немного, и если он не позовет тебя, позвони ему сам. Тебе даже предлог искать не нужно. Давай, Чэн-Чэн, не дрейфь.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что счастлив он не будет, — Цзян Чэн повел плечами, утыкаясь взглядом в пол. Сейчас он чувствовал себя не главой клана, а мальчишкой, который ничего не знает и ничего не умеет. Впрочем, это вряд ли далеко от действительности.

— Как будто это имеет какое-то значение, — Вэй Ин фыркнул, развернулся, подтянулся поближе, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб. — Как дела у Хуайсана?

— Пищит, — Цзян Чэн невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая друга. — Но справляется.

— Вы с ним в одинаковом положении. Хотя нет, у тебя лучше, ведь у него нет меня, — нахально заявил Вэй Ин.

— Эй! — Цзян Чэн не сильно ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Поменьше зазнавайся.

— И Проклятого района у него нет.

— И брата у него теперь тоже нет.

Улыбка Вэй Ина поблекла.  
— У него теперь вообще никого не осталось. Кроме тебя.

— Я всего лишь друг.

— Ты так думаешь? — Вэй Ин вскинул бровь, глядя на него чуть ли не с жалостью. Младший Не сох по Цзян Чэну чуть ли не со школы, только его тугодумный братик этого в упор не замечал. Да и сейчас не замечает. Хотя сейчас, наверное, это даже к лучшему. Ваньиню-человеку Хуайсан был бы отличным спутником. Но с оборотнем тот не справится. 

Цзян Чэн не ответил. Кажется, он его даже не услышал, погрузившись в свои раздумья. Но уже через пару долгих мгновений покачал головой.  
— Он уверен, что Минцзюэ убили.

— Камеры показали, что из окна тот шагнул сам. Никто его не выталкивал. У него есть какие-нибудь доказательства?

— Нет, — Цзян Чэн покачал головой. — Он на эту тему вообще не любит разговаривать. Я знаю только, что Минцзюэ болел, но болезнь его была внезапной. И Хуайсан уверен, что заболел Минцзюэ не сам, а ему помогли.

— Не нравится мне это, — Вэй Ин с задумчивым видом принялся закручивать волосы на палец. — Надо будет спросить Вэнь Нина, кто проводил вскрытие. Вряд ли он. Если бы это был он и что-то нашел, я бы уже об этом знал. Значит, либо все-таки не он, либо Хуайсан параноит на пустом месте.

— Я бы предпочел второе.

— Я бы тоже, — Вэй Ин поджал губы и снова вытянулся на полу. — У нас и без того пока своих проблем хватает. Дьявол, я так надеялся на тетрадь Сюэ Яна!

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул и устроился с ним рядом. Не самое удобное место для мозгового штурма, но дискомфорт никто из них не испытывал.

— А я не особо. Так крупно нам повезти не могло. Но мы хотя бы можем предположить, откуда это взялось. Только нам это не поможет. И из «Облачных глубин» ничего. Айтишникам удалось вытащить из почты отца письмо из медцентра. Эти умники ни черта не могут помочь. Они видят этот мутировавший ген, но как обратить мутацию вспять или что ее вызывает, понятия не имеют. А по мне — так плевать они хотели на нас. Нам никто не поможет, кроме нас самих. Никто.

Вэй Ин вздохнул.

— Значит, поможем сами себе. Знаешь, о чем я иногда думаю? Что если печати погаснут, твари хлынут в город. И тогда придет конец всему, понимаешь? Как в фильмах про каких-нибудь зомби или мутантов. Ну или остальным придется перестать делать вид, что Проклятого района не существует и надеяться, что он сам собой как-нибудь рассосется.

— Это ответственность Цзян.

— Но почему?! — Вэй Ин вскинулся. — Почему только мы?! Разве Лани не так же приютили этого психа? Разве не на их территории он сделал свою флейту?

— Предки считали, что в ответе за все, что сделал Сюэ Ян, — после недолго молчания проговорил Цзян Чэн. — Мы даже не знаем, как Безночный город стал владением Цзян. И что стало с Сюэ Яном. Ты ведь хорошо прочитал тетрадь?

— Смеешься? Да я ее наизусть выучил.

— И что? Никаких выводов? — Цзян Чэн повернулся к Вэй Ину и тот, поморщившись, почесал нос.

— Даже если ты и прав. Это никак не объясняет, откуда вирус вообще взялся. Сюэ Ян не работал с вирусами. У него была флейта. И печать.

— Которые неизвестно где. И я не верю в такие совпадения. И ученым не верю. Они даже оборотней объяснить не могут. По их мнению, мы вообще существовать не должны! — Цзян Чэн возмущенно засопел. Вэй Ин засмеялся. Иногда Цзян Чэн напоминал ему маленького ребенка. Которому не за тварями Проклятого района бегать да договора заключать, а ходить в кино с девушками, гулять и отжигать по клубам.

— Ты прав. Но с выводами я все равно бы не торопился. К тому же, даже если это действительно имеет отношение к Сюэ Яну, мы все равно не знаем, кто убил твоих родителей.

— Тот, у кого была возможность. Кто сейчас знает, что мы - не сказка?

Вэй Ин задумался.  
— Ну… мы ведь действительно стали сказкой. Но это не страшная тайна. А полукровки сейчас не обращаются. Некоторые даже не в курсе, что в них кровь оборотней.

— И мы снова вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Родители… — Цзян Чэн сжал пальцы в кулак. — Я не могу оставить это просто так. Не могу. Делай, что хочешь, хоть духов вызывай, но хоть что-то найди!

Вэй Ин потемнел лицом. Он пытался. Но он не всесилен, все имеющиеся у него связи с этим никак не могли помочь. Он искал свидетелей, но все, кто мог что-то сказать, подтверждали выводы полиции. Это было нападение бешеных собак. Несчастный случай. Официально оборотней не существовало, значит, даже заключения Вэнь Нина не хватило бы для повторного открытия дела.

— Я попробую, Чэн-Чэн, — Вэй Ин стиснул плечо брата, чувствуя легкую вину. С Лань Чжанем и тем, что происходило между ними, он совсем забросил и брата, и дела семьи. — Я попробую.


	7. Chapter 7

— Цзэу-цзюнь, юристы согласовали договор с Юньмэн Цзян. Нужно назначить дату подписания, — Лань Сычжуй застыл рядом с его рабочим столом, заваленным бумагами. Этот «творческий беспорядок» заставлял дядю морщиться, а брата — приходить в недоумение. Попытки объяснить, что в этом бардаке он ориентируется лучше, чем некоторые — в порядке, он давно оставил. К тому же, его рабочий стол — это единственное место, где было место подобному беспорядку. О том, что это может быть безмолвным проявлением протеста против жестких порядков корпорации он предпочитал не думать.

— Спасибо, — Лань Сичэнь принял из рук помощника бумажную стопку. — Я просмотрю правки. Возможно, личное присутствие не понадобится.

Он поднял голову, успел заметить кивок Лань Сычжуя, который почему-то показался довольным. Но спрашивать ничего не стал, только вскинул бровь. В конце концов, малыш умел читать даже А-Чжаня, так что дополнительные пояснения явно не потребуются. И Сычжуй его не подвел.

— Я уже связался с секретарем главы Цзян. Он сказал, что его шеф слишком занят с Не Хуайсаном, свободного времени почти нет. Подписание без личной встречи снимает проблему согласования ваших графиков.

Лань Сичэнь поджал губы, чувствуя поднимающееся раздражение. Отвратительное ощущение ребенка, которого не берут играть в свою песочницу. И такое же глупое и иррациональное.

— У них действительно партнерские отношения?

— Цзян Ваньинь и Не Хуайсан хорошо знают друг друга. Оба учились экономике на одном курсе. И помогают друг другу, насколько мне известно.

— А что с его братом? — Лань Сичэнь попытался вспомнить все, что знал об этом, и понял, что вспоминать почти нечего, кроме того, о чем писал дядя и недавно говорил А-Яо. О внезапной болезни Не Минцзюэ, закончившейся самоубийством.

— Информации об этом немного, клан Не держит это в секрете. Известно только, что Не Минцзюэ тяжело болел, и что однажды утром его нашли мертвым под окном спальни. Он разбился. Камеры видеонаблюдения показали, что он сделал это сам.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул. О том, к чему могут привести долгие болезни, он знал слишком хорошо.

— Цзэу-цзюнь, что мне сообщить секретарю главы Цзян?

— А? Свяжись с ним, найдите время для подписания. Не стоит нарушать традиции.

— Отправить экземпляр с правками?

— Нет, — Сичэнь покачал головой, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Цзян Ваньинь просмотрит его на месте.

— Да, Цзэу-цзюнь, — Лань Сычжуй склонился и бесшумно покинул кабинет.

Оставшись один, Лань Сичэнь рассеянно пролистал договор и отложил его в сторону. Побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу и встал. Работать не хотелось и на самом деле не моглось. Его беспокоил брат. Лань Сичэнь больше не пытался вразумить его, зная, что это бесполезно, да и упрямство брата ему тоже было хорошо знакомо. Но чем дальше, тем больше А-Чжань походил на наркомана. Нет, внешне он ничуть не изменился, его работоспособность и концентрация ничуть не уменьшились, но теперь после работы он не стремился домой. А когда возвращался, его зрачки были расширены, и кайма вокруг припухших губ не давала усомниться в том, где и с кем он проводил свое время. Спал ли он с Вэй Ином? Иногда Лань Сичэню казалось, что да. Но чаще всего, что все-таки нет. Возбуждение, которое разливалось вокруг него после этих возвращений, казалось, можно руками потрогать. И успокаивалось оно только после того, как А-Чжань почти час проводил в бассейне или тренажерном зале. Дядя все больше темнел лицом, но даже он перестал пытаться вразумить своего любимца. И теперь Лань Сичэнь боялся за брата. С дяди сталось бы силком затащить А-Чжаня в тот самый медцентр «для прочистки мозгов». Хотя как тот собирался это делать, Лань Сичэнь даже не предполагал.

Лань Сичэнь сжал переносицу. К сожалению, переживания за брата не могли отвлечь его от собственных эмоций. А они были. Они появлялись, когда Лань Сичэнь ловил себя на том, что бездумно смотрит на фото Ваньиня из Проклятого района. Что ищет информацию о прошлом его семьи, статьи, интервью, собирает слухи по «желтым» сайтам. Что улыбается, глядя на фото совсем еще малыша Цзян Чэна на руках его матери. Такого маленького, но уже такого серьезного и чуть сердитого. А-Яо говорил, что первую форму оборотни получают с рождения. Интересно, кем был Цзян Чэн? Котом? Скорее, котенком. Маленьким угольком, шипящим на все попытки его погладить.

Лань Сичэнь зло мотнул головой. Ненужные мысли, мешающиеся. Но этот договор — единственная их общая точка. Они его подпишут и разойдутся. И Лань Сичэнь забудет. Так почему бы напоследок не заглянуть в глаза Ваньиня, тем более, они у него такие красивые…

…Неделя пролетела, как один день. Время то неслось, то словно застывало на месте. За все это время Лань Сичэнь почти не вспоминал о Цзян Ваньине. Мэн Яо, с которым они виделись почти каждый день, заполнял собой его каждую свободную минуту. Они встречались после работы, иногда где-нибудь ужинали, но чаще всего проводили вечера и почти все ночи в спальне небольшого домика Мэн Яо, в который того из главной резиденции «выселил» отец. Снова. И пусть Мэн Яо делал вид, что ему все равно, что тишина, царящая вокруг дома, ему нравится гораздо больше суеты, Лань Сичэнь видел и опущенные уголки его губ и почти погасшие глаза. Иногда одержимость Мэн Яо отцовским одобрением пугала Лань Сичэня. Горящий надеждой получить ласковый или хотя бы просто довольный взгляд, Мэн Яо мог работать сутками без перерывов на еду и сон, и все равно большей частью отец оставался, в лучшем случае, равнодушен, принимая все его старания, как должное. Лань Цижэнь, хоть и был весьма скуп на похвалу, все равно любил и его, и А-Чжаня, они оба это чувствовали. Цзинь Гуаншань же в своем собственном сыне признавал острый ум и исполнительность, но все равно держал на расстоянии, ловко пользуясь его привязанностью в своих интересах.

Что случилось между ними сейчас, Мэн Яо не торопился рассказывать, и Лань Сичэнь не спрашивал. Вместо этого, он сам окружал его своей заботой, позволяя расслабиться и помогая забыть. Он был страстным и нежным, и Мэн Яо ему не уступал. Так что к утру дня встречи с Цзян Ваньинем, Лань Сичэнь был сыт чувственными удовольствиями и лениво раздумывал, не отменить ли встречу. Но если тело было спокойно, внутри все равно что-то тянуло и дергало желанием увидеть. Это очень не нравилось Лань Сичэню, но пока это не доставляло ему проблем, он это игнорировал.

Бизнес-центр кипел, напоминая муравейник. В этом здании, принадлежавшим корпорации, находились офисы множества других компаний, поэтому бело-голубая униформа Гусу была изрядно разбавлена другими цветами. Пройдя через громадный холл и на ходу здороваясь с сотрудниками и просто знакомыми, Лань Сичэнь дождался лифт, вошел в стеклянную кабину и отодвинулся к самой стене. Нажав кнопку, он привычно отвернулся от двери. Лифт будет останавливаться почти на каждом этаже, а ему нужно на самый верхний, так что здесь он никому мешать не будет.

Фиолетовый всполох он заметил, едва они оказались на втором этаже. Лифт остановился, и Лань Сичэнь прильнул к стеклу, глядя на неторопливо идущего Цзян Ваньиня в компании парня, в котором он узнал Не Хуайсана. Не Хуайсан улыбался, Цзян Ваньинь смеялся, и Лань Сичэнь неосознанно стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как разливается внутри раздражение и что-то еще, темное, острое, неприятное. Он никогда не видел, как смеется Цзян Чэн, оказывается, это красиво. И он кажется таким юным, почти мальчишкой.

Лифт тронулся, чтобы остановиться еще через этаж, и Лань Сичэнь почти перестал дышать, глядя на холл внизу. У информационной стойки Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан остановились, Цзян Чэн кинул взгляд на часы, что-то сказал своему спутнику, и тот, покачав головой, подался вперед. Коснулся плеча, провел по нему, словно разглаживая складки или стряхивая пыль. И, хоть было достаточно высоко, Лань Сичэнь мог поклясться, что даже облизнулся. Цзян Чэн кивнул, даже не попытавшись скинуть с себя чужую наглую руку, словно она имела право там находиться, или это было настолько привычно, что он даже не обратил на это внимание. Лань Сичэнь нахмурился, но Цзян Чэн уже отошел, исчезнув из его поля зрения, а Не Хуайсан… Несколько секунд он смотрел вслед Цзян Чэну, а потом, словно почувствовав чужое пристальное внимание, резко вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Лань Сичэнем. В глазах полыхнуло узнаванием, и Не Хуайсан кивнул, обозначая приветствие. Милое, по-девичьи красивое лицо, плавные движения. И тяжелый, холодный взгляд, от которого Лань Сичэнь невольно поежился. Уже через мгновение лифт поехал дальше, Не Хуайсан смешался с толпой. И Лань Сичэнь усмехнулся. Бизнес-партнеры, да? Впрочем, его это не касается, пока Цзян выполняют договоренности. А то, что корежит внутри… пройдет.

— Цзэу-цзюнь, — Лань Сычжуй встретил его у дверей переговорной комнаты с папкой в руках. — Звонил ваш дядя, просил приехать домой.

— Домой? — Лань Сичэнь нахмурился. — Он не сказал, что случилось?

— Нет, — Сычжуй покачал головой, и Лань Сичэнь, прикинув, сколько времени понадобится Цзян Чэну, чтобы добраться сюда, вытащил телефон. Поморщился, глядя на два пропущенных звонка. Обычно он ставил его на беззвучный режим и отлично чувствовал вибрацию, но, видимо, не сегодня.

— Дядя? Что случилось?

Кажется, даже скрип в динамике был недовольным.

— Мне казалось, что мы закрыли вопрос об оборотнях, Сичэнь.

Лань Сичэнь застыл. После того памятного разговора он больше не поднимал эту тему. Хватало обычных забот и проблем, хотя интерес его ничуть не угас. К тому же А-Чжань беспокоил его все больше. Но с чего бы дяде задавать такие вопросы?

— Я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты сказал прямо, что случилось, — дядя был любителем «дальних заходов», но в последнее время Лань Сичэня это начало раздражать. Как и сотня других мелочей, с которыми он раньше либо мирился, либо вообще не замечал.

— Из библиотеки пропала старая тетрадь, — бросил дядя.

— Что за тетрадь? Почему ты вдруг решил, что ее взял я? В ней, что, было что-то о… — Сичэнь замолчал на полуслове. Помолчал и выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Вот как… У нас, оказывается, была какая-то тетрадь, о которой я, разумеется, ничего не знал. Снова. Отлично. Я вернусь домой, и мы поговорим.

Дядя отвечать не стал, оборвав звонок. Лань Сичэнь поджал губы и обернулся к Сычжую.

— Малыш, запроси у охраны видео с камер наблюдения у библиотеки за последние полтора месяца. Пусть кто-нибудь просмотрит их. Цзян Ваньиня я приму сам. Просто проводи его сюда.

— Да, Цзэу-цзюнь, — Сычжуй коротко кивнул, быстро разложил папки с экземплярами договоров, ручки и бутылки с водой, и исчез за дверью. Сичэнь покусал губы и, заставив себя расслабиться, устроился в кресле. Покосился на часы, сдвинул брови. До назначенного времени осталось еще пять минут, но Цзян Чэн уже должен был быть здесь. Они разминулись всего на несколько минут. Лань Сичэнь побарабанил пальцами по колену, встал, подошел к двери и замер, услышав за ней приглушенный голос, от которого вдруг продрало ознобом по позвоночнику. Чуть усталый, бархатный, глубокий. Слов было не разобрать, но Лань Сичэнь и не прислушивался. Правда, вместо того чтобы вернуться к столу, он приоткрыл дверь и застыл, глядя на стоящего у стены совсем рядом Цзян Чэна. Тот разговаривал по телефону, вскинув голову и чуть прикрыв глаза, и взгляд Лань Сичэня прикипел к его скулам, шее, темным прядкам, касающимся плеч. У него длинные ресницы. И усталая улыбка в уголках губ. Высокая, чуть напряженная фигура, длинные ноги, простая рубашка и жилетка, никаких пиджаков и галстуков. Дядя бы скривился от такого «делового стиля», но Цзян Чэну все это неимоверно шло. Лань Сичэнь потянул носом, когда до него донесся тонкий, какой-то размытый аромат, и во рту тут же стало сухо. Губы запекло, и Лань Сичэнь с силой прикусил верхнюю, заставляя себя встряхнуться. Осторожно прикрыл дверь и, вернувшись в кресло, почти упал в него. В эту секунду он Цзян Чэна искренне ненавидел.

И когда тот наконец вошел в комнату — встретил его тяжелым, откровенно злым взглядом.

Явно не ожидавший такого приема, Цзян Чэн остановился, но через мгновение все же прошел дальше. Губы дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но только сжались сильнее. Коротко кивнув, обозначив приветствие, он сел в кресло по другую сторону стола, притянул к себе папку с договором. Лань Сичэнь молча наблюдал за тем, как тот просматривает страницы и пытался удержать усмешку, так и норовящую вползти на губы. Оказывается, это так забавно — дразнить Цзян Ваньиня. Напряженные плечи, наверняка почти каменная спина… ставшие еще более резкими скулы. И они даже не поздоровались. Лань Сичэню было интересно, насколько хватит выдержки Цзян Чэна, но время шло, страница сменяла страницу, а тот молчал. Упрямец. И как-то было все равно, что своим поведением он, Лань Сичэнь, нарушает все правила вежливости и приличия.

Когда последняя страница была прочитана, Цзян Чэн аккуратно отложил ее в сторону и с медленным выдохом откинулся на спинку кресла, закидывая ногу на ногу. Осторожным движением опустил руки на подлокотники, скользнул нечитаемым взглядом по пустой комнате.

— Ну и зачем? — хрипловатым голосом спросил он, избегая даже смотреть на Лань Сичэня.

Воздух стал тяжелым, каким-то тягучим. Лань Сичэнь повел плечами, чувствуя себя завязшей в янтаре букашкой. Но ни отвести глаз от Цзян Чэна, ни сделать разговор легким был не в состоянии. Словно каждое движение Цзян Чэна погружало его в транс. И этот его чертов парфюм. Мужчина не должен пахнуть лотосами. Мужчина-волк — тем более. Но…

— Что именно? — это у него такой низкий голос? Лань Сичэнь не видел себя со стороны, но чувствовал, как горят глаза и теплеют мочки ушей.

— Все, — Цзян Чэн обвел руками комнату и снова уронил их на подлокотники. — Это, — он кивнул на папку с договором перед собой. — Его можно было подписать и без моего присутствия. И ты… — на мгновение его глаза полыхнули, — пахнешь ненавистью.

— Пахну? — Лань Сичэнь зацепился за это слово, так странно прозвучавшее.

— Ты знаешь, кто я. А для таких, как я, эмоции имеют запах.

— Вот как… — Лань Сичэнь сузил глаза, размышляя. Эта способность делала оборотней сильнее, а обычных людей перед ними — еще уязвимее. А еще… — Это нечестно.

Как по-детски.

Цзян Чэн вскинул бровь и рассмеялся.

— Не все так страшно. В человеческом облике мы запах почти не различаем. И сложные эмоции так же сложно определить.

— Тогда как ты, если… — о том, что Цзян Чэн смеется, он подумает потом.

— Твоя эмоция была слишком сильной, — Цзян Чэн повел плечом, мгновенно возвращаясь к своему угрюмо-настороженному состоянию. — Мое время дорого, твое тоже. Или… — он не закончил, только лихорадочно облизнулся. — Решил, что теперь можешь шантажировать меня?

— Чем? — на мгновение Лань Сичэнь даже удивился, но потом дошло. — Ах, твой племянник… Ты всерьез думаешь, что я способен на шантаж?

Это на самом деле было обидно. Он знал свои недостатки, подлость в их число не входила.

— Хотелось бы верить, что нет. Но я не доверяю людям. Особенно тем, кто правит кланом с такой милой улыбкой.

— Думаешь, править кланом можно только при помощи крика? — обида прошла, но на ее место пришел интерес. И это тоже немного пугало. Он не должен был интересоваться Цзян Чэном. Но ему нравилось слушать его голос. И смотреть на его резкие скулы.

— Моя мать была кнутом, а отец медом. Я говорю лишь о том, что не верю твоей улыбке. Хотя, имея за спиной такого дядю и такого брата, можно быть и милым. Хороший и плохой полицейский.

Лань Сичэнь хмыкнул.

— Меня учили быть главой с рождения. Свод Правил я знал еще до того, как научился читать. Беллетристика, кино и интернет были под запретом до моих пятнадцати, — он встал, чувствуя, как волнение начинает переполнять его. Непонятное волнение, сладкое и пугающее. Он ощущал на себе чужой взгляд, ясно читал недоверие словам и удивление такой откровенностью. Цзян Чэн — такой яркий в своей открытости, манил. Лань Сичэнь неторопливо обошел комнату и остановился позади Цзян Чэна. Спина и плечи у того мгновенно напряглись, но он только чуть повернул голову. Коротко стриженный затылок не скрывал шею, и у Лань Сичэня, кажется, даже зубы зачесались от желания оставить на ней след. Она казалась такой… беззащитной?

— Тебе посочувствовать?

Лань Сичэнь зажмурился, усилием воли возвращаясь к разговору. Он отвлекся слишком сильно.

— О, нечему. А, знаешь, почему? — Лань Сичэнь шагнул к креслу, склонился к Цзян Чэну и зашептал прямо в ухо, игнорируя отчаянные сигналы, посылаемые мозгом. — В тринадцать я просмотрел весь «Стар Трек» и «Звездные Войны», а в библиотеке между книг хранил «Плейбой». Я знал, как обходить пароли и взломать домашнюю систему. И был в курсе, что начальник информационной безопасности трахается с дочерью начальника охраны. Я не горжусь этим, это правда. Но что только не сделаешь в тринадцать.

Он купался в запахе. Плыл и пьянел. Лотос, едва заметный цитрус и что-то очень тяжелое, резкое.

— О чем я и говорил, — Цзян Чэн крупно вздрогнул, поежился. И голос был хриплым. — Милая улыбка, а за ней…

— Я никогда не говорил, что я совершенство. И улыбаюсь я искренне. Большей частью. Но у меня есть принципы. Я не способен на предательство и подлость. Какой эмоцией пахнет от меня сейчас?

Спросил и испугался. Он сам не знал, что чувствует. Желание, злость, легкий страх, раздражение и еще с десяток других эмоций, которые перетекали друг в друга.

Цзян Чэн повернулся к нему, Лань Сичэнь не успел отстраниться, и они оба замерли. Так близко друг к другу, что можно было почувствовать чужое дыхание.

— Ты… - начал Цзян Чэн и голос сорвался. Его расширенные зрачки словно дрожали, или это у Лань Сичэня дрожало перед глазами. Ресницы, стремительно темнеющая радужка и ничего вокруг, кроме этого запаха, дыхания и тепла. Нет, жара.

— Ты… - снова попытался Цзян Чэн, облизнул пересохшие губы. И Лань Сичэнь сорвался. Качнулся вперед, накрыл губами его сухие потрескавшиеся губы. Цзян Чэн выдохнул ему в рот изумленно, попытался отстраниться, и Лань Сичэнь потерял контроль. Развернув к себе кресло, он рывком выдернул из него Цзян Чэна, толкнул к стене и навалился, вжимая собой. Стиснул пряди, потянул, причиняя боль, и снова накрыл губами губы. Ломая сопротивление, почти насилуя, он вломился языком в чужой рот, и окончательно исчез из реальности. Он задыхался, покусывал губы Цзян Чэна, прослеживал их контур, снова погружался языком в рот. Его руки сжимали, стискивали, гладили, почти бестолково, но жадно, сильно, наверняка оставляя синяки.

Когда под его губами в горле Цзян Чэна родилось глухое рычание, Лань Сичэнь только оскалился. Сейчас он не боялся ничего. Он хотел своего оборотня, своего волка. Запах лотосов стал таким тяжелым, почти удушающим. Внутри дрожало, звенело на самой высокой ноте желанием, каким-то совсем незнакомым, таким, перед которым невозможно устоять. Только поддаться.

Цзян Чэн вскрикнул, когда Лань Сичэнь рывком отогнул его голову и впился зубами в изгиб шеи. Вскрикнул громко, отчаянно, забился, а потом его кровь оказалась на языке Лань Сичэня. И того словно включили. Повернули тумблер, позволили сознанию вернуться в тело. Ужас от осознания того, что произошло, от ощущения чужой крови на губах и обретшие плоть собственные мысли разбудили ярость.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — Это феромоны. Всего лишь феромоны и зверь, который живет у него внутри. Которому плевать на его, Лань Сичэня, мысли, чувства и желания. Который навязывает ему свою волю, заставляет хотеть то, что он не хочет. — У меня есть тот, кто мне дорог, и это не ты!

Цзян Чэн накрыл ладонью наливающийся кровью безобразный след укуса на своей шее и ощерился. Лань Сичэнь напрягся, готовый к нападению, и, как только Цзян Чэн метнулся к нему, увернулся в сторону. Цзян Чэн налетел на кресло, охнул и почему-то сполз на пол. Но Лань Сичэнь больше не мог здесь находиться, не мог физически. Его колотило, перед глазами темнело, от привкуса крови во рту мутило. И дергало, дергало внутри. Так сильно и больно, что он стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть. И когда Цзян Чэн слабо застонал, сжимаясь, просто метнулся вон.

В себя он пришел в комнате отдыха своего кабинета. Плеснул водой в лицо, прополоскал рот, распустил волосы и буквально стек по дивану на пол, наплевав на белизну одежды. Его еще трясло, но мозги уже заработали и первое, что он сделал, это позвонил Сычжую и попросил позаботиться о Ваньине и забрать договора. К дьяволу. Ваньиня, работу и весь мир. Ему нужно домой. Ему просто нужно домой.

***

…Чужой вкус разливался на языке. Не сладковатый и металлический привкус крови, а просто вкус чужой кожи, чужих губ. Странно, но это больше не вызывало тошноту и не раздражало, хотя успокоиться окончательно ему так и не удалось. Но анализ эмоций и собственного поведения он отложил на потом. Сейчас его дома ждал дядя и, как Сичэнь предполагал, не самый легкий разговор.

Дом встретил его настороженной тишиной. Кажется, даже рыбки в аквариуме и тончайшие занавески на больших окнах не шевелились. Лань Сичэнь шел к библиотеке, прикидывая, готовы ли записи с камер. Здесь, в этой части дома, их было немного, но достаточно, чтобы увидеть всех, кто заходил в библиотеку.

— Так что это за тетрадь и чем она так ценна, что кто-то решил ее украсть? — Сичэнь зашёл в кабинет рядом с библиотекой, очень часто использовавшийся как читальный, зашел, едва обозначив свое присутствие коротким стуком. — Добрый вечер, дядя.

Лань Цижэнь наградил его тяжелым пронизывающим взглядом, который Лань Сичэнь встретил поднятой бровью, хотя еще два месяца назад отвел бы взгляд и опустил голову. Не из страха, а из чувства вины за нарушение неписанных правил, установленных лично дядей.

— Завтра едешь со мной в медцентр, — ответил дядя, сдвинув брови. — В тебе слишком много агрессии.

— Я сам буду решать, — холодно и веско произнес Сичэнь. — Я понимаю твои опасения, но для них нет причин. Я ни в кого не превращаюсь, потеря контроля мне не грозит. И подопытной свинкой для твоих ученых я не стану. Вернемся к тетради.

— Тем не менее, в медцентр тебе нужно ради твоего же блага. Причинить вред себе и окружающим можно, и не будучи зверем. В тебе слишком много эмоций. Ты не был таким.

— А ты не думал, что сейчас я именно такой, какой есть? Твои правила и наставления больше не работают, и я — всего лишь настоящий я.

Лань Сичэнь говорил и сам верил в то, что говорит. А о том, когда эти изменения начались и как странно он себя иногда чувствует и еще более странно ведет, он подумает позже.

Лань Цижэнь медленно выдохнул, откладывая ручку, которой делал записи в своей записной книжке, и откинулся на высокую спинку кресла. Несколько секунд он прямо смотрел на Лань Сичэня, а потом покачал головой и отвел взгляд.

— Мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу. Но сначала тетрадь.

— И я все еще не знаю, что это за тетрадь и почему она так важна.

Лань Цижэнь помолчал немного, явно колеблясь, и все-таки решился:

— Когда-то она принадлежала Сюэ Яну. Рожденный человеком, он стал оборотнем и всю свою жизнь посвятил тому, чтобы уничтожить сначала того, кто сделал его таким, а затем и остальных оборотней. Ты знаешь историю клана Вэнь?

— В каком ее виде? — Лань Сичэнь вскинул бровь, даже не пытаясь скрыть усмешку. К тому, что есть несколько вариантов истории, он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть. — Только то, что их уничтожили.

— Клан уничтожили большей частью изнутри. Его главу, Вэнь Жоханя, разорвали его собственные адепты, которых подчинил Сюэ Ян с помощью флейты. В своих записях он описывал свои эксперименты и их результаты.

— Там были какие-то секретные техники? — с любопытством спросил Лань Сичэнь.

— Там было много чего, — уклончиво ответил Лань Цижэнь. — Но даже в наше время далеко не каждый гений способен разобраться с тем, что там написано. Повторить то, что создал когда-то Сюэ Ян, не смог никто.

— Что с ним стало?

— Он занял бывшую резиденцию клана Вэнь — Безночный город. Об опытах, которые он там проводил, ходили страшные слухи. В конце концов, остальные кланы собрались и напали на Безночный город. Битва была страшной, но закончилась победой. Сюэ Яна убили. Цзяны взяли на себя ответственность, и им отдали Безночный город, дабы они очистили его от всего того, что там скопилось.

— А его наследство? — Лань Сичэнь нахмурился. — Если его тетрадь оказалась у нас, то что с остальным?

— Оно уничтожено. Совет Кланов постановил, что хранить такое нельзя.

Лань Сичэнь напрягся. Совет Кланов был упразднен очень давно. И спрашивать больше было не у кого.

— А тетрадь?

Лань Цижэнь отвел взгляд.

— Глава Ордена посчитал ее безобидной. И решил оставить. До сих пор она никого не интересовала.

— Значит, она была не так безобидна.

— Или тот, кто ее взял, считал по-другому.

— Тогда зачем ты так хочешь ее вернуть?

— Для начала — я хочу знать, кто ее взял! Если кто-то вынес ее из библиотеки, то наша охрана не так хороша, как нам казалась.

Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул. Спорить с этим было бессмысленно.

— Хорошо. Записи с камер уже должны быть готовы. Мы просмотрим их и все узнаем.

Дядя выдохнул, но его взгляд на Сичэня был слишком неуютным. Словно он смотрел на него и видел все, что тот хотел скрыть даже от себя. Сегодня днем, рядом с Цзян Чэном, он почти сошел с ума. Может, дядя прав и ему действительно стоит навестить врача? Но все позже.

…Видео было коротким. Камеры реагировали на движение и тепло, поэтому «пустых» минут не было. Те моменты, в которых в библиотеку входили сам Сичэнь, Ванцзи или Лань Цижэнь, они пропускали. Сычжуй и Цзинъи, часами проводящие в библиотеке, готовя задания, тоже подозрений не вызывали. Но когда на экране появился вдруг тот, кого там не должно было быть, Лань Сичэнь застыл. Изображение было довольно зернистым, но высокий хвост и красную ленту трудно было не узнать. Вэй Усянь провел в библиотеке чуть меньше десяти минут, вышел с пустыми руками, но Лань Сичэнь был уверен, что они нашли вора. Вот только дядя почему-то не горел жаждой мщения. Вместо ожидаемого возмущения, он с потемневшим лицом откинулся на спинку стула и поджал губы.

— Ты не удивлен, — а вот сам Лань Сичэнь был удивлен. О нежной дружбе Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня они с дядей никогда не разговаривали, и он даже не знал, о чем именно было известно дяде.

— Потому что понимаю, зачем ему понадобилась тетрадь. Но в ней нет ничего, что могло бы помочь клану Цзян очистить Проклятый район.

— Возможно, они об этом не знают, — Лань Сичэнь пожал плечами. Тетрадь его больше не интересовала. Но Лань Чжань… Внутри начало жечь.

— Возможно. Но они должны вернуть ее. Тетрадь принадлежит нашему клану.

— Я поговорю с братом, — Лань Сичэнь поднялся. Рабочий день уже закончен, Лань Чжань в последнее время перестал оставаться сверхурочно. Возможно, он даже дома. По крайней мере, его служебная машина была в гараже.

…Смех, заливистый и счастливый, слышать в резиденции было… странно. Все равно что увидеть каплю яркой цветной краски в картине пастельных тонов. Почти дико. Раздражающе.

Лань Сичэнь пошел на него, как на сигнал маяка. И невольно замер, глядя на две плотно прижавшиеся друг к другу фигуры. Лань Чжань обнимал Вэй Ина так крепко и собственнически, что внутри все сжалось. А от его сияющего лица стало плохо. Он упустил… Промедлил.

— Вэй Ин!

Двое на дорожке отшатнулись друг от друга.

— Лань Сичэнь, — Вэй Ин одернул простую футболку, повел плечами. — Доброго…

— Вор, — Лань Сичэнь церемониться с ним не собирался. Заразу нужно удалять сразу и безжалостно, не растягивая это в долгую агонию. Возможно, цели Вэй Ина и можно было понять, но то, как он это сделал, недопустимо. Но еще можно было все исправить.

— Брат! — Лань Чжань шагнул вперед, а вот у Вэй Ина вся кровь отхлынула от лица.

— Прости, А-Чжань, но тебе нужно узнать правду. Твой… милый друг только воспользовался тобой, чтобы проникнуть в дом и обокрасть нас, — Лань Сичэнь смотрел только на Лань Чжаня. А тот словно покрывался льдом. В его темнеющих глазах не было недоверия или удивления. Только непонятное понимание и боль. Словно о чем-то таком он думал. Словно… сам не верил в собственное счастье и искал другие причины того, что Вэй Ин с ним. И когда эта боль полностью затопила его глаза, Лань Сичэнь шагнул к нему, с нежностью беря его лицо в ладони. Брат не терпел чужих прикосновений, но Лань Сичэнь всегда был исключением. — А-Чжань… прости, но лучше будет, если ты узнаешь обо всем сейчас. Ты не любишь его. Это не твои чувства. Всего лишь феромоны.

— Лань Сичэнь! — Вэй Ин, до этого тихо стоявший рядом с видом побитой собаки, вскинулся. — Не говори того, чего не знаешь! Может, я и вор, но я никогда не лгал в… этом!

— В самом деле? — Лань Сичэнь отпустил Лань Чжаня, шагнул к Вэй Ину, заглядывая в его пылающие глаза. — Но ты же знаешь, что я прав. Что его к тебе тянет только потому, что ты оборотень. И ничего больше. Никаких истинных чувств, одна лишь химия. Его тянет к тебе, как кобеля к сучке. И ты этим пользуешься. Что еще тебе от него нужно? Сделать из него послушную марионетку?

Вэй Ин дернулся, сузил глаза.

— Дурак, — зашипел, оскалился так, что Лань Сичэнь невольно отступил. — Его тянет ко мне, потому что он мой. Часть меня, моя половина! И меня к нему тянет не меньше!

— Чушь! — Лань Сичэнь вскинулся, поджав губы. Он не мог, не хотел принимать его слова.

— Оборотень? — тихо, бесцветно произнес Лань Чжань, и оба спорщика осеклись.

— А-Чжань, — Лан Сичэнь потянулся к брату, но Вэй Ин успел первым. Взял Лань Чжаня за запястье, дернул к себе.

— Я сам ему все объясню, — бросил он.

— Снова солжешь.

— Это только наше. И в этом я никогда не лгал.

— Ты украл тетрадь.

Вэй Ин дернулся. Кинул на Лань Сичэня ненавидящий взгляд, зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Я верну ее.

Передернул плечом и, таща Лань Чжаня за собой, устремился прочь. Лань Сичэнь выругался про себя. Не стоило оставлять их, но он понимал, что сейчас все только испортит, если настоит на своем. Он и так сказал все, что хотел, решение принимать А-Чжаню. Но если лишить его этого выяснения отношений, это будет мучить брата недосказанностью. Дьявол…

Лань Сичэнь нервно прикусил губу и направился обратно к дому. Нервы шалили, контроль истончался. И вкус Цзян Чэна снова разливался на языке. Вэй Ин не может быть прав. Цзян Чэн — не его половина. И не его часть. Даже если губы до сих пор горят от их поцелуя. Все это ненастоящее, не его.

Не его.

Как же хочется сбежать из дома…

 

 

***

 

— Остановись, — холодный, абсолютно неэмоциональный голос Лань Ванцзи ударил по и без того напряженным нервам. Вэй Ин послушно замер у одной из беседок, до которой довел Лань Чжаня. Отпустил руку, но остался стоять к нему спиной. От стыда удушливым жаром заливало даже уши. И взгляд бездумно скользил по аккуратным дорожкам, идеально ровно подстриженной траве, шелестящим листвой деревьям. Слишком тихо, даже для всегда погруженной в тишину резиденции Лань. Может, поэтому стук собственного сердца оглушал.

Вина и стыд. И страх. Понимание того, что отпустить уже не сможет.

— Ты ведь не особо удивлен, да?

— Бассейн, — глухо произнес за спиной Лань Ванцзи. — В первый раз я увидел тебя в бассейне. Но ты так и не сказал, что там делал. Тогда ты тайно проник в дом. Ты действительно вор.

— Вор, — голос Вэй Ина был бесцветным. — Но не все так просто. И я никогда… никогда не лгал тебе!

Он развернулся к побелевшему Лань Ванцзи, стискивая кулаки. И повторил.

— Я не лгал. Когда был с тобой, гулял, целовал тебя — не лгал.

— Я не могу тебе верить.

Вэй Ин поджал губы, мотнув головой.

— Я забрал тетрадь через два дня после нашего похода в Луна-парк. Если бы это все, что мне было нужно, наше общение на этом бы и закончилось. Но ты… Я не собирался пользоваться тобой!

Лань Чжань резко отвернулся, словно был не в силах смотреть на Вэй Ина. Прикрыл глаза, стиснул кулаки.

— Значит, тетрадь — это еще не все. Что еще тебе нужно от меня?

— Ничего! Только ты сам. Ты… мне хорошо рядом с тобой, — Вэй Ин никогда не лез за словом в карман, но сейчас в голове было пусто. И нужные слова никак не находились. Как можно объяснить, что чувствуешь? Как…

— Оборотень? — Лань Ванцзи повернулся к нему, и Вэй Ин осекся. — Брат сошел с ума или это еще одна твоя ложь? Хотя нет, ты же никогда не утверждал, что ты человек.

— Мы никогда не говорили об этом, — глухо произнес Вэй Ин. Грудную клетку сдавило. — Я не был уверен, что ты поверишь мне. И… слишком рано было признаваться в этом. И сейчас еще рано.

— Хотел дождаться, пока я привяжусь к тебе? Полюблю и больше не смогу обходиться без тебя?

Вэй Ин отвел глаза. Неуверенно потоптался на месте, а потом обратился. И перед Лань Чжанем на пороге беседки появился волк. Он ничего не делал, просто стоял и смотрел, чуть помахивая пушистым хвостом и поводя носом в воздухе.

Лань Ванцзи замер, медленно выдохнул. Сделал нерешительный шаг и снова замер. Волк заскулил, перебрал лапами и, спустившись к нему, сам осторожно ткнулся носом в ладонь. Лань Ванцзи коротко провел по лобастой голове, тронул уши и отступил. В нем не чувствовался страх, только восхищение и боль. Такая большая, тоскливая. И разочарование, от которого сердце словно сводило.

Вернувшийся в человека Вэй Ин поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

— Прости. Нам нужна была эта тетрадь, мы с братом думали, что она поможет нам очистить Проклятый район.

— Брат?

— Цзян Чэн. Цзян Ваньинь.

Да, об этом они с Лань Чжанем тоже не говорили. Родственников и семью они как-то обходили стороной. Но Вэй Ин все равно чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Лань Чжань…

— Уходи.

— Лань Чжань, да, я сделал это, украл. Но мы с тобой ложью не были!

— Я больше не верю тебе, — Лань Чжань отшагнул от него, словно даже находиться рядом с Вэй Ином ему было невыносимо. — Я помнил, как увидел тебя в первый раз, но старался не думать об этом. Тебе была нужна только тетрадь.

— Но ты мне нужен! Не твои деньги, положение и что там еще у тебя есть! — Вэй Ин чувствовал себя героем плохого бульварного романа, но молчать не мог. И других слов не находил. — Лань Чжань, ты же знаешь, чувствуешь, что я не лгал. Невозможно заставить тело лгать!

Лань Ванцзи полоснул по нему острым колючим взглядом. Уголки губ дернулись, и Вэй Ин застыл от услышанного.

— Сичэнь был прав. Мои чувства… не могут быть настоящими. Я не мог полюбить такого бесчестного человека, как ты. Уходи.

— Лань Чжань…

— Уходи!

Вэй Ин дернулся, опустил голову, кусая губы.

— Прости, — поморщился от резкой боли, кольцом охватившей вдруг ребра. — Я уйду. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я уже не смогу без тебя. Ты — часть меня. Мой якорь.

— Вэй Ин.

— Прости…

Он уходил, не чувствуя чужой взгляд. Он вообще больше не чувствовал Лань Чжаня. Словно того вдруг не стало или кто-то стер его из жизни. Его, Вэй Ина, жизни. Пустота внутри оглушила, и Вэй Ин покачнулся. Оперся рукой о дерево, зажмуриваясь и с трудом дыша. Больно. Так больно, что, кажется, только смерть сможет убрать эту боль. Вэй Ин прижался лбом к шершавому стволу, и через секунду на его месте стоял черный кот. Так было легче. Так можно было пережить.

Вэй Ин осторожно понюхал воздух и потрусил в сторону забора.

***

В себя его привел телефон, истерично звонивший, не переставая, почти две минуты. Вибрация вкупе с резкой мелодией разбили почти сомнамбулическое состояние, и Вэй Ин встряхнулся. Запинал куда подальше собственные ощущения и, даже не глядя на телефон, принял звонок.

— Дядя Вэй! — голос Цзинь Лина, такой же истеричный, как и звонок, обрушился на него, как поток ледяной воды. — Он горит!

— Кто горит? — услышав в голосе племянника страх, который до этого никогда у него не слышал, Вэй Ин и сам вздрогнул. Огляделся, пытаясь найти себя в пространстве, и кинулся к ждущему его мотоциклу. О том, что он вообще делает в заброшенном парке на самой границе с Проклятым районом, думать он не собирался.

— Дядя Цзян! Ему плохо, он бредит.

— Врач…

— Он никого не подпускает, — Цзинь Лин чуть не плакал в трубку. И где-то на заднем фоне Вэй Ин услышал короткий, полный ярости рык. И застыл.

— Он… что?

— Я не знаю! С ним что-то происходит!

Вэй Ин выругался.  
— Я еду. Держись, малыш.

Вэй Ин отключился, оседлал мотоцикл, выдыхая и беря себя в руки. Пустота внутри там, где еще вчера билось и пылало, заполнялась чем-то другим. Контроль пока еще не слабел, но Вэй Ин не обольщался. Это ненадолго.

…Мотоцикл заглох через квартал. Вэй Ин только кинул взгляд на счетчик расстояния и поджал губы. Он даже не понял, когда успел намотать столько, еще вчера вечером бак был полон. А до дома еще…

Вэй Ин огляделся, но рядом с Проклятым районом такси не ездили. Пешком… На четырех лапах было бы быстрее, но обращаться в волка Вэй Ин опасался. Тот ощущался черным скулящим от потери сгустком и как среагирует на волю — никто не знал.

Визг покрышек отдался в теле неприятной волной. Вэй Ин развернулся навстречу вывернувшей из-за поворота машины, напрягся, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Пусть еще день, но так просто сюда не приезжают. Тем более, машины представительского класса.

Когда автомобиль остановился рядом, Вэй Ин отшатнулся, пригнулся и удивленно захлопал глазами, увидев, кто именно открыл дверцу.

— Залезай, я подвезу, — Не Хуайсан коротко кивнул и подался вглубь салона. Вэй Ин встряхнулся, решив, что не время удивляться, и нырнул следом. Тепло и едва уловимый запах какого-то то ли благовония, то ли специи, очень тонкий, обнял мягко, словно погладил по вискам, заставляя расслабиться.

— Мне нужно домой, — Вэй Ин повертел головой и сдался, позволив беспокойству немного улечься. Паника никогда никого не доводила до добра, а он на самой грани.

— Я подвезу, — повторил Не Хуайсан, поблескивая глазами сквозь упавшую челку. Мальчик-картинка, никогда не выглядевший на свой возраст. Такой открытый и легкий на первый взгляд, которому не давало поверить звериное чутье. Хотя к Цзян Чэну он действительно был неравнодушен, и даже не особо это скрывал.

— Спасибо. Ты очень вовремя. Что ты тут делаешь?

Хуайсан отвел глаза, устремляя взгляд за окно.

— Ездил к брату. По дороге была пробка, так что решили срезать, чтобы успеть на встречу.

— К брату… — выдохнул Вэй Ин и прикусил язык. Не Хуайсан был на кладбище. — Дьявол. Прости.

— Ты не мог знать, — Не Хуайсан снова повернулся к нему, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — И я не сказал спасибо за помощь с похоронами тогда. Я был немного в неадеквате.

— Благодари Чэн-Чэна, — Вэй Ин отмахнулся от благодарности.

— И его тоже. У него своих дел полно, чтобы возиться еще и с моими проблемами.

— Ну, это же Цзян Чэн. Главный ворчун и бука, который за друзей убьет и скажет, что так и было, — Вэй Ин хмыкнул. — Ты… как ты вообще?

Не Хуайсан неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Все хорошо, спасибо, — и заметил: — Ты нервничаешь. Что-то случилось?

Вэй Ин поджал губы, колеблясь. И выдал почти-правду.  
— С Цзян Чэном что-то случилось. Кажется, заболел.

Не Хуайсан резко выдохнул, заметно бледнея. Кажется, даже синяки вокруг глаз проявились. Вэй Ин вскинул руки.  
— Эй, расслабься. Он не при смерти.

Не Хуайсан несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся, снова устремляя взгляд в окно. Помолчал и вдруг глухо произнес:

— Минцзюэ сгорел. Как-то слишком быстро. Температуру не могли сбить, даже если опускали его в ванну со льдом, про таблетки и говорить нечего. Он бредил, у него были галлюцинации. Не узнавал никого, зато рассказывал о чем-то, о чем не знал никто из нас. И тело… Его трясло, мышцы словно выворачивало судорогами. Иногда он кричал от боли. Это было… страшно. Так страшно. Он никогда ничего не боялся; когда сломал руку на неудачной тренировке, только улыбнулся. Когда приходило время бреда — он переставал чувствовать боль. Словно они менялись: его галлюцинации и боль.

Не Хуайсан с коротким всхлипом спрятал лицо в ладонях. Несколько мгновений только поверхностно и часто дышал, а потом Вэй Ин потянулся к нему. Обнял за плечи, стиснул пальцы. Он никогда не умел утешать, но и безучастно сидеть не мог тоже. Он не знал родителей, потерял сестру и дядю, а стоило только представить, что и Цзян Чэн так же, как Не Минцзюэ… И захотелось завыть от чужих тоски и боли.

— С Цзян Чэном все будет в порядке, — зачем-то сказал он, и Хуайсан ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Обещаешь? — кинул взгляд сквозь пальцы и наконец отнял руки от лица. Даже попытался улыбнуться подрагивающими губами.

— Обещаю, — легко ответил Вэй Ин, запинывая подальше совесть. Он сделает все, чтобы обещание выполнить. В любом случае.

— Хорошо, я тебе верю, — Хуайсан кивнул, и Вэй Ин вспомнил, что хотел еще спросить.

— Чэн-Чэн говорил, что ты не веришь, в то что Минцзюэ сделал это сам. Но…

— Он сделал это сам. Его никто не выкидывал. Он сам шагнул. Когда ему показалось, что его кто-то позвал. Он улыбался, падая. У него ничего не болело, он летел. Он так и разбился, улыбаясь. Но его болезнь… Никто так и не смог понять, что это было. Ничего не нашли. И она возникла так внезапно. Еще утром он уехал на встречу, надеясь, что заключит договор. А вечером… Я не верю в такие внезапности. Кто-то из врачей говорил, что Минцзюэ умом двинулся, но он был одним из самых приземленных людей, которых я видел. Он никогда не летал в облаках, хоть и позволял в них летать мне. Он любил оружие и понимал толк только в его красоте. Все остальное его не интересовало. Он был довольно жестким, но любил меня искренне. И заботился, — Не Хуайсан вздохнул с тоской. — Он просто не мог вот так сойти с ума и бросить меня одного. Только не он.

Вэй Ин нахмурился. По описанному Хуайсаном выходило, что старший Не действительно сошел с ума, но что-то не давало в это поверить. Когда сходят с ума, не сгорают от температуры. И тело судорогами не выкручивает. А в одержимость он не верил. Зато что-то похожее он встречал где-то в описаниях. Стоило над этим подумать. Но сначала Цзян Чэн.

Вэй Ин выглянул в окно.  
— Высади меня здесь. Тут я срежу, а петлять по дорогам выйдет дольше.

Не Хуайсан отдал короткий приказ, и машина остановилась. Вэй Ин потянулся к ручке дверцы, и Хуайсан подался вперед, ловя его взгляд.

— Вэй Ин… Если что-нибудь понадобится, что угодно — скажи об этом. Только пусть с ним все будет хорошо.

— Я позабочусь об этом, не переживай, — Вэй Ин подмигнул ему и, коротко поблагодарив, вылез из салона. Дождался, пока машина отъедет и, став котом, взлетел на дерево. Поверху быстрее…

О том, что Цзян Чэну плохо, можно было догадаться, еще даже не видя его. Вся резиденция, на самом деле бывшая лишь частью того, что было когда-то оплотом клана Цзян, была словно пропитана ощущением тьмы и боли. Возможно, для обычного человека это было бы не особо заметно, но оборотни подобное чувствовали очень хорошо. Потому и тихо было вокруг.

Вэй Ин только стиснул зубы и повел плечами, стряхивая с себя не самые приятные ощущения. В другое время он был бы рад «уравнять» внешнее с внутренним состоянием, но сначала Цзян Чэн. Их последняя надежда. Потому что, случись что с ним, клану Цзян придет конец. На этот раз окончательный. Как бы то ни было, Цзинь Лин для этого не подходит. Его судьба — Цзинь. Когда-нибудь.

— Дядя Вэй! — объект его размышлений выскочил из комнаты Цзян Чэна, едва только Вэй Ин подошел к двери. Бледный, растрепанный, со стынущим в глазах ужасом. Малыш никогда никому не признался бы, но страх потери был в нем очень силен. И Вэй Ин, и Цзян Чэн отлично знали об этом, поэтому старались лишний раз не светить перед ним своими царапинами и синяками. Но сейчас…

— Тш-ш, малыш, — Вэй Ин без лишних церемоний сгреб племянника в охапку, прижимая к себе и утыкаясь носом ему в макушку. — Я уже здесь, а это значит, что все будет хорошо. Твой дядя — самый упрямый и занудный осел, которого я только знаю. Поэтому с ним все будет в порядке. Он не умрет исключительно из природной вредности.

— Он не осел, — Цзинь Лин слабо дернулся, только делая вид, что хочет освободиться, но уже через секунду сам прижался к нему, пряча лицо на плече. Судорожно стиснул куртку, вздрагивая.

— О, еще какой, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся. Пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы и, дождавшись, пока его дрожь пройдет, отстранил от себя. — Кто там у него?

— Никого, — Цзинь Лин покачал головой. — Он всех выгнал. Я вызвал доктора, тот осмотрел его, но ничего не сказал.

Вэй Ин нахмурился. Кинул взгляд в окно и поджал губы. День закончится быстро.

— Сегодня останешься с ним. Вечером в Убежище не суйся, мы сами справимся.

Цзинь Лин спорить не стал, хотя обычно возмущался тем, что его пытаются уберечь.  
— Хорошо. Главное, чтобы ему не стало хуже.

— Кто-нибудь все равно останется с вами.

Вэй Ин ободряюще улыбнулся ему и шагнул в комнату, оставляя Цзинь Лина за порогом. Пусть приведет себя в порядок.

И в груди зародилось глухое рычание. Тяжелая, удушающая энергия, казалось, клубами перекатывается по помещению, обнимает распростертое на постели тело Цзян Чэна. В одном белье, укрытый только капельками пота, белый, с почти черными полукружиями под глазами и слипшимися в сосульки волосами — он выглядел откровенно страшно. Даже после смерти Старшей и гибели родителей ему не было настолько плохо. Цзян Чэн дышал тяжело, часто и поверхностно, постанывал, метался. Вэй Ин невольно зашипел, глядя на него такого. Страх за брата нахлынул и отступил.

— Эй, Чэн-Чэн, — скинув куртку прямо на пол и, по ходу распахнув окно, чтобы впустить свежего воздуха, Вэй Ин опустился на край кровати, склонился над Цзян Чэном, провел ладонью по его пылающему лбу. Цзян Чэн застонал, перекатил голову по подушке, разлепил ресницы.

— Вэй Ин… — облизнул обметанные губы, и Вэй Ин, дотянувшись до стакана с водой, приподнял Цзян Чэна и дал ему напиться. Уложив его обратно, он нашел его руку и сплел пальцы. Волосы Цзян Чэна соскользнули с плеча, и Вэй Ин застыл, глядя на безобразный след от укуса. Потемневший, воспалившийся. Ужас на мгновение сжал сердце. И отпустил. Это не тварь. Это след человеческих зубов. Но кто…

— Чэн-Чэн… — он потянулся, но Цзян Чэн не дал ему коснуться. Отшатнулся, отвернулся.

— Не трогай…

— Кто это сделал?

— Не имеет значения…

— Имеет, если из-за этого ты в таком состоянии!

— Почему ты еще тут? — Цзян Чэн сжался, и Вэй Ин только сейчас понял, что его колотит. И кожа обжигает холодом, хотя лоб пылает. Выругавшись, он скинул обувь, расстегнул ремень и вытянулся рядом с Цзян Чэном. Обнял, натянул на них одеяло.

— Вэй Ин!.. — Цзян Чэн дернулся, но сил у него не осталось совсем и получилось какое-то невнятное трепыхание.

— Не дергайся, я на твою задницу не покушаюсь, — Вэй Ин прижал его к себе еще крепче. Потянул носом воздух. Цзян Чэн пах жаром и потом. Не болезнью, а чем-то другим. Чем-то, что Вэй Ин ни разобрать, ни идентифицировать не смог. — И в Проклятый район я успею, день еще не закончился.

— Сегодня… без меня, — Цзян Чэн уткнулся лбом в его руку, дыша уже спокойней, но все равно поверхностно и часто.

— Как будто мы не справимся, — Вэй Ин легко фыркнул. — Кто это сделал с тобой, Чэн-Чэн?

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь выйдет за меня?

— Что? — Вэй Ин приподнялся, пытаясь заглянуть в его лицо. Цзян Чэн бредит. Точно бредит. — О чем ты…

— Мне нужен наследник, — прошелестел Цзян Чэн.

Вэй Ин сглотнул, облизнулся.  
— Как-то невовремя ты об этом заговорил.

— Самое время, — Цзян Чэн хрипло рассмеялся и тут же застонал, сжавшись. — Мы не бессмертны. И если я умру…

— Ты не умрешь!

— Если я умру, клан… Я не смогу передать его А-Лину. Только не когда Гуаншань спит и видит, как прибрать нас к рукам. Ты… а из тебя хреновый организатор, Вэй Ин.

Тот только невесело рассмеялся, зажмурившись и утыкаясь ему в спину лицом. Он — сын младшей сестры Цзян Фэнмяня. Он мог бы унаследовать Клан, если бы в свое время мать Цзян Чэна не настояла на том, чтобы Вэй Ина вычеркнули из списка наследников. Он до сих пор помнил эту безобразную ссору. Понимал, что мадам Юй всего лишь хотела обезопасить своего собственного сына, и сам пришел уговаривать дядю Цзян сделать это. Он мог быть лишь опекуном при несовершеннолетнем Главе. Это было единственным, на чем они сошлись. Но сейчас…

— Я представляю твой список требований к будущей жене.

— Красивая, не особо умная, тихая и без истерик, — Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. Дрожь прекратилась, кожа начала теплеть, но выступивший пот все равно был ледяным. — И чтобы не ты ее выбирал.

— Устроим кастинг? — Вэй Ин кусал губы, борясь с глупым и страшным ощущением того, что Цзян Чэн с ним прощается. — С тремя этапами отбора. Ты, я и Цзинь Лин.

Цзян Чэн затрясся в надрывном смехе.  
— Тогда я никогда не женюсь.

— В этом весь смысл, не так ли? — Вэй Ин прижал его к себе еще сильнее, молясь про себя. Он не верил ни в черта, ни в дьявола, но сейчас молился истово и горячо. Пожалуйста… пусть с Цзян Чэном все будет хорошо. И…

— Что не так, Чэн-Чэн? Что с тобой не так? Я помню, как ты ненавидишь болеть. Больше всего боишься, что кто-то увидит твою слабость. Помню, как ты только рычал, когда поранился. И когда матушка втянула тебя по хребту кнутом. Ты никогда не сдавался. А сейчас…

— Эй, я не сдаюсь. — Чуть больше силы и хоть каких-то эмоций — и Вэй Ин бы поверил. Но в Цзян Чэне словно что-то надломилось. Еще не сломалось, но…

— Ты никогда врать не умел, так что и не начинай, — Вэй Ин вздохнул, прижался губами к мокрому виску. — Тебя нужно обтереть. И поменять постель.

— Нет.

— Поспорь мне еще, — Вэй Ин, убедившись, что Цзян Чэна больше не бьет дрожь, вылез из кровати. Накинул на него одеяло и вышел из комнаты. Вода, губка и свежая постель.

— Дядя Вэй! — Цзинь Лин, уже немного приведший себя в порядок, отстранился от стены, которую подпирал. — Как он?

Вэй Ин покачал головой, поймал ошивающегося неподалеку парня из прислуги и, отдав распоряжение, вернулся к племяннику. И начал с того, что беспокоило больше всего.

— Ты видел укус на его шее?

Цзинь Лин потемнел лицом.

— Да. Но я не знаю, откуда он.

— Он так и не сказал мне, кто это сделал. Где он был сегодня?

Цзинь Лин прикусил губу, задумавшись.

— Сегодня не было ничего особенно важного. И необычного. Хотя Миу Лин говорил, что он вернулся без подписанного договора с Гусу, хотя уезжал на подписание. И почти сразу же отправился сюда.

Вэй Ин замер.  
— Гусу? Он должен был встретиться с Лань Сичэнем?

— Да, вероятно. Но можно уточнить у Миу Лин.

Вэй Ин медленно выдохнул и, резко развернувшись, вернулся в комнату к Цзян Чэну. Подошел к кровати, бесцеремонно отодвинул волосы от следа укуса. А когда Цзян Чэн попытался отстраниться, сжал его плечи.

— Это Сичэнь, верно? Это сделал Сичэнь?! Ну же, говори!

— Отпусти! — Цзян Чэн дернулся, и откуда только силы взялись. Проснувшаяся ярость придала?

— Ответь!

— Это не имеет значение!

— Имеет, если это он! — Вэй Ин зарычал от злости на глупость брата и на одного мудака в белом. — Ты же сгоришь к дьяволу!

— Он сказал, чтобы я не прикасался к нему, — разом потеряв все силы и безвольно повиснув в руках Вэй Ина, выдохнул Цзян Чэн. — У него… кто-то есть. Не повезло мне.

Вэй Ин выругался. И продолжал ругаться, пока осторожно укладывал Цзян Чэна на подушку, ругался, когда судорожно искал куртку и одевался-обувался.

— Вэй Ин! Куда ты…

— Сломаю кое-чью шею, давно просился. А нет, сначала тетрадь отдам. Чтоб подавился, — рыкнул Вэй Ин и, не слушая больше никаких возражений, вымелся из комнаты.

***

 

Больше всего он боялся, что, зайдя внутрь уже ненавистного особняка, он встретит там Лань Чжаня. Он запинывал мысли о нем глубоко, очень глубоко, но чувствовал, как превращается в тонкую ниточку контроль над Зверем. Как тот набирает силу, растет, горит, тянется и вот-вот сорвется с поводка. До сих пор Вэй Ин удерживал его только чудом и железным контролем Лань Чжаня. Но он — не Цзян Чэн, а Лань Чжань — не его старший брат, за улыбкой которого прячется слишком много всего.

— Вэй Усянь, — ему повезло, и на пороге его встретил не Лань Чжань, а его дядя. Лань Цижэнь славился своим характером далеко за пределами своего клана, и репутацию имел довольно устрашающую, но Вэй Ина никогда подобное не заботило, а теперь он был готов бросить вызов самому Вэнь Жоханю, если бы тот был все еще жив. — Тебе здесь не рады.

— Мне плевать, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами, шагнул к нему, вытаскивая тетрадь. — Возвращаю. И мне нужен Лань Сичэнь.

Лань Цижэнь нахмурился, взяв тетрадь из его рук, кинул взгляд на обложку и нахмурился.

— Это не та.

— Что? — Вэй Ину показалось, что он ослышался. — Это тетрадь Сюэ Яна. Я взял ее из вашей библиотеки.

— Это не та тетрадь, — за раздражением Лань Цижэня, перелистывающего страницы, было слишком заметны недоумение, недоверие, а потом и тревога. Но Вэй Ину было не до его чувств. Он ведь все правильно понял?

— Так их было две? Эту я нашел среди старых ученических тетрадей. Кстати, это так мило — хранить тетрадки племянников.

Лань Цижэнь поджал губы.

— Тебя это не касается. Все это неважно. Вторая хранилась в другом месте.

— Я не знал, что их было две. И начал поиски с того места, в котором сам хранил бы подобную вещь. Но разве не опрометчиво держать такую старую вещь в таком незащищенном месте?

— Она не особо важна. К тому же, все записи отсканированы и сделаны копии.

— А вторая?

— Вторая защищена каким-то заклятием. При любой попытке сделать копии, изображение получается, как засвеченное фото.

— Но вы же Лань. Вы ее переписали.

— Это тоже не имеет значения. Мы никогда не использовали знания, хранящиеся в ней, для нас это только история. Но тот, кто ее взял, вряд ли хотел получить экспонат для коллекции.

Вэй Ин передернул плечами. В архиве дяди Цзян ничего не было о том, что тетрадей было две. Он не знал? Или изначально вторую тетрадь не считал чем-то важным и стоящим упоминания? В любом случае, тетради у Ланей больше нет, а копиями вряд ли они поделятся. И Цзян Чэн…

От воспоминания о брате Вэй Ин вздрогнул. К дьяволу тетради.

— Мне нужен Лань Сичэнь.

— Его нет, — Лань Цижэнь нахмурился.

— Тогда где я могу его найти?

— Почему я должен…

— Потому что все стало слишком серьезно. Потому что шутки закончились, — резко оборвал его Вэй Ин. Не самое достойное поведение, но внутри словно кто-то запустил обратный отсчет.

Лань Цижэнь медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, опустил руки и, бросив короткое: «Он в Ланьлин Цзинь», вернулся в дом, захлопнув дверь перед носом Вэй Ина.


	8. Chapter 8

…Резиденция Ланьлин Цзинь утопала в роскоши, от которой у Вэй Ина сводило зубы. Особенно, после аскетизма Ланей, у которых было все строго функционально, но при этом все равно красиво. В другое время Вэй Ин не преминул бы сделать какую-нибудь пакость, исключительно с целью сбить градус пафоса, но сейчас его занимало совсем другое.

На территорию резиденции он проник своим обычным способом — котом через забор. Но, уже выйдя на дорожку и убедившись, что камер поблизости нет, снова стал человеком и направился к дому. Интуиция захлебывалась, в голове звучал и звучал голос Цзян Чэна. Что, если он прав? Что, если Лань Сичэнь не поможет ему?

Входная дверь была открыта, и Вэй Ин не стал даже стучать. И оказался под огнем двух пар глаз.

Лань Сичэнь от удивления оправился быстро. Потемнел лицом, шагнул навстречу:  
— Ты что тут делаешь?

Вэй Ин усмехнулся.  
— Ищу тебя. Нужно поговорить.

— Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать.

— Есть.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы Лань Чжань…

— Речь не о нем! — прозвучавшее имя словно стало спусковым крючком. Вэй Ин стиснул кулаки, подошел ближе, вглядываясь в лицо Лань Сичэня. Осунувшееся, бледное, уставшее. Может, у Цзян Чэна все-таки есть шанс? — Нам лучше выйти. Не стоит напрягать хозяина чужими проблемами.

— О, обо мне вспомнили, — Цзинь Гуанъяо коротко рассмеялся и подошел ближе. — Вэй Усянь, не так ли?

— Прошу прощения за бесцеремонность, — Вэй Ин смутился лишь на мгновение. Потом за такое поведение ему будет стыдно, но проклятый таймер, казалось, ускорился. И на лишние церемонии нет времени. — Мира вашему дому, но наш с Лань Сичэнем разговор не требует отлагательств.

— Можешь говорить здесь и сейчас. У меня нет никаких секретов от Мэн Яо, — Лань Сичэнь поджал губы, ощутимо напрягаясь, и Вэй Ин зашипел разозленной кошкой.

— О, тогда он в курсе того, что ты сотворил с Цзян Чэном, — Вэй Ин оскалился. — Ты его пометил. Пометил и бросил. И тот теперь сгорает, потому что без тебя рядом он все это не переживет.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? — Лань Сичэнь вздрогнул, на его лице промелькнула растерянность и сомнение.

— Ты же знаешь, правда? Ты его укусил. Но он оборотень, для него это не просто игривый укус. И теперь он умирает.

В глазах Лань Сичэня на мгновение промелькнул страх, но вперед вышел Цзинь Гуаянъяо.  
— Это шантаж, Сичэнь, — он положил руку на его плечо, чуть сжал пальцы, не спуская с Вэй Ина напряженного и острого взгляда. — Вэй Усянь ошибается или намеренно лжет.

— Шантаж? — Вэй Ин сузил глаза. Кажется, он начал понимать, что имелось в виду под «кто-то есть». — Но это твой любовник оставил сегодня след на моем брате.

— Это не имеет значения, — Цзинь Гуанъяо покачал головой и мягко улыбнулся Лань Сичэню, словно давая понять, что этот укус его не волнует. — Это было всего лишь воздействием феромонов первородных на полукровок. Хотя даже обычный насморк может вернуть все на свои места. Сичэнь, это не твои проблемы.

Вэй Ин медленно выдохнул, беря под контроль полыхнувшую внутри ярость. Настоящую ярость Зверя.

— Не говори то, о чем понятия не имеешь. Если бы дело было в феромонах, то вы все бегали бы на задних лапках. Но они предназначены только для одного, для якоря. Истинной пары, половине Зверя. Тому, кто проведет до конца. Встреча с якорем провоцирует начало преображения, выход в третью форму. И только якорь может помочь оборотню обрести инфернальную сущность.

— Инфернальную сущность? — одними губами выдохнул Лань Сичэнь, даже не пытаясь скрыть собственное потрясение пополам с неверием.

— У каждого первородного три формы. Первая — та, что дается с рождения. Безусловная. Вторая — наступает в момент совершеннолетия. И только третья — результат эмоций и чувств. Но пройти третью трансформацию в одиночку и выжить невозможно. Только с тем, кто тебе предназначен, кто удержит рассудок и не позволит силе завладеть оборотнем. Половиной, которая поможет проявиться новым способностям. Моя половина — это Лань Чжань, он мой якорь. Но Цзян Чэн… Ты подтолкнул его, потеряв над собой контроль. А, укусив, запустил начало его трансформации. И сейчас он горит без тебя.

Лань Сичэнь нахмурился, сомнение из его глаз исчезло, хотя удивление все еще тлело.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Отвезти тебя к нему, — ответил Вэй Ин и поджал губы, подумав о том, что пришел фактически на своих двоих.

— Сичэнь, это может быть ловушкой, — с тревогой в голосе произнес Гуанъяо.

— Да какой еще ловушкой?! — Вэй Ин был готов взорваться.

— Не думаю, — Лань Сичэнь несильно сжал ладонь Гуанъяо. — Даже если Вэй Ин лжет, я должен убедиться, что с Цзян Ваньинем все в порядке.

Гуанъяо упрямо поджал губы, отвел взгляд, пряча полыхнувшее в них темное пламя.  
— Ты слишком добр.

— Вовсе нет. Если Вэй Ин не лжет, то я в ответе за свою несдержанность.

— Мы можем поехать на твоей машине, — тут же ввернул Вэй Ин. — Если боишься, что я привезу тебя в ловушку.

Лань Сичэнь кинул на него раздраженный взгляд и первым направился к двери, которая была от них всего в паре шагов.

— Сичэнь, даже если это не ловушка, это может быть опасно. Если Вэй Усянь действительно не лжет, то Цзян Чэн потерял контроль. Он может напасть, — Гуанъяо направился следом, и Вэй Ину пришлось отступить, пропуская их вперед.

— Если я — его якорь, то он не сможет причинить мне вред. Разве не так, Вэй Ин? — выйдя на крыльцо, Лань Сичэнь обернулся к Вэй Ину. Тот встряхнулся, повернулся к нему и замер, глядя через его плечо.

Там, у больших ажурных кованых, сейчас открытых, ворот стоял… Цзян Чэн.

Босой, растрепанный, в расстегнутой рубашке, оскалившийся, с капельками пота и на лбу и красными пятнами на лице. Он стоял, опираясь рукой с отросшими когтями на каменный столб, и дышал рвано, часто, словно бежал долго и очень быстро. В сияющих фиолетовым глазах не было ни капли разума, и Вэй Ин только застонал про себя.

— Дьявол, — прошипел он, лихорадочно пытаясь найти выход. Цзян Чэн потерял контроль, с ним таким сейчас не справится даже он. — Опоздали.

— Опоздали? — почти зачаровано прошептал Лань Сичэнь, не сводя горящего взгляда с Цзян Чэна, такого дикого и опасного сейчас. Вэй Ин только поджал губы, а Лань Сичэнь легко и быстро сбежал по ступенькам с крыльца. — Но он же еще человек.

— Нет! — Цзинь Гуанъяо рванулся следом. Но прежде, чем он сумел коснуться плеча Лань Сичэня, Цзян Чэн сорвался с места. Стремительной тенью он пересек лужайку перед домом и словно материализовался перед Гуанъяо, рыча. Тот только вскрикнул, с ужасом глядя на еще больше отросшие когти, тянущиеся к его груди. Вэй Ин метнулся вперед, оттолкнул Гуанъяо в сторону, и когти прошили воздух. Цзян Чэн взвыл, и теперь уже Вэй Ину пришлось уворачиваться от разъяренного брата.

— Цзян Чэн! — Вэй Ин крутился юлой, пытаясь достучаться до его сознания, но в ответ не слышал ничего, кроме рыка. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение, на долю секунды ослабил внимание, и Цзян Чэн отшвырнул его с дороги. Вэй Ин застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы от удара, отстраненно отметив, что Лань Сичэня Цзян Чэн словно не видит, и снова кинулся вперед, туда, где Гуанъяо до смерти оставался лишь один вдох. Кинулся, становясь в полете волком.

Грохот пистолетного выстрела оглушил, запах пороха залепил чувствительный волчий нос. Цзян Чэн коротко дернулся и на его плече расцвело красным. Почувствовав запах его крови, Вэй Ин зарычал почти испуганно. Страх за брата подавил звериные инстинкты, и он тут же снова стал человеком, крича:

— Не стреляйте!

Полнок ярости и боли рычание Цзян Чэна прошлось по позвоночнику, заставив все волоски на теле подняться дыбом, но на появившуюся охрану Цзян Чэн даже не обратил внимание. Выстрел позволил Гуанъяо успеть отодвинуться от него, но не более того.

— Ваньинь! — Лань Сичэнь белым вихрем взлетел обратно на крыльцо, и Цзян Чэн замер в замешательстве, услышав его голос. И Вэй Ин метнулся к нему. Коротко и сильно ударил по шее, надавил на плечо, безошибочно находя нужные точки, и Цзян Чэн с болезненным и каким-то отчаянным стоном свалился ему прямо в руки.

— Взять их! — уже выпрямившийся Гуанъяо кинул короткий взгляд на охрану, и Вэй Ин шарахнулся в сторону, шипя от злости. Он не сможет оставить брата, а против пуль он не вытянет. Они в ловушке. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он судорожно оглянулся, пытаясь найти выход. До ворот он не успеет, сзади только дом. Можно попытаться, но…

Визг покрышек уже второй раз за день почти оглушил. На секунду Вэй Ину даже показалось, что он снова увидит машину Не Хуайсана, но автомобиль был совсем другим. Он лихо объехал лужайку и резко затормозил у крыльца, сыпанув мелким гравием из-под колес и закрыв от охраны. Дверца распахнулась, и Вэй Ин уже почти без удивления увидел полное тревоги лицо Лань Сычжуя.  
— Быстрее!

Вэй Ин стиснул зубы и метнулся вниз, краем глаза отмечая, как бросается к ним Цзинь Гуанъяо, а дернувшийся было Лань Сичэнь застывает в удивлении. Лань Сычжуй подвинулся вглубь салона, принял Цзян Чэна, потянул его на себя, и, едва Вэй Ин оказался внутри, машина сорвалась с места.

— Остановите их! — крик Гуанъяо донесся слабым эхом, и машину кинуло в сторону. Приложившись плечом, Вэй Ин только зашипел, кинув короткий взгляд в окно. Но все, что успел заметить, это как Лань Сичэнь растерянно смотрит им вслед, а за спиной Гуанъяо появляется еще одна фигура. А потом резкий скрежет металла заполнил собой все пространство. Машину повело, но водитель быстро справился с управлением, и уже через минуту они летели по дороге. А еще через пять Вэй Ин затребовал остановку.

Когда автомобиль, свернув в какой-то проулок, остановился, Вэй Ина затрясло. Извернувшись так, чтобы не задеть Цзян Чэна, он вывалился из салона и стиснул кулаки. Адреналиновый откат был жестким. А еще внутри кипела ярость на все и сразу. Ярость и страх за брата.

— Дьявол!!! — он с силой ударил кулаком в кирпичную стену.

— Прекрати.

И Вэй Ин замер. Этот голос… Он даже не услышал, как открылась дверца, и звука шагов. Ощущение присутствия, такое родное и необходимое, навалилось сразу, погребло под собой все остальные чувства и эмоции.

Вэй Ин резко развернулся и облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы, глядя в потемневшие янтарные глаза Лань Чжаня. Осознание того, что именно тот был водителем, заставило дыхание пресечься.

— Лань Чжань…

А воспоминание о разговоре, с которого прошло едва ли четыре часа, ударило наотмашь. Вэй Ин потемнел лицом.  
— Почему? Еще утром ты не хотел меня видеть.

Лань Чжань качнул головой.  
— Садись и поехали. Может быть погоня.

Больше всего Вэй Ину хотелось схватить его за воротник безупречно белой рубашки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Но Лань Чжань был прав.

Вэй Ин обошел его, потянулся к дверце, но Лань Чжань его остановил.  
— Нет. Не туда. Садись вперед, Сычжуй присмотрит за твоим братом.

Вэй Ин кинул на него взгляд из-за плеча, но спорить не стал. Но, стоило им отъехать, как он не выдержал.  
— Куда мы едем?

— В ваше Убежище. Цзинь Лин уже должен быть там.

— Цзинь Лин? — Вэй Ин уже ничего не понимал. Когда они… еще были вместе, разговоры о семье были редкими, а уж о племяннике — споре между Цзян и Цзинь — Вэй Ин не говорил абсолютно точно. Так откуда?..

В ответ Лань Чжань только вздохнул и кинул короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Господин Вэй, это я рассказал Ханьгуан-цзюню о трех формах оборотней. И что для вас значит найти Вашего человека. А потом со мной связался Цзинь Лин. Он сказал о том, что Цзян Ваньинь ушел из дома в невменяемом состоянии, и он не смог его остановить.

Удивление этим «связался» Вэй Ин засунул поглубже.  
— Лань Чжань… это значит, что ты… ты…

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя, — бросил тот, немного помолчал, а потом тихо добавил, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. — Но я тебе верю.

— Даже несмотря на то, что это действительно может быть «всего лишь химией»?

— В той книге, что я нашел в библиотеке, было написано, что феромоны — это только способ найти того, кто предназначен. Оставаться с оборотнем или нет — это выбор самого человека. Если нет ответных чувств, даже якорь рядом не сможет помочь завершить трансформацию, — тактично вклинился в разговор Лань Сычжуй.

Вэй Ин похолодел. Этого не знал даже он. Но это значит, что Цзян Чэн…  
— А там… в твоей книге не написано, как можно спасти оборотня, чья трансформация началась, но якоря рядом нет?

— Простите, — Лань Сычжуй едва слышно выдохнул с искренним сожалением.

Вэй Ин отвернулся к окну.  
— Почему ты помогаешь нам? Ты же секретарь Лань Сичэня.

— Он помогает мне, — подал голос Лань Чжань. — Пока личный секретарь Сичэня был в больнице, Сучжуй работал вместо него.

Вэй Ин вздохнул. Отпустившее было напряжение снова начало скручиваться в пружину. А еще внутри, там, где зияла пустота, снова разгорался огонек. Вот только таймер отсчитывал секунды все равно и, кажется, даже еще ускорился.

***

А-Чжань.

Там был А-Чжань. За рулем. Лань Сичэнь смотрел вслед уехавшей машине и чувствовал себя оглушенным. Сначала Цзян Чэн, чуть не убивший Гуанъяо, а потом брат, который, вопреки всему, пошел против другого клана, спасая Вэй Ина.

-…нужно остановить. Он опасен! Они оба опасны! — голос Цзинь Гуанъяо, стоявшего рядом, подрагивал от эмоций, которые он пытался сдержать. Пережитый страх, злость, решимость — Лань Сичэнь слышал их так отчетливо, но почему-то все, что происходило сейчас вокруг, проходило мимо сознания. Цзян Чэн… Дикий, бешеный, опасный. Прекрасный. Его Зверь. И так сладко все сжималось внутри.

— Его нужно убить, пока он никого не заразил своим бешенством.

Лань Сичэнь вздрогнул, стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Обернулся, встречаясь с горящими нехорошим предвкушающим огнем глазами Цзинь Гуаншаня. Когда он пришел? И откуда взялось столько вооруженных людей?

— Кого вы собрались убивать? — темнея лицом и очень некстати думая о том, что здесь и сейчас есть только он сам и его водитель, спросил он, уже зная ответ. — Убийство главы клана не оставят незамеченным.

— Цзян Чэн больше не человек. Он зверь. Бешеный зверь, и доказательств этого полно. На него законы больше не распространяются, — Гуаншань странно улыбнулся, повел плечами, и Лань Сичэнь только сейчас заметил, что тот одет не в привычно невероятно дорогой костюм, а в обычные о джинсы и тонкий джемпер. И сколько предвкушения было в его голосе. — Таких убивают. Они могли отправиться только в Проклятый район. Так что мы отлично поохотимся.

— Отец, там слишком много тварей, — с искренним беспокойством произнес Гуанъяо.

— Сейчас день, так что нам не о чем волноваться. К тому же у нас достаточно солдат, чтобы справиться даже с маленькой армией, — с пренебрежением бросил Гуаншань. — А двуногих крыс мы выкурим из их нор еще до заката.

Лань Сичэнь стиснул кулаки. Сейчас все его существо заполняли ненависть к Гуаншаню и страх за брата.

— Там не только твари! Там люди! И мой брат! И Цзян Чэн тоже не тварь!

Гуаншань повел плечами, словно сбрасывая с себя слова Лань Сичэня и спустился с крыльца к своим бойцам. Лань Сичэнь резко выдохнул, перевел глаза на Гуанъяо, но тот сосредоточенно смотрел на отца, покусывая губы. Почувствовав взгляд Лань Сичэня, он повернулся к нему и смутился. Поколебался немного, но все же попытался остановить уже командующего людьми Гуаншаня, глаза которого горели предвкушением и азартом.

— Отец, Сичэнь прав, Цзян Чэн — глава клана, это может не очень хорошо закончится.

— Не говоря уже о том, что, если хоть волос упадет с головы моего брата, я сравняю весь ваш клан с землей! — Лань Сичэнь, чей контроль исчез, стоило только представить себе, как гибнет А-Чжань, стиснул кулаки, глядя на Гунашаня с угрозой.

Гуаншань обернулся через плечо, вскинул бровь, и мир Лань Сичэня взорвался болью.

***

 

Боль была первым, что он почувствовал, вернувшись в реальность. Едва попытавшись открыть глаза, Лань Сичэнь зашипел сквозь зубы, вскинул руку, которую тут же сжали.

— Не стоит. Шишка большая, будет еще больнее.

Незнакомый голос напугал бы, если бы страх уже не сжал сердце, стоило только вспомнить все, что случилось прежде, чем его ударили. Едва заметно морщась, Лань Сичэнь открыл наконец глаза, посмотрел на того, кто был рядом, и удивление даже приглушило боль.

Не Хуайсан. Обеспокоенное выражение делало его старше того, что видел Лань Сичэнь на фотографиях. И эти едва заметные морщинки вокруг глаз… Лань Сичэнь вспомнил его взгляд в холле здания корпорации и усмехнулся про себя. Не Хуайсан беспокоился явно не за него.

— Спасибо. — Вежливость никто не отменял. Сдержав порыв дотронуться до пульсирующей болью шишки, Лань Сичэнь осторожно огляделся. Что ж, хоть помещение знакомое: холл главной резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь.

— Как ты попал сюда? — где охрана? И его водитель, раз уж на то пошло.

— Это все не имеет значение, — Не Хуйасан улыбнулся уголками губ и встал. — Здесь все равно никого нет. Все ушли на… охоту.

На последнем слове его голос словно просел, а Лань Сичэнь вскинулся. Охота!  
— Как давно? — он попытался встать, даже опустил ноги на пол, но от слишком резкого движения замутило.

— Обойдемся без официальных представлений? — Не Хуайсан посмотрел на него с усмешкой и непонятным упрямством, и Лань Сичэнь невольно подумал о том, что именно знает Не Хуайсан, и что теперь выпускать его из поля зрения будет очень глупо. — Они уехали полчаса назад. Около ста человек.

— Маленькая армия, — повторил услышанное от Цзинь Гуаншаня Лань Сичэнь.

— Я не смогу собрать столько людей так быстро, а ни Цзян Чэн, ни Вэй Ин не отвечают, — Не Хуайсан поджал губы. — Но я могу отвезти тебя в Убежище. Чтобы найти его, Гуаншаню потребуется время. И если ты успеешь добраться до Ваньиня раньше, чем они, у нас появится шанс.

Слышать это «Ваньинь» от Не Хуайсана было… так себе. Лань Сичэнь стиснул зубы и сделал еще одну попытку подняться. Она оказалась успешнее, чем предыдущая, а уже через пару минут он, убедившись, что у резиденции нет ни его машины, ни водителя, сел в автомобиль Не Хуайсана.

— Как ты узнал? — сейчас этот вопрос интересовал его больше всего, и он надеялся, что дополнительных пояснений не потребуется.

— Вэй Ин сказал, что Ваньинь болен, — Не Хуайсан, вернув своему лицо спокойное выражение, отвернулся к окну. — И я решил его проведать. Но мне сказали, что он ушел за Вэй Ином, который пообещал свернуть шею одному главе клана, — губы Не Хуайсана изогнулись в улыбке. — Но в Гусу Лань мне сказали, что Вэй Ина там нет. Так что выбор был небольшой.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я могу ему помочь?

Не Хуайсан кинул на него злой взгляд и тут же отвернулся, словно обжегшись.  
— Не для всех оборотни остались лишь сказкой. Я видел, как ты смотрел на него. И он говорил о тебе слишком часто.

— Но сейчас ты сам…

— Я хочу, чтобы он жил. Я потерял брата, потерять еще и Ваньиня я не могу. К тому же он тебе не интересен, значит, когда все это закончится, у меня появится шанс.

Лань Сичэнь скрипнул зубами, резко выдохнув.  
— Я не был бы так уверен на твоем месте.

— Я видел, как волновался Цзинь Гуанъяо, когда тебя ударили, он не знал, что так случится. Это он отнес тебя в дом. И он был зол на отца. Так не ведут себя с просто хорошими знакомыми.

Лань Сичэнь прикрыл глаза. Как же все запуталось. Цзян Чэн, А-Чжань, Вэй Ин, Мэн Яо, а теперь еще и Не Хуайсан.

— Если оборотни для тебя не были сказкой, значит, ты знаешь больше, чем я. Даже если у нас получится, и я доберусь до Ваньиня раньше, как я смогу ему помочь?

— Я не знаю, — Не Хуйсан попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. — Я действительно не знаю. Про инфернальную форму вообще мало что известно. В старые времена таких было не так много. Найти свою пару было сложнее, а ту, которая сможет удержать в рассудке или вернуть ее — и того меньше.

— Удержать в рассудке? Цзян Чэн уже почти потерял свой.

— Потому что ему очень не повезло с якорем, — Не Хуайсан хмыкнул, и Лань Сичэнь не нашел что ответить. Не Хуайсан был прав.

— Мы не слишком медленно едем для людей, которым есть куда торопиться?

Не Хуайсан передернул плечом, но позволил оставить последнее слово за Лань Сичэнем и замолчал. Но машина и правда ускорилась. Оставалось надеяться, что они все-таки успеют.

***

 

— Машину нужно отогнать, — Лань Ванцзи, как только они лихо затормозили у дома с Убежищем, помог отнести Цзян Чэна внутрь и снова вышел вслед за Вэй Ином. — Будет погоня. И вы не сможете сидеть здесь вечно. Твари появляются только ночью?

— Они не боятся света, — Вэй Ин, стискивая зубы, прикидывал, куда можно спрятать машину. Выходило, что вариант был только один. — Просто спят. Здесь недалеко есть гаражи, в которых мы держим свои машины, чтобы твари до них не добрались. Я отгоню автомобиль туда.

— Я с тобой.

— Зачем? — Вэй Ин обернулся к Лань Чжаню, усилием воли гася желание впиться голодным и больным поцелуем в поджатые губы. — Там нет тварей.

— Тебе придется возвращаться на своих двоих.

— Я оборотень, помнишь? А ты никогда не сражался с тварями, не знаешь их слабых мест. А здесь может понадобиться твоя помощь.

— Вэй Ин, — Лань Ванцзи шагнул к нему. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Вэй Ин был с ним согласен, внутри все еще жгло, несмотря на расцветающую надежду, но…

— Не время. Если ты прав, то уже скоро здесь будет очень жарко.

— Мы можем сделать это по дороге.

Вэй Ин поджал губы. Его разрывало от всего и сразу. Цзян Чэн пока без сознания, но что будет, когда он придет в себя? И остальное… Цзинь Гуанъяо вряд ли спустит нападение на себя, Гуаншань воспользуется поводом, а Лань Сичэнь попытается вытащить брата. Радовало только, что клан там, за пределами Проклятого района, не беспомощен и большая часть бойцов именно там, защищает резиденцию.

— Ты нужен здесь. Если… — пришедшая внезапно мысль оказалась болезненной. Лань Чжань не обязан здесь находиться. Не должен здесь оставаться на самом деле, по другую сторону от брата, который ясно дал понять, как относится к нему, Вэй Ину. И даже то, что он поверил, ничего не значит. А уж просить его помочь… Здесь опасно, и Лань Чжань, каким бы сильным и тренированным не был — не оборотень, а твари — не люди, сражение с ними — это не тренировочный бой.

Додумать эту мысль он не успел. Запястье словно тисками сдавило, Вэй Ин вскинулся и к губам прижались чужие губы. Обожгли и отпустили. Достаточно для того, чтобы зашлось сердце, но не настолько, чтобы Волк, откровенно млеющий от близости своего человека, встрепенулся и потребовал его выпустить.

— Я никуда не уйду, — отпустив его, Лань Чжань отшагнул. — Нельзя терять времени. Нужно отогнать машину. Я могу сделать это сам.

Вэй Ин аж зашипел. Ни за что!  
— Нет уж. Садись. А-Лин!

Вэй Ин сунулся в подъезд, но вместо племянника на ступеньках лестницы появился Лань Сычжуй. Чуть более бледный, чем запомнил Вэй Ин, но спокойный и решительный. И осколки, которые они не убирали, чтобы не облегчать возможным противникам поиск, под его ногами совсем не хрустели. Впрочем, как вспомнил Вэй Ин, Лань Чжань тоже прошел здесь почти бесшумно.

— А-Лин занят, — пояснил Сычжуй. — Цзян Ваньинь начал приходить в себя, и мы решили, что немного успокоительного ему не помешает.

— Это не поможет, — Вэй Ин досадливо выдохнул. Он тоже не сможет разорваться. И, по-хорошему, Цзян Чэна нужно было везти в больницу. Но если рассудок к нему не вернется, его убьют: никто не рискнет держать монстра-оборотня в тюрьме или больнице. Как и дома. Старые законы на этот счет были довольно строги, хотя мало кто о них помнил из-за того, что видимая необходимость в них отпала.

— Он сказал, что не может не попробовать.

— Ну, пусть попытается. Мы с Лань Чжанем отгоним машину.

— Если будет облава, вы хотите переждать ее здесь? — вежливо и, кажется, даже чуть отстраненно поинтересовался Лань Сычжуй. — Не лучше ли рассредоточиться по Проклятому району?

— А что мы будем делать, когда сядет солнце, и его заполнят настоящие твари?

— Сколько дорог ведет сюда? — неслышно подошедший Лань Чжань встал за его плечом, включаясь в разговор. Вэй Ин даже хмыкнул. Стоя на пороге подъезда, они планы обороны еще не составляли.

— Из тех, которыми могут воспользоваться люди — только два. Достроить стену вокруг района не успели, так что более или менее нормальные дороги пришлось завалить. Твари пройдут, но мы нет. К тому же Цзян Чэн не в том состоянии, чтобы перевозить его куда-то.

— Мы можем вообще вернуться в город?

Вэй Ин сузил глаза, задумчиво глядя на Сычжуя.

— Под свечой темней всего? Хорошая идея, малыш. Но я не рискну братом и теми, кто окажется рядом с ним. Поэтому мы остаемся здесь. Но вы…

— Я не уйду, — заявил Цзинь Лин, поднявшийся по ступенькам и вставший рядом с Сычжуем.

— Я останусь с Ханьгуан-цзюнем, а он вряд ли оставит вас, — Сычжуй улыбнулся.

— И остальные уходить тоже не собираются, — с вызовом глядя на Вэй Ина, произнес Цзинь Лин. — Все готовятся к нападению и охоте. Нам нужно продержаться всего лишь до заката, а потом до нас никому не будет дела.

— Если твари нападут, то будет много жертв среди людей, — темнея лицом, произнес Лань Ванцзи.

— Они знают куда идут, — бросил Цзинь Лин с вызовом. — Невинных овечек среди них точно нет.

— А-Лин, чуть больше уважения! — Вэй Ин чуть повысил голос, но Цзинь Лин только фыркнул. Передернул плечами и сбежал по ступенькам вниз, к Убежищу.

Вэй Ин вздохнул, поймал взгляд Сычжуя и, отлично понимая, что не время, все-таки не удержался от вопроса:  
— Как? Ты и А-Лин…

Тот опустил глаза, явно колеблясь, но услышав выразительное хмыканье Лань Ванцзи за спиной Вэй Ина, ответил:

— Когда мы убегали с Цзэу-цзюнем, я не всегда был… без сознания. Я видел, как Цзинь Лин ударил Цзэу-цзюня, сказав при этом, что тот увидел слишком много. Оборотни и Проклятый район не были тайной, значит, мы увидели кого-то, кого видеть были не должны. И я решил, что этим кем-то был сам Цзинь Лин. А потом я вспомнил, что где-то уже встречал его лицо. Он очень похож на своего отца и деда. А еще совершенно не скрывается в соцсетях.

Вэй Ин хмыкнул. Молодежь. Хорошая, но глупая и импульсивная.

— Лань Сичэнь даже разговаривал с ним. А-Лин спохватился слишком поздно.

Лань Сычжуй вежливо и спокойно улыбнулся.  
— Я рад, что мне удалось связаться с ним. Хотя найти общий язык сначала было довольно сложно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся. — Ладно, мальчики, держите все под контролем. И будьте на связи. Мы быстро.

— Не волнуйтесь, — Сычжуй коротко поклонился, кинул быстрый взгляд на Лань Ванцзи и исчез в полумраке лестницы.

— Очаровательный малыш, — заметил Вэй Ин, и улыбка тут же слетела с его лица. — Надо поторопиться. Если не передумал, то садись.

Лань Чжань без слов устроился на пассажирском сидении, и Вэй Ин мягко тронулся с места. Он вел машину аккуратно и не так быстро, как должен был в таких обстоятельствах. Поймав недоуменный взгляд Лань Чжаня, он только усмехнулся.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что тварей можно разбудить?

Лань Чжань кивнул, принимая его ответ, и повернулся к окну. Немного помолчал, прослеживая глазами проплывающий мимо безрадостный пейзаж разрухи и запустения, и произнес:

— Я верю тебе.

Вэй Ин стиснул пальцы на руле. Облизал пересохшие губы.

— Прости. Я действительно не собирался пользоваться тобой. Это просто… так вышло. И не ради тетради я таскал тебя на прогулки.

— Почему ты просто не сказал мне?

Вэй Ин криво усмехнулся  
— Чтобы ты не подумал, что нужен мне только для этого. Я идиот, я знаю. С планами у меня всегда было так себе.

Лань Чжань немного помолчал, а потом спросил:  
— Что значит быть якорем? И чем отличается инфернальная форма от обычной?

— Высшая ступень оборотня, если верить хроникам и легендам. В обычной форме оборотень — это зверь, чуть более выносливый, сильный и живучий, но зверь. Инфернальных оборотней и в старые временам было немного. А якорь… Якорь — это то, за что может зацепиться оборотень в обороте, чтобы не потерять рассудок и контроль. Единственный, кого он может вспомнить.

— Хм… — задумчиво протянул Лань Чжань. — Но разве для этого не нужны сильные чувства?

— Нужны. Как и ответные чувства, чтобы вместо желания выжить и остаться в своем уме не стал чем-то противоположным. Именно поэтому процент выживших так мал. К тому же не все якоря способны удержать. Кто-то может испугаться. Никто не знает, каким станет оборотень и какими возможностями он при этом будет обладать.

— Разве это не предопределенно?

— Нет. Кое-кто в старину считал, что эта форма на самом деле — существо из другого мира, не обладающее своим физическим телом, но выбравшее оборотня в момент его рождения, как свое вместилище в этом мире и связанное с ним. И когда в жизни оборотня появляется кто-то, в кого он влюбляется, он открывается, но вместе с этой любовью в оборотня проникает и Зверь. Он занимает тело, душу и сознание и, если оборотень недостаточно силен, чтобы справиться с ним — проявляет свою ярость и инстинкты, требующие убивать.

— А в трансформации оборотень приручает Зверя? — почти зачарованно спросил Лань Чжань, и Вэй Ин покосился на него.

— Да. Сказать по правде, такая версия мне нравится больше, чем официальная. Дядя Цзян рассказывал нам сказку… О двух влюбленных, один из которых был оборотнем, а второй полукровкой. Они были предназначены друг другу и когда встретились, Зверь начал захватывать тело оборотня, но они настолько сильно любили друг друга, что вместе смогли обуздать ярость Зверя и даже приручить его.

— Не представляю. Это как раздвоение личности?

— Нет. Личность есть только у меня-человека. У Волка есть сила, характер и инстинкты. В сущности, я — это мы все. Просто иногда доминирует не рассудок.

— И ты… чувствуешь меня? Почему я?

— Ты — не моя ошибка, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин обогнул разрушенную стену и остановился у одноэтажного строения, очень хлипкого на вид. — Ты — тот, кто мне нужен. Потому что только рядом с тобой я чувствую Третьего Зверя. И…

Вэй Ин замер, стиснув руль до побелевших костяшек и глядя прямо перед собой остановившимся взглядом.

— Говори, — с ясно различимым металлом голосом произнес Лань Чжань.

— Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин вздрогнул, поднял на него тяжелый взгляд потемневших глаз. — Пообещай мне кое-что.

Тот медленно выдохнул, качнул головой.  
— Нет. Я не стану тебя убивать. Мы справимся.

Вэй Ин поджал губы, глядя на него с отчаянием.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Теперь я чувствую его четко. Он очень силен и терпелив. Словно ждет, пока сорвется Цзян Чэн. С тех пор, как тот начал открываться, мой Зверь притих. Как будто действительно ждет, пока не погибнет мой брат, и я сломаюсь, сдавшись ему без боя. Я боюсь, что не смогу удержать его. А шансы Цзян Чэна невелики. Кажется, он безразличен твоему брату, а на обычном физическом влечении далеко не уйдешь.

Лань Чжань нахмурился.  
— Сичэнь странно себя ведет. Он почти пугает дядю. И, кажется, иногда сам боится себя.

Вэй Ин прикрыл глаза.  
— Сейчас это не имеет значения. Но если у тебя не получится… Если я потеряю рассудок, я хочу, чтобы ты убил меня. Ради меня же и всех остальных. Лань Чжань, пообещай.

Но тот только невнятно качнул головой и отвернулся к окну.  
— Нам нужно вернуться. Времени осталось мало.

Вэй Ин зло зашипел и вышел из машины. Вручную открыл большие металлические ворота, кинул выразительный взгляд на Лань Чжаня, и тот, пересев на место водителя, загнал автомобиль в гараж, внутри которого стало ясно, что внешняя хлипкость — лишь иллюзия. А еще здесь был целый маленький автопарк из мощных мотоциклов, теперь уже двух легковых машин и одного джипа.

— Вы охотитесь на этом? — выбравшись из салона и оглядев содержимое гаража, Лань Чжань повернулся к зарывающему ворота Вэй Ину.

— Иногда, когда твари решают в очередной раз попробовать печати на прочность, и нам нужно разделяться. Тогда быстрее использовать мотоциклы и машины, а не бегать на четырех лапах. Ну или когда нужно выбраться за пределы района, — тот зафиксировал двери и кивнул Лань Чжаню на выход.

— Пойдем. Надеюсь, ты быстро бегаешь.

Отвечать Лань Чжань не стал. Только изящным жестом затянул волосы потуже. И позволил улыбке промелькнуть в своих глазах.

***

Рев двигателей они услышали, когда до убежища оставалось всего чуть. Вэй Ин рванул рацию с пояса.

— Цзинь Лин! Что там у вас происходит?!

— Тут… много… газ… — рация зашипела и замолчала.

— Дьявол! — Вэй Ин выругался и, вернув рацию на место, бегом ринулся вперед, откровенно радуясь тому, как легко бежит Лань Чжань рядом.

Но, пробежав сотню метров, Вэй Ин резко остановился, чувствуя резкий и едкий запах, особенно сильный для его чувствительного носа. На глазах тут же выступили слезы, и Вэй Ин вскинул руку, утыкаясь носом в рукав.

— Вэй Ин, — остановившийся рядом Лань Чжань на мгновение сжал его плечи и протянул сложенный в несколько раз идеально белый платок. Дышать через столько слоев ткани было тяжело, но все же это было лучше, чем химия, к тому же это всего на пару минут, потом концентрация уменьшится. Сам Лань Чжань нуждался в такой защите меньше, так что Вэй Ин принял помощь без возражений. Но стоило прижать платок к носу, как тело окатило ледяной волной паники осознания.

— Они пытаются их выкурить!

Цзинь Лин. Цзян Чэн. И остальные…

— В Убежище только один выход? — Лань Чжань уверенным жестом дернул его на себя, пряча за спину и, не отпуская руку, осторожно двинулся вперед, туда, откуда доносился нарастающий рев двигателей, и ликующий свист, и азартные выкрики «охотников».

— Второй пришлось завалить, — глухо из-за платка и необходимости беречь воздух произнес Вэй Ин, лихорадочно соображая. — Пока мы его разберем, парни там задохнутся.

— Вентиляция?

— Через дверь никакой газ не проникнет, значит, газ пустили через вентиляцию. Отверстия не прятали, их даже искать особо не нужно. Убежище не рассчитано на то, что защищаться придется от двуногих тварей.

— Дополнительная?

— Есть, и надеюсь, про нее вспомнят, а охотники не заметили вентиляционные отверстия.

Лань Чжань перешел на шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился за углом разрушенного дома. Вэй Ин вывернул руку из его захвата и, присев, осторожно выглянул.  
— Дьявол…

Их было много. Как минимум около двенадцати открытых джипов военного образца, забитых до отказа наемниками в полной боевой выкладке. Ревя моторами, они кружились по асфальтированной площадке, поднимая клубы пыли. Еще группа наемников, ощерившись стволами оружия, стояла полукругом перед домом, в подвале которого было Убежище. Оскалившиеся лица, горящие азартом глаза — сейчас в них не было ничего человеческого. Разве что способность грязно ругаться и в красках описывать, что они сделают с теми, кто притаился в Убежище. У подъезда, в котором больше не было двери, валялись уже пустые баллоны, а по бокам, взяв на прицел вход, стояло шесть стрелков в масках и респираторах.

— Цзян Ваньинь! — голос, усиленный рупором, прокатился, кажется, по всему району. Вэй Ин только зашипел от ярости, узнав в высоком мужчине, стоявшем в джипе напротив входа, под прикрытием наемников и собственного сына, Цзинь Гуаншаня. Он улыбался сладко, предвкушающе, с откровенным торжеством. — Тебе с твоими шавками некуда деваться. Мне нужен только ты. Покажись, и твои псы останутся живыми и даже почти целыми. В конце концов, кто-то же должен защищать нас от ваших тварей.

Цзинь Гуаншань рассмеялся, и над площадкой разнесся отчаянный мальчишеский голос.  
— Ты хуже твари!

Узнав его, Вэй Ин взвыл и ринулся вперед, забив ногами в воздухе, когда Лань Чжань перехватил его и прижал к себе, приподняв над землей.  
— Пусти! Пусти, это же А-Лин!!!

Но вырваться из все сильнее сжимающихся рук можно было, только обернувшись.

— Ему не причинят вреда, — зашипел Лань Чжань ему в ухо так уверенно, что Вэй Ин обмяк, позволив превратить захват в сильное объятие.

А потом в полумраке подъезда появилась фигура. Сделав несколько шагов, Цзинь Лин с побелевшим и перекошенным от злости и страха лицом остановился на пороге.

— Не стрелять! — тут же взвился Гуаншань. Не глядя, он сунул Гуанъяо рупор и спрыгнул с борта джипа на землю, так ловко и легко, что стало ясно: тренировками он не пренебрегал. И умирать от болезней или старческой немощи не собирался.

— Отец! — Гуанъяо подался за ним следом.

И дернулся, когда тот, кинув раздраженный взгляд из-за плеча, бросил короткое:

— Не вмешивайся.

Гуанъяо побледнел, сжал кулаки и отступил, отвернувшись. А потом и вовсе пропал среди наемников.

А Гуаншань, враз забыв о нем, улыбнулся замершему и смотрящему на него Цзинь Лину.  
— А-Лин… Я так рад снова видеть тебя, малыш. Но тебе здесь не место. Ты должен вернуться домой. Вернуться со мной.

— Я ничего тебе не должен! — Цзинь Лин напрягся еще больше, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.

— Ваньинь совсем испортил тебя, — Гуаншань покачал головой. — Никакого воспитания.

— Тебя это не касается. Уходи и шавок своих забери.

— Но я не могу. Ваньинь потерял контроль и убил бы, если бы ему не помешали. Его нужно изолировать, — терпеливо, на удивление мягко говорил Гуаншань. И улыбался вполне искренне. — А-Лин, я не хочу, чтобы он ранил кого-нибудь.

— Это мой дядя, — Цзинь Лин упрямо сдвинул брови, глядя на него сквозь растрепавшуюся челку. — И он будет в порядке. Уходи.

— А-Лин…

Но тот уже отступил вглубь.

— Хочешь забрать дядю? Сначала тебе придется убить меня.

— А-Лин! — Гуаншань подался к нему и удивленно застыл, когда по кварталу раскатился пронзительный, очень громкий свист. Наемники вскинулись, Вэй Ин содрогнулся от неприятного ощущения и замер, прислушиваясь. Шорох, легкий треск, недовольное бурчание и сразу следом — вой. Сначала одиночный и пока еще далекий, но уже спустя секунду ему вторил целый хор, а еще через пять — район содрогнулся от слаженного вопля сотен глоток.

— Твари! — Вэй Ин ужом вывернулся из рук Лань Чжаня, поймал его за руку и потащил за собой. В суматохе есть шанс проскочить незамеченными. — Быстрее! Нам нужно в Убежище!

— Стой! — они успели пробежать несколько метров, когда Лань Чжань дернул его на себя. И только тогда Вэй Ин услышал звук. Ломанный, неправильный. От него все тело словно судорогой вывернуло, и он упал бы, если бы Лань Чжань не подхватил его. А потом…

Потом начался ад.

Наемники, еще секунду назад замкнувшие кольцо вокруг побледневшего Гуаншаня, вдруг раскатились, как кегли. По ушам ударил пронзительный, полный боли крик. Еще один, и еще. Кричавшие роняли оружие, хватались за одежду, царапали горло и падали на колени. А через мгновение поднимались уже… тварями. Чудовищными, уродливыми, голодными и злыми. Один, второй, третий. Они возникали то тут, то там, повергая в шок тех, кто был рядом. А потом слух забил ликующий вой хлынувших из проулков и щелей разбуженных тварей.

— Отец! — отчаянный крик Гуанъяо на миг перекрыл даже вой, и Вэй Ин невольно метнул взгляд в ту сторону, где был Цзинь Гуаншань. Но вместо него увидел только Гуанъяо, стоящего на коленях и сжимающего в объятиях отца, на груди которого зияла страшная рана, а глаза смотрели в никуда. — Отец!

Катящиеся по лицу слезы Гуанъяо смахивал красными от крови пальцами, и от этого оно напоминало страшную кровавую маску.

А потом вдруг взвыли разом все инстинкты, и Вэй Ин взвился в воздух волком, впиваясь клыками в открывшееся горло попытавшейся напасть на него твари. Та взвизгнула, и пасть наполнила горячая кровь. Волк отшвырнул уже мертвую тварь, припал к земле, остро чувствуя за спиной СВОЕГО человека. Того, кого нужно защитить любой ценой. Сознание словно разделилось, и одна его часть требовала охоты, а вторая холодно отмечала, что тварей слишком много. И что на этот раз они не справятся, особенно без брата рядом. Наемники погибали один за другим, хотя кто-то из них пытался уехать на джипе. Но уже через десять метров машины превратились в шевелящуюся кучу: твари, сыпавшиеся из окон, погребли пытавшихся спастись людей. Одна из машин резко свернула и, на полном ходу врезавшись в стену, взорвалась. От громкого звука и полыхнувшего огня твари отхлынули, но передышка была секундной.

А потом вой перекрыл волчий рык вышедших из Убежища оборотней клана Цзян, на ходу превращавшихся в зверей. Следом вышли те, кто были обычными людьми, но с оружием в руках. И воздух словно закипел.

Вэй Ин завыл, вскинув голову к небу, и вернул себе человеческий облик. Схватил Лань Чжаня за руку и потащил за собой. До Убежища недалеко, всего лишь несколько десятков шагов. Лань Чжаня нужно спрятать-спрятать-спрятать. Но добежать они не успели. С десяток тварей, привлеченных движением, перестали терзать что-то, что еще пять минут назад было человеком, а сейчас было только куском мяса, и кинулись в их сторону, рыча и мешая друг другу. Вэй Ин страшно выматерился и, прикрыв Лань Чжаня собой, тварей встретил уже волком.

…Эйфория. Ярость, ликование, возбуждение, сладкая-сладкая кровь. И твари так забавно визжали, когда оказывались на его клыках. Волк упивался своей силой, тем, как хрустят под мощными лапами кости и черепа, как брызжет кровь из-под когтей. Наслаждение от чужой смерти заливало его, наполняло до краев, и в какой-то момент всего стало мало. В собственном теле стало тесно, и пришло недоумение и, сразу следом — предвкушение. Твари неинтересны. А рядом есть кто-то еще. Кто-то, чья кровь чище, слаще, вкуснее. Люди. И те, которые людьми были только наполовину.

— Вэй Ин! — пытаясь остановить, в загривок вцепились жесткие пальцы, причиняя боль. В ответ волк, которому помешали, клацнул клыками в воздухе, мотнул башкой в попытке избавиться от хватки и запаха, забившего вдруг чувствительный нос.

— Вэй Ин, остановись!

Звучавшая в голосе человека тревога была такой смешной. И слабой. Но стряхнуть с себя руку назойливого и такого мешающегося человека волк почему-то не мог. Он глухо зарычал, вскинулся. И замер, когда какофонию звуков перекрыл вдруг звук. Пронзительный, продирающий до самых костей. Мелодия была незатейливой, но от ее переливов шерсть встала дыбом, а твари, еще мгновение назад раздирающие погибших и пытавшиеся добраться до тех, кто уцелел, вдруг застыли. Чтобы через несколько секунд с рычанием кинуться друг на друга.

Волк заскулил, переступил лапами и вокруг шеи тут же обвились сильные руки Его человека.

— Вэй Ин. Вернись ко мне. Вэй Ин.

Волк мотнул головой, словно стряхивая с себя что-то, и через секунду уже Вэй Ин вцепился в обнимающие его руки.

— Лань Чжань… — голос был хриплым, испуганным. Волк позволил ему вернуться, но Зверь внутри уже почувствовал свободу. Он стал таким сильным, что Вэй Ин вжался спиной в обнимающего его человека, безотчетно ища защиты.

— Я здесь, — выдохнул в его ухо Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин поежился и позволил себе оглядеться, впуская в себя реальность. Твари уничтожали друг друга. Скулили, выли, рычали и рвали друг друга на ошметки, кровь была везде, в мешанине тел и конечностей уже было не разобрать, где когда-то был человек, а где растерзанная тварь. А мелодия все вела и вела за собой, резкими трелями заставляя повиноваться. Вэй Ин обернулся, ища музыканта, и удивленно выдохнул, заметив Лань Сычжуя, стоявшего на возвышении крыльца. В его руках чернела флейта с красной кисточкой на конце. Спокойное лицо почти ничего не выражало, но глаза горели нестерпимым огнем.

— Это флейта Сюэ Яна, — потрясенно выдохнул Вэй Ин, вспомнив ее описание, сделанное в тетради. — Откуда…

Откуда она у Лань Сычжуя? Откуда он знает, что играть?

— Он читал записи Сюэ Яна и обучался музыке. А я знал, где дядя хранит флейту. Пока Сычжуй не рассказал мне все, я считал ее обычной, — горячий шепот Лань Чжаня мурашками отзывался в теле.

— Хорошо, — Вэй Ин слабо улыбнулся, когда на него накатило понимание. Твари повинуются флейте. Проклятый район можно будет очистить. Цзян Чэн будет рад.

Цзян Чэн!

Вэй Ин взмыл, выламываясь из рук Лань Чжаня. Оказавшись на свободе, вне его тепла, открывшись страху за брата, он пробежал несколько шагов и вдруг замер. Словно с размаху уткнулся в невидимую преграду. Флейта смолкла, и Вэй Ин вскинулся, когда ноздри вдруг забил запах крови. Тошнотворно-сладкий, от которого замутило и одновременно захотелось слизнуть его с губ. Вэй Ин дернулся, как сломанная марионетка, и где-то совсем рядом закричал Сычжуй.

— Ханьгуан-цзюн!

Но все это прошло уже мимо сознания.

— Вэй Ин, — плечи сжало, словно тисками, рвануло, разворачивая. Но обнявшие его лицо ладони были такими нежными. — Вэй Ин, посмотри на меня.

В его посветлевших до цвета молодого меда глазах не было страха.

— Вэй Ин. Вэй Ин, останься со мной. Вэй Ин. Не уходи. Ты мне нужен. Вэй Ин.

Поцелуй был почти горьким. Таким странным для потерявшегося в себе Вэй Ина, еще не волка, но уже не человека. Но внутри уже рос огненный клубок. Рвался наружу, так яростно и нетерпеливо. Зверь требовал своего, ему надоело ждать, он не хотел ни нежности, ни любви, он желал снова почувствовать чужую смерть на собственных клыках. Жажда разрасталась, заставляла кровь вскипать, а когти и клыки расти. Вэй Ин менялся на глазах, но проснувшийся вдруг мгновенный страх за Лань Чжаня заставил оттолкнуть того от себя. Всего секунда, один короткий вскрик, и Вэй Ина выгнуло. Пустой взгляд распахнувшихся глаз устремился в небо, а из горла вырвался болезненный рык, сменившийся ликующим воем. А через мгновение его окутала клубящаяся тьма.

Кажется, даже воздух выжидающе замер. Но через несколько ударов сердца дрогнул, поплыл и вдруг истаял, открывая взгляду огромного черного Волка с полыхающими пламенем глазами без зрачков в обрамлении подвижной светло-серой дымки, от которой его морда казалась немного размытой. От всей его фигуры шел жар, а каждое касание хвоста земли порождало целый сноп искр. Казалось, что она горит под его лапами. И оскаленная пасть с целым рядом длинных и острых клыков не обещала быстрой смерти.

Воздух взорвался вскриком и грохотом выстрела одного из выживших наемников, не успевших сбежать. В ответ Волк словно размылся в воздухе, чтобы спустя мгновение материализоваться перед выстрелившим и сомкнуть челюсти на его беззащитном горле.

— Вэй Ин! — Лань Ванцзи сорвался с места. Не обращая внимания ни на застящий глаза дым от пожаров, ни на куски плоти под ногами и скалящихся еще живых тварей, он встал между Волком и его следующей жертвой — псом-оборотнем, сейчас кажущимся беззащитным щенком. Раскинул руки в стороны, ловя дикий взгляд звериных и таких красивых сейчас глаз.

— Вэй Ин, нет! Нет. Это не ты. Ты не убиваешь своих.

Лань Ванцзи говорил неторопливо, почти спокойно, но побелевшее лицо выдавало его напряжение, и голос…

Волк в ответ оскалился, и его глаза полыхнули. Он подался вперед, утробно рыча и показывая клыки.

— Вэй Ин, — Лань Ванцзи резко выдохнул, качнулся вперед, стискивая шерсть по бокам волчьей головы, достающей ему до груди. — Слушай меня, только меня. Ты человек. Ты сильный, умный, ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Я не хочу тебя терять, я не могу тебя потерять. Ты мне нужен. Ну же, Вэй Ин, вернись, я хочу увидеть твои глаза. Ты — не этот монстр, ты можешь его укротить. Ты сильнее его. Тебя ждут здесь, ты нужен Цзинь Лину, нужен брату. Он может погибнуть без тебя. Вэй Ин.

Волк мотнул башкой, но Лань Ванцзи только сильнее стиснул пальцы. Острые клыки были так близко, огненное дыхание обжигало, искры сыпались с шерсти.

— Вэй Ин! — Лань Ванцзи подался еще ближе. Волк в ответ рыкнул, впился клыками в его плечо и вдруг замер так. Лань Ванцзи тихо застонал, но даже не попытался уклониться. Судорожно выдохнул, зажмурился, прижавшись щекой к мохнатой голове. — Вэй Ин… Пожалуйста. Если тебе это нужно — я отдам тебе всю свою кровь до капли. Но вернись ко мне. Пожалуйста, я… я люблю тебя.

С каждым словом его голос становился все тише, спокойствие таяло, а последние слова и вовсе едва ли мог расслышать он сам в какофонии окружающих звуков.  
— Вэй Ин… Мне больно.

И Волк взвыл. Отпустил плечо Лань Ванцзи, оставив четыре глубоких следа, вскинул голову к небу, и район сотряс его отчаянный вой, сменившийся болезненным взвизгом. Лань Ванцзи протянул к нему руку, и Волк шарахнулся назад, завертелся, мотая башкой и сшибая все, что оказывалось рядом. Его глаза то наливались яростным кроваво-красным, то начинали мягко мерцать; хвост метался по земле, оставляя за собой пыльную дымку с примесью тьмы.

— Вэй Ин! — Лань Ванцзи шагнул за ним, весь его рукав был залит кровью, но ему словно было все равно. — Слушай меня. Иди за мной, вернись ко мне. Я обещал тебе сыграть на гуцине, ты помнишь, Вэй Ин?

Волк припал к земле, заскулил, но почти сразу следом снова зарычал. И снова сорвался в почти жалкий скулеж. А Лань Ванцзи подходил все ближе. Приблизившись к Волку почти вплотную, он положил ладонь невредимой руки на мохнатую макушку, надавил, вынуждая пригнуть голову к земле. Волк снова зарычал, мотнул башкой, пытаясь избавиться от принуждения, но Лань Ванцзи был неумолим. А потом просто обнял его за шею обеими руками, прижав к себе. Зарылся лицом в жесткую шерсть. И Волк затих. Распластался по земле, хвост замер, стих рык. Только бока тяжело и быстро вздымались.

— Вэй Ин, — Лань Ванцзи погладил его по загривку, прижался губами к основанию уха. — Мой Вэй Ин. Мой. И ты, и твой зверь — вы мои. Я люблю тебя. Люблю вас. Но мне нужно видеть тебя. Я хочу видеть тебя, Вэй Ин. Пожалуйста…

Договорив, он отступил, отпуская Волка. Тот еще некоторое время не двигался, зарывшись мордой в лапы, а потом медленно поднял голову и открыл глаза. Мягко мерцающие красным. Живые, умные глаза, в которых больше не было жажды убийства. Только усталость, вина и что-то еще.

— Вэй Ин… — Лань Ванцзи рухнул на колени. Так, словно ноги перестали его держать. Ткань брюк тут же пропиталась уже начавшей темнеть кровью, смешанной с пылью и песком, но на это, кажется, он тоже не обратил внимание. Прижав к себе пораненную руку, он не спускал взгляда с Волка. А тот грациозно поднялся, отряхнулся и ткнулся носом в его лицо. Лизнул, потянулся к плечу, заскулил виновато.

— Я в порядке, Вэй Ин, — Лань Ванцзи с нежностью погладил подставленную шею. Казалось, он едва сдерживает слезы. — Это не страшно, заживет.

Волка окутала легкая дымка, и через мгновение на его месте стоял Вэй Ин. Побледневший, с огромными черными кругами под глазами. Он пошатнулся, и Лань Ванцзи взмыл с земли, подхватывая его в объятия.

— Лань Чжань. Прости, — тот вжался в него, осторожно обнял.

— Ты не убил меня, — уже гораздо спокойней отозвался Лань Ванцзи, пригладил его растрепанные прядки. Вэй Ин содрогнулся от его слов. Но ответить уже ничего не успел.

— Отпусти его! Дядя!

Отчаянный крик Цзинь Лина разрушил то состояние уединенности, в котором они были, словно в коконе. И в мир снова ворвался запах горелого, ощущение сажи на руках, боль в теле, треск и скрежет, стоны раненных. Все то, что до этого было где-то за гранью восприятия.

Вэй Ин развернулся, и его глаза расширились при виде Лань Сичэня с бессознательным Цзян Чэном на руках. Рядом с ним стоял Цзинь Лин и, стиснув кулаки, смотрел озлобленным зверьком.

— Брат! — Лань Ванцзи среагировал первым. — Что ты делаешь?

Лань Сичэнь обернулся, и Вэй Ин почувствовал, как напрягся Лань Чжань. Лань Сичэнь сейчас был мало похож на того молодого мужчину, видеть которого привыкли. Перепачканный в пыли и крови костюм был кое-где порван, на щеке была царапина, всегда аккуратно уложенные волосы были растрепаны. Но Цзян Чэна он держал так просто и легко, что казалось, будто тот ничего не весит.

— Я забираю его, — глухо произнес он, окидывая взглядом Вэй Ина и, особенно внимательно, — Лань Ванцзи. — Ему нужна помощь, которую вы ему не окажете. Я отвезу его в «Облачные глубины», в медцентре ему помогут.

— Нет! — Вэй Ин рванулся из рук Лань Чжаня. — Кроме тебя, ему никто не поможет. Ты, что, ничего не видел?!

— Видел что? — Лань Сичэнь недоуменно нахмурился.

— Я даже не понял, как он там оказался! — Цзинь Лин возмущенно вскинулся, переводя взгляд с Лань Сичэня на Вэй Ина. — Просто оглянулся, а он уже выходит! И дядя.

— Он ничего не видел, — Лань Чжань несильно сжал плечо Вэй Ина, которого все еще обнимал. — Но он прав. Цзян Чэн ранен, ему нужно в больницу, но в обычной ему не помогут. В «Облачных глубинах» у него будет хотя бы шанс.

— Ему нужен не медцентр, — Вэй Ин упрямо качнул головой. — Ты знаешь, что ему нужно.

— Знаю, — едва слышно выдохнул Лань Ванцзи, глядя на Вэй Ина так, словно хотел что-то сказать. Что-то еще. Вэй Ин поджал губы и вдруг понял. «Облачные глубины» принадлежат клану Лань, а, значит, и Лань Сичэню. И…

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Вэй Ин, но взгляд его на Лань Сичэня не стал ни теплее, ни доверчивее. — Но, надеюсь, ты знаешь…

— Не стоит угрожать мне, — устало перебил его тот, опустившись на одно колено, чтобы перехватить Цзян Чэна поудобнее.

— Ты его так просто отдашь? — Цзинь Лин смотрел на Вэй Ина с возмущением. — Он будет там подопытным кроликом!

— Нет, — вместо Вэй Ина ответил Лань Сичэнь. — Я не позволю.

— Правда? — Вэй Ин, который следил за каждым его движением, как кот за мышью, оскалился. — А как же милый «А-Яо»?

Лань Сичэнь резко выдохнул, кажется, даже побледнел.

— Это… другое.

Он обвел взглядом «арену боевых действий» и прикусил губу. Выжившие наемники из тех, кто еще держался на ногах, помогали подняться тем, кто сделать это был не в состоянии. Кто-то ходил среди уцелевших машин, проверяя ход, парни из клана Цзян бродили среди трупов, добивая тварей и оттаскивая в сторону тех людей, кого еще можно было спасти. Где-то в стороне догорали взорвавшиеся автомобили, черный дым отравлял воздух запахом горелой резины, который забивал даже запах крови. Среди мельтешивших людей и в клубах стелющегося по земле дыма фигура стоящего на коленях Цзинь Гуанъяо была почти незаметна. Перепачканное в пыли и крови лицо, растрепавшиеся волосы… И взгляд, больной, тяжелый, почти обреченный и самую чуточку виноватый. Гуанъяо сидел на земле, среди обломков, в окружении немногих людей в униформе клана Цзинь, и прижимал к себе безжизненное тело отца. Опущенные плечи, сгорбившаяся спина… Под его взглядом Лань Сичэнь застыл. Отчаяние, сомнение и вина на миг исказили его лицо. Губы шевельнулись, выпуская беззвучное «А-Яо», и Вэй Ин вдруг невесело рассмеялся. Лань Сичэнь дернулся, но тут мимо него промелькнула быстрая тонкая тень и остановилась перед Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Не Хуайсан… — удивленно выдохнул тот, и Не Хуайсан, слишком опрятный и чистый среди хаоса, присел перед ним на корточки. Улыбнулся, коснулся плеча.

— Я помогу. Давайте, вам нужно встать. Ваши люди ждут только вашего приказа, чтобы убраться отсюда.

— Приказа? — Гуанъяо недоуменно сморгнул, и Не Хуайсан качнул головой.

— Разве не вы теперь глава клана Цзинь? Или… — он обернулся через плечо, глядя на Цзинь Лина, который под его взглядом только шумно сглотнул, бледнея еще больше.

— Нет, — быстро выдохнул Гуанъяо, скользнув взглядом по Цзинь Лину. — Уверен, его дядюшки будут не в восторге от такой идеи.

— К тому же он еще слишком молод для такой ответственности? — Не Хуайсан, не дожидаясь ответа, поднялся и, подождав, пока Цзинь Гуанъяо с видимой неохотой передаст труп Цзинь Гуаншаня одному из своих людей, помог ему встать. — Пойдемте, я вас провожу. Здесь уже справятся без вас.

Он повлек его к ближайшей машине, с капота которой поспешно убирали осколки лобового стекла, останки тварей и все то, что насыпалось в процессе битвы.

— А-Яо… — Лань Сичэнь позвал Цзинь Гуанъяо и тот, обернувшись, слабо улыбнулся.

— Все в порядке, Сичэнь. Со мной все будет в порядке. Займись своим… — заминка была совсем крошечной, но заметной всем, — Главой клана Цзян.

— А-Яо!

Но тот уже отвернулся. Забрался в машину, устроился на сидении, ни на кого не глядя, и уехал, как только Не Хуайсан отошел в сторону.

— Что это было? — Цзинь Лин как-то неловко повел плечами, повернулся сначала к Лань Сичэню, смотрящему вслед исчезнувшей в пылевой завесе машине, а потом и к Вэй Ину.

Но тот ответить не успел. Вместо него подал голос Не Хуайсан.

— Кажется, тебе больше не нужно прятаться, А-Лин, — он улыбнулся хмыкнувшему на такое заявление Цзинь Лину и подошел к Лань Сичэню, вынудив того посмотреть на себя. — Его нужно в больницу. Моя машина рядом. Я помогу.

Он потянулся вперед с явным намерением забрать у него Цзян Чэна, но Лань Сичэнь вдруг отшатнулся, прижимая безвольно лежащее в его руках тело.  
— Я сам.

Не Хуайсан медленно отступил, выдыхая. На секунду на его лицо набежала тень, и тут же сменилась улыбкой.  
— Тогда поторопитесь.

Лань Сичэнь кивнул, тяжело поднялся и, осторожно и медленно ступая, пошел вслед за Не Хуайсаном, преувеличено внимательно глядя под ноги.

— Брат, — Лань Ванцзи попытался его остановить, но Лань Сичэнь замер лишь на мгновение. Оглянулся, улыбнулся одними глазами.

— Я справлюсь. А вам нужно поговорить.

Лань Ванцзи коротко кивнул, и Лань Сичэнь, обойдя несколько небольших завалов, исчез за обрушившейся стеной. А спустя несколько мгновений до них донесся удаляющий звук двигателя.

Как только он стих окончательно, Вэй Ин встряхнулся. Коснулся ладонью плеча Лань Ванцзи и тот повернулся к нему.

— Тебе тоже нужно в больницу. Твоя рука выглядит отвратительно. И слишком много крови.

— Не страшно.

— Ханьгуан-цзюн, господин Вэй прав. Не беспокойтесь о нас, мы справимся здесь. Цзинь Лин, ты же позволишь мне помочь?

Немного оглушенный всем произошедшим, такой же перепачканный и словно выцветший Цзинь Лин слабо кивнул.

— Не увлекайтесь только. Я пришлю труповозку, чтобы забрали тела. Отправьте раненых в больницу. Не думаю, что ночью можно ждать нападения, но пусть кто-нибудь останется. И надо будет проверить, остались ли еще твари или все собрались здесь, — Вэй Ин принялся раздавать указания с таким видом, словно все, что случилось, было лишь кошмарным сном. Откат будет потом.

— Мы все сделаем, — Лань Сычжуй изобразил поклон.

— И я еще спрошу у тебя, что еще ты умеешь, кроме как играть на флейте, — Вэй Ин хмыкнул, собираясь еще немного поехидничать, но замолчал, почувствовав на талии словно стальные пальцы. — Ладно, вы уже взрослые мальчики, а нам действительно нужно в больницу. Но если что — звоните. Лань Чжань, ты выдержишь путь до машины? Или нет, оставайся здесь, я сам за ней схожу. И зачем только отгоняли… Какой же я болван.

— Вэй Ин, — коротко произнес Лань Ванцзи, и Вэй Ин замолчал, выдохнув. — Я дойду. Кровь остановилась.

— И куда только твоя разговорчивость делась, — проворчал Вэй Ин, и у Лань Ванцзи порозовели мочки ушей. Явно не желая продолжать эту тему, он взял Вэй Ина за руку и повлек за собой в сторону гаражей.

Вэй Ин упираться не стал. Впрочем, болтать тоже не хотелось. Они шли мимо обломков и трупов, и Вэй Ин ловил себя на том, что пытается прикинуть, сколько тварей не проснулось. Выходило, что немало. Хотя рядом с Убежищем их обычно и не было. Они с Цзян Чэном заботились о том, чтобы до него можно было дойти спокойно, не опасаясь массового нападения, и регулярно зачищали территорию размером с квартал. Значит, твари пришли с гораздо более дальнего расстояния. Вэй Ин прикинул, как далеко обычно доносится звук работающего двигателя. А потом вдруг вспомнил и остановился, глядя прямо перед собой расширившимися глазами.

— Вэй Ин? — Лань Ванцзи обернулся и тоже остановился.

— Наемники, — глухо отозвался тот, поднимая на него пустеющий взгляд. — Ты помнишь, что часть из них превратилась? Мне же не показалось?

— Нет, — Лань Ванцзи потемнел лицом. — Это не могло быть последствием укуса твари.

Вэй Ин скрипнул зубами. Все это ему что-то напоминало.

— Сюэ Ян описывал что-то похожее. Бойню в резиденции Цзян.

— Я не очень хорошо знаю эту историю, — кажется, Лань Ванцзи был смущен.

Вэй Ин почти нежно хмыкнул.  
— Ты такой хорошенький, когда смущаешься. Я расскажу тебе, но сначала надо добраться до больницы. Дьявол… Я точно болван, обработать рану можно было и в Убежище. Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я не при смерти. И я думал, что ты был бы рад оказаться поближе к брату.

Вэй Ин нахмурился. Лань Чжань, что, пытался таким образом…

— Я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул он, отпирая ворота гаража. — Какой смысл рисковать собой так? Ты потерял слишком много крови.

Лань Ванцзи действительно был слишком бледен и с каждым шагом дышал все тяжелее, но упорно делал вид, что все в порядке. Вэй Ин невольно заторопился. Мелькнула мысль о том, что стоило бы разобраться и в себе, понять, что со Зверем, но все это можно было сделать потом. Сначала раны Лань Чжаня, потом Чэн-Чэн, а потом уже он сам.

— Я в порядке, — тихо произнес Лань Ванцзи и, подождав, пока Вэй Ин выгонит машину из гаража и запрет ворота, устроился на пассажирском сидении.

— Я постараюсь не трясти слишком сильно.

— Ты обещал рассказать все, что знаешь. У Сычжуя было не так уж много времени на все.

— В той тетради, что взял я, не было никаких нот и указаний. По-видимому, он читал ту, которой хватился ваш дядя.

— Я видел записи, это было всего лишь переписанная копия.

Вэй Ин закусил губу. Покосился на бледного Лань Чжаня и принялся за рассказ.


	9. Chapter 9

— Здесь есть душ, Цзэу-цзюнь, — один из ученых, имя которого Лань Сичэнь так и не узнал, застыл рядом, с молчаливым неодобрением глядя на него, такого грязного и изрядно потрепанного. «Вам нужно привести себя в порядок» звучало так отчетливо в вежливом голосе, что Лань Сичэнь почувствовал раздражение.

— Как только вы скажете мне, что с Цзян Ваньинем все будет в порядке, я отправлюсь домой и приму душ, — прохладно и очень спокойно произнес он, сквозь толстое стекло глядя на лежащего на кровати Цзян Чэна. Бледного, дышащего часто и поверхностно, с капельками пота над губой. Кажется, за эти несколько часов, что прошли с их последней встречи, он уменьшился в размере, усох. И скулы так заострились. Внутри снова шевельнулся страх потерять его. Откуда?

— Я не имею права на ложь, Цзэу-цзюнь. Мы не первый год изучаем оборотней, но никогда раньше не сталкивались с подобным. Все, что мы можем сейчас — это немного стабилизировать его состояние. Сказать, что с ним все будет в порядке, я не могу.

— Но хоть что-то вы сделать можете? — Лань Сичэнь повернулся к нему и успел поймать крайне заинтересованный взгляд, обращенный на него самого.

— Например, помочь вам? Лань Цижэнь говорил, что в последнее время ваше поведение изменилось. Вы не хотите знать причины? — вкрадчиво произнес мужчина.

— Решили сделать из меня подопытного кролика? — Лань Сичэнь сузил глаза. — Вы не в состоянии понять, что происходит с перворожденным оборотнем, какие опыты вы собрались ставить на мне, человеке?

— В вас течет кровь оборотней. Немного, но ее достаточно, чтобы ваши поведенческие реакции вызывали интерес. Наш центр был создан ради достижения одной-единственной цели: найти способ избавиться от любых следов оборотней. У нас есть ранние образцы вашей крови, было бы интересно сравнить с тем, что сейчас. Кровь Цзян Ваньиня, как первородного, настоящее сокровище, но сейчас она кипит от переизбытка разных гормонов и по факту абсолютно бесполезна для нас.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Кажется, вы не понимаете, — он качнулся вперед, заглядывая в глаза, позволяя увидеть эмоции, кипящие в нем. — Я глава клана. И сейчас мне плевать на ваши великие цели. Я их не разделяю. Сейчас ваша задача — помочь Цзян Ваньиню. Единственная задача. Иначе уже завтра вам всем придется искать новую работу.

Ученый сглотнул, кажется, только теперь осознав, кто перед ним, и что, возможно, стоит немного сдать назад.  
— Я вас понял, Цзэу-цзюнь. Мы постараемся сделать все, что будет в наших силах.

— Хорошо, — Лань Сичэнь отстранился и снова повернулся к стеклу, теряя всякий интерес к разговору и не замечая, что остался один перед большой палатой, напичканной самыми разными приборами. Поднял взгляд на собственное отражение в стекле, криво усмехнулся. Увидел бы дядя, его бы удар хватил. В столь неподобающем виде Лань Сичэнь не был, даже когда однажды прыгнул на спор в ледяные воды Тихого океана. Разумеется, ни он, ни его приятели не были трезвы. В восемнадцать, получив вдруг свободу от жестких правил, в чужой стране и вдали от постоянного контроля и осуждающих взглядов, хотелось попробовать все. Вспоминать было и стыдно, и весело. Но сейчас причина такого вида была совсем не веселой.

_Они с Не Хуайсаном пропустили все «веселье». Когда они добрались до места, там уже кипел бой. Разобраться, кто, где и с кем, было практически невозможно, несколько машин горело, вой, визг, рык и стрельба поначалу даже оглушили. Но, стоило подойти поближе, как его буквально втащило в битву. Твари нападали со всех сторон, кто-то из волков-оборотней помог ему отбиться от первой атаки, а потом и он сам подобрал чей-то брошенный автомат: привычный и любимый нож против тварей был не самым лучшим оружием. Прорываясь к Убежищу, он заметил брата и то, как того яростно и успешно защищает Вэй Ин. Замер, как все, услышав странную мелодию флейты, оскалился, узнав играющего, и убедившись, что твари теперь убивают друг друга, скользнул за спиной Цзинь Лина к открытой подъездной двери. По лестницам почти скатился и ворвался в помещение. На секунду ему показалось, что он оглох от внезапной тишины, судорожно огляделся, но кроме него, в подвале не было никого. Приглушенный свет, разброшенные спальники и еще висящий в воздухе не особо приятный какой-то химический запах._

_Тихий отчаянный звук, похожий на скулеж, заставил его вскинуться и начать искать его источник. Ваньинь нашелся в соседней комнате. Той самой, в которой они разговаривали в свой самый первый раз. Стол с мониторами был придвинут к стене, а на освободившемся пространстве пола была сооружена импровизированная постель из матраса, одеял и спальников, в которой, свернувшись клубком, лежал Ваньинь. Дрожащий, холодный, тихо то ли стонущий, то ли скулящий. Из воспаленной раны на шее, в которой едва проглядывали очертания зубов, сочилась темная густая кровь._

_— Ваньинь… — Лань Сичэня хватило только на потрясенный выдох, хотя хотелось кричать. Что-то внутри рванулось навстречу, и Лань Сичэнь, сделав несколько шагов, рухнул на колени рядом с постелью. Отбросил в сторону оружие, которое все еще держал в руках, и склонился над парнем. Коснулся ледяного лба ладонью, и Ваньинь громко застонал. Потянулся навстречу касанию, пытаясь разлепить ресницы. Шевельнул губами, но Лань Сичэнь накрыл ладонью его рот, как никогда чувствуя заполняющую его вину. Что же он наделал…_

_— Нет. Не пытайся говорить. Я заберу тебя. Увезу туда, где тебе помогут. Ваньинь. Цзян Чэн._

_Каким же страшным и в то же время красивым сейчас тот был. Белый, с заострившимися чертами лица, подрагивающими ресницами и обметанными губами. Такой… истончившийся от жара и лихорадки._

_Цзян Чэн попытался облизнуться, и Лань Сичэнь невольно вздрогнул, когда язык прошелся по его ладони, которую он все еще прижимал к чужому рту. Изнутри отозвалось жаром и нарастающей паникой от вида такого Цзян Чэна._

_— Ваньинь, — Лань Сичэнь позвал, наклоняясь к лицу, отводя неприятно слипшиеся прядки в сторону. — Прости. Я не должен был…_

_Он ничего не должен был. Ни на что не имел права. Он позволил себе расслабиться и потерять контроль, пойдя на поводу собственных страстей, стыдного почти-подросткового бунта. Он так виноват…_

_— Уходи… — глухой голос Цзян Чэна был еле различим. И совершенно пуст. — Ты… не поможешь._

_— Я не был бы так уверен, — выдохнул Лань Сичэнь, снова заглянул в лицо Цзян Чэна и поджал губы. Кажется, сил у того хватило только на эту реплику. Потому что теперь его состояние было больше похоже на обморок. По крайней мере, сознания в безвольном теле не ощущалось. Лань Сичэнь выдохнул, склонился еще ниже, касаясь губами его сухих горячих губ, чувствуя под тонкой потрескавшейся кожицей бешеный ток крови и неровную, но сильную пульсацию энергии, которую Цзян Чэн, кажется, пытался сдержать из последних сил. — Доверься мне. Пожалуйста. Я все исправлю._

_Не дождавшись ответа, Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул и, немного повозившись, встал на ноги, поднимая Цзян Чэна на руки. Все, что ему нужно — это дойти до машины Не Хуайсана, дальше будет проще._

 

…Все, что было дальше, он помнил урывками. Возмущение Цзинь Лина, почти-ненависть Вэй Ина, странное счастье Лань Чжаня. Только Гуанъяо остался в памяти ярким болезненным кадром. Среди хаоса закончившейся битвы он выглядел сломанной игрушкой. От его вида и взгляда сердце сжало ледяными когтями и не отпустило до сих пор. А-Яо потерял отца, и Лань Сичэнь сейчас должен быть рядом с ним. Именно он, как никто знающий, какое значение Цзинь Гуаншань имел для своего сына. Он должен был помочь, а не Хуайсан. Но… Под сердцем билось жаркое и болезненное. Ваньинь-Ваньинь-Ваньинь. Он так запутался…

— Брат.

Лань Сичэнь повернулся и шагнул навстречу Лань Ванцзи. Тот был один, бледен, немного помят, но умыт, и даже волосы были приведены в порядок. Под явно чужой рубашкой проглядывали повязки, и Лань Сичэнь подался вперед, мгновенно забывая обо всем, что было между ними до.

— Что с тобой? — он протянул руку, но касаться плеча не рискнул. — Твари?

— Вэй Ин, — коротко бросил Лань Ванцзи и вдруг весь будто посветлел лицом, словно сам факт того, что Вэй Ин сделал ему больно, его радовал.

— Вэй Ин?! И ты так этому рад?

— Он обрел свою третью форму, и остался жив, в рассудке и со мной. Эти царапины — ничто по сравнению с этим.

— Ох… — из Лань Сичэня словно весь воздух выпустили. А потом до него дошло. — У него получилось? Нет, это у тебя получилось. Но я… Дьявол. Прости. Прости, что чуть не разрушил вас.

Произнес и весь подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума.  
— Но скажи мне — как?

Лань Ванцзи прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая, и его лицо стало совершенно неописуемым. Уже потерявший силу страх, решимость, нежность, счастье и радость. Ни одна мышца лица его не дрогнула, но Лань Сичэнь слишком хорошо умел читать его. По мельчайшим морщинкам, по дрожанию ресниц, по тому, как алеют мочки ушей, и меняется дыхание.

— Страшно. Когда он превратился, я посмотрел и не увидел его, и мне стало страшно. Я звал его. Я просто его звал. Просил не уходить и вернуться ко мне. Но, брат… — Лань Чжань распахнул глаза, глядя на Лань Сичэня со странной жалостью. — Это вряд ли поможет Цзян Чэну. У нас…

Он замолчал, не договорив, и Лань Сичэнь перевел взгляд на Цзян Чэна за стеклом, поджав губы. Лань Чжаню не нужно было объяснять. До того, как все это случилось с ними, Лань Чжань и Вэй Ин… У них было все то, чего не было у них с Ваньинем. Не было встреч и свиданий, обычных поцелуев и разговоров обо всем. Не было прошлого, за которое можно было бы зацепиться, как за ниточку. У них нет даже нормальных общих воспоминаний. У них нет… ничего, кроме ошибок его, Лань Сичэня. Как просто смалодушничать и уйти. Проблемы Цзян Чэна — не его проблемы. Они по сути никто друг другу. И то, что он укусил его, только ускорило процесс, который на самом деле все равно уже начался. Вот только тянуло туда, за стекло, а внутри выло от одной мысли бросить Ваньиня в таком состоянии.

— Я не смогу… — глухо произнес Лань Сичэнь. — Врачи пытаются помочь, но я знаю, что спасти его могу только я. Но на самом деле я просто не смогу. Все это — лишь отсрочка. И я не знаю, что делать.

— Отдохнуть? — Лань Ванцзи проследил за его взглядом, покачал головой. — Сейчас ты действительно ничем ему не поможешь. Ты слишком устал, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я не могу оставить его, — Лань Сичэнь покачал головой, отстраненно удивляясь своим собственным словам.

— Вэй Ин присмотрит за ним. И я.

— Он здесь? — Лань Сичэнь кинул взгляд за плечо брата.

— Да, мы пришли вместе. Вэй Ин остался разговаривать с врачом, и скоро будет здесь. Так что ты действительно можешь отдохнуть.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он действительно устал.  
— Может нагрянуть дядя.

— Уверен, мы справимся, — Лань Ванцзи позволил улыбке показаться в глазах. — Иди домой, брат.

— Хорошо… — Лань Сичэнь кивнул, поколебался немного, но все-таки порывисто обнял его одной рукой и отошел, кинув за стекло взгляд.

А у входа в медцентр его ждал Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Увидев знакомый разворот плеч, Лань Сичэнь замер. И сердце, кажется, тоже замерло.  
— А-Яо? — негромко, не особо веря своим глазами, позвал его Лань Сичэнь, и Цзинь Гуанъяо резко обернулся. Он уже успел привести себя в порядок и переодеться, но тень скорби на лице была слишком хорошо заметна, как и красные, еще немного припухшие глаза.

— Сичэнь… — Гуанъяо почти пробежал разделяющее их расстояние, и вошел в его объятия, сильно прижимаясь к нему. — Сичэнь.

Его сотрясала мелкая дрожь, и Лань Сичэнь ладонями чувствовал уходящее из тела Гуанъяо напряжение. Лань Сичэнь провел по его влажным волосам, обнял за плечи и, оглядевшись, повлек за собой в сторонку. Чужое мнение его не интересовало, да и во дворе медцентра почти никого не было, но хотелось уйти, спрятаться. И спрятать Гуанъяо и его горе. А еще собственное облегчение от того, что на него не сердятся.

— А-Яо, — он прижался скулой к его виску. — Все будет хорошо. Как ты?

— Его больше нет. Нет. Я не могу в это поверить, — глухо, горячо и быстро зашептал Гуанъяо в его плечо. — Мне кажется, что я сейчас услышу его голос. Он умел говорить ласково, знаешь? Иногда, когда у него было хорошее настроение или когда у меня все получалось.

Лань Сичэнь только поджал губы. Его неприязнь к Цзинь Гуаншаню не изменила даже смерть. Каким бы дельцом и человеком он ни был, отцом для Гуанъяо он был отвратительным. Но Гуанъяо так яростно и истово верил в его любовь, в то, что стоит приложить лишь немного усилий — и его признают не только официально, что его наконец полюбят в ответ. Но для всех, кроме него самого, было ясно: этого не случится никогда. И если бы не проблемы со здоровьем Гуаншаня, А-Яо так и остался бы прозябать в глухой деревне, из которой Цзинь Гуаншань его вытащил только для того, чтобы незаконнорожденный сын, о котором он и не вспоминал, поделился с ним почкой. В благодарность, после того, как стало ясно, что трансплантация прошла успешно и отторжение не грозит, он оставил Гуанъяо рядом с собой. Как «банк органов», как шутили иногда. Цзинь Гуанъяо пришлось пройти долгий путь от всеми осмеянного бастарда до «правой руки» главы клана. Но, каким бы ни был его блестящий ум и способности, только смерть официального наследника Цзинь Гуаншаня позволила ему стать тем, кем он стал — полноправным членом семьи Цзинь, носящим эту фамилию. Но даже это не сделало отношения отца и сына проще, легче и теплее. Воспитанный одинокой матерью, истово верящей в то, что в один прекрасный день Цзинь Гуаншань вспомнит о ней и заберет в другую, лучшую жизнь, в этой вере она воспитала и его сына. И, наверное, день появления посланника Гуаншаня на своем пороге с приглашением, стал для нее самым счастливым в жизни. И самым последним. В семью отца тогда еще Мэн Яо вошел на следующий день после ее похорон…

— А-Яо… — Лань Сичэнь покусывал губы, не зная, что еще сказать. Он утешал Гуанъяо после ссор с отцом. После неприятностей и очередных насмешек. Но что сказать сейчас — не знал. Он не сожалел о смерти Цзинь Гуаншаня, но боль Гуанъяо понимал слишком хорошо.

— Просто постой вот так, рядом, — Гуанъяо стиснул его еще сильнее. — И… и прости, что так обошлись с тобой. Я не знал, что так будет. Не знал, что отец собирался делать. Он слышал наш разговор с Вэй Ином в холле. И отдал команду. Прости.

Лань Сичэнь на миг нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем говорил Гуанъяо, а когда до него дошло, только покачал головой.

— Это в прошлом, А-Яо. И… ты меня прости тоже. Я не остался с тобой.

Цзинь Гуанъяо вздрогнул, напрягся. Помолчал немного, но все-таки выдохнул:  
— Ты не был обязан. К тому же отец уже был мертв, и ты ничем бы не помог. А Цзян Чэн нуждался в тебе. Ты… У него все в порядке?

Гуанъяо немного отстранился, поднимая голову и заглядывая Сичэню в лицо. В его глазах, обычно мягко сияющих, а сейчас словно подернутых тончайшим слоем пыли, стыло беспокойство и что-то еще.  
— Нет, — честно ответил Лань Сичэнь. — Его удалось немного стабилизировать, но как долго это продлится — я не знаю.

— Я видел, что творилось с Вэй Ином, — Гуанъяо отвел взгляд. — И каким он стал. Если бы твой брат не остановил его, никого из нас уже не было бы в живых. В него стреляли, а он этого даже не заметил. И если Цзян Чэн станет таким же… Он и просто оборотнем способен убить очень многих.

— Он пока человек и сейчас больше похож на обычного тяжелобольного, чем на оборотня, — заметил Лань Сичэнь. Царапнуло. Словно подцепило когтем, потянуло и отпустило, но состояние легкого дискомфорта все равно осталось. — Пусть тебя это не волнует. Тебе нужно похоронить отца и принять его дела.

Гуанъяо кивнул, словно выцветая на глазах. Он ждал другого ответа?

— Как только будет готов отчет о вскрытии, и я пообщаюсь с имперским наместником. Но похороны… Я не знаю, могу ли просить, но, пожалуйста, будь со мной в этот день. Мне нужна твоя поддержка. Никого, кроме тебя, у меня больше нет. Пожалуйста.

— Тебе не нужно просить об этом, я рядом, — Лань Сичэнь погладил его по щеке, отвел прядку волос за ухо. — Но сначала нужно хоть немного перевести дух и отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь очень бледным.

— Поехали со мной, Сичэнь, — Гуанъяо перехватил его руку, прижался губами к ладони, глядя сквозь ресницы. — Поехали ко мне, ты тоже устал. Дома тебя ждет только дядя, твоему брату теперь нужен только Вэй Ин. Пожалуйста, я не хочу оставаться один. Я еще не готов.

— Хорошо, — раздумывать Лань Сичэнь не стал. Только признал с горечью, разлившейся на языке, что Гуанъяо прав во всем. Дома его ждет только дядя, его вопросы и нравоучения, а А-Чжань никуда не уйдет отсюда, пока здесь находится Вэй Ин. А Цзян Чэн… Возможно, на «свежую» голову, он придумает, как помочь тому. Или хотя бы попытается понять, почему горячий клубок под сердцем так радостно отзывается на каждую мысль о Ваньине. — Надеюсь, у тебя найдется что-нибудь поесть.

— Думаю, я даже найду для тебя твои любимые пирожные, — Гуанъяо светло улыбнулся и, обняв пальцами его запястье, потянул за собой к ждущей в стороне машине.

…Он проспал почти сутки. В домике Гуанъяо на территории резиденции, в котором не было вообще никого, под защитой темных портьер и тишины, он провалился в глубокий, почти обморочный сон, как только голова коснулась подушки, и упорно не желал возвращаться в реальность. Иногда та пыталась прорваться сама запахом свежей выпечки и чая, тогда Лань Сичэнь делал попытки проснуться, и его пустой желудок благодарно урчал. Впрочем, глаза почти сразу же снова закрывались. Но отдых не особо пошел на пользу. Лань Сичэнь вполне отдохнул физически, но все то, что билось внутри, никуда не делось, и даже не стало слабее. И понимание тоже не пришло. Кажется, он понимал себя даже еще меньше, чем когда ложился спать. Единственное, что он знал точно — домой возвращаться не хотелось. К счастью, он бывал в гостях у Гуанъяо достаточно часто, чтобы не беспокоиться об одежде. Ту, в которой он пришел сюда из медцентра, носить было больше невозможно, так что он нашел в шкафу оставленную им ранее. Приведя себя в порядок и убедившись, что Гуанъяо нет в резиденции, а за его отсутствие ничего особенного не случилось, Лань Сичэнь устроился во внутреннем дворе, чтобы немного помедитировать, но расслабиться и отпустить мысли не удавалось. Прошедшие события немного поблекли в памяти, но под сердцем все также жгло, а образ Цзян Чэна, подключенного к аппаратам, не желал покидать голову. И даже заверение в том, что ему не стало хуже, которое он получил по телефону, когда позвонил в медцентр, не успокоило. Может, поэтому, когда слуга доложил ему о том, что его очень срочно хочет видеть молодой человек по имени Не Хуайсан, Лань Сичэнь с готовностью и некоторым облегчением поднялся.

— Ему стало хуже, — с порога заявил Не Хуйасан, как только Лань Сичэнь появился. И только потом вспомнил о вежливости. — Доброго дня.

Лань Сичэнь ответил на приветствие и нахмурился. Кому «ему» было понятно без лишних вопросов.  
— Я звонил в медцентр не так давно, меня уверили, что он стабилен.

Не Хуайсан, кажется, был готов зашипеть. И растерял весь свой благожелательный вид.  
— Десять минут назад мне позвонил Вэй Ин и попросил найти тебя. Вряд ли он стал лгать только для того, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Почему он не позвонил мне сам? Он или брат. После всего они вряд ли расстаются больше, чем на несколько минут.

— Решил, что если не приехать за тобой лично, ты сам не придешь? — Не Хуйансан пожал плечами.

Лань Сичэнь поджал губы. Спорить и доказывать что-то явно раздраженному, ревнующему и злому Хуайсану он не собирался.

— А ты, как всегда, был рядом, — не удержавшись от шпильки, Лань Сичэнь шагнул вперед, уверенный, что Не Хуйсан пойдет за ним и даже довезет до медцентра.

— Нет, — тот только как-то устало выдохнул. — Мне пришлось сделать хороший крюк и нарушить пару правил.

И Лань Сичэнь промолчал. В конце концов, Не Хуайсан, наверное, имел право на раздражение и ревность. А имел ли такое же право он, Лань Сичэнь? Наверное, нет. Но все равно внутри что-то жгло, стоило только вспомнить о том, каким взглядом Хуайсан смотрел на Цзян Чэна.

Разговаривать откровенно не хотелось. И мысли в голове были какими-то оборванными. А вот эмоции… Цзян Чэну стало хуже. Не значит ли это, что его время пришло? Но он, Лань Сичэнь, не готов. Его желание спасти было сильным, но этого не хватит. Цзян Чэну будет не за что ухватиться. А времени дать ему эту ниточку, похоже, больше не осталось.

— Это разве не машина Цзинь Гуанъяо?

Как только они въехали в открытые ворота медцентра, Не Хуайсан приник к окну. Лань Сичэнь нахмурился. Не узнать любимый автомобиль Гуанъяо было сложно. Сделанный на заказ, бронированный и с пионами на номерном знаке — от почти такого же автомобиля Цзинь Гуаншаня он отличался только цветом тонировки стекол. Но что делает здесь Гуанъяо?

Впрочем, это можно было узнать и позже. Как только их собственная машина остановилась, Лань Сичэнь вышел из салона и, не дожидаясь Не Хуайсана, направился ко входу, только сейчас отмечая, насколько сильно отличается этот медцентр от обычных. Никаких пациентов и палат. Только кабинеты и лаборатории. Комната, в которую поместили Цзян Чэна, была, скорее, исключением. Медцентр не был рассчитан на то, чтобы лечить, и Лань Сичэнь мимолетно подумал, что не хотел бы оказаться здесь в качестве подопытного кролика, и что стоит получше и поглубже изучить, чем конкретно здесь занимаются.

— Отвратительное место, — пробормотал Не Хуайсан, оглядываясь чуть нервно и поневоле ускоряя шаг. — Что здесь вообще делают?

Лань Сичэнь отвечать не стал, только сжал зубы. Разговаривать все еще не хотелось, да и голову занимало другое. Что может делать в таком месте Гуанъяо?

Ответ он получил, когда они добрались до палаты Цзян Чэна. Там, за стеклом, у кровати Цзян Чэна и спиной к ним, стоял Гуанъяо. Лань Сичэнь остановился, глядя на него с удивлением, а вот Не Хуайсан вдруг рванулся вперед с криком.  
— Не смей!!!

Он одним коротким ударом распахнул дверь, и Гуанъяо, вздрогнув, обернулся. Сделал судорожное движение, пряча руку за спину, и побледнел до синевы, увидев входящего в палату Лань Сичэня.  
— Я…

— Отойди от него! — Не Хуайсан метнулся к нему, оттолкнул в сторону, и на пол с глухим стуком выпал инъектор, наполовину пустой. — Что это…

— Я… это безопасно, — взгляд Гуанъяо метался по палате, а потом остановился на Лань Сичэне. — Я думал, что это поможет. Я сам принимал это! Отец… давал…

— Что это?! — Не Хуайсан подобрал инъектор и стиснул его в руке до хруста. Посмотрел на него и вдруг побледнел. — Как у Минцзюэ. Точно такой же препарат мы нашли рядом с кроватью Минцзюэ. Ты…

— Не смотри на меня так! — Гуанъяо отшатнулся от его взгляда. — Я не имею никакого отношения к твоему брату!

— Лжешь!

— Хватит! — Лань Сичэнь, который вообще перестал понимать, что происходит, шагнул вперед, и тут Цзян Чэн на кровати застонал. Дернул рукой, к которой была присоединена капельница, и под кожей вдруг черным начал проявляться узор вен, беря свое начало от впившейся иглы.

— Ваньинь! — Не Хуайсан рванулся к нему, но тот забился, захрипел, и он отшатнулся. Приборы взвыли, а Цзян Чэн вдруг затих.

Ставшие словно пергаментными веки Цзян Чэна поднялись, открывая разлившийся практически во всю радужку зрачок, и Лань Сичэнь вдруг понял, что будет дальше. Цзян Чэн умрет. Просто умрет, так и не выпустив своего Зверя. Начавшаяся трансформация не получит своего завершения, и Цзян Чэн сгорит, да и сердце не выдержит. Оно и так уже почти остановилось, судя по писку кардиомонитора.

— Все. Вон.

От его голоса, ставшего вдруг страшным, отшатнулся даже Гуанъяо, а персонал, прибежавший на сигналы датчиков, дружно отхлынул от порога.

— Сичэнь… — только Не Хуайсан остался стоять на месте, так и сжимая в руках инъектор. — Если…

— Вон!

Не Хуайсан сверкнул глазами, но молча вышел вслед за остальными, перед этим опустив жалюзи на окне в коридор.

Оставшись один на один с Цзян Чэном, Лань Сичэнь сгорбился, закрыв лицо руками. Не было страха. Только боль, вина и что-то еще. А потом времени для сомнений не осталось. И Лань Сичэнь, вскинув голову, подошел к кровати.  
— Ваньинь.

Лань Сичэнь позвал его резко, требовательно. Склонился к лицу, запрещая себе думать о том, насколько измученным и почерневшим оно было, накрыл ладонью лоб, заглядывая в открытые глаза.  
— Посмотри на меня.

Угольно-черные слипшиеся ресницы едва дрогнули, но и только. Взгляд не изменился ничуть, только дыхание стало еще более быстрым и поверхностным. И лоб… пылал.

— Ваньинь, покажи мне его. Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня. Я хочу видеть тебя, каким еще ты можешь быть. Твой волк был прекрасен. Но мне мало, слышишь? Я хочу увидеть все твои трансформы. Кто ты еще, Ваньинь? — он говорил спокойно, негромко, а потом ударил голосом: — Посмотри на меня!

Ваньинь резко вздохнул, по телу прошла быстрая дрожь, и Лань Сичэнь сглотнул, оказавшись под взглядом его ставших абсолютно черными глаз.

— Ваньинь, — поборов мгновенное желание отшатнуться, Лань Сичэнь склонился еще ниже, касаясь дыханием его лица. Обласкал взглядом заострившийся нос, круги под запавшими глазами, приоткрытые потрескавшиеся губы. — Ты мой, Ваньинь. Я пометил тебя. И сейчас приказываю: покажи мне своего Зверя!

Прикосновение к шее там, где страшной раной пульсировала рана от его укуса, обожгло. В ответ Цзян Чэн выгнулся, взвыв, и Лань Сичэнь отшатнулся. А потом и вовсе отлетел в сторону от полученного удара в грудь, упав на пол и сбив какой-то столик. От боли перехватило дыхание, но он тут же забыл о ней, когда Цзян Чэн каким-то ломанным, неестественным движением сел в кровати. Оскалился, демонстрируя отросшие клыки, дернул рукой, сдирая датчики, фактически выкорчевывая капельницу из вены. Опустил голову, и лицо закрыли пряди мгновенно отросших волос. Лань Сичэнь сглотнул и неловко сел на полу. Подумал отстраненно, что это конец, и Ваньинь, неуловимым движением сменив положение, взвился в воздух.

Лань Сичэню вдруг показалось, что он смотрит замедленную съемку. Как всю фигуру Ваньиня окутывает черная дымка, как ее пронзают короткие разряды, и как спустя два гулких удара сердца она рассеивается, и на пол опускается огромный лис. С черной, светлеющей на концах шерстью, переливающейся фиолетовыми всполохами; с сияющими фиолетовым же глазами, словно подведенными тонкой белой каймой. Выгнулся, ощерился, и Лань Сичэню показалось, что у него таки остановилось сердце, когда он разглядел три хвоста с дымчато-серыми кончиками. Лань Сичэнь зажмурился, сглатывая, а когда открыл, лис стоял прямо перед ним. В его глазах горела ярость, но Лань Сичэнь почему-то даже не почувствовал страха. Словно завороженный, он потянулся навстречу, забыв обо всем.

— Ты… прекрасен, Ваньинь. Мой бог, как же ты красив. Ты позволишь мне коснуться себя? Ваньинь, пожалуйста.

В черных звериных глазах промелькнуло что-то, похожее на недоумение и отчего пожар ярости погас, и Лань Сичэнь протянул руки, зарываясь в шерсть. Инстинкт самосохранения отключился, сознание тоже. Сейчас его вели только чувства и эмоции, почти желания первобытные. Его восхищение было таким искренним, желание быть ближе, присвоить себе это чудо — нестерпимыми. А еще… зудело внутри: этого мало. Это только часть Ваньиня. Восхитительная, самая опасная, но все-таки часть. А ему нужно больше, много больше.

Лис дернулся, мотнул башкой, ударяя в грудь, и Лань Сичэнь, не удержавшись, опрокинулся на пол, коротко охнув от боли. И тут же замер, когда лис навис над ним, оскалившись. Но Лань Сичэнь даже не подумал закрыться. Наоборот, расслабился, улыбнулся. Почему-то не верилось, что Ваньинь убьет его.

— Цзян Чэн… Ваньинь… — он медленно поднял руки, снова зарылся пальцами в шерсть, зовя ласково, с настоящей нежностью.

Лис рыкнул, опустил морду почти вплотную. Словно прислушиваясь. И Лань Сичэнь перешел на шепот.

— Ваньинь, это лишь часть тебя. Но мне это мало, понимаешь? Ты прекрасен, но мне нужно больше. Нужен ты весь. Лис, волк, человек. Человек, слышишь? Ваньинь, я хочу видеть тебя. Я хочу любоваться лисом, играть с волком и поцеловать тебя-человека. Хочу узнать тебя. Что ты любишь, что ненавидишь, услышать, как ты смеешься. Ваньинь… пожалуйста.

Он замолчал, и Лис отпрянул. Махнул хвостами, пуская по шерсти цепочку молний. Мотнул башкой, в глазах вспыхнуло, и всю его фигуру затянуло уже знакомой дымкой. Лань Сичэнь медленно встал, готовый подхватить Цзян Чэна, если тот не удержится на ногах, но дымка клубилась все сильнее, уплотнялась и, кажется, не собиралась рассеиваться. И в один миг озарилась изнутри электрическим всполохом. Лань Сичэнь застыл, чувствуя, как сердце внезапно заколотилось в горле, а от мгновенного страха повлажнели ладони. Что не так?!

— Ваньинь?.. — позвал он, и рванулся вперед, услышав в ответ жалобный скулеж. — Ваньинь!

Дыхание тут же перехватило, руки обожгло холодом, от статического электричества затрещали волосы, и запахло озоном. Сердце сорвалось в бешеный галоп, и Лань Сичэнь испуганно вскрикнул. И почувствовал, как его обнимают чьи-то руки, и он падает-падает-падает. В какой-то момент перед глазами мир словно начал кружиться в калейдоскопе, распадаясь на крохотные фрагменты, и вдруг остановился.

И он все-таки упал. Вот только пол был не жестким и холодным, а мягким и даже теплым. Лань Сичэнь сморгнул, пережидая, пока не стихнут очень странные и не самые приятные ощущения, и открыл глаза, впуская в себя окружающую реальность. Палату. Себя. Цзян Чэна под собой, выглядящего гораздо лучше, чем несколькими минутами ранее, но явно без сознания. От появившейся мысли о спящей красавице, Лань Сичэнь глупо и истерично захихикал. Заставил себя подняться, забив на боль в теле, и навис над Цзян Чэном, вглядываясь в его лицо. У него… у них получилось? Ваньинь больше не лис, и выглядит действительно лучше. И… рана на шее исчезла, оставив по себе лишь тонкую ниточку шрама. А вот волосы короче не стали. Ваньинь наверняка будет ворчать. Лань Сичэнь проследил взглядом тени, лежащие на его лице, острые ресницы, линию носа и скул, и залип на губах. Сухих, почему-то чуть припухших и с размазанным контуром, словно кто-то долго терзал их поцелуями.

А в следующую секунду Лань Сичэнь потянулся вперед и накрыл эти губы своими. Он помнил вкус того их поцелуя, но сейчас он был совсем другим. Глубоким, чуть терпким. Раздвинуть губы языком, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, оказалось просто, но в ощущения Лань Сичэнь ухнул с головой, забыв обо всем. Он целовал и целовал, не думая, не отдавая себе отчета, даже не пытаясь понять, что чувствует и зачем это делает. Ему хотелось. Ему просто хотелось.

Отпустить Ваньиня оказалось сложно. Но необходимо. Собственные руки уже начали дрожать, а придавить все еще бессознательного Цзян Чэна своим телом он не хотел. К тому же того надо было перенести хотя бы на кровать и попытаться привести его в чувство.

Со своей задачей он справился не сразу, но справился. Ваньинь после лихорадки был слишком легким, а Лань Сичэнь слишком сильно хотел вернуть его туда, где будет тепло и мягко. Укрыв его, он, недолго думая, вытянулся рядом, и улыбнулся, когда ресницы Ваньиня дрогнули и поднялись, открывая глаза самого красивого оттенка, который Лань Сичэнь когда-либо видел.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся как можно более мягко. — С Днем рождения тебя.

— Сейчас ноябрь? — хриплым голосом спросил Цзян Чэн и замолчал, нахмурившись.

— Нет, — Лань Сичэнь покачал головой, все так же улыбаясь. — Но ты точно родился заново. Или еще раз. Что ты помнишь?

Цзян Чэн помолчал, вспоминая, а потом отвернулся, поджимая губы. Улыбка Лань Сичэня увяла. Понять, что именно вспомнил Цзян Чэн, труда не составило. Он, Лань Сичэнь, вел себя с ним в их последнюю осознанную встречу, как придурок. А еще он почему-то был уверен, что останься у Цзян Чэна силы, то сейчас лежал бы не на кровати, а на полу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — глухо спросил Цзян Чэн.

— Сначала ты ответишь, как себя чувствуешь. Твой Лис прекрасен, но опасен. Ты помнишь его?

Цзян Чэн прислушался к себе. Неуверенно повел плечами.  
— Очень смутно. Это не так, как с Волком. Совершенно другое сознание. И я ощущаю в себе что-то чужое. Немного, но…

— Ты сможешь снова стать им? По своей воле? — Лань Сичэнь смотрел на него с жадностью, почти с завистью. Он полукровка, но стать кем-то еще не сможет никогда, несмотря на слова дяди. Похоже, теоретические выкладки — только выкладки. Иначе Лань Чжань уже бегал бы с хвостом. А Лань Сичэню так хотелось… хотелось иногда стать другим. Сбросить все, что нанесла на него жизнь, стать свободным.

— Я не знаю. Но пробовать не рискну. Не сейчас, — Цзян Чэн пошевелился, морщась. Коснулся шеи там, где была рана от укуса, вскинул бровь, но задавать вопросы не стал. Уронил руку обратно на кровать, прикусил губу. И неуверенно произнес: — Спасибо?

— Это вопрос? — Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся. Сейчас Цзян Чэн был таким юным и милым. Растерянным. — Не стоит. Я виноват в том, что с тобой произошло. Кажется, своими действиями я что-то нарушил, и все пошло не так, как должно было. И я думал, что твоя трансформация будет… более бурной? Вэй Ин Лань Чжаня укусил.

— О… так их можно поздравить? — Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. — Я все пропустил.

— Думаю, он расскажет в лицах, — Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул и сел в кровати, устремляя взгляд в окно, сейчас закрытое. Вот только видел он отнюдь не жалюзи. — Я боялся, что у меня не получится. У нас с тобой было слишком мало общего. Я и не надеялся, что смогу тебя вернуть.

— Ты пометил меня. Как старший. И Лис решил, что ты имеешь на это право, и поэтому не особо сопротивлялся, когда пришло время.

— Возможно. Я чувствовал тебя, вкус твоей крови на губах даже когда его там не могло быть. И с тобой перед самой трансформацией был довольно резок.

Странный разговор. Как будто они знают друг друга давно. Как будто всего лишь делятся кошмарными снами.

— И что теперь? — Цзян Чэн подтянулся на руках, садясь и опираясь на спинку кровати.

Лань Сичэнь качнул головой.  
— Я не знаю.

Он выполнил то, что должен был. И мог уйти. Уйти и забыть о Цзян Ваньине. В его жизни было много всего, что не давало ему дать другой ответ. Мэн Яо. Цзян Чэн. Хорошо хоть, что брат, кажется, наконец-то нашел свое счастье.

— Я так и думал… — прошелестел за спиной Цзян Чэн, и в дверь ударили. А спустя секунду она широко распахнулась, и через порог практически перевалились Вэй Ин и Не Хуйасан.

Лань Сичэнь невольно хмыкнул, заметив выражение их лиц. Наверное, они были готовы лицезреть кровь на стенах, но уж точно не двух мужчин, мирно восседающих на кровати.

Первым очнулся Вэй Ин.  
— Чэн-Чэн!

Кажется, от его крика зазвенели даже стекла, а Лань Сичэнь поспешил встать, чтобы его не снесло.

— Чэн-Чэн! Ты жив! — Вэй Ин захлебывался от радости и восторга. Повиснув на шее брата, он принялся тискать его, как ребенок игрушку. — Убью, сволочь! Ты нас так напугал! А какую чушь нес, ты хоть помнишь?! И твоя бледная физиономия мне теперь в кошмарах снится!

— Вэй Ин! Задушишь! — Цзян Чэн забился, пытаясь выбраться из стальной хватки.

— Прости-прости, — забормотал Вэй Ин, но объятия ослабил лишь совсем чуть. — Я просто рад. У тебя все в порядке. Ведь в порядке?

— Как видишь, я жив, — Цзян Чэн вздохнул, сдаваясь, и обнял его в ответ. — И рад, что и ты жив тоже.

— Ты уже знаешь, да? — Вэй Ин обмяк, уткнувшись в его плечо. — И я снова волк. Я почти разочарован. А ты?

Цзян Чэн прикусил губу, кинул на Лань Сичэня очень выразительный взгляд, и тот вполголоса произнес:  
— Он лис. Черный лис с тремя хвостами. Самое потрясающее создание, которое я когда-либо видел, — искренне добавил он, и у Цзян Чэна заалели щеки.

— Три хвоста? — Вэй потрясенно выдохнул. — Эй, так нечестно! Ты меня обставил!

— Зато ты был первым, — Цзян Чэн довольно усмехнулся. Кажется, мысль об «обставить» его порадовала.

— Это не то! — Вэй Ин запротестовал, но услышать, что он сказал дальше, Лань Сичэнь не смог. Рукава деликатно коснулись, привлекая внимание, и он обернулся.

— Хуайсан.

Тот стоял рядом, смотрел спокойно, словно и не он не так давно пылал эмоциями.

— Спасибо, — Не Хуайсан изобразил улыбку. — У тебя получилось. Надеюсь, ты при этом не пострадал?

Лань Сичэнь едва заметно повел плечами, не поверив его благожелательности ни на минуту. Слишком странными ощущениями веяло от всей его тонкой, почти хрупкой фигуры.

— Нисколько. Я ожидал худшего. Ваньинь и его Лис были очень милыми.

Не Хуайсан вскинул бровь и перевел взгляд на кровать, где Вэй Ин уже завалился прямо на Цзян Чэна и продолжал о чем-то ему торопливо рассказывать.

— Значит, тебе повезло больше, чем твоему брату. Как тебе удалось? Между вами ведь не было…

— Того, что было, оказалось достаточно.

Ревность. Вот чем веяло от Не Хуайсана. И его, Лань Сичэня это не должно так радовать, но почему-то радовало. А потом Не Хуайсан, словно прочитав его мысли, повернулся к нему и, поймав его взгляд, прикрыл глаза, негромко произнося:  
— Цзинь Гуанъяо арестовали.

И Лань Сичэнь вдруг забыл, как дышать.  
— Что? — может, ему послышалось?

— Его арестовали по приказу имперского наместника. Сожалею, — Не Хуайсан покачал головой.

А Лань Сичэнь вдруг вспомнил все, что случилось до начала трансформации Цзян Чэна.  
— Это из-за… — инъектор в сжавшихся пальцах встал перед глазами сам собой. И пусть он не верил в то, что Гуанъяо хотел сделать что-то с Цзян Чэном, но это он. А посторонний человек сделал бы однозначные выводы.

— Нет, — Не Хуайсан покачал головой. — Для этого прошло слишком мало времени.

Лань Сичэнь выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тревога за Гуанъяо огнем прошлась по телу, а следом за ней пришел страх. Имперский наместник практически никогда не вмешивался во внутренние дела Великих кланов по собственной инициативе. Или дело совсем в другом?

— Гуанъяо должен был отправить сообщение о смерти Цзинь Гуаншаня.

— В любом случае, будет лучше спросить у него самого. Как глава Клана, ты всегда можешь послать официальный запрос.

Лань Сичэнь коротко кивнул и повернулся к кровати, только сейчас понимая, что в палате стало тихо.

Вэй Ин лежал рядом с Цзян Чэном поверх одеяла, устроив руку на его груди, и смотрел на Лань Сичэня сквозь упавшие волосы. А Цзян Чэн… Цзян Чэн на него не смотрел. Отвернувшись, он устремил взгляд куда-то за окно. Снова побледневший, словно выцветший.

— Ваньинь… — Лань Сичэнь стиснул пальцы в кулаки, шагнув к кровати.

— Иди, — глухо отозвался тот, и Вэй Ин прижался к его боку еще сильнее. — Спасибо за помощь.

Ударило. Почему-то очень больно. И все понятно, все логично, с Ваньинем теперь Вэй Ин, и тот больше не пылает в лихорадке, а Гуанъяо он сейчас явно нужен больше, но…

— Ваньинь прав, — Не Хуайсан подошел к кровати с другой от Вэй Ина стороны. — Мы здесь уже сами справимся, а Цзинь Гуанъяо твой… близкий друг. А друзей в беде не бросают.

По губам Цзян Чэна скользнула невеселая усмешка, а Лань Сичэню показалось, что он испачкался в грязи. Но отвечать не стал. Отвернулся, дошел до двери, и в спину ударило короткое:  
— Сичэнь. Спасибо.

Лань Сичэнь поневоле улыбнулся, расслышав в голосе Цзян Чэна искреннюю благодарность, а потом закрыл за собой дверь палаты.


	10. Chapter 10

Вэй Ин расслабился. Полностью и до конца. И даже позволил себе рассмеяться. Абсолютно счастливо и ликующе. Все обошлось. Так или иначе, но все обошлось. Он жив, Лань Чжань рядом, и Цзян Чэн…

— Спасибо, что не умер, — Вэй Ин обнял лежащего рядом Цзян Чэна обеими руками, потерся носом о его плечо. Абсолютная детская и наивная попытка удостовериться, что все взаправду. Что вот он, Цзян Ваньинь, самый родной его человек, брат, рядом, жив и сопит то ли недовольно, то ли устало.

— Дурак… — беззлобно бросил тот, поерзал немного, но, поняв, что отпускать его не собираются, обмяк. И тут же его взгляд стал растерянным, почти беззащитным. — Странно. Я никогда не думал, что будет после.

— Сам дурак, — Вэй Ин вздохнул, поднял взгляд на деликатно отошедшего к окну Не Хуайсана. — Кстати… Хуайсан, спасибо. Когда ты позвонил и сказал, что Цзян Чэну стало хуже, меня чуть удар не хватил.

— Как я мог не позвонить? — Хуайсан повернулся к ним, мягко улыбаясь. — Когда мне сообщили, что состояние Ваньиня ухудшилось, меня самого чуть удар не хватил.

— Кто сообщил? — Цзян Чэн нахмурился, потирая лоб.

— Когда брат… Минцзюэ заболел, мы обратились сюда по совету Цзинь Гуаншаня. И пусть помочь не смогли… не успели, с кем-то из ученых, занимавшихся Минцзюэ, мы остались добрыми друзьями. Мне обещали, что присмотрят за Цзян Чэном.

— О… — Вэй Ин повел бровью, кидая на Хуайсана очень выразительный взгляд, и лицо того порозовело. — Как предусмотрительно.

— Мы живем в мире, где оборотни живут рядом с обычными людьми, было бы глупо терять такие контакты.

— Ты словно извиняешься, — Вэй Ин хмыкнул и повернулся к задумавшемуся Цзян Чэну. — Чэн-Чэн, только не снова. Я уже надеялся, что больше не увижу эту твою постную рожу.

— Эй! — Цзян Чэн попытался двинуть его кулаком, но Вэй Ин с легкостью его перехватил. — Между прочим, ты должен мне рассказ о том, что я пропустил.

Вэй Ин сморгнул и вдруг расплылся в широкой лукавой улыбке.  
— О, ты даже не представляешь, сколько на самом деле пропустил. Битву века, смерть Гуаншаня, мою третью форму, и это не считая мелочи, вроде найденных артефактов Сюэ Яна и шанс очистить Проклятый район полностью.

— А… — ошарашенный свалившейся на него информацией, Цзян Чэн открыл рот, и тут по другую сторону от Вэй Ина на матрас опустился Не Хуайсан.

— Вэй Ин, своими новостями ты доведешь его до инфаркта, — он деликатно коснулся Цзян Чэна, привлекая к себе его внимание. — Ваньинь, сначала тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Трансформация забирает много сил, а ты перед этим сильно болел. Может, сейчас Вэй Ин расскажет тебе краткую версию? И не лучше ли будет выздоравливать дома? Спокойней. Безопасней. Хотя, если Гуанъяо арестован, то, наверное…

Произнес и, испуганно оборвав себя, прикусил губу. Взгляд заметался по комнате, то и дело спотыкаясь об осколки стеклянного столика, но сам Хуайсан уйти не пытался, словно примагниченный к кровати Цзян Чэна.

— Не Хуайсан, — Вэй Ин отпустил Цзян Чэна, приподнялся на локте, пытаясь поймать взгляд Не Хуайсана. — Что за разговор о безопасности, Гуанъяо и его аресте? И о чем таком вы говорили с Сичэнем? За что арестовали Гуанъяо? Мы чего-то не знаем?

— Нет-нет-нет, это даже не стоит упоминания. — Не Хуайсан замотал головой. — Я знаю только то, что Цзинь Гуанъяо арестовали, прямо на пороге медцентра. Я слышал, как говорили о том, что это приказ имперского наместника. Больше я ничего не знаю. А то, что он чуть не убил Цзян Чэна… Ой!

На этот раз Не Хуйсан накрыл рот ладонью, с паникой глядя то на подобравшегося Вэй Ина, то на замершего Цзян Чэна.

— Гуанъяо? Убить меня? — неверяще спросил Цзян Чэн. — С чего бы ему меня убивать? Откуда ты вообще это взял?

— Мы с Лань Сичэнем видели… Он стоял к нам спиной рядом с тобой и капельницей. А когда я его оттолкнул, у него выпал инъектор, а твои вены… Цзян Чэн, это было так страшно, они стали такими черными! — Не Хуайсан шумно вздохнул и, подавшись вперед, прижался к другому боку Цзян Чэна. — Я так рад, что с тобой все хорошо.

— Но с чего бы Гуанъяо убивать Цзян Чэна? — Вэй Ин не спускал с него внимательного взгляда.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — казалось, Не Хуайсан не может поверить в то, что кто-то действительно не понимает. — Цзян Чэн и Лань Сичэнь. Да Гуанъяо убил бы собственного брата, если бы тот попытался встать между ним и Лань Сичэнем.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — не особо уверенно протянул Вэй Ин, а Цзян Чэн поджал губы.

— В этом нет никакого смысла. То, что Лань Сичэнь оказался моим… моим якорем, ничего не значит. У нас никогда не было и не будет ничего больше.

Вэй Ин перевел на него взгляд, несколько секунд вглядывался в потемневшие глаза, а потом обернулся к Не Хуайсану.

— Хуайсан, у меня есть к тебе просьба. Ты можешь узнать у этого своего знакомого, можем ли мы забрать Цзян Чэна домой? И нужно ли что-то еще, ну, лекарства или еще что-нибудь.

«Не мог бы ты оставить нас, нам нужно поговорить», скрывающееся за вежливой просьбой, не понять мог только глухой. Не Хуайсан потемнел лицом, но улыбнулся, кивнув, и, встав с кровати, вышел из комнаты.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, из Цзян Чэна словно выпустили весь воздух, а Вэй Ин бесцеремонно оседлал его ноги, нависая над ним и лишая любой возможности вывернуться и уйти от ответа.

— Чэн-Чэн, — серьезным тоном начал он. — Только не говори, что ты влюбился. Он же почти уничтожил тебя!

Цзян Чэн стиснул зубы. Мотнул головой.

— Отстань! Я только завершил трансформацию, с трудом понимаю, что происходит, и не собираюсь отвечать на твои идиотские вопросы. И вообще, слезь с меня!

— Да сейчас, — Вэй Ин сузил глаза, склоняясь к нему еще ближе и упираясь ладонями по обе стороны его головы. — Ты слаб, как котенок, поэтому я буду делать, что хочу. Я хочу услышать, что ты чувствуешь. Именно сейчас, пока голова не проснулась. Чэн-Чэн… ты же знаешь, что вы не…

— Не знаю я! — Цзян Чэн дернулся, пытаясь столкнуть Вэй Ина с себя, но тот только сильнее стиснул ногами его ноги. — Не знаю. Меня к нему тянуло, я с ума сходил. Но от того, что он мой якорь, а Лис хотел наружу, или от чего другого — я не знаю. А ты? Ты счастлив до соплей, аж светишься.

— Счастлив, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся. — Я с самого начала знал, что Лань Чжань — это мое. Совсем мое. И если бы не было трансформации, да даже если бы я не был оборотнем — я все равно был бы с ним.

Цзян Чэн отвернулся к окну, выдыхая, обмякая в его руках.  
— Я не знаю, Вэй Ин. Когда я проснулся и увидел его рядом, что он улыбается… В груди стало тесно и хорошо. Я помню, как он меня целовал. А когда думаю о том, что не я ему нужен… больно. Он же не твой Лань Чжань. Он другой. И до меня у него был Гуанъяо. И есть сейчас. И все это… ничего не значит. Он сделал все, что мог, и на этом можно забыть. Не выноси мне мозг, Вэй Ин.

Вэй Ин хмыкнул, отстранился, но ненамного.  
— А Хуайсан?

— Что Не Хуайсан? — не понял Цзян Чэн.

— Ты действительно такой слепой? — Вэй Ин вскинул бровь. — Или просто тупой?

— Эй!

— Я со счета сбился, сколько раз он спасал тебя и помогал тебе так или иначе. Исключительно по доброте душевной?

— Ну… он мой друг. И я помогал, когда заболел Минцзюэ. И, может, он хочет помочь хотя бы мне, раз не вышло с братом?

— Туууупооооой, — протянул Вэй Ин и тут же скатился с Цзян Чэн, оказавшись на полу и вне досягаемости разозлившегося Цзян Чэна. — Да он уже не знает, как обратить на себя твое внимание. Он по тебе, наверное, еще со школы сохнет.

— Лжешь! — Цзян Чэн заалел, кажется, даже ушами, но до смущения там было далеко. Скорее, он был возмущен самим таким предположением. — Он никогда даже не заикался о том, что я ему нравлюсь.

— Говорить можно не только словами через рот, — откровенно усмехнулся Вэй Ин. — В варианте Не Хуйасана он говорит поступками и тем, как смотрит на тебя и пытается коснуться. Чэн-Чэн, серьезно, как можно быть таким слепым?

— Да пошел ты… — сердито буркнул тот. — Знаешь, даже если ты и прав, без этой информации я бы точно прожил.

— Ты — да. А Хуайсан? Если ты собираешься держать его исключительно в друзьях, то не лучше ли сказать ему об этом прямо, чтобы он ни на что не надеялся? — Вэй Ин поднялся с пола и снова устроился на краю кровати рядом с Цзян Чэном.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул, помолчал, бездумно глядя на плывущие за окном облака.

— Я не хочу быть один, — наконец произнес он, очень тихо, так, словно был не уверен в своих словах или надеялся, что никто больше не услышит.

— А с Сичэнем шансов нет, — также тихо, словно в продолжение его слов, выдохнул Вэй Ин. — Это нечестно. Быть запасным вариантом — это больно. Хуайсан такого не заслуживает.

— Я знаю. Знаю. Но, может, я научусь?

— Чему? Не будь идиотом. Ты знаешь его до черта лет, но до сих пор видел в нем только друга. И вообще, кто там не так давно пел о жене и наследниках, м? — Вэй Ин с силой потер лоб, покосился на часы, висящие над входом, и скривился. — Надо позвонить Цзинь Лину, сказать, что с тобой все в порядке. Малыш места себе не находил.

Цзян Чэн дернулся, поджав губы.  
— Я не хочу жениться. Не сейчас. Слишком много дел нужно решить. Ты не пошутил о смерти Гуаншаня?

— Нет, — Вэй Ин покачал головой. — Надеюсь, он оставил завещание.

Цзян Чэн скривился, как от зубной боли.  
— Я не готов отдавать Цзинь Лина.

— Но если его признают прямым наследником — тебе придется.

— Есть Гуанъяо.

— Которого арестовали.

— Уверен, Сичэнь уладит эту проблему своего парня.

Вэй Ин только зашипел в ответ.  
— Ревнуешь?

— Иди ты! — Цзян Чэн вскинулся, и Вэй Ин сморщил нос.

— Ревнуешь-ревнуешь. Плохо.

— Да свали уже! — Цзян Чэн дернул ногой, сталкивая Вэй Ина, и тот приземлился на пол.

— Больно!

— И хорошо! — Цзян Чэн сузил глаза, повел плечами и раздраженно бросил: — Достало. Весь этот медцентр словно пропах Ланями. Хочу домой. Хоть в Убежище, плевать. Забери меня отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

— Но Хуайсан…

— И его тоже к черту, — Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул и откинул одеяло в сторону. — Извинюсь перед ним позже.

Он опустил ноги на пол, зашипел от холода, но уже через секунду стоял. Слабость чувствовалась в каждом его движении, но держался он прямо и достаточно уверенно. И на самом деле выглядел вполне прилично. Еще немного бледным, но не той пугающей белизной, смотреть на которую было страшно.

— Чэн-Чэн! — Вэй Ин взмыл следом, готовый помочь или подстраховать, но Цзян Чэн только вскинул руку.

— Я сам.

— Так и пойдешь в больничной одежде? — Вэй Ин хмыкнул, демонстративно сложив руки на груди.

— А где…  
— В помойке. То, в чем тебя забрал Сичэнь, носить больше невозможно. А запасную я захватить, уж прости, не догадался. Так что придется тебе здесь еще немного поскучать, пока не привезут что-нибудь. Заодно пусть местные умники проверят, насколько ты в порядке. Без заключения я тебя за порог не пущу. И даже не вздумай сопротивляться: сейчас я явно сильнее тебя. Во всех формах. Поэтому, будь хорошим мальчиком, вернись на кровать. Обещаю — максимум завтра утром ты уже будешь дома. Мне еще все остальное тебе нужно рассказать. А это долго, и я бы предпочел, чтобы передо мной стояла бутылка вина как минимум.

Цзян Чэн пренебрежительно фыркнул, но, окинув себя взглядом, молча сел на край кровати.

— Вот и умница. Мне нужно позвонить домой и Цзинь Лину. Не скучай, я вернусь быстро, — Вэй Ин расплылся в улыбке и, быстро чмокнув Цзян Чэна в макушку, вышел из комнаты.

***

 

Лань Сичэнь смотрел на спокойную гладь небольшого озера и не видел ее. Истерика прошедших дней улеглась, но то, что пришло вместо нее, пугало его гораздо больше. Он не был пуст, эмоций внутри было много, но он их словно… не чувствовал? Как будто наблюдал за всем со стороны. Он так запутался. И ему так страшно. Все так сразу и резко изменилось. Он не успевал. Ни разбираться, ни понимать, ни реагировать. И работа отошла куда-то на задний план. Ни одной мысли о ней в голове, хотя она определенно помогла бы отвлечься. Он ждал. И перебирал-перебирал в памяти все, что уже было.

 

_Он не знал и сам, зачем поехал в Ланьлин Цзинь сразу из медцентра. Может затем, чтобы убедиться, что Не Хуайсан солгал, а телефон Гуанъяо не отвечает потому, что разрядился? Или что он ослышался. Или… что-нибудь еще. Но Гуанъяо не было дома, и Лань Сичэня встретил его личный помощник Су Шэ, бледный до синевы. Преданный Гуанъяо беззаветно, к самому Лань Сичэню он не питал особо теплых чувств, но своего недовольства их отношениями никогда не показывал. Но встретив Лань Сичэня на пороге, почти бросился к нему, откровенно умоляя о помощи для хозяина. Успокоить его оказалось сложно, но новости, которые Су Шэ ему сообщил в итоге, сделали ситуацию еще непонятней и сложнее._

_— Они обшарили всю резиденцию сверху донизу всего за час. Показали приказ имперского наместника и запретили нам и шагу ступить, пока шел обыск. Я не знаю, что именно они нашли, но из домика хозяина что-то вынесли. Но там же никогда не было ничего такого._

_Недоумение Су Шэ было таким искренним, что Лань Сичэнь почти поверил. «Почти» заключалось в нервно подрагивающих пальцах Су Шэ. И в том, что Лань Сичэнь явно чувствовал: Су Шэ не возмущен несправедливым арестом. Он боится. Возможно ли, что найденное при обыске, что бы это ни было, принадлежало на самом деле Су Шэ, а не Гуанъяо? Лань Сичэнь никогда не интересовался делами Су Шэ, ему было достаточно того, что Гуанъяо очень хвалил своего помощника и называл его единственным человеком в Ланьлин Цзинь, которому он мог доверять. В «преднамеренную» виновность Гуанъяо Лань Сичэнь поверить не мог, но если им просто воспользовались?_

_Еще большую сумятицу внес дядя спустя всего-то двадцать минут после того, как Лань Сичэнь покинул Ланьлин Цзинь._

_— А-Хуань, — голос Лань Цижэня, кажется, даже вибрировал от эмоций. — Надеюсь, ты никуда не влез. Ни ты, ни твой брат. Потому что если это из-за вас я имел разговор с пренеприятнейшим типом по поводу записи с видеокамер, а мальчишек подвергли допросу, то… И, кстати, записи видеонаблюдения забрали. И я требую объяснений, почему нашими делами вдруг заинтересовался имперский наместник. Он никогда не влезал во внутренние дела кланов._

_Лань Сичэнь похолодел. С трудом успокоив дядю, он попросил подготовить официальный запрос от его имени и прислать ему данные имперского наместника. Тот действительно практически никогда не показывался на людях, большинство даже не знало, кто он и как выглядит, хотя кланы нередко взаимодействовали с ним в части благотворительности или помощи округу, но даже это происходило больше на бумаге, без личных встреч. Отправляясь в официальную резиденцию имперского наместника, Лань Сичэнь лихорадочно искал в Сети хоть какую-то информацию о нем, но кроме официальных контактов и перечня вопросов, находящихся в его непосредственном ведении, не нашел ничего полезного. Так что к тому моменту, как он подъехал к крыльцу небольшого, но очень аккуратного дома, он был совершенно не готов к разговору, и у него не было ничего, кроме решимости и уверенности, что во всем этом какая-то ошибка или недоразумение._

_И к тому, что имперским наместником окажется молодой мужчина едва ли не младше его самого с невероятно красивым лицом с тонкими чертами, и очками в строгой оправе, которые ничуть не делали его старше, тоже оказался не готов. Сяо Синчэнь. Его звали Сяо Синчэнь._

_— Глава клана Лань, — Сяо Синчэнь встал из-за стола навстречу, за которым изучал бумаги, улыбнулся, и Лань Сичэнь не смог не улыбнутся в ответ. Улыбка Сяо Синчэня не ослепляла, но была очень светлой и теплой. Даже несмотря на то, что в глазах за стеклами очков слишком хорошо был заметен стальной характер, решимость и неукротимость — все то, что так отличает паладинов от остальных людей. Неподкупные, суровые, справедливые. Надежда на ошибку стала таять, а вместо нее начал проступать страх._

_— Наместник, — Лань Сичэнь обозначил предписанный традициями и этикетом поклон, почему-то уверенный, что Сяо Синчэнь не из тех, кто за неправильный угол наклона головы обвинит его в недостаточном уважении и выставит вон. — Рад познакомиться с вами лично и прошу прощения за отнятое время._

_— Если бы я не хотел вас видеть или мне было бы жаль моего времени, я нашел бы возможность дать вам об этом знать. В извинениях нет нужды, — Сяо Синчэнь кивнул и сделал широкий жест рукой. — Прошу, присаживайтесь. Ко мне не приходят с хорошими новостями, а, как показывает опыт, разговаривать стоя — то еще удовольствие. Вы же простите меня за нарушение протокольных церемоний? Терпеть их не могу при личных встречах._

_— О, не беспокойтесь. Я не сторонник дышать по регламенту, — Лань Сичэнь устроился в предложенном кресле, отметив, что оно, как и то, что стояло напротив, и в которое опустился Сяо Синчэнь, находится в стороне от стола._

_— Рад это слышать. Итак?_

_— Я хотел бы узнать, в чем обвиняется мой друг, Цзинь Гуанъяо. Если есть подозрения, что он причастен к смерти своего отца…_

_— У меня много подозрений, — мягко, но решительно перебил его Сяо Синчэнь. И, кажется, даже глаза его потемнели. — И еще больше оснований для его ареста, в том числе и ради безопасности других._

_Лань Сичэнь нахмурился.  
— Простите, но я не могу поверить в то, что он опасен для других._

_Сказал, и перед глазами сама собой встала картина сжатого в руке Гуанъяо инъектора. Но ведь это была только витамины для поддержки состояния Цзян Чэна. Или… нет?_

_— И, тем не менее, прямо или косвенно, но он виновен, как минимум в смерти шести человек. Кстати, через два дня состоится итоговое разбирательство, и вы обязаны там быть. Как свидетель. — Сяо Синчэнь едва заметно улыбнулся. — Явка, как понимаете, обязательна._

_— Шести? — потрясенно выдохнул одними губами Лань Сичэнь. Он был готов к чему угодно, но не к такому обвинению._

_— Как минимум. Имеющихся доказательств уже достаточно для вынесения приговора, но мне нужно больше. Я должен быть уверен полностью. И выслушать все стороны._

_— Шесть смертей, приговор и всего два дня на расследование? Разве этого достаточно? — с явно различимыми нотками страха, почти истерики в голосе спросил Лань Сичэнь.- Я хорошо знаю Гуанъяо, он не мог…_

_— Если он не мог, то уже через два дня будет свободен. Если все-таки мог, а вы ошибаетесь… — Сяо Синчэнь развел руками. — У меня есть основания, я уже говорил. Но этим делом занимается мой лучший следователь, Сун Цзычэнь, и от его взгляда не укроется ничего. Ваш дядя уже имел честь с ним пообщаться, кажется, они расстались довольными друг другом. Сун Ланю давно не попадалось достойных противников в словесных дуэлях._

_Лань Сичэнь отвел взгляд. Юмор слов Сяо Синчэня до него не доходил._

_— Я уверен, что это какая-то ошибка. Или Гуанъяо подставили. Откуда… откуда вообще взялись эти доказательства и с чего все началось?_

_— Не думаю, что это имеет значение._

_— Имеет. Если его оклеветали…_

_— То мы выясним это легко и быстро. Но пока все, что у нас уже есть, доказывает обратное. Господин Лань… — Сяо Синчэнь поднялся из кресла, шагнул к нему, глядя с искренним сочувствием.- Я понимаю, как тяжело в это поверить и как сильно вы хотите, чтобы все это было недоразумением, но на вашем месте я не стал бы на это надеяться._

_— Я могу его хотя бы увидеть?_

_— Боюсь, что нет. Я не могу позволить ему увидеться с кем-то из числа свидетелей. Уверен, он в курсе, что вы беспокоитесь о нем. А теперь, если у вас больше нет вопросов…_

_Лань Сичэнь сухо поблагодарил его за уделенное время и удалился. Думать и анализировать._

Но ни с тем, ни с другим ничего не получилось. Внутри метроном словно отбивал обратный отсчет до назначенного времени. Он так ненавидел ждать.

— Ты сидишь здесь без движения уже третий час, — позади раздались тихие шаги, шорох, а затем спину обдало теплом. Лань Чжань. Только он умел так: быть на расстоянии тепла, не касаясь физически. Поддержка. Забота.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, усилием воли заставляя себя расслабиться, и откинулся назад, на подставленное плечо брата. Закинул голову, прижимаясь виском к скуле. Лань Ванцзи напрягся на мгновение, а потом коротко фыркнул в его волосы.

Лань Сичэнь прикрыл глаза, отпуская мысли. В голову тут же полезли не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Прости, — с виной в голове произнес он. — Я был таким дураком. И чуть не разрушил вас с Вэй Ином. И даже не заметил, насколько важен он для тебя был.

— Мгм…

Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся. Невнятное мычание — для других. Для него — целая фраза со множеством смыслов. Прощение, понимание, благодарность, мягкий укор, даже вопрос.

— Я не знаю на самом деле. Слишком много всего. И я волнуюсь за А-Яо. Я разговаривал с имперским наместником, но я не понимаю. Не понимаю его обвинений, не могу их принять. Он сказал, что у него есть доказательства. Но чего? Не зная, в чем суть обвинения, я не знаю, чем могу помочь А-Яо. Меня даже не пустили к нему.

— Мы все свидетели, — коротко произнес Лань Ванцзи. — Ты, я, дядя, Вэй Ин. Цзян Ваньинь.

Лань Сичэнь вздрогнул. Имя обожгло. Плеснуло кислотой. Он совсем забыл о Цзян Чэне, поглощенный тревогой за Гуанъяо. И если Ваньинь не захочет даже разговаривать — не будет ничего удивительного. Но от мысли все равно было больно.

— Как… он?

— Вернулся домой, под присмотр Вэй Ина. Кажется, они собирались очистить район окончательно, как только он немного окрепнет.

— Ему пока нельзя! — тут же вскинулся Лань Сичэнь. — Если его Лис выйдет из-под контроля…

— Вэй Ин уверен, что они справятся теперь.

Лань Сичэнь поджал губы от глупой обиды, круто смешанной с виной. Его не хотят видеть, и в этом он виноват сам. Но тогда получается, что и он сам Цзян Чэну не нужен?

— Я такой… дурак, — выдохнул Лань Сичэнь, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Мгм, — неопределенно протянул Лань Ванцзи и вдруг обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Молча. Без слов, обещания и всего того, что мог бы сказать. Но Лань Сичэню они и не были нужны. Неожиданное объятие было бОльшим, чем любые слова. Гораздо большим. Его маленький братик вырос. И от этого так больно и хорошо.

Лань Сичэнь сухо всхлипнул.


	11. Chapter 11

Помещение было светлым, но это ничуть не помогало. От напряженной атмосферы, буквально разлитой по небольшой, в общем-то, комнате дознаний, казалось, вот-вот заискрят кончики волос. Стол на небольшом возвышении, несколько рядов довольно удобных кресел, видеокамеры на треногах. Все просто, функционально. Никаких решеток, клеток или прочего. Цзинь Гуанъяо, бледный, но все равно мягко улыбающийся, сидел прямо перед Сяо Синчэнем, глядя на него внимательным, настороженным взглядом. В нем не чувствовалось страха, только готовность, и Лань Сичэнь немного расслабился. Может, все-таки не так все и плохо? По крайней мере, А-Яо не морили голодом и явно содержали в достойных условиях. Но все происходящее все равно казалось сном. Даже вступительная речь Сяо Синчэня прошла как-то мимо сознания. Только несильный толчок в бок от сидящего рядом брата помог ему встряхнуться. Лань Сичэнь сморгнул и тут же ухнул в происходящее.

-… что известно. Мы провели расследование, проверили подлинность доказательств, представленных нам ранее. Сун Цзычэнь, — Сяо Синчэнь обратился к следователю, сидящему сбоку за вторым столом, — что вы выяснили? Начни с обстоятельств смерти Цзинь Цзысюаня и Цзян Яньли.

Сун Цзычэнь, оказавшийся высоким мужчиной с жестким, но красивыми волевым лицом, коротко кивнул, а Лань Сичэнь едва подавил желание обернуться туда, откуда донесся судорожный вдох. Цзян Ваньинь и Вэй Ин. Они вместе с Цзинь Лином сидели позади и где-то в стороне, и явно не ожидали того, что разговор затронет погибшую чету Цзинь. Впрочем, как и все остальные.

— Цзинь Цзысюань и Цзян Яньли. Согласно отчету патрульной службы, имело место лобовое столкновение машины с последующим взрывом. Это произошло на пустынной дороге, поэтому иных свидетелей, кроме водителя второй машины следователи не нашли. Позже эксперт исследовал все, что осталось после взрыва, и пришел к выводу, что возможной причиной могло стать то, что Цзинь Цзысюань не справился с управлением при повороте, и машину занесло на встречную полосу.

— Эксперт был прав? — на удивление мягко спросил Сяо Синчэнь, глядя только на Сун Цзычэня.

— Отчасти, — тот обозначил улыбку уголками губ. — Трудно справиться с управлением машины, тормоза которой неисправны. Мы опросили друзей и знакомых Цзинь Цзысюаня, по их словам, он не относился к приверженцам правильной езды. Его штрафы за опасное вождение и превышение скорости довольно внушительны.

— Каким бы лихачом он ни был, когда не один, он всегда ездил осторожно!

Цзян Чэн. Не узнать его вибрирующий от эмоций голос было невозможно. Лань Сичэнь невольно напрягся, ожидая, что Сяо Синчэнь одернет Цзян Чэна, но, видимо, его манера вести разбирательство предусматривала подобные замечания. Вместо того, чтобы осадить помешавшего Цзян Чэна, он вопросительно посмотрел на Сун Цзычэня. Тот кивнул.

— Господин Цзян прав, судя по записям дорожных видеокамер, во всех случаях превышения или опасного вождения он был либо один, либо с кем-то из друзей. В тот день он был с женой, но за полчаса до этого прошел дождь. Цзинь Цзысюань был хоть и лихим, но достаточно опытным водителем, при всей своей неаккуратной езде, он ни разу не попадал в аварии. И я уверен, что ему удалось бы избежать и этой, но тормозной шланг был испорчен.

— Вряд ли эксперт пропустил бы испорченные тормоза, к тому же вы сказали, что от машины мало что осталось. Как же тогда удалось это установить? — задал вопрос Сяо Синчэнь, и Лань Сичэнь изумленно выдохнул. Имперский наместник с каждым своим вопросом удивлял его все больше. Ставить под сомнение результат расследования собственного следователя…

— Эксперт делал только визуальный осмотр, мы же полностью исследовали всю тормозную систему и нашли частицы металла там, где края тормозного шланга показались мне слишком ровными. Металл, машинное масло, ворсинки ткани. Тормоза надрезали обычной ножовкой, испачканной маслом, а степень пореза после проверили рабочей перчаткой. Тормозная жидкость вытекала по капле, и рано или поздно, тормоза бы отказали.

Сун Цзычэнь замолчал, и Сяо Синчэнь откинулся на спинку кресла. В повисшей тишине было слышно, как где-то сзади всхлипывает Цзинь Лин, и успокаивающее бормотание Цзян Чэна. Лань Сичэнь хотел и не мог повернуться, чтобы убедиться, что с тем все в порядке. А еще он почему-то не мог посмотреть на Цзинь Гуанъяо, хотя и чувствовал его взгляд.

— Итак, это был не несчастный случай? — Сяо Синчэнь поправил очки и подался вперед, перебирая бумаги.

— Нет, это было преднамеренное убийство.

— Имя непосредственного убийцы было названо в тех материалах, которые были получены мной вместе с заявлением о преступлениях, — Сяо Синчэнь впервые с самого начала повернулся к Цзинь Гуанъяо, и Лань Сичэнь повернулся вслед за ним.

— Так это кто-то настучал? — слишком звонкий голос Цзинь Лина прозвучал резко.

— Официальное заключение было однозначным: несчастный случай. Повода заинтересоваться этими смертями у меня не было. Он появился, когда мне пришло анонимное письмо с материалами, — Сяо Синчэнь повернулся, улыбнулся взъерошенному и заплаканному Цзинь Лину, а Цзинь Гуанъяо немного побледнел. — Итак, продолжим. В тех материалах непосредственным убийцей был назван Ким Ен Су, гражданин Кореи. Сун Цзычэнь, это правда? Убийца — Ким Ен Су?

— Да. Он работал техником в резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь, занимался обслуживанием автомобилей клана и имел к ним полный доступ. Машина Цзинь Цзясюаня также была под его присмотром. Мы изъяли записи со всех камер резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь, но запись того дня, когда погиб Цзинь Цзысюань, с видеокамеры, которая была установлена в гараже, была стерта. Однако тот, кто это сделал, не учел другую видеокамеру. Ту, которая была установлена на улице, напротив гаража. Ким Ен Су был единственным работником, само здание гаража стоит обособленно, посторонних людей почти нет. По-видимому, Ким Ен Су не посчитал нужным прятаться. Он выгнал машину Цзинь Цзысюаня из ее бокса и с ножовкой полез под нее.

— Я хочу посмотреть. Почему он не поставил машину над ямой, хотя это было бы удобнее? — Сяо Синчэнь побарабанил пальцами по столу, и Сун Цзычэнь потянулся к проектору, а спустя минуту они все смотрели на то, как невысокий, но плотный мужчина, неудобно сгибаясь, лезет под днище сияющего чистотой автомобиля, а чуть дальше, там, где в бетоне пола чернел провал ремонтной ямы, стояла еще одна машина.

— Место было занято, — Сун Цзычэнь дождался разрешающего кивка Сяо Синчэня и отключил запись. Какое-то время проектор показывал черноту, а потом ее сменило изображение мужчины, в котором можно было узнать Ким Ен Су. Он сидел в темной комнате и смотрел прямо в камеру. Осунувшееся лицо, потухший взгляд. Никакого страха, но и жизнь в его глазах тоже не горела.

— Это видео было представлено мне вместе с остальными документами, — коротко поведал Сяо Синчэнь. — И, прежде чем мы его посмотрим, Сун Цзычэнь, вы проверяли его на подлинность и наличие монтажной склейки записи?

— Да, — следователь коротко кивнул. — Запись была сделана на мобильный телефон и с ней никто не работал, никаких склеек эксперт не обнаружил.

Сяо Синчэнь кивнул, а Лань Сичэнь перевел взгляд на Гуанъяо. Тот сидел спокойно, даже расслабленно, но Лань Сичэнь видел испарину, выступившую на его шее. И то, как на миг сорвалось его дыхание, когда Ким Ен Су на видео заговорил.

— Меня зовут Ким Ен Су. Я работал автомехаником в резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь, — Ким Ен Су говорил без выражения, тускло, как уставший от жизни человек. — Моя жена и дочь жили там же, жена работала на кухне, дочь помогала садовнику. Когда-то у меня было собственное дело, но из-за пожара мы потеряли все и были вынуждены бежать от долгов. Клан Цзинь принял нас, за работу мы практически ничего не получали, но клан обеспечивал нас всем необходимым. Нам было где жить, что есть и что одеть. Если кто-то болел, нами занимался врач клана, дочь училась с остальными детьми прислуги. Если бы нас вышвырнули на улицу, мы бы лишились всего. Поэтому, когда ко мне подошли и попросили немного повредить машину молодого господина Цзинь, я…

В первый раз за весь свой монолог Ким Ен Су отвел взгляд в сторону от камеры. Облизнул губы, тяжело сглотнул, но все же продолжил, уже гораздо более эмоциональнее.

— Я недолго сомневался. Только не стал перерезать тормозной шланг полностью, надеялся, что, когда тормоза откажут, молодой господин Цзинь справится с управлением, он был умелым водителем. Только не ожидал, что вместе с ним поедет кто-то еще. Когда я узнал, что он погиб, как и молодая госпожа… Все вдруг изменилось. Я убил. Я убийца. Пусть ради семьи, ради того, чтобы они не оказались на улице, но я убийца. Я начал сходить с ума. Мне все время казалось, что я слышу голос молодой госпожи, она была так добра к нам, всегда помогала. А я убил ее.

Ким Ен Су повернулся к камере, и его лицо из бледного стало черным, а в глазах застыла странная решимость.

— Я больше не могу так жить. Я все решил. О моей жене и дочери позаботятся. А я только надеюсь, что мое преступление не коснется их. Я знаю, что мог бы отказаться, мог предупредить молодого господина Цзинь. Но все, что сделал — это покорно выполнил то, что попросил у меня господин Мэн Яо, который был тем, кто помог нам оказаться в Ланьлин Цзинь. И теперь… — не договорив, Ким Ен Су резким движением вскинул вдруг руку, и Сун Цзычэнь остановил запись, почти сразу же отключив проектор, но изображение дула пистолета, приставленного к подбородку, успели заметить все.

Тишина, показалось, заполнила комнату до краев.

— Это клевета, — тихо произнес Гуанъяо. Вскинул взгляд на Сяо Синчэня, а потом перевел его на Лань Сичэня. — Это клевета, Сичэнь. Его могли заставить, все это может быть инсценировкой. Я помню его и его семью. Я попросил отца дать им работу, это правда. Но и его жена, и дочь до сих пор живут в Ланьлин Цзине.

— Это не инсценировка. Мы нашли тело Ким Ен Су, он покончил жизнь самоубийством, — спокойно ответил ему Сун Цзычэнь вместо застывшего на месте Лань Сичэня.

— Тем не менее, Цзинь Гуанъяо прав. Без возможности поговорить с Ким Ен Су, удостовериться в том, что свое признание он сделал не под давлением, это может быть только косвенным доказательством.

— Однако, господин Цзинь ошибается. Ни жены Ким Ен Су, ни его дочери в резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь нет. Мы обыскали их комнаты, проверили записи камеры видеонаблюдения. Они ушли накануне даты записи признания Ким Ен Су.

— Это может быть как доказательством слов Ким Ен Су о том, что о них позаботятся, так и того, что свое признание он сделал под давлением, — возразил ему Сяо Синчэнь. — Самоубийство тоже могло входить в условие безопасности семьи Ким Ен Су.

Сун Цзычэнь шумно выдохнул, опуская взгляд и словно признавая свое поражение, но почти сразу же снова вскинул его на Сяо Синчэня.

— Однако, я попросил бы вас не упускать из внимания мотив господина Цзинь Гуанъяо. Ведь именно после смерти Цзинь Цзысюаня он получил свою фамилию, официальное признание Цзинь Гуаншаня и право наследования.

— Это немало, — согласно кивнул Сяо Синчэнь, соглашаясь.

— Но Ким Ен Су сбежал от своих кредиторов! — выпалил Лань Сичэнь. — Что, если они нашли его и убили?

— Но это не объясняет признания Ким Ен Су и того факта, что это именно он испортил машину Цзинь Цзысюаня, — возразил ему Лань Цижэнь, и Лань Сичэнь поджал губы от досады на самого себя. Выставить себя таким идиотом…

Поймав внимательный взгляд Сяо Синчэня, он неловко повел плечами и виновато улыбнулся, но вслух говорить ничего не стал.

— Итак… У нас есть факт убийства, мы знаем имя непосредственного убийцы, — Сяо Синчэнь выдохнул и откинулся на спинку. — Однако это только начало. Сун Цзычэнь, смерть Цзян Фэнмяня и его жены. В полученном мной письме этот момент был без доказательств. У тебя есть что сказать по этому поводу?

— Дядя? — напряженный голос Вэй Ина не дал ответить Сун Цзычэню. — Его что, тоже убил Гуанъяо?

— Я никого не убивал! — дернулся Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Я ни разу никого не тронул!

— Самолично — разумеется, нет, — Сун Цзычэнь повернулся к Сяо Синчэню. — Наместник, я прошу о свободе слова. Эта история гораздо более запутанная и смертью четы Цзян не ограничивается.

Сяо Синчэнь побарабанил пальцами по столу, посмотрел на Цзинь Гуанъяо тяжелым взглядом. Поймал ответный взгляд и, не отпуская, веско произнес, при этом обращаясь к следователю.

— Что вы нашли в резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь?

Цзинь Гуанъяо втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, бледнея, не смея отвести глаза, и Сун Цзычэнь ответил, кажется, даже не заметив этой странной дуэли.

— Старую тетрадь с записями, принадлежавшую, судя по обложке, Сюэ Яну. Артефакт, идентичный тому, что был изображен в этой тетради с пометкой «печать для Вэнь Жоханя». Дневники. Кроме того, мы нашли на территории резиденции оборудованную лабораторию. В ней также велась съемка видеокамерой, мы просмотрели записи, в основном это фиксация проведения опытов. Отчеты, рабочие журналы…

— Достаточно, — глухо оборвал его Цзинь Гуанъяо, отводя взгляд от Сяо Синчэня и словно выцветая на глазах. — Я все расскажу сам.

Сяо Синчэнь едва заметно кивнул.  
— Вам понадобится время, чтобы собраться с мыслями?

Цзинь Гуанъяо согласно мотнул головой, не отрывая глаз от своих судорожно сжатых рук. Спокойствие и доброжелательность стекли с него, как акварельная краска под дождем.

— Хорошо, — Сяо Синчэнь поднялся. — В таком случае, объявляю перерыв на полчаса. Прошу никого не покидать пределы здания.

— А-Яо, что ты собираешься делать? — как только отзвучал голос Сяо Синчэня, Лань Сичэнь вскочил, кидаясь к Цзинь Гуанъяо. — А-Яо!

— Эй, вам нельзя… — Сун Цзычэнь попытался его перехватить, но был остановлен вскинутой рукой Сяо Синчэня.

— Всего лишь сказать правду, — Цзинь Гуанъяо поднялся со своего места, шагнул навстречу, улыбаясь подрагивающими губами. — Я тоже устал, Сичэнь. Устал держать все это в себе. Я скажу всю правду, а другие пусть судят, есть ли во всем этом моя вина. Не волнуйся за меня, я уверен, что все разрешится.

— А-Яо… — Лань Сичэнь подался к нему, улыбнулся, когда Гуанъяо коснулся кончиками пальцев его скулы.

— Не волнуйся, — повторил тот и отступил. Отвернулся и, больше ни на кого не глядя, вышел вслед за Сун Цзычэнем.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, повел плечами, развернулся в сторону другой двери и замер, поймав взгляд Цзян Чэна. Тяжелый, прямой, болезненный. Несколько секунд Лань Сичэнь смотрел в его стремительно темнеющие глаза, а потом коротко кивнул, сделал шаг вперед, но Цзян Чэн встал со своего места рядом с Вэй Ином, повернулся к двери, явно собираясь удрать, и Лань Сичэнь рванулся за ним.

— Ваньинь!

Цзян Чэн замер, словно споткнулся. Кинул короткий взгляд из-за плеча, поджал губы и молча направился дальше. Вернее, направился бы, если бы не Вэй Ин, который удержал его за руку и, коротко шепнув что-то, увлек за собой расстроенного и растерянного Цзинь Лина, явно нуждающегося в поддержке. А потом и Лань Ванцзи оттеснил его плечом в сторону, загораживая выход, так что, когда Лань Сичэнь добрался до Цзян Чэна, тому только и осталось, что развернуться навстречу и, сделав шаг в сторону, почти демонстративно опуститься на одно из кресел.

— Слушаю.

— Даже не хочешь поздороваться? — Лань Сичэнь проводил взглядом последнего вышедшего из комнаты и опустил плечи, сломав идеальную осанку. И сел в соседнее кресло, задев ногой бедро Цзян Чэна.

Тот вздрогнул, немного сдвинулся, и Лань Сичэнь вздохнул.  
— Прости?

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, устремляя взгляд за окно.  
— За что?

— Не знаю, — прошелестел Лань Сичэнь. — Я все время делаю тебе больно.

— Ты ничего не обещал. Помог мне, когда была в этом необходимость, и требовать чего-то большего…

— Я повел себя неправильно с самого начала, и этому нет оправдания. Я подверг тебя смертельному риску.

Цзян Чэн склонил голову к плечу. И прикрыл глаза.  
— Все было бы проще, если бы ты…

— Не велся на тебя? — Лань Сичэнь коротко усмехнулся. — Определенно. Я не могу объяснить свои… порывы? Не могу объяснить, почему меня начало тянуть к тебе.

— Ты был моим якорем. Возможно, все закончится очень скоро, как только я полностью обрету контроль над Лисом.

— Возможно, — Лань Сичэнь сдвинул брови, чувствуя себя отвратительно. — На самом деле я надеюсь на это. И не потому, что ты мне не нравишься, просто… я так запутался. И перестал понимать что-либо.

— Прости, но помочь тебе в этом я не смогу, — невесело хмыкнул Цзян Чэн.

— Ты… — начал Лань Сичэнь и замолчал, не зная, как сформулировать вопрос, не задев при этом Цзян Чэна, чье тепло он вдруг начал чувствовать очень остро. — Ты и Не Хуайсан…

— Было бы проще, если бы и я не велся на тебя, — Цзян Чэн обжег его взглядом и отвернулся. — Но я обрел третью форму, а ничего не изменилось.

— Звучит почти как признание, — Лань Сичэнь слабо улыбнулся, и Цзян Чэн вскинулся.

— Это не признание!

— Как скажешь, — Лань Сичэнь качнул головой, скользнул взглядом по рядам кресел, столу наместника, и вдруг произнес: — Я не хочу выбирать.

— Ты не должен, — почти прошелестел в ответ Цзян Чэн после долгой минуты тяжелого молчания. — Гуанъяо явно понадобится твоя поддержка. Но что, если он виновен?

Лань Сичэнь напрягся.  
— Он невиновен.

— Настолько хороший любовник? — едко произнес Цзян Чэн, сам же зашипел и резко отвернулся. — Прости.

— Хороший, — напряженно ответил Лань Сичэнь. — Но дело не в этом. Он просто не мог. Это ошибка. Или его подставили.

— Тогда в чем он собрался признаваться?

— Я… не знаю, — из Лань Сичэня словно весь воздух выпустили. — А-Яо ничего не скрывал от меня, я помогал ему или успокаивал. Я бы заметил. Все это просто ошибка.

— Твоя вера в него безгранична, — Цзян Чэн повел плечами и поднялся, глядя на Лань Сичэня сверху вниз. — На самом деле нет никакого выбора. Тебя притянуло ко мне связью, потом тебе захотелось новых ощущений, но на самом деле я тебе неинтересен и не нужен. Так что не было никакого выбора и нет.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, отводя взгляд.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен. Но я сказал правду: я запутался. Я больше не знаю, что чувствую, не понимаю себя. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу его. Я не буду лгать, что люблю тебя. Но и ему в любви я никогда не признавался. Его я знаю давно, тебя — нет.

— Предлагаешь составить нам график? — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн. — Прости, но я предпочитаю быть единственным. К тому же… во всем этом нет никакого смысла. И твое «хочу» быстро пройдет.

— Мой ревнивый лисенок, — Лань Сичэнь гибко поднялся с места, вытягиваясь перед Цзян Чэном и заглядывая ему в лицо. Сейчас тот казался старше, серьезнее, острее. Жарче. Искренней. Удержаться и не коснуться его плеча, скулы, уголка приоткрытых губ, было невозможно. Цзян Чэн притягивал, как магнит. — Я хотел бы, чтобы этот разговор был другим и произошел в другом месте. Но сейчас из вас двоих именно А-Яо нуждается в поддержке.

— Я уже сказал, что график — плохая идея, — Цзян Чэн аккуратно отстранился, уходя от прикосновения. — Другого места и времени не будет. Поэтому…

— Я не хочу ставить точку вот так.

— Нам не в чем ставить точку, Сичэнь. Все, что ты чувствовал ко мне — всего лишь феромоны, да ты и сам это знаешь. Когда их действие окончательно рассеется, все закончится. Это не твои настоящие чувства и не твои желания. Поэтому давай просто оставим, как есть. Я благодарен тебе за помощь, и на этом все. Перерыв почти закончился.

— Я не хочу ставить точку, я прошу лишь немного времени для себя, — словно и не услышав его, произнес Сичэнь. — Я должен разобраться.

— И что будет потом?! — вскинулся Цзян Чэн. — Ты решишь, что я все-таки прав и помашешь мне ручкой, а я останусь с разбитым сердцем?!

Лань Сичэнь осекся. Открыл рот и закрыл. Он не знал, что сказать, как ответить на это. Он не мог ничего обещать Цзян Чэну.

— Прости… — Лань Сичэнь опустил глаза.

Цзян Чэн немного помолчал и развернулся к нему спиной.

— Перерыв скоро закончится. Мне нужно к Цзинь Лину.

После перерыва атмосфера в комнате стала как будто еще более напряженной и темной. И вернулись не все. Например, Цзинь Лина среди зрителей больше не было.

Цзинь Гуанъяо вошел последним. Еще более бледный, чем до перерыва, но удивительно спокойный, с решительно поджатыми губами — он прошел к своему месту перед Сяо Синчэнем, ни на кого не глядя.

Как только он устроился, Сяо Синчэнь обвел всех внимательным взглядом.  
— Я прошу всех сохранять тишину, и не прерывать говорящего. Все вопросы, если они будут, сможете задать позже.

Ответом ему послужили почти синхронные кивки, и Сяо Синчэнь посмотрел на Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
— Итак…

Цзинь Гуанъяо прикрыл глаза на мгновение, словно окончательно решаясь, выдохнул и заговорил:

— Мой отец ненавидел оборотней. И страстно мечтал стать одним из них. Он анонимно делал пожертвования медцентру «Облачные глубины», проходил обследования и процедуры, но результатов не было: слишком «жидкая» кровь. Как я говорил, он ненавидел оборотней. А единственный клан, который смог сохранить в себе это — клан Цзян.

Но все началось не с этого. А с того момента, как Цзян Фэнмянь женился, и его жена начала проводить агрессивную политику с его попустительства. С каждым годом клан Цзян усиливал свое влияние все больше, и отца это выводило из себя. Он собрал целый отряд головорезов-наемников, но оборотни все равно были сильнее. К тому же мы сильно задолжали клану Цзян и время уплаты долга приближалось. Договор займа был заключен еще моим дедом, но условия были довольно жесткие. Согласно им если долг не будет выплачен, клан Цзинь рисковал лишиться большей части своих активов. Это уничтожило бы клан. Отец пытался как-то повлиять на ситуацию, воспользовавшись дружбой своей жены с госпожой Юй, и даже добился брака Цзян Яньли с Цзинь Цзысюянем, но его расчет не оправдался. Цзысюань влюбился, как мальчишка, и наотрез отказался каким бы то ни было способом пытаться влиять на клан Цзян через свою жену. Отец был в бешенстве, получив его отказ.

Но к тому моменту у отца начались проблемы со здоровьем, и он на время забыл о долге. А когда снова вспомнил и попытался договориться с Цзян Фэнмянем, тот отказался идти на уступки. Да еще и госпожа Юй, присутствующая при разговоре, не очень вежливо отозвалась о его манере вести дела. И тогда отец решил пойти другим путем. Шантаж. Жизнь Цзян Яньли и Цзинь Лина в обмен на послабление условий договора или хотя бы отсрочку. Он не собирался делать это… «в лоб». Всего лишь угроза жизни, реальная, но только угроза, и серьезный разговор после. Эту… Он приказал мне создать эту угрозу, — Цзинь Гуанъяо поднял на Сяо Синчэня больной взгляд. — Я не убийца. Я не знал, к чему это может привести. Но вместо легкого испуга, которыми должны были отделаться Цзысюань и его жена, они погибли. Отец… — Гуанъяо замолчал, шумно сглотнул и продолжил. — Отец был в ярости. Он обвинил во всем меня. Тогда он в первый раз поднял на меня руку.

Но от своей идеи он не отказался. Только теперь он словно сошел с ума. Он решил, что, собравшись шантажировать Цзян Фэнмяня и его жену или угрожать им, поступил глупо. Он ничего бы этим не добился. Поэтому от них нужно было избавиться. Совсем. И уничтожить все, что только можно, чтобы и памяти о том договоре займа не возникло. Сначала он думал, что сможет воспользоваться самым слабым местом клана — Проклятым районом. Заманить старших Цзян туда и уничтожить с помощью тварей. Но это было слишком непредсказуемо и не давало и пяти процентов шансов на успех. Время до истечения договора еще было, так что он решил пойти другим путем. Печать… Тигриная печать Сюэ Яна. Все это время она хранилась в тайнике Клана, но он считал ее не более, чем бесполезным трофеем, оставшимся со старых времен. Отец вообще не любил историю, она его не интересовала и быстро утомляла. Все, что происходило с Кланом Вэнь, кто такой Сюэ Ян и какую роль он сыграл в его уничтожении, отец знал поверхностно. А я… я совершил ошибку, однажды поделившись с ним тем, что узнал в семейных архивах. И тогда отец решил воспользоваться печатью. Он отдал ее мне для того, чтобы я разобрался с тем, как ее использовать. Я пытался сделать это самостоятельно, но моих знаний не хватало. Я признался в этом отцу, он обозвал меня идиотом и отправил в Клан Лань. «Им достались записи этого недоумка, посмотри их, может, они тебе помогут», — такими были его слова.

Цзинь Гуанъяо стиснул кулаки, лицо покрылось яркими пятнами румянца.

— Я украл тетрадь из библиотеки в резиденции клана Лань. Я хотел только снять копию, но она была словно заколдованная, и мне пришлось ее забрать, — он опустил голову еще ниже, глядя только на свои сжатые кулаки. — Тетрадь оказалась настоящим кладом. В ней не было подробного описания действия печати, но даже того, что было, мне хватило, чтобы понять, как ее активировать. Но ее одной было мало. Я… ставил опыты. Отец заставил… Он требовал результатов. Все больше сходил с ума и начал терять контроль. Я не мог смотреть на это. Он — единственный, кто остался у меня, я не мог его потерять. Но и решения не видел. Пока однажды не пообщался с ученым из «Облачных глубин». На самом деле тот хотел поговорить с отцом, но не смог дозвониться и связался со мной. Он сказал, что у него появился доступ к «наследству Сюэ Яна». Образцы его крови в запаянных колбах. В тетради Сюэ Яна я прочел о том, что тот под самый конец своих исследований ставил опыты на себе. Он хотел создать «идеальное оружие», чтобы его можно было использовать массово и незаметно, без дополнительных артефактов типа печати или флейты. В тетради было написано, что у него почти получилось. Что его кровь и есть способ получения «идеального оружия». Но на полукровок и обычных людей или животных оно действовало совершенно по-разному. Тогда я еще не понимал, о каком различии он говорил. Тем более, что воздействие было наглядным. Именно эти образцы были найдены, когда в тогда еще не Проклятом районе нашли тайник Сюэ Яна. Несколько капсул разбилось при извлечении, на запах пришли бродячие собаки… И это разошлось, как вирус, а твари заполонили район. Тогда в попытках найти вакцину отец Цзян Фэнмяня отдал найденные образцы крови в медцентр. Но антивирус так и не нашли, ученые не смогли разобраться в действии вируса, как и каким образом он заставляет меняться тело, и капсулы с кровью Сюэ Яна были отправлены на хранение. Где на них и наткнулся тот ученый.

Я выкупил у него их все. И когда результаты подтвердились, я пошел к отцу. Всю операцию придумал он. Нашел исполнителей, а все, что требовалось от меня — это изменить собак. Я не думал… — Цзинь Гуанъяо закрыл лицо ладонями, — я был уверен, что двое взрослых Первородных оборотней легко справятся со сворой бродячих псов, а отец откажется от своей идеи. Я не знал, что они используют паралитики! Что одновременно его люди устроят поджог в резиденции Юньмэн Цзян, чтобы уничтожить все документы. Что все это закончится так!

Он замолчал, и в воцарившейся потрясенной тишине короткий выдох Вэй Ина показался слишком громким. Сяо Синчэнь сузил глаза, подался вперед, глядя только на Гуанъяо.  
— То есть вы не использовали печать для убийства старших членов семьи Цзян?

— Я никого не убивал! Я только инфицировал собак.

— И поставили под угрозу жизни невинных людей, когда собак выпустили. Но я задал вопрос. Если вы не использовали печать тогда, то когда же это сделали? Когда погиб ваш отец, Цзинь Гуаншань, не так ли?

Цзинь Гуанъяо дернулся.  
— Я думал, что с ее помощью можно управлять тварями! Я хотел его защитить, когда началось нападение! Но печать защищает только того, кто ее держит. А добраться до отца я не успел!

— Зачем он поехал в Проклятый район?

— Цзян Чэн… Цзян Ваньинь начал терять контроль. Он чуть не убил меня.

Сяо Синчэнь перевел взгляд на Цзян Чэна.  
— Это правда?

Тот на секунду замер, а потом нахмурился, явно не ожидавший, что его имя вообще прозвучит, но не ответить не мог.

— Я был на пороге обретения третьей формы и был нестабилен. Сейчас все в порядке. Но я плохо помню, что было, пока я был не в себе.

— Думаю, так и было, — Сяо Синчэнь вернул свое внимание Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Итак, ваш отец решил отправиться за Цзян Ваньинем. Зачем?

Гуанъяо тяжело сглотнул.  
— Поймать его. Пока мы общались на крыльце, отец созвал свою верную армию. Он сказал… на охоту за зверем.

— Он намеревался убить Цзян Ваньиня? Что было бы, если бы ему это удалось?

— Я… я не знаю, — растерянно ответил Гуанъяо, вскидывая на него глаза. — Цзян Чэн — единственный прямой потомок Цзян Фэнмяня, Вэй Усяня, как я знаю, исключили из списка имеющих право на наследование.

— И тогда клан Цзян получил бы Цзинь Лин, а Гуаншань, который был бы опекуном при несовершеннолетнем племяннике, заимел неограниченную власть над оставшимися активами клана Цзян. Но раз он умер… — Сун Цзычэнь тонко улыбнулся, глядя на Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Вы стали бы наследником двух кланов, если бы Цзян Чэн умер, как и Гуаншань. Но и один клан — совсем неплохо.

— Мне не нужно такое наследство! — лицо Цзинь Гуанъяо пошло некрасивыми пятнами. — Мне нужно было признание отца, а не его смерть. Я хотел, чтобы он любил меня, а не умирал!

— Ты знал, что наемники станут тварями. Сюэ Ян писал о том, на что способна печать, — Вэй Ин, до этого сидящий молча и следящий за тем, что происходило в зале, подался вперед, переводя взгляд с Цзинь Гуанъяо на Сяо Синчэня и обратно.

— Я мог только надеяться, — Гуанъяо поджал губы. — Я не знал, кто из них является носителем генов оборотней.

— Наемники начали превращаться почти сразу после того, как стало ясно, что нападения тварей не избежать. Но хаос и паника еще не начались, никто не знал, сколько тварей готовы напасть. Не слишком ли рано была активирована печать?

— Я знал, что людям не выстоять. Тварей в любом случае было бы больше, они задавили бы числом, — Цзинь Гуанъяо повел плечом, глядя только на Сяо Синчэня. — Я не мог потерять контроль. Я ошибся только, считая, что с помощью печати могу контролировать «своих» тварей.

— Но ты знал, что они не вернутся к себе прежним, и все равно инфицировал их. Ты обрек на заведомую смерть несколько десятков человек, — мягко, едва слышно, но веско произнес Не Хуайсан, все это время просидевший за широкой спиной Цзян Чэна.

Цзинь Гуанъяо побледнел.  
— Неправда. Я никого не инфицировал. Я просто активировал печать.

— А мой брат? — Не Хуайсан сузил глаза. — Чем помешал мой брат? За что вы его убили? И Цзян Ваньинь? В том, что ты пытался вколоть ему в медцентре, витаминов не было. Господин наместник, — он обратился к Сяо Синчэню, делая знак, и из заднего ряда поднялся неприметный человек, который подошел к Сяо Синчэню и положил на стол перед ним тонкую папку с бумагами. — Здесь экспертное заключение в отношении вещества, которое было в инъекторе в медцентре. И отчет о результатах исследований состава крови Не Минцзюэ. К сожалению, он пришел уже после его смерти, и мы не смогли его спасти. Но если сравнить эти два отчета, станет ясно, что основой послужил один и тот же органический компонент. Модификация вируса Сюэ Яна. В случае полукровки, каким был мой брат, он служит толчком для начала трансформации. Которую полукровка никогда не завершит, погибнув раньше, потому что его тело не приспособленно к таким изменениям. А в случае Первородных, как Ваньинь, также многократно ускоряет процесс обретения третьей формы, который на самом деле должен идти постепенно. Цзян Чэну повезло: он и без вируса уже был на грани, да и его якорь оказался рядом. Все, что мне нужно знать — это почему? За что Минцзюэ?

— Я не знаю! Отец… отец говорил, что Не Минцзюэ увидел что-то, что не должен был. Что угрожал раскрыть все его махинации. Отец требовал что-то сделать, чтобы спасти его от разоблачения. Но я не собирался убивать! Кровь Сюэ Яна не смертельна. Всего лишь легкая дезориентация поначалу. Я сам принимал ее. И давал Сичэню. Но мы оба живы, как видишь!

— Что? — Лань Сичэнь подался вперед, слишком потрясенный для того, чтобы вспомнить о контроле. — Ты давал мне кровь Сюэ Яна? Но зачем?!

Цзинь Гуанъяо кинул на него испуганный взгляд невзначай проговорившегося человека.  
— Я… — несколько секунд он растерянно смотрел на Лань Сичэня, а потом его губы дрогнули, и лицо словно раскололось. Он с силой прикусил губу, обмякая и виновато глядя в пол. — Совсем немного. Всего капелька в твой сок. Я хотел защитить тебя от воздействия печати. Хотел того же, что и ты, и мой отец. Эта кровь могла сделать из полукровки полноценного оборотня. Я знаю, ты хотел стать таким же, как они. Иметь возможность становиться зверем и быть свободным. Но когда ты стал странно себя вести, как-то… по-другому, я испугался и все прекратил. Прости. Я хотел, как лучше.

Лань Сичэнь бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла, больше не глядя на Цзинь Гуанъяо, но с места встал Не Хуайсан.

— Ложь! Этой кровью ты убил Минцзюэ и пытался уничтожить Ваньиня!

— Нет, я говорю правду! — Цзинь Гуанъяо вскочил с места. — Я докажу!

Рванув ворот рубашки, он резко вдохнул и шагнул вперед. И вдруг упал на колени, закричав от боли. Выгнулся, ногти заскребли пол, а глаза начали стремительно наливаться чернотой. К нему бросилось сразу несколько человек, и тут же отпрянули обратно, когда в теле Гуанъяо что-то захрустело, и его окутало целое облако брызг насыщенного красного цвета. Показалось даже, что это ливень из крохотных капель крови, который вдруг заключил в кокон содрогающееся тело.

— А-Яо! — Сичэнь, который поначалу отшатнулся вместе со всеми, снова потянул к нему руку и потрясенно замер, когда в его ладонь вдруг ткнулся нос, а кожу защекотали жесткие и тонкие усы.

Лис. Рыжий лис сидел там, где еще секунду назад выл от боли Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— А-Яо?.. — Лань Сичэнь сморгнул, даже потряс головой.

— Гуанъяо? — удивленный, побледневший Не Хуйсан несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на зверя, а потом резким жестом одернул длинный рукав и вдруг развернулся к молчавшему Сяо Синчэню. — Господин наместник, я прошу провести экспертизу. Я уверен, что то, что принимал Цзинь Гуанъяо, и то, чем он отравил моего брата и пытался отравить Цзян Ваньиня — не одно и то же. И…

Договорить он не успел. Лис, до этого смирно сидевший рядом с Лань Сичэнем, кинулся к Не Хуйсану, только рыжий хвост мелькнул. Вцепился в руку, дернул, заставив Хуайсана вскрикнуть.

— А-Яо, стой! — Сичэнь метнулся за ним следом. Пригреб напряженного и злого зверя к себе, обхватил руками шею, не давая двигать головой. — Успокойся. Ну все-все, успокойся. Ты уже все доказал.

— Это доказательство не имеет значения, — зашипел Не Хуайсан, придерживая пораненную руку.

— Нам всем лучше вспомнить, где мы находимся, — ровный голос Сяо Синчэня прошелся по комнате подобно прохладному ветерку. — Я прошу всех вернуться на свои места. Господин Не, вам нужно оказать первую помощь. Господин Гуанъяо, ваша демонстрация была впечатляющей, но вам стоит вернуть себе свой человеческий облик.

Лис пару раз махнул хвостом, а потом опустил голову и сел. Вытянулся вверх, по его рыжей шкурке словно прошлась волна, тело напряглось до проступивших сухожилий, и… ничего не произошло. Выражение лисьей морды стало удивленным, но уже через секунду лис жалобно тявкнул. Переступил лапами, вскочил, закружился на одном месте и замер, когда Вэй Ин вдруг встал с места, прошел к лису, но перед ним опустился на четыре лапы уже котом. Кошачий был меньше размером, но лис склонил к нему голову, и кот обстоятельно обнюхал его морду. Зачем-то лизнул в нос, чем вызвал недовольное лисье фырканье и смешки в комнате, но уже через пару мгновений исчез, уступив место Вэй Ину-человеку. Очень хмурому Вэй Ину, смотрящему на лиса с непонятным сочувствием.

— Господин Вэй? Что это значит? — Сяо Синчэнь нахмурился.

— Он не может вернуться обратно. Крови Сюэ Яна и его собственных генов слишком мало для полного оборота.

— Что? — Лань Сичэнь, который не успел вернуться на место, невольно шагнул к застывшему и очень внимательно слушавшему лису и тот прильнул к его ноге. — Что значит «не может вернуться»?

— Он не может стать снова человеком.

Лань Сичэнь слабо охнул и опустил руку на голову заскулившего лиса.

— Очень категоричный вывод, — Сяо Синчэнь сузил глаза, изучая Вэй Ина. — На чем он основан?

Вэй Ин едва заметно поморщился.

— Я чистокровный оборотень. Первая форма — кота — дана мне от рождения, она моя природная. В ней я чувствую гораздо больше не только на физическом уровне. В теле обычного зверя нет потоков энергии человека и наоборот. Но в оборотнях есть и те, и другие. При трансформации происходит замещение, или, скорее преобразование одного вида энергии в другой. Но они никогда не исчезают полностью, всегда остается часть, которую оборотень задействует, чтобы совершить обратную трансформацию. Но в Гуанъяо почти нет потоков человеческой энергии. Крови Сюэ Яна хватило на превращение в зверя, и он почти поглотил человека. На обратную трансформацию энергии уже нет.

— Так, значит, на самом деле он никогда раньше не превращался? — Не Хуайсан, который тоже не успел вернуться на свое место, сузил глаза. — Интересно, откуда же тогда он решил, что у него получилось.

— Боюсь, этого мы уже не узнаем, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами, обернувшись на лиса.

Лань Сичэнь прикусил губу, поглаживая лисье ухо.  
— Возможно ли, что кровь Сюэ Яна поможет?

— Нет. Только усугубит. Сейчас Цзинь Гуанъяо сохраняет человеческий рассудок, который под воздействием звериного начала будет понемногу теряться. Кровь Сюэ Яна только ускорит этот процесс, — ответил Вэй Ин и вдруг потемнел лицом. — Эй… если он правда поил тебя этой гадостью, то, получается, что когда ты укусил Цзян Чэна, то этим ускорил его трансформацию. Слюна тоже содержит вирус.

Лань Сичэнь побледнел, а лис сердито зафыркал. Отстранился от Лань Сичэня, нервно замел хвостом по полу, глядя на Вэй Ина очень недобро, но напасть, как на Не Хуайсана, не попытался.

— И все же, я прошу всех вернуться на свои места, — Сяо Синчэнь сдвинул брови. Его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме озабоченности.

— Господин наместник, я прошу разрешения остаться рядом с Цзинь Гуанъяо. Каким бы ни было сейчас его тело, у него рассудок человека. И у него не осталось родственников и никого, кто мог бы назваться его другом, — Лань Сичэнь почтительно склонил голову, даже не пытаясь скрыть растерянность и тревогу.

Сяо Синчэнь кивнул, и Лань Сичэнь, едва коснувшись лба лиса, пошел к своему месту. И лис, будто привязанный, проследовал за ним, едва слышно цокая когтями по мраморному полу. Не глядя ни на кого, Лань Сичэнь опустился в кресло, и лис тут же вспрыгнул на соседнее пустое, покрутился немного и улегся на сидении, устроив голову на коленях Лань Сичэня.

— Итак… — как только возня затихла и все снова оказались на своих местах, Сяо Синчэнь подался вперед и сложил пальцы домиком на столешнице и обратился к Вэй Ину. — Я хотел бы знать, откуда вы знаете все то, о чем нам поведали. Мы, конечно, проведем официальное освидетельствование состояния Цзинь Гуанъяо, но пока у нас есть только ваши слова. И я хотел бы знать источник ваших знаний.

Вэй Ин поднялся, глядя на Сяо Синчэня прямо и уверенно.

— Когда мы пытались найти способ усилить защиту Проклятого района, нам пришлось изучить об оборотнях все, что только можно. Подробный процесс трансформации был описан в древней книге авторства Вэнь Цин. Эту книгу дядя Цзян держал отдельно, и она не сгорела вместе с остальной библиотекой, мы нашли ее позже. А то, что я почувствовал в Цзинь Гуанъяо, распознает любой оборотень в своей изначальной форме. Думаю, это даже умники в медцентре смогут сделать.

— Благодарю, — Сяо Синчэнь кивнул с немного рассеянным видом. — Однако, пока Цзинь Гуанъяо здесь, и находится в своем уме, я хотел бы наконец поставить точку в разбирательстве. Сун Цзычэнь, ты слышал рассказ Цзинь Гуанъяо. У тебя есть что сказать по этому поводу?

— Да, — тот кивнул, начиная шелестеть бумажками на своем столе. — В целом, описанные им события действительно происходили. Но что касается озвученных намерений… Цзинь Гуаншань, конечно, имел немалое влияние на своего сына, но мы опросили всех живущих в резиденции Ланьлин Цзинь. И поводов ненавидеть своего отца и желать ему смерти, у Цзинь Гуанъяо было предостаточно. Кроме того, мы допросили нескольких выживших наемников Цзинь Гуаншаня из тех, кто был в Проклятом районе и не превратился. Они в один голос утверждали, что незадолго до этих событий, сразу несколько их друзей из числа таких же наемников, начали вдруг хвастаться тем, что «поимели хозяйского бастарда». Что тот сам был инициатором интимной близости. Правда, один из допрошенных упоминал о том, что в своих рассказах они противоречили друг другу в описаниях мелочей. Мне показалось это интересным, и я просмотрел видеозаписи, которые велись в казарме. Кстати, в доме, который обычно занимал Цзинь Гуанъяо, камеры были либо нерабочими, либо на них транслировалась запись одного и того же фрагмента, который был записан ранее. Это лишило нас возможности отследить все, что творилось в его жилище, но камеры, установленные снаружи, дали много интересного. Наемники действительно посещали дом Цзинь Гуанъяо, обычно уже поздно вечером, но покидали его гораздо раньше, чем можно было бы предположить, и в очень странном состоянии. Временная и довольно слабая, но все-таки потеря ориентации в пространстве, иногда ломаные движения. Я считаю, что их опаивали. Давали вирус, который позже активировался с помощью печати. Об этом писал Сюэ Ян в своих записях. Это был один из первых его опытов. Цзинь Гуанъяо сознательно инфицировал наемников, чтобы те превратились, когда он активирует печать.

Сун Цзычэнь замолчал, и по комнате разлилось яростное фырчание. Лис, лежавший на коленях Лань Сичэня, выпрямился, напрягся, готовый спрыгнуть на пол, но Лань Сичэнь удержал его.

— Сиди спокойно, А-Яо, — раздраженно и очень расстроенно произнес он, прихватив рыжий загривок. Лис дернулся и обмяк. Развернулся к нему и, заскулив, подался вперед, тыкаясь мордочкой в лицо, словно выпрашивая ласку.

Сяо Синчэнь медленно выдохнул и, сняв очки, стиснул переносицу двумя пальцами.

— Как бы то ни было, — Сун Цзычэнь, кажется, даже не заметил лисьих маневров, глядя только на наместника, — Цзинь Гуанъяо признался в том, что совершил все эти… деяния. По неосторожности ли, по незнанию или преднамеренно — уже не имеет значения. Прямо или косвенно, но по его вине погибли люди.

— Вы правы, — глухо произнес Сяо Синчэнь, возвращая очки на нос. — Однако, сейчас я в очень затруднительном положении. Если господин Вэй прав, то смысла в наказании для Цзинь Гуанъяо нет. Однако, пока я не могу быть уверен, поэтому…

— Господин наместник! — Лань Сичэнь поднялся тяжело, но решительно. А еще казалось, что он разом постарел на несколько лет. — Я прошу у вас опеку над Цзинь Гуанъяо до тех пор, пока он не вернет себе истинную форму или вы не примете окончательное решение. И могу дать любую гарантию того, что никаким образом не буду пытаться устроить ему побег или помочь избежать наказания. Сяо Синчэнь… Он достаточно наказал себя сам. И если Вэй Ин действительно прав, это наказание страшнее любой смерти. Угасание разума — это… это ужасно!

— Хм… — Сяо Синчэнь скользнул взглядом по всем собравшимся. — Вы даете свое слово, господин Лань?

— Да. Слово главы клана Гусу Лань, Лань Сичэня, — твердо ответил Лань Сичэнь, игнорируя сердитое ворчание Лань Цижэня за своей спиной. — Я обещаю, что позабочусь о сохранности Цзинь Гуанъяо, а также о том, чтобы он не покинул пределы резиденции моего клана.

— Ну что… в таком случае, не вижу необходимости брать Цзинь Гуанъяо под стражу. Однако требую, чтобы обо всех изменениях вы докладывали мне и незамедлительно.

— Принимаю, — Лань Сичэнь склонил голову в покорном поклоне, и Сяо Синчэнь встал.

— В таком случае, разбирательство завершено до новых распоряжений. Спасибо всем.


	12. Chapter 12

— Вэй Ин, это не самая хорошая твоя идея, — Лань Ванцзи не пытался его остановить, но брови все равно хмурил. — Сичэнь сейчас не в лучшем настроении.

— Вот и отлично. Значит, небольшая встряска ему не повредит, — Вэй Ин ласково улыбнулся и решительно поднялся по крыльцу резиденции. Лань Чжань не раз предлагал ему переехать сюда, но Вэй Ин упорно отказывался. Он был согласен на крошечную совместную квартирку, только бы не жить в Гусу Лань, под вечным надзором Лань Цижэня. — Что именно его так угнетает? Что любимый друг оказался не таким уж другом?

— Он не сомневается в том, что Гуанъяо никогда не хотел причинить ему вреда. Только то, что он оказался не таким, каким его знал Сичэнь.

— Он наконец-то поверил в то, что Гуанъяо мог все это сотворить?

— Неделю назад он ездил к имперскому наместнику. Думаю, там ему показали все материалы. Он вернулся почти почерневшим и заперся у себя. Дядя даже приказал спрятать лиса на время.

— Логично, — Вэй Ин, пройдя вместе с Лань Ванцзи через главное здание резиденции, остановился на пороге выхода в парк. Пожалуй, если и было в Гусу Лань что-то, что могло заставить его перебраться сюда, кроме Лань Чжаня, естественно, так это парк. Который на самом деле парком даже язык не поворачивался назвать. Небольшое, но озеро, каменные каскады, лужайки, мостики — Вэй Ин неизменно восхищался, оказываясь здесь. Но сейчас его заинтересовали отнюдь не пейзажи, а фигура в белом, устроившаяся на берегу, и рыжий всполох рядом с ней.

Вэй Ин на миг притормозил, а потом, попросив Лань Чжаня остаться и не ходить с ним, неторопливо и нарочито громко ступая, направился к странной парочке. При его приближении лис насторожился, поднял голову, а потом и вовсе вскочил, словно готовясь к атаке.

— А-Яо, — Сичэнь, едва обернувшись, положил ладонь на лисий затылок. — Тебе не причинят вреда. И мне тоже.

— Привет, — Вэй Ин, чтобы не раздражать лиса еще больше, обошел Сичэня и опустился рядом с ним по другую сторону.

— Здравствуй, — Сичэнь повернулся к нему, криво улыбнулся. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Чего не скажешь о тебе, — Вэй Ин изучал его очень внимательно, замечая похудевшее лицо, обметанные губы, залегшие под пригасшими глазами темные полукружия.

— Красавчик, правда? — хмыкнул Лань Сичэнь, заметив его внимание, и рассеянным жестом пригладил подставленное рыжее ухо. Лис встал передними лапами на его бедро, глядя на Вэй Ина. Но хоть больше не казался агрессивным. Но как поднимать при нем вопрос, из-за которого пришел, Вэй Ин не совсем понимал. Хотя…

— Да уж, бывало и лучше. Но, уверен, это ненадолго. Как… Гуанъяо?

Лань Сичэнь опустил глаза на жмущегося к нему лиса.  
— В нем все больше животных повадок, — с болью в голосе произнес он. — Время уходит так быстро, а я до сих пор не знаю, как ему помочь. Надеяться на то, что ты тогда пошутил…

— Ты и сам знаешь, что зря, — мягко произнес Вэй Ин. Цзян Чэн рычал, только заслышав имя Сичэня. Общаться с любовником убийцы всей своей семьи он не горел желанием. Хоть и понимал, что Сичэнь абсолютно ни при чем, и всю его ненависть заслужили совсем другие люди. — Я даже не знаю, как это можно замедлить. Оборотни — это замкнутая система. Сюэ Ян умудрился найти способ извне повлиять на нее, но даже это влияние очень ограниченно.

— Я думал, что если влить человеческую кровь, это немного затормозит процесс, но врачи в медцентре сказали, что таким образом я могу убить А-Яо. А я не хочу, — Сичэнь потрепал рыжие уши и принялся поглаживать загривок, заставляя лиса откровенно млеть.

Вэй Ин только вздохнул от этой картины.  
— Боюсь, я зря сюда пришел.

Лань Сичэнь замер, а потом медленно обернулся к нему:  
— Что-то с Ваньинем?

— Нет, — Вэй Ин качнул головой, — пока нет. Но я боюсь за него. Сегодня у нас большая работа: будем зачищать Проклятый район. Сычжуй отлично справляется с флейтой, и он уже согласился нам помочь. Однако подстраховка все равно нужна, мы не можем надеяться только на воздействие флейты. Но если я закрепил свою третью форму, то Цзян Чэн… Я хотел, чтобы ты просто был рядом с ним. На всякий случай. Он, конечно, будет очень недоволен, но уж лучше его злость, чем зверь вместо моего брата.

— Ты уверен, что я смогу его удержать? Тем более, теперь?

— Да. Что бы ни случилось и как бы он не ворчал, ты значишь для него слишком много.

— Я приду, — спокойно отозвался Сичэнь, снова возвращаясь к остановленной ласке.

Вэй Ин только хмыкнул про себя, с любопытством изучая лиса. Еще на суде тот при подобном разговоре попытался бы напасть. Сейчас же он уже расслабленно дремал на коленях Сичэня. Не услышал, что вряд ли, или уже не понимает?

— Не стоит появляться с самого начала, иначе Цзян Чэн вообще откажется. Просто немного подожди, когда он обернется.

— Я покажусь только, если замечу, что он начнет терять контроль. Я… понимаю.

— Хорошо, — Вэй Ин поднялся, гладя на водную гладь. Помолчал, а потом вдруг произнес. — Не Хуайсан. Тот, кто написал наместнику и собрал материалы — Хуайсан. Его месть за брата. И теперь он не отходит от Цзян Чэна.

Лань Сичэнь вздрогнул.  
— Мне… нечего тебе сказать.

— Я и не жду ответа. Просто, чтобы ты знал.

— Хорошо, — Лань Сичэнь опустил ресницы, прикрывая глаза. — Я приду после заката.

— Ты же в курсе, что я не в восторге от тебя после всего этого?

Лань Сичэнь хмыкнул:  
— Это не имеет значения. У тебя есть повод.

— Но, несмотря на это, я уверен, что ты хороший человек.

Лань Сичэнь слабо улыбнулся.

***

 

С недавних пор он разлюбил дневной свет. И, если находился дома, то прятался за тяжелыми и темными портьерами. Свет не делал ему больно или плохо, Лань Сичэню просто хотелось от него спрятаться. Возможно, на самом деле он хотел спрятаться от всего мира, и темная комната была лишь сублимацией. Но сегодня он отдернул штору в сторону, пуская маленький луч света внутрь. Нет, в нем самом ничего не изменилось, но захотелось что-то изменить хотя бы снаружи, раз справиться со своими эмоциями он пока не в состоянии.

На самом деле, он чувствовал себя… никак. Первые дни после разбирательства он отрицал все, что узнал, не верил даже себе. После пришло время заглянуть в себя, понять, есть ли в чем-то его вина. А потом пришла апатия. И тоска. Разум покидал Гуанъяо слишком быстро. Иногда Сичэню вообще казалось, что тому просто слишком понравилось быть лисом, и что при желании А-Яо мог бы затормозить происходящие изменения. Просто не хотел. Ему нравилось бегать по резиденции, гоняться за птицами, купаться в озере, дразнить местную живность, а потом возвращаться к Сичэню и, свернувшись клубком рядом, спать, подставив голову или хвост под неторопливую ласку. А внутри Сичэня что-то умирало. Медленно, очень больно. И эта кажущаяся бесконечной агония стала его жизнью. Наверное, уже можно было сказать, что он потерял Гуанъяо. Потерял совсем. И как-то размылось то, что тот сотворил. Почти все. Но это «почти» раскачивало и без того хрупкое равновесие, которое он нашел с таким трудом.

А еще был Ваньинь. Человек, которого Сичэнь хотел увидеть, но в глаза которого боялся заглянуть. И дело было даже не в тех странных отношениях, которые у них сложились. Он приютил Гуанъяо. Прикрыл, забрал того, кто был повинен в смерти всей семьи Ваньиня. Сичэнь пытался поставить себя на его место, и его передергивало от фантомной неприязни к самому себе. Но поступить по-другому он не мог. Он перестал бы быть собой, если бы оставил Гуанъяо в таком состоянии одного. Останься тот человеком, решение было бы другим. Но как объяснить это Цзян Чэну?

Лань Сичэнь кинул взгляд на часы и растянулся на кровати, радуясь тому, что Гуанъяо сейчас не рядом, а бегает где-то по резиденции. И у него есть несколько часов на собраться хотя бы морально.

…Вечер наступил слишком быстро. Но Лань Сичэнь сетовать на это не стал, а быстро и удобно оделся, с учетом того, куда именно он собирался отправиться, проследил за тем, чтобы у Гуанъяо было что поесть, и вывел из гаража свой собственный автомобиль. С того памятного первого посещения Проклятого района, когда он дал себе слово водить машину сам, он редко доверял руль кому-то еще. Так что подзабытые навыки вернулись быстро, да и простаивавшая машинка, кажется, тоже обрадовалась.

Правда, до Проклятого района он добрался, когда солнце уже давно село. К тому же, Убежище, когда он дошел до него, пустовало, и на поиски тоже ушло время. Забавно, но сейчас гулять по Проклятому району было совсем не страшно. То ли ему стало настолько все равно на собственную жизнь, то ли он просто не чувствовал опасности.

О том, что близко к месту назначения, он не увидел, а услышал. От знакомого воя все-таки продрало ознобом, но спустя несколько секунд все перекрыл грозный рык, и Лань Сичэнь развернулся в его сторону. И теперь уже увидел зарево над крышами уцелевших домов. Лань Сичэнь, не раздумывая, кинулся по улице, буквально в последнюю секунду успевая перепрыгивать через дыры в асфальте и обходить поваленные фонарные столбы. А потом запела флейта. Пронзительный звук прошелся вдоль позвоночника холодом, и Лань Сичэнь, обогнув приземистое строение явно технического назначения, оказался на площади, которую сверху заливал свет.

Понять, что происходит, удалось не сразу, но уже спустя несколько секунд Лань Сичэнь, стараясь не задумываться, метнулся вправо и вверх. Добравшись до вершины сваленных в кучу обломков, он остановился, оглядываясь, и резко выдохнул. На площади, сейчас лежащей перед ним, как на ладони, действительно было светло как днем от прожекторов, установленных по кругу. Огромные куски бетона с торчащей арматурой, наваленные по окружности площади, создавали довольно высокое и откровенно страшное ограждение, в котором оставили всего лишь два входа. А в самом центре площади, на высокой колонне, явно когда-то бывшей частью какого-то памятника, стоял Лань Сычжуй и, окутанный светом, играл на флейте под присмотром Цзинь Лина, устроившегося на коленях у его ног.

А внизу… Внизу текла река. Воющая, лязгающая клыками, захлебывающаяся яростью река из тварей. Послушные призывающей мелодии, они ручейками просачивались через оставленные в ограждении проходы, терлись друг от друга, мешали, рычали, огрызались и кидались на колонну в безуспешных попытках дотянуться до Лань Сычжуя. Накатывали волной, отступали, оставив после себя покореженные и растоптанные тела таких же тварей, и бросались снова. И снова. И снова.

Но когда последняя тварь оказалась внутри ограждения, на обломках над импровизированными входами словно из полумрака соткались два волчьих силуэта. Лань Сичэнь устремил на них взгляд, автоматически отметив возникшую рядом с одним из волков фигуру в белом. Лань Чжань. Значит, этот волк — Вэй Ин. А Ваньинь… Лань Сичэнь перевел глаза на одинокого волка в другой стороне и зашипел. Слишком далеко. Идти к нему поверху будет удобнее из-за лучшего освещения, но шансов переломать ноги гораздо больше. Слишком много острых краев торчит и пустот между ними, хотя, поднимаясь, он не заметил ничего подобного. Отметив для себя ориентир позади Ваньиня, Лань Сичэнь развернулся к импровизированной арене спиной и застыл. Музыка стихла. На секунду не было слышно даже привычного воя, но уже через мгновение флейта заиграла снова, но мелодия была уже другая. Что-то знакомое, пронзительное, яростное, почти жесткое. И вой тут же изменился. Лань Сичэнь кинул взгляд из-за плеча и метнулся по склону вниз. Твари рвали друг друга. Запах крови тут же забил ноздри, и сердце Лань Сичэня сжалось. Теперь стало все понятно. Оборотни охраняют выходы на тот случай, если твари решат удрать, но, если они перейдут в свою третью форму… Дьявол!

Лань Сичэнь бежал, почти не разбирая дороги. Один раз споткнулся, но успел затормозить, уцепившись рукой за какой-то крюк, и побежал дальше, отстранено думая, что ориентир можно было и не запоминать. Ваньинь стоит над входом, значит, достаточно найти этот вход.

Но наверх Лань Сичэнь начал карабкаться раньше. Просто пошел не просто вверх, а по диагонали, срезая путь. И появился практически над самым Ваньинем. Одного взгляда на три его хвоста хватило, чтобы сердце судорожно сжалось снова. Ваньинь обратился в Лиса. И если он, влекомый запахом крови и смерти, пойдет вниз… Лань Сичэнь метнул взгляд в сторону Вэй Ина. Тот тоже был в своей инфернальной форме, но Лань Чжань опустился рядом с ним на корточки и теперь обнимал за шею. Его губы шевелились, и можно было даже не гадать, что делает брат. Он удерживал Вэй Ина в рассудке, и тот не пытался вмешаться и наблюдал за происходящей бойней вполне спокойно. Но Ваньинь…

Лань Сичэнь ринулся вниз, перескакивая с одного обломка на другой. Кажется, один раскололся под его ногами, но он отметил это только краем сознания. И прыгнул, когда понял по напрягшемуся телу Лиса, что тот сейчас ринется в самую гущу битвы.

— Ваньинь, нет! — Лань Сичэнь больно ударился пятками о бетон, заскользил вниз, но удержался, ухватившись за длинную шерсть. Лис зарычал, мотнул головой, и Лань Сичэнь вывернулся, оказавшись прямо перед ним. Заглянул в пылающие глаза, дернул на себя, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Ваньинь, нет! Остановись. Слышишь меня, ты можешь. Ты там не нужен, твари убьют друг друга и так. Но ты потеряешь контроль окончательно. Не надо, Ваньинь. Останься человеком, прошу.

Опустил голову, чмокнул в самый кончик чувствительного носа. Лис недоуменно мотнул головой и вдруг чихнул, теряя всю свою ярость. Лань Сичэнь чуть истерично рассмеялся и подался вперед, обнимая его за шею, утыкаясь лицом в плечо, чувствуя, как перекатываются литые мускулы под шкурой.

— Ваньинь…

И Лис обмяк. Сел на землю, раскинув хвосты, осторожно поводя головой, и Лань Сичэнь ослабил объятие, а потом и вовсе устроился рядом, привалившись к горячему, пахнущему озоном боку. Поймал горящий взгляд брата, хмыкнул про себя и опустил глаза на «арену». Бой подходил к концу. Землю устилали разорванные и истекающие кровью трупы, где-то еще можно было увидеть шевеление и бродили, пошатываясь, одиночки. Флейта смолкла. В опустившейся тишине частое биение сердце Лиса показалось вдруг слишком громким.

Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул и, ухватившись за лисий загривок, тяжело поднялся и еле успел отдернуть руку, когда в воздухе рядом с запястьем клацнула пасть. От движения он пошатнулся, взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не скатиться кубарем по обломкам вниз. Устоял лишь чудом и невольно присел, глядя на теперь уже не Лиса, а черного волка.

— Ваньинь, — от ярости, горящей в волчьих глазах, Лань Сичэнь гулко сглотнул. Отступать некуда. И если Цзян Чэн кинется…

— Ваньинь.

Волк дернулся, зарычал, пригнув голову, и вдруг метнулся прочь. Вверх, перепрыгивая через торчащие куски бетона, чтобы мелькнуть на миг на фоне почти черного неба и исчезнуть за гребнем.

— Ваньинь! — Лань Сичэнь метнулся за ним. Под ногами хрустели осколки, обломки ползли, каменное крошево осыпалось, открывая пустоты. — Подожди!

Он добрался до верха, когда волчий силуэт был уже внизу по ту сторону заграждения. Лань Сичэнь на миг замер, отчаянно застонал и ринулся вниз, уже зная, предчувствуя, что до земли живым не доберется.

— Стой, идиот! — А там, внизу, полыхнула вдруг молния, осветив силуэт Цзян Чэна-человека, на секунду явив его перекошенное яростью и страхом лицо.

Но Лань Сичэнь остановиться уже не мог. Скорость и инерция влекли его, тащили, и когда нога зацепилась за торчащий металлический штырь, Лань Сичэнь только нелепо взмахнул руками. Инстинктивно зажмурился, чтобы не видеть приближающийся край бетонного обломка, и тут же почувствовал, как обхватывают его чужие руки, земля с небом меняются местами и спину прошивает болью от столкновения с чем-то твердым и подвижным. Чем-то, с чего он скатывается мгновение спустя и замирает, распластавшись, судя по ощущениям, по голой земле, покрытой бетонным крошевом.

— Ты совсем рехнулся?!

Лань Сичэнь открыл глаза и, морщась, сел. Ощущения были не из приятных, но вид разъяренного Цзян Чэна, возвышающегося над ним, задвинул их куда-то на задний план. Но они, по крайней мере, были уже на земле, и громада баррикад возвышалась над ними, а не торчала арматурой под ногами. Правда, света хотелось бы чуть поменьше, в нем можно было бы спрятаться от взгляда Цзян Чэна.

— Ваньинь…

— Какого хрена ты вообще здесь делаешь?! — зашипел тот, вздергивая охнувшего от его хватки Лань Сичэня на ноги. — Хотя можешь не говорить, это мой братец тебя сюда притащил. Так?

— Он просто рассказал, что вы собираетесь делать! — Лань Сичэнь вскинулся. — Я сам сюда пришел!

— О, ну, конечно, — протянул Цзян Чэн. — Ты присутствовал при первом появлении Лиса и решил, что теперь должен за ним присматривать. Как мило. Твоя доброта не знает границ, но тебе пора домой. А то «А-Яо» заскучает.

— Ваньинь! — Лань Сичэнь рванулся из его хватки, отстранено думая, что от пальцев Цзян Чэна останутся следы. — Твои эмоции…

— Этот человек повинен в смерти всей моей семьи, а ты его покрываешь!

— Я его не покрываю! — из Лань Сичэня словно весь воздух выпустили. — Я его не покрываю. Но даже приговоренный имеет право на последнее желание. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он проходил через все это в одиночестве! Я не могу просто взять и забыть о нем, словно его никогда не было! Он был моим единственным другом, единственным, кто вообще знал меня и принимал таким, какой я есть! Ты знаешь, что это такое, Ваньинь? Когда вокруг столько людей, но на самом деле нет никого. И если то, что я забрал его к себе, означает, что и я теперь тоже убийца… А, знаешь, к дьяволу оправдания.

— У тебя есть брат.

— Которому самому надо было помогать и вытаскивать из той ямы, в которую его загнали воспитание и он сам.

— Тогда какого дьявола ты сюда приперся? Остался бы дома. Сожалею, что с твоим любовником все так вышло, но… — Цзян Чэн словно споткнулся. Замолчал, стиснув зубы, вскинул на Лань Сичэня какой-то больной взгляд и зашипел. — Какого черта? Я тебя ненавижу, так же, как и его. Тогда какого…

Лань Сичэнь скривил губы в невеселой усмешке. В нем не было ненависти к Цзян Чэну, но сейчас он слишком хорошо его понимал. Его снова вело. Их обоих вело. Словно двухполюсные магниты, попавшие в поле воздействия друг друга. И тянет, и отталкивает одновременно. И отстраниться не дает. Злит. Выводит из себя. Бесит.

— Убил бы, да? — Лань Сичэнь повел плечами, глядя на резкое красивое лицо. И вдруг раскинул руки. — Так давай. Может, отпустит.

Он точно знал, что это. Истерика. Которой надоело виться внутри него; которая зрела все это время, ища выход, но раз за разом наталкивалась на выстроенные Лань Сичэнем барьеры, а теперь нашла лазейку и просачивалась наружу. Он так устал. И клубок эмоций, и без того запутанный, стягивался все сильнее. Уйти бы, спрятаться, чтобы привести в порядок нервы и дыхание. Но истерика разворачивалась подобно туго свернутой пружине.

— Давай, Ваньинь. Скажи мне все, что кипит у тебя на языке. Расскажи, какой я. Что сотворил с тобой, что прикрываю убийцу и как низко я пал. Ну же! — его голос вибрировал, становился громче, тоньше. Ему самому было противно от себя такого, лицо горело, но остановиться он не мог. Кипящий в крови адреналин заглушал голос рассудка, затыкал инстинкт самосохранения. — Я не подпущу тебя к А-Яо, и все это так и останется в тебе. А гнев нужно выпускать. Так что вперед, отомсти мне!

— Заткнись! — Цзян Чэн схватил его за ворот, тряхнул с силой. Толкнул назад, впечатывая в стену спиной и прижимая собой. — Просто. Заткнись. Я в состоянии различить убийцу и того, кто просто рядом с ним! Но ты… Тебя я тоже ненавижу! Почему я не могу избавиться от мыслей о тебе?!

Лань Сичэнь вцепился в его запястья, сжал до побелевшей кожи под пальцами.

— А что со мной сделал ты? Появился, показался, словно ошейник надел! Ты…

Он захлебнулся воздухом, когда подавшийся вперед Цзян Чэн накрыл губами его рот. Застонал громко и откинул голову, отдаваясь сразу и безоговорочно на милость жесткой ласке. И когда Цзян Чэн вдруг оборвал поцелуй, потянулся следом, уже сам атакуя тонкие губы.

Они целовались, как сумасшедшие. Потерявшиеся, забывшие весь мир. Прикусывали, вылизывали, прихватывали зубами, дышали тяжело и сорвано. Сталкивались губами, сплетались языками и не могли отпустить. Только когда перед глазами замелькали белые точки, отстранились, лихорадочно облизываясь.

— Хочу тебя, — хрипло, каким-то страшным и чужим голосом произнес Лань Сичэнь. Вцепился в плечи Цзян Чэна и, снова подавшись к нему так, что дыхание обжигало влажные и припухшие губы, повторил. — Хочу. Тебя.

И только рассмеялся, когда тот вдруг отшатнулся и, схватив его за руку, потащил за собой.

Быстрее-быстрее-быстрее. Крыльцо подъезда, ступеньки в полной темноте, лязг металлической двери, полумрак и в тишине их дыхание кажется такими громкими.

— Ваньинь… — Лань Сичэнь только выдохнул, оказавшись распростертым на тонком матрасе на полу. Облизнулся, глядя на растрепанного и возбужденного Цзян Чэна над собой и, дотянувшись до него, рывком приподнялся, врезаясь губами в его рот.

Оба застонали в унисон, громко, почти болезненно. И мир окончательно отправился к дьяволу.

Они срывали одежду, торопясь добраться до тела, дотронуться до обнаженной, обжигающей сейчас кожи. Казалось, от каждого, даже легчайшего касания Лань Сичэня в месте прикосновения появляются крохотные молнии. Вспыхивают, гаснут и снова вспыхивают. Или не казалось?

Не хотелось нежности или осторожности. Рвалось наружу инстинктивное, почти звериное: взять. Дыхание, голос, стук сердца, возбужденное и такое желанное тело. Ни слова, только короткие, злые стоны, поцелуи на грани боли. Языком до чувствительных торчащих сосков, вырвав задушенный вскрик и судорожно сжатые пальцы в волосах в ответ.

Лань Сичэню казалось, что молнии полыхают теперь и под его веками, на губах, на его теле там, где его касается Цзян Чэн. На груди, животе, бедрах, обнимают словно каменный член, отзывающийся почти болезненной вспышкой удовольствия. Слишком много. Так мало. В голове ни одной мысли и никаких сомнений. Никакого сопротивления вторжению пальца внутрь его тела. Только далекий отголосок удивления ощущению наполненности и отсутствию стыда. Он так раскрыт, покорен, жаден. Впивается пальцами в предплечья Цзян Чэна, словно требует большего.

О, он требует. Почти умоляет. Ему мало разлетающихся звезд перед глазами от таранящих его тело пальцев. Ему нужен фейерверк и радуга. Метеоритный дождь и черт знает что еще. Ему просто нужно. И он только шире раздвигает бедра, выгибается, принимая в себя горячее, кажущееся жестким, приносящее и боль, и удовольствие. Но даже так ему хочется больше. И Цзян Чэн, словно прочитав это желание в его глазах, рывком поднимает его, усаживая на свои бедра. Лань Сичэнь кричит от того, как теперь двигается внутри него чужой член и как трется его собственный меж их телами. Цзян Чэн не жалеет, насаживает его на себя жестко, глубоко, безжалостно. И Лань Сичэнь почти хрипит, беспомощно царапая его плечи и спину, но все равно двигается навстречу каждому толчку. И взрывается с громким протяжным криком, уже краем угасающего сознания отмечая, как стало горячо внутри и как вжимается Цзян Чэн губами в его шею…

…Было странно неловко. И до невозможности хорошо. А еще непонятно. Убежище, освещенное только работающими мониторами из соседней комнаты, тонуло во мраке, в котором черты лица Цзян Чэна казались совсем другими.

— Ваньинь, — дотянуться до сидящего совсем рядом молодого мужчины было легко и одновременно тяжело. Хотя бы потому, что Лань Сичэнь не знал, что сказать. Их секс был каким-то совершенно запредельным, но сумбур в эмоциях стал только сильнее. Поэтому Лань Сичэнь сказал то, что вертелось на языке при взгляде на сильное тело и поджатые губы. — Ты потрясающий.

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул. Поймал его руку, мягко сжал пальцами, прислушиваясь к себе. И только покачал головой.  
— Ты тоже. Но все стало только хуже.

Теперь хмыкнул Лань Сичэнь. О, он понимал. Не попробовав, ты только можешь представлять, но узнав, как это может быть...

— Наверное, ты прав. Не стоило этого делать.

— На самом деле особого выбора не было. Нас тянуло бы чем дальше, тем сильнее. Связь Зверя с его якорем нужно закрепить, чтобы она не свела с ума обоих. Но у нас все с самого начала было не так, и я надеялся, что нас это минует.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться этому или нет.

— Просто принять, как данность.

— То есть ты, твой Лис, теперь стабилен?

Цзян Чэн покосился на него и вдруг гибко поднялся с места. Сделал пару шагов, и его окутала дымка, чтобы, исчезнув через несколько секунд, явить взгляду Лиса.

— Ваньинь… — восхищенно выдохнул Лань Сичэнь, подаваясь к нему и протягивая руки. — Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста.

Лис фыркнул, махнул хвостами, рассыпав фиолетовые искры, и вошел в его объятия. Толкнул лобастой головой в грудь, и Лань Сичэнь рассмеялся, запустив пальцы в лисий мех.

— Какой же ты красавец, Ваньинь, — с чувством потерся лицом о его шею, поцеловал торчащее ухо и покорно опрокинулся на спину, когда Лис надавил мощным плечом в его грудь. Впрочем, мех его он так и не выпустил. Лис фыркнул, сунулся в лицо, лизнул в щеку и снова стал человеком.

— Кажется, я понял. Ты влюбился в Лиса, — заявил Цзян Чэн, как только снова смог говорить.

— Он красивый, — просто ответил Лань Сичэнь. — И он часть тебя.

— Не уверен, что хочу услышать вывод из всего этого, — Цзян Чэн вытянулся на спине. — И я все еще зол на тебя.

Лань Сичэнь вздохнул.  
— Ты имеешь на это право. Но отказываться от того, что сделал, я не хочу. И не смогу.

Цзян Чэн помолчал, а потом встал.

— Нам пора. Не думаю, что нас будут искать, но количество насмешек Вэй Ина будет прямо пропорционально количеству времени, которое мы пробудем вдвоем с тобой. И еще мне влетит за то, что оставил Цзинь Лина.

— В этом мне с братом повезло явно больше, — стараясь не обращать внимания на разлившееся сожаление, Лань Сичэнь тоже поднялся, одеваясь. Ну… наверное, хорошо, что ночь, потому что днем он не рискнул бы показаться кому-нибудь на глаза в том, что осталось от одежды. Более-менее целыми были только брюки. Пряжка ремня была вырвана, а все остальное превратилось в ленточки. У Цзян Чэна проявились когти, а он не заметил?

Собравшись и кое-как приведя в порядок растрепанные волосы, Лань Сичэнь сделал шаг к выходу из Убежища и остановился. Разлившаяся по помещению тишина была тяжелой, напряженной, она звенела, словно требуя разбить ее.

— Ваньинь… — начал Лань Сичэнь и замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше. Любые слова окажутся не теми. И задница почему-то только сейчас дала о себе знать тянущей болью. И все это так смешно и глупо.

— Тебе пора.

— Я не прощаюсь. Мы еще увидимся.

— Хм…

Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся и потянул дверь на себя. «Хм» все же лучше, чем «пошел вон, я не хочу тебя видеть».

Поднимаясь, он улыбался, отстранено удивляясь тому, как не переломал себе ноги пару часов назад в такой темноте. А когда оказался на крыльце, удивленно замер, глядя на машину у подножия лестницы, и дядю, который явно ждал его и уже потерял терпение, судя по его сурово поджатым губам и сдвинутым бровям. За потрепанную и порванную одежду тут же стало стыдно.

— Дядя? — впрочем, всегда можно сделать вид, что именно так и задумывалось. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя, — Лань Цижэнь повел плечами и шагнул вперед. — Ты забросил клан, но есть дела, которые решить можешь только ты.

— Они настолько срочные, что ты ради этого приехал среди ночи в Проклятый район? — недоверчиво спросил Лань Сичэнь. Что-то во всем этом было не так. Слишком нелогично. Неправильно. Интуиция тонко взвыла ощущением чего-то нехорошего, но Лань Сичэнь никак не мог понять, что происходит. Это дядя, без сомнения, дядя, так откуда это желание убежать подальше?

— А мысль о том, что я просто о тебе беспокоюсь, в твою пустую голову не приходила?! — Лань Цижэнь буквально и очень внезапно взорвался негодованием. — Или ты считаешь, что я не стою внимания и обойдусь тем, что скармливают мне ваши с Ванцзи помощники?!

— Дядя… — Лань Сичэнь торопливо спустился к нему. Подошел поближе и успел только дернуться, когда дядя вскинул вдруг руку, и в шею впилась тонкая игла. Под кожей запекло, и Лань Сичэнь отшатнулся, накрывая шею ладонью. — Дядя… что… ты…

В глазах помутнело, Лань Сичэнь покачнулся и буквально рухнул на руки Лань Цижэня. Открыл рот, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука, и он испуганно забился-затрепыхался, чувствуя, как немеет тело.

— Тихо-тише… — Лань Цижэнь кому-то кивнул, и в поле зрения Лань Сичэня появились люди в белых халатах с эмблемой медцентра на вороте. — Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Мы всего лишь немного почистим тебе кровь от той заразы, которой поил тебя Цзинь Гуанъяо, это недолго.

Лань Сичэнь распахнул глаза, сильно дернулся в последней попытке вырваться, но только обвис в поддерживающих его руках, потеряв сознание.

_…Он кричал. Долго, отчаянно, срывая голос и захлебываясь слезами от боли. Тело словно выворачивало, выламывало, но, прикованный к кровати, подсоединенный к десятку датчиков, он мог только кричать. Больно-больно-больно. Огонь разливался по венам, расползался по мышцам, подбираясь к сердцу. И этому не было конца. Лань Сичэнь видел вокруг себя только размытые белые пятна, кажется, даже слышал голос Лань Чжаня, по-настоящему злой и почему-то полный страха. Кажется, дядя тоже был. Но все это тонуло в мареве боли, от которой мир выцветал и становился плоским. Ничего настоящего вокруг, кроме боли. И упавшая темнота, как долгожданная смерть…_

_…В реальность его выдрал чей-то крик, от которого внутри все сжалось. Показалось, что из рук вытягивают вены, и Лань Сичэнь всхлипнул. И вдруг оказался в воздухе. И через секунду — почувствовал, как прижимается к чему-то. Кому-то. Стук сердца. Тепло. Полный ярости голос над головой, от которого боль стала затихать. А когда ушла совсем, на него навалилась темнота. Снова._

Колыхание лотосов на водной глади убаюкивало. Пруд был небольшим, окруженным ивами, касающимися кончиками ветвей воды. Непривычное зрелище. Успокаивающее и одновременно тревожащее. Вся эта красота — быстротечна. Придет осень, а за ней зима — и все это великолепие исчезнет. А на следующий год красота будет уже другой. Почти идентичной, но все-таки другой.

Лань Сичэнь выдохнул, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Подушка за спиной мягко спружинила и приняла форму тела, позволяя мышцам расслабиться. Он посидит вот так немного, а потом вернется к тренировкам. Вернее, к жалким попыткам. Тело все еще отвратительно слушалось приказов мозга и ощущалось чужим. И язык все так же чувствовался плетью во рту. Бесполезной и мешающейся. Лань Сичэнь не злился, не роптал, просто принял все случившееся, как есть. Это его наказание за все, что он натворил. И, наверное, оно было еще достаточно мягким. В конце концов, он все еще человек и потеря рассудка ему не грозит. Но такой помощи он явно не заслужил.

_…- чуть не убили его! — голос Цзян Чэна пел. Злостью, возмущением. Разговор явно не предназначался для ушей Лань Сичэня, но приоткрывшаяся из-за сквозняка дверь не давала ему и шанса его не услышать. — По вашей милости он не разговаривает и почти не владеет телом!_

_— Врачи ошиблись с дозой, но это не значит, что вы имеете право вот так врываться на чужую территорию и похищать главу другого клана! — Лань Цижэнь был возмущен. Но Лань Сичэнь слышал в его голосе еще и страх. И вину. Он бы пожалел дядю, но Цзян Чэн прав: это по его вине Лань Сичэнь в таком состоянии. И, наверное, даже хорошо, что проявившаяся так внезапно эмоциональность сгорела вместе с кровью Сюэ Яна. И даже не особо интересно, как дядя вообще оказался здесь, у дверей, где его и «поймал» Цзян Чэн._

_— Точно так же, как то, что Сичэнь ваш племянник, не дает вам право творить с ним такие вещи. Вы насильно привезли его в этот ваш концлагерь!_

_— Это было необходимо! Этот ублюдок поил его кровью Сюэ Яна, от которой А-Хуань так сильно изменился._

_— А вам не приходило в голову, что это просто помогло ему сбросить навязанное вами? — Цзян Чэн почти зашипел, а Лань Сичэнь зажмурился, когда под веками вдруг запекло._

_— Что?! — дядю, судя по голосу, вот-вот хватит удар. — Да как ты смеешь…_

_— Дядя? — Лань Ванцзи. И его «что ты здесь делаешь», «ты не вовремя» и «тебе лучше уйти» в одном слове. Но дядя не услышал. Он вообще редко его слышал._

_— А-Чжань, хорошо, что ты здесь. Мы забираем твоего брата и возвращаемся домой._

_— Нет._

_— Что?_

_— Нет. Мы не забираем его._

_— Но… — дядя, кажется, начал даже заикаться от такого предательства, и Лань Сичэнь хмыкнул. Он не хотел домой. Не хотел видеть человека, который сотворил с ним такое. Даже если сделал это ради его же блага. Только Гуанъяо… Ему будет одиноко в резиденции. А попросить Цзян Чэна привести лиса сюда он не осмелится никогда._

_— Сичэнь останется здесь, — Цзян Чэн, оказывается, умеет говорить и так. Жестко, холодно._

_— Уход…_

_— Он мой якорь, — оборвал дядю Цзян Чэн. — Я почувствовал его боль, иначе как бы я узнал, куда вы его упрятали. И не вам влезать в это. Вас проводят к выходу._

_— Но… — дядя еще пытался спорить, но в разговор снова вступил Лань Ванцзи, и Лань Сичэнь перестал слушать, только отметил краем сознания удаляющийся звук шагов. А потом дверь отведенной ему комнаты открылась и на пороге замер Цзян Чэн.  
— Ты все слышал?  
_

Лань Сичэнь открыл глаза, оглядел комнату. Совсем недавно в ней жил Вэй Ин, но из-за того, что она была смежной с комнатами Цзян Чэна, уступил ее Лань Сичэню. И теперь мало что говорило о ее бывшем владельце. Зато вещей самого Лань Сичэня здесь было достаточно. Его флейта, мольберт в углу. Все это вместе с одеждой привез Лань Чжань. Тогда же сообщил, что уехал из резиденции и теперь снимает квартиру на пару с Вэй Ином. Цзян Чэн фырчал и вполголоса матерился на брата, но отпустил с легким сердцем в обмен на обещание помогать, как и раньше. Лань Чжань на это время разделил обязанности по управлению кланом с дядей и получилось, что Лань Сичэнь оказался предоставлен самому себе. Но рядом был Цзян Чэн, брат с Вэй Ином приезжали почти каждый день. А два дня назад в Юньмэн Цзян замелькал рыжий лисий хвост.

Гуанъяо… больше не было. Оставшись без Лань Сичэня рядом, он лишился якоря, который держал Яо-человека, и потерял рассудок слишком быстро. Лань Сичэнь не хотел в это верить, но один факт того, что Цзян Чэн привез Гуанъяо, вернее, теперь просто Яо, в свой дом, говорил сам за себя. Видимо, к лису у Цзян Чэна-оборотня не было никаких претензий. Да и звериная часть его сущности брала свое. И Лань Сичэнь не знал, как к этому относиться. Но вчера, увидев, как носятся наперегонки по тренировочному полю лис-Яо и Цзян Чэн-волк, он впервые с того самого дня рассмеялся. Зрелище было странным, легким, немного безумным. Лань Сичэню от него такого было больно, тоскливо и странно спокойно. Спокойствие вообще стало его постоянным спутником. Спокойствие и тянущее чувство внутри.

Он зависит от Цзян Чэна. От его заботы, настроения, редких улыбок. Все, что может он сам — это смотреть, едва улыбаться, двигать головой и немного шевелить конечностями. Хотя, если вспомнить первые дни после «очистки крови», когда он больше напоминал овощ, это можно назвать большим прогрессом. Цзян Чэн рычал и плевался ядом на ученых, которые, по его словам, «ни черта не понимают в этой жизни, но почему-то считают себя гениями». Потом долго объяснял белому до синевы Лань Ванцзи, что вирус распространился слишком сильно, а ученые так и не смогли понять его действие до конца, и их сыворотка оказалась ядом, а не лекарством. И в итоге забрал Лань Сичэня в Юньмэн Цзян, пригрозив переломать ноги любому умнику, который появится на пороге.

Будь Лань Сичэнь тогда в себе, ему было бы стыдно. Ваньинь и А-Чжань, который практически поселился в главной резиденции клана Цзян, взяли на себя всю заботу о нем. Кормили с ложки, умывали, одевали, расчесывали волосы, вывозили гулять. Все это проходило мимо сознания, происходящее казалось всего лишь размытым сном.

Но однажды он проснулся. Проснулся от голоса Ваньиня, рассказывающего ему о том, что Проклятый район перестал быть проклятым и после контрольной зачистки туда загнали людей и технику, и ведутся работы. Эмоции, звучавшие в его голосе, были такими яркими, такими живыми, что Лань Сичэню вдруг тоже захотелось жить. Жить, а не существовать.

Теперь он ел сам, долго, тяжело, но сам. Сам умывался, правда, одевался все еще с чужой помощью. И прикидывал, как дать знать Цзян Чэну, что вместо того, чтобы возиться с его волосами он вполне может их подстричь. Да, с речью было все гораздо хуже. И пусть он мог смеяться и издавать какие-то звуки, этого все равно было мало. Ему было мало. Он хотел говорить. Сказать брату, что рад за него, дяде — что понимает, но пока не может простить, ему нужно время. Цзян Чэну… простого «спасибо» явно мало. А обычное «я скучаю по тебе» тот вряд ли поймет. Даже Яо Лань Сичэню было что сказать. Попросить прощения. Просто рассказать ему, как когда-то рассказывал Гуанъяо о своей жизни. О том, как сильно она изменилась. О том, что только и делает, что наблюдает.

С каждым прожитым днем наблюдает за тем, как меняется Лань Ванцзи. Открывается, смягчается, учится улыбаться и быть счастливым. Смотрит на то, как сияют глаза Вэй Ина при виде его, как он льнет и жмурится довольным котом, не стесняясь демонстрировать собственное счастье. Он наблюдает за Сычжуем, который начал приходить все чаще, и даже если центром притяжения для него был Цзинь Лин — для Лань Сичэня это не имело никакого значения.

Он смотрел на Цзян Чэна. Ваньиня. Взъерошенного от проблем, свалившихся вместе с наследством Цзинь Лина в виде целого клана; злого от недосыпа и усталости, но все равно не позволяющего себе сорваться на нем, Лань Сичэне. Имей Лань Сичэнь возможность говорить, то уже послал бы Цзян Чэна подальше с его заботой, чтобы не тратил свои силы еще и на него, а пошел и выспался. Но пока все, что он мог — это стараться не доставлять лишних проблем и тренироваться-тренироваться-тренироваться, возвращая подвижность собственному телу. Он был готов сделать что угодно, только бы не видеть тень на строгом, словно повзрослевшем лице Ваньиня. Ответить на его слабую улыбку или поддержать разговор. А еще прижать к себе его дурную голову и перебирать волосы, пока их обладатель не забудет обо всем.

Иногда, ловя себя на том, что снова думает о Цзян Чэне, он начинал подозревать в себе «стокгольмский синдром», но уже через минуту откидывал эти предположения прочь. Да, он зависим от Ваньиня, но мечтает о поцелуе не поэтому. И сердце сжимается при каждом взгляде на его лицо тоже по другой причине. Он почти не вспоминал их первую и единственную близость, он просто хотел, чтобы Цзян Чэн был рядом. Ворчал, шуршал и сопел в его плечо. Нет, это не любовь. Или он никогда раньше не знал любви…

…За дверью зашуршало, вздохнуло, и Лань Сичэнь невольно напрягся. В это время дня обычно он был предоставлен самому себе, прислуга тоже уже была, и время обеда еще не наступило. А от «тревожной кнопки» он сам отказался. И сейчас, в случае чего…

— Глава Лань, Лань Сичэнь… — дверь распахнулась, и вкрадчивый и мягкий голос Не Хуайсана пустил дрожь по всему телу. Все это время он даже не вспоминал о Хуайсане, хотя нужно было бы. Но теперь…

Он слегка повернул голову, но развернуться к нему полностью не мог. И Не Хуайсан подошел к нему сам. Встал прямо перед ним, внимательно разглядывая и улыбаясь. Красивый, изящный, молодой и полный сил. Почему-то подумалось, что если сейчас он узнает, что Цзян Чэн встречается с Хуайсаном, то ничуть не удивится. И, наверное, даже хорошо, что если так и окажется.

— Как…необычно видеть вас таким. Молчаливым, — Не Хуайсан закончил изучение, качнул головой. — Вы действительно так беспомощны или это только игра, чтобы держать Ваньиня рядом?

Лань Сичэнь вскинулся. Поджал губы, остро сожалея, что не может ничего сказать в ответ. Но уж лучше молчать, чем мычать, демонстрируя свою слабость.

— Нет? — Хуайсан склонил голову к плечу, снова окинул его взглядом. — Как жаль. Ваньинь слишком добр. Я бы не стал возиться с любовником убийцы моей семьи. Кстати, а где «А-Яо»? — он огляделся, словно надеясь увидеть лиса в комнате, и разочарован вздохнул. — О, я забыл, что его больше нет. Мне кажется, он слишком легко отделался. Но я здесь не ради него.

Лань Сичэнь выразительно вскинул бровь, уже догадываясь, ради кого пришел Хуайсан. Впрочем, тут и догадываться нечего, все ясно и так. Все действия, свидетелем которых был Лань Сичэнь, были направлены либо на уничтожение Гуанъяо, либо на спасение Цзян Чэна. А то и того и другого вместе. О, у него было много времени, чтобы вспомнить и обдумать все, что он знал. Например, как «вовремя» Не Хуайсан привез его в медцентр. Как раз, чтобы поймать Гуанъяо «на горячем» и не дать Цзян Чэну погибнуть. И Вэй Ин ему точно не звонил, и привезти никого не просил. А сколько еще таких мелочей… Теперь Гуанъяо нет. А Лань Сичэнь — единственный, кто стоит между Хуайсаном и Ваньинем. От этой мысли бросило в дрожь. Он не сможет помешать, если Хуайсан попытается что-то сделать.

Но тот, словно прочитав его мысли, подался к нему, погладил скулу кончиком пальца.

— С каким удовольствием я убил бы вас, глава Лань. За вашу слепую преданность убийце. За то, что вы стали Ваньиню так близки. Убил бы, не задумываясь. Но — вот проблема — вас он не простит мне никогда. И в несчастный случай не поверит тоже. Какая жалость. Все, что мне остается — это ждать. Он молод, полон сил, а трахать бревно — то еще удовольствие. Мне нужно только подождать, когда он устанет от вас такого.

Лань Сичэнь закрыл глаза. Тоска и мгновенная боль сжали сердце так, что на миг стало трудно дышать. Захотелось закричать, ударить. Рука дернулась сама собой.

— Куда делась ваша красота, Лань Сичэнь? — кончики чужих пальцев прошлись по носу, коснулись уголков губ. — Вы были так прекрасны, но сейчас от вас осталась только невзрачная тень. Наверное, это и к лучшему. Мое ожидание будет не таким долгим, как я думал.

Лань Сичэнь распахнул глаза, поймал взгляд склонившегося к нему Хуайсана. Если бы он мог говорить! Он спросил бы, зачем же тогда тот пришел к нему сейчас. Вряд ли для того, чтобы просто поиздеваться. А еще сказал бы, что видит в нем тщательно подавляемую неуверенность и страх. И это так… приятно.

Видимо, что-то отразилось в его глазах. Потому что Хуайсан отшатнулся, зашипел, как рассерженная змея. Нежные черты его лица исказились, кулаки сжались. Лань Сичэнь был готов к тому, что его сейчас ударят. Но вместо этого ударилась дверь о стену, и Лань Сичэнь спиной почувствовал разлившиеся по комнате эмоции. Цзян Чэн. Только его ярость была такой острой и тягуче-сладкой.

— Хуайсан! Что ты тут делаешь?

Тот вздрогнул, и выражение его лица настолько быстро изменилось, что Лань Сичэнь невольно восхитился актерским талантом младшего Не. Из злого оно превратилось в испуганное и немного удивленное. И эта очаровательная улыбка…

— Ваньинь, — Хуайсан шагнул к Цзян Чэну, который остановился за спиной Лань Сичэня. — Мне сказали, что ты занят, и я решил проведать главу клана Лань. Я надеялся, что ему стало лучше.

— Ему действительно стало лучше, — ответил Цзян Чэн, и Лань Сичэнь заметил мгновенно промелькнувшее в глазах Хуайсана недовольство. — Немного времени — это все, что нужно, чтобы все вернулось к тому, что было.

— Ты так добр, Ваньинь. Уверен, Лань Цижэнь будет благодарен тебе за твои старания. В конце концов, клан без своего главы — это неправильно.

— Я делаю это не ради клана, — голос Цзян Чэна неуловимо изменился, и Лань Сичэнь почувствовал, как на плечо легла чужая ладонь. Тяжелая, горячая. Словно бы говорящая, что ее обладатель не позволит причинить ему вред. — А ради него и себя.

Не Хуайсан прикусил губу, отвел взгляд.  
— Он так дорог тебе?

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул. Вышел из-за спины Лань Сичэня, подошел к Не Хуайсану. Тот вскинул на него глаза, горящие надеждой, которая погасла практически сразу.

— Хуайсан, — таким серьезным Цзян Чэна Лань Сичэнь видел редко. Расслабленным и серьезным. Словно он все для себя решил и теперь просто доносил свое решение. — Прости. Но будет лучше, если ты обратишь свое внимание на кого-то другого. Ты мой друг. Лучший друг. Наверное, единственный. Но только друг. Ты замечательный, умный, очень красивый. Но…

— Только друг, — Хуайсан закончил за него, и скривился. — Не трудись. Я все понял.

— Хуайсан, — Цзян Чэн перехватил его руки, обнял ладонями ладони, чуть сжал, — любовь может уйти, может превратиться в ненависть. Я прошу тебя — не убивай нашу дружбу. Ты все равно в моей жизни такой единственный. И вряд ли будет кто-то еще. Никто не знает меня так, как ты.

Хуайсан опустил голову, а потом уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, тихо всхлипнув. Лань Сичэнь зарычал про себя, удивляясь появившемуся вдруг чувству собственничества. И ревности, да. Слова Цзян Чэна, достаточно мягкие и правильные, кололись. «Единственный». «Никто не знает меня». А еще изнутри поднималась злость. Хуайсан вовсе не такой хороший, каким старается казаться! И сразу следом холодным ветром пришло понимание: Гуанъяо тоже оказался не таким, каким он его считал. И злость ушла, оставив только горечь, разливающуюся на языке.

— Это тяжело, Ваньинь, — Хуайсан жался в объятия Цзян Чэна. — Я знаю, что насильно мил не будешь, но все равно больно. Я люблю тебя так давно, что уже не помню, когда было по-другому.

— Прости, если дал тебе надежду.

— Ты не давал. Это я… я сам все придумал.

— Ну… тогда, может, тебе стоит посмотреть по сторонам? — Цзян Чэн отстранил Не Хуайсана от себя, стер мокрую дорожку со щеки.

— И что я там увижу? — пробурчал Хуайсан, пряча глаза.

— Лучшего друга и еще одного человека, который давно не сводит с тебя взгляда, но уже отчаялся обратить на себя твое внимание?

Хуайсан удивленно вскинулся.  
— Ты ведь сейчас пошутил, да?

— Нет, — Цзян Чэн улыбнулся. — И Вэй Ин меня еще убьет за то, что я выдал тебе этот секрет, так что очень надеюсь, что ты не проболтаешься. Но как еще донести до тебя, что один стесняшка будет счастлив, если ты хотя бы один раз улыбнешься ему.

— О… — на осознание Не Хуайсану понадобилось лишь несколько секунд, и Лань Сичэнь на мгновение пожалел о том, что не знает, о ком идет речь. — Не может быть!

— Просто посмотри вокруг, — Цзян Чэн легко щелкнул Не Хуайсана по носу и отошел. Тот потер нос, сморщился, кинул на Сичэня тяжелый взгляд и отвернулся.

— Я подумаю. Просто… не сразу. Мне нужно время.

— Я не заставляю тебя. Всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял, что мир не заканчивается на мне.

— Для меня — заканчивается, — вздохнул Не Хуайсан и, неловко кивнув, направился к двери.

— Хуайсан! — окликнул его Цзян Чэн, когда тот уже взялся за ручку. — Спасибо.

Хуйсан подернул плечом и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Цзян Чэн покачал головой и повернулся к Лань Сичэню. Улыбнулся устало, дернул головой, откидывая упавшую на лицо прядку.

— Как ты?

Лань Сичэнь отразил его улыбку, чуть качнул головой. Так хотелось позвать его по имени. Просто произнести эти два слога вслух.

Цзян Чэн почему-то чуть нахмурился, отошел к окну. Каким-то неловким жестом поправил штору и замер вот так. Глядя на его напрягшуюся спину и словно закаменевшие плечи, Лань Сичэнь сам встревожился. Захотелось подойти, обнять, заставить рассказать, что случилось. Но ноги едва дернулись и только. От злости на собственную беспомощность, Лань Сичэнь зло застонал, зажмурился, почти прикусывая губу. И тут же Цзян Чэн оказался перед ним. Склонился, взял за плечи.

— Сичэнь? Что случилось? Что?

Лань Сичэнь распахнул ресницы, заглянул в его полные тревоги глаза и подался вперед. Просто вперед, неизвестно на что надеясь. И застонал снова, почувствовав чужие губы на своих губах. Руки, еще неуклюжие, но сейчас словно живущие своей собственной жизнью, тяжело и медленно, но уверенно потянулись вперед. Лань Сичэнь обнял лицо Цзян Чэна ладонями, приоткрыл рот, отдаваясь горькому и такому желанному поцелую. Хотелось так много. Слизать вкус, проникнуть в рот Цзян Чэна, завладеть им. Поцеловать так, чтобы ни мысли о ком-то другом у Цзян Чэна не возникло. Такое странное желание и такое правильное. Такой сильное и страстное. «Мое-мое-мое», — стучало в голове. Билось, заставляло подаваться все ближе, трогать, пробовать, ловить дыхание, напитываться им. И когда закончился этот отчаянный поцелуй…

— Вань… инь… — выдох получился невнятным, тихим, но он был.

Глаза Цзян Чэна полыхнули таким огнем, что Лань Сичэнь сухо всхлипнул, стискивая его одежду. И попытался снова.

— Вань…инь.

Получилось чуть лучше, и Лань Сичэнь, под градом обрушившихся на него поцелуев, подставляясь под ласку, зашептал горячо.

— Вань… инь. Вань… инь. Ваньинь. Ваньинь. Ваньинь.

Цзян Чэн замер, точно также обнимая его лицо ладонями, заглядывая в глаза. Улыбнулся подрагивающими губами.  
— Ты снова говоришь.

Лань Сичэнь зажмурился на мгновение, уткнулся лбом в его лоб.  
— Я так соскучился по тебе.

Эпилог

 

Воздух, кажется, даже потрескивал от электричества, а запах озона щекотал и без того взбудораженную нервную систему. Комья земли с клочками травы летели из-под мощных лап. Некогда ухоженная лужайка, радовавшая глаз яркой насыщенной зеленью, исчезла.

В костяшки стиснутых в кулак пальцев ткнулся теплый нос, шершавый язык прошелся по ребру ладони. Слабое тявканье было едва различимым в вое и рычании, но Лань Сичэнь все равно его услышал. Опустил голову, улыбнулся, глядя в словно умоляющие глаза рыжего лиса. Тот стоял по правую сторону от него, топтался на месте, мел хвостом землю и всячески демонстрировал взволнованность и нетерпение.

— Даже не думай, — Лань Сичэнь погладил его по голове и на всякий случай ухватил его за загривок. — Потом косточек не соберем.

Хватит того, что у него самого сейчас адреналин, кажется, из ушей польется, и приходится делать усилие, чтобы удержать себя на месте и не пытаться разнять двух оборотней в их третьей форме.

— Это всего лишь тренировка, — стоявший с другой стороны Лань Ванцзи выглядел вполне спокойно, да и говорил с видимым равнодушием. Но Лань Сичэня бесстрастным лицом было не обмануть.

Он хмыкнул, показывая, что ничуть не поверил. Лань Чжань переживал. Впрочем, он сам дергался не меньше.

Тренировочный или нет, но со стороны бой казался страшным. Завораживающе красивым и смертельным танцем двух роскошных зверей. И огненные искры, как и всполохи молний, что сыпались с них, делали его только фантастичней. Снова и снова Волк и Лис сходились в поединке, не особо жалея друг друга. Пускали в ход клыки, когти, хвосты. Взвизгивали, рычали, катались, сплетаясь, кажется, в смертельном объятии, и распадались, чтобы сойтись вновь. И только внимательный наблюдатель заметил бы, что ни один важный орган не был задет, как и чувствительные места.

— Им нужно выпустить пар, — выдохнул Лань Сичэнь и невольно перевел дух, когда после целого фейерверка искр звери вытянулись на разворошенной земле, тяжело дыша. Волк ткнулся Лису в шею, провел языком, слизывая кровь, а Лис принялся обнюхивать и зализывать подранное волчье плечо.

— Снова поранились. Убью обоих… — проворчал Лань Сичэнь и выпустил Яо. Тот радостно поскакал к отдыхающим оборотням и рыжей юлой закрутился между ними, восторженно тявкая. Лань Чжань хмыкнул. Его эта странная троица до сих пор удивляла хотя бы тем, что такие отношения возникали только, когда кто-то из оборотней принимал свою звериную форму. В другое время Яо «общался» только с Лань Сичэнем и Сычжуем, десятой дорогой обходя Цзинь Лина и Вэй Ина. Только с Цзян Чэном он никак не мог определиться, то рыча на него, то подставляясь под руку, выпрашивая ласку.

— Схожу за аптечкой, — Лань Ванцзи развернулся к «арене» спиной и неторопливо направился к дому. Стоило ему только отойти на несколько шагов, как Волк вскочил, лизнул Лиса в нос и потрусил за Лань Ванцзи. Лань Сичэнь широко улыбнулся и отправился в другую сторону. Дошел до поднявшегося ему навстречу Лиса и, опустившись перед ним на колени на землю, обхватил за шею. Лис замер, еще немного тяжело дыша, и Лань Сичэнь, зарывшись в его шерсть, тоже затих, зажмурившись, отпуская волнение из-за этой схватки. Все хорошо. С Ваньинем все хорошо.

— Вы заставили нас поволноваться, — без малейшего упрека в голосе шепнул он в лисий мех.

Лис фыркнул, повилял хвостами, вызвав взрыв возбуждения у своего мелкого рыжего собрата, и Лань Сичэнь рассмеялся.

— Люблю тебя.

И пусть такие признания он делал исключительно Лису, когда-нибудь он повторит эти слова, и глядя в глаза Цзян Чэна.

Когда он успел влюбиться? Лань Сичэнь не знал. А когда понял, что любит? Этого он тоже сказать не мог. Может, когда сделал первый шаг после долгой реабилитации? Или когда Цзян Чэн чуть не умер, подхватив какую-то лихорадку, и Лань Сичэня чуть не хватил удар рядом с ним от страха? Зато он точно знает, когда почувствовал себя полностью и безоговорочно счастливым. Ровно два года назад, когда оказалось, что все, что ему нужно для счастья — это проснуться утром, держа в руках сопящего в его плечо Ваньиня.

— О чем ты думаешь с таким сложным выражением лица?

Лань Сичэнь вздрогнул, сморгнул, выныривая из глубин памяти. Лиса больше не было. Перед ним сидел Цзян Чэн и чуть виновато улыбался, прикрывая ладонью царапины на плече.

— О тебе. О нас, — Лань Сичэнь пригладил его взъерошенные волосы и со вздохом поднялся. — Пошли уж, лечить тебя буду.

Цзян Чэн фыркнул, но поднялся следом, пробурчав что-то себе под нос. Лань Сичэнь отвернулся, пряча счастливую улыбку. Он сделает вид, что не расслышал этого «я тоже тебя люблю». В конце концов, ему всегда было интересно, кто из них решится раньше.


	13. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после битвы в Проклятом районе и «похищения» Цзян Чэна Лань Сичэнем.

Вэй Ина кидало от стены к стене. Слишком много, событий, эмоций и нервов. Цзян Чэн. Лань Сичэнь. Нападение, твари, смерть Гуаншаня. И его волк.

Дом казался пустым. Гулким. Почти страшным. Хотелось… хотелось к Лань Чжаню, в его руки. Под его теплый взгляд. Просто быть рядом.

Вэй Ин взвыл и, не утруждая себя выходом через дверь, забрался на подоконник и уже котом слетел во двор. Звуки тут же изменились, ночь наполнилась шорохами, скрипом, запахами. Замелькали тени на границе зрения, но если раньше он любил за ними погоняться, то теперь все кошачьи инстинкты отошли на задний план. А потом он и сам не понял, как расстояние до земли вдруг увеличилось, а длина прыжков стала больше. Но, ведомый полыхнувшим вдруг инстинктом, он только радостно взвыл. Скоро. Совсем скоро.

…Он помнил это окно. И этот запах, такой манящий и горько-сладкий. Но пугать нельзя. Только не ЕГО. И Волк отступил, уступая место коту, а потом и Вэй Ину-человеку.

— Вэй Ин? — уже готовый ко сну, Лань Чжань обернулся, услышав шорох. На секунду распахнул глаза от неожиданности и удивления, и принял в объятия метнувшееся к нему гибкое тело.

— Лань Чжань! — Вэй Ин влетел в раскрытые руки, обнял за шею, прижался сильно к напрягшемуся телу. — Лань Чжань, мне было так одиноко. Я так сильно хотел к тебе. Лань Чжань…

Он почти мурлыкал, терся всем телом, хмелея сам и вынуждая опьянеть Лань Ванцзи.

— Вэй Ин… Вэй Ин, — тот обнимал его в ответ, крепко, жарко. И пах так одуряюще, что Вэй Ина вело, контроль, вернее, его остатки, исчезали очень быстро.

Кто потянулся первым — уже было неважно. Не первый поцелуй, даже не десятый, но все равно какой-то особенный. Словно все, что были до — обнулились. Как и баловство руками и прочие непристойности, которые они творили друг с другом раньше, не доходя до главного.

— Хочу тебя, я так тебя хочу, — Вэй Ин целовал приоткрытые губы, ласкал щеки, скулы, касался кончиков ресниц, получая такую же ласку в ответ. А когда этого им стало мало, Лань Чжань подхватил его под бедра и, сделав несколько шагов до кровати, усадил Вэй Ина на нее, откровенно им любуясь.

— М-м-м… Лань Чжань, ты такой красивый. Почти раздетый, совсем готовый. Ты же позволишь мне посмотреть на тебя? — Вэй Ин говорил и говорил, оглушая словами, отвлекая от действий своих проворных рук, которые стаскивали с сильного тела майку и пижамные штаны. — О, ты спишь без белья… Как непристойно.

Сказал и рассмеялся в ответ на то, как заалели мочки ушей Лань Ванцзи. Коротко поцеловав его в губы, опрокинулся на спину, увлекая за собой. Поймал в капкан рук и ног, потерся всем телом, чувствуя, как наливается плоть Лань Ванцзи, и как отзывается на это его собственная.

…Из одежды Лань Чжань его буквально вытряхнул. И навалился сверху, когда белье оказалось где-то на полу.

— Ай-яй-яй, господин Лань, какой пример вы подаете, — Вэй Ин заливался смехом, переходящим в стоны от жгучих поцелуев Лань Чжаня, которые тот рассыпал по всему его телу. — Где ваша аккуратность? О-о-о…

Вэй Ин мог бы говорить, не затыкаясь, озвучивая каждую бредовую мысль, что залетала в его голову, но горло издавало только стоны. Лань Ванцзи буквально наделся ртом на его член, втянул щеки, и Вэй Ин заскулил, собирая в складку тонкое одеяло под собой. Извернулся, то ли желая уйти от слишком острой ласки, то ли сделать ее сильнее, и взвыл, когда его вдруг отпустили.

— Так нечестно, Лань Чжань, — захныкал он, тянясь вперед, даже не осознавая, как вызывающе непристойно выглядит сейчас с торчащим и блестящим от слюны членом, обнаженный, растрепанный, зовущий. — Нечестно.

Лань Ванцзи повел бровью и отошел. К визиту Вэй Ина он не был готов, а слюна — плохая смазка. Но в ящике был крем, которым он смазывал руки после игры на гуцине.

— Лань Чжань, ну же, вернись ко мне… — Вэй Ин больше не хныкал и не ныл. Вместо этого он откинулся на спину, раздвинув ноги и согнув их в коленях. Так, что Лань Чжань невольно шумно сглотнул, увидев его такого. Заметив его реакцию, Вэй Ин негромко рассмеялся, погладил себя по внутренним сторонам бедер. — Ну же, Лань Чжань, все это только для тебя.

Тот ждать себя не заставил. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом с кроватью, он опустился на колени между раздвинутых бедер и, вздернув их повыше, длинным движением языка прошелся от входа в тело Вэй Ина до кончика его члена. Вэй Ин взвился, зашипел.

— Для неловкого девственника ты слишком хорошо знаешь, что делать.

— Я могу сказать тебе тоже самое, — Лань Чжань даже не стал скрывать ревность, щедро плеснувшую в голосе.

— Интернет — наше все, — Вэй Ин криво улыбнулся. Возбуждение накрывало с головой. — Я играл сам с собой.

— Хм? — Лань Чжань вскинул бровь, и Вэй Ина буквально бросило вперед. Он приподнялся, дернул его на себя, запечатывая поцелуем губы. А когда отпустил, сильно прикусив напоследок, Лань Чжань выпрямился.

— Покажи.

— Что? — Вэй Ин нервно от возбуждения рассмеялся. — Как я играл сам с собой? В следующий раз.

— Хорошо, — Лань Ванцзи настаивать не стал. Вместо этого он, похоже, решил поиграть сам. Взяв тюбик, он выдавил на пальцы немного крема и нанес его на собственный член. Медленным дразнящим движением, закусив губу, провел вверх и вниз, и Вэй Ин завис на несколько долгих мгновений. А потом хмыкнул и потянулся к тюбику, чтобы через несколько мгновений со стоном погрузить в себя смазанный палец.

Губы Лань Ванцзи приоткрылись, выпуская беззвучный выдох, и Вэй Ин откинул голову назад, открывая шею с колотящейся на ней венкой. И добавил еще один палец, наплевав на неприятные ощущения.

— Вэй Ин… — хрипло позвал его Лань Ванцзи, с жадностью и голодным блеском в глазах наблюдая за его действиями.

— Еще немножко, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ина уже потряхивало от возбуждения, но вид Лань Ванцзи, его почти черные глаза заставляли его продлять их ставшую общей агонию.

Терпение закончилось, когда Лань Чжань склонился над ним, языком ловя его пальцы, задевая края входа в тело. Вэй Ина выгнуло, он зашипел и, вытащив пальцы, перевернулся на живот, вставая на колени.

— Вэй Ин? — Лань Чжань подался вперед, накрывая его собой, и Вэй Ин горячо выдохнул, проглатывая окончания от желания, нетерпения и легкого страха.

— Я читал… в первый раз не так больно, если… если так…

Лань Ванцзи отвечать не стал. Только кивнул, принимая такое объяснение, провел языком вдоль позвоночника Вэй Ина, завел руку вперед, обнимая пальцами возбужденный член. Погладил головку пальцем и толкнулся внутрь его тела, размазывая возникшие ощущения, смешивая их в невероятный коктейль.

Вэй Ин застонал сквозь зубы, закусил губу, зажмурившись, чувствуя себя невозможно хорошо и правильно.

— О-о-о… Лань Чжааань… ты такой большой…

— Расслабься, — Лань Ванцзи замер, войдя до конца, почти нежно целуя плечи и открывшуюся шею, поглаживая член. — Пожалуйста.

Вэй Ин зажмурился, выдохнул. Качнулся назад, вырвав у Лань Ванцзи задушенный вдох. И прогнулся, ложась грудью на постель, раскрываясь до самого конца. Оглянулся через плечо, сверкнул кривой от возбуждения улыбкой.  
— Достаточно?

И охнул, почувствовав первый толчок. Пока еще осторожный. Но уже следующий был другим. И почти-почти достал до нужной точки. Вэй Ин повел бедрами, и тут же вскрикнул. Задрожал от навалившихся ощущений, которые были в десятки, тысячу раз сильнее, чем от баловства с самим собой.

— Так? — спросил Лань Ванцзи и, не дожидаясь ответа, зафиксировал его бедра и задвигался быстро, мощно, очень точно.

И Вэй Ин взвыл. Забился, почти воя в подставленную руку Лань Ванцзи. Так много-много-много… И хорошо, что Лань Ванцзи больше не ласкал его член, а сил дотянуться самому не было. Потому что так было совсем по-другому. Накатывало, то парализуя, то заставляя содрогаться от таких острых и сладких ощущений. Но…

— Лань Чжань… Хочу видеть…

Вэй Ин стиснул Лань Ванцзи в себе, и тот, зашипев, выскользнул из его тела. Перевернул на спину, рывком раздвинул бедра, вздернув повыше и, поймав взгляд, снова погрузился внутрь.

Вэй Ин чувствовал себя мошкой в плавящемся янтаре его глаз, он увязал, тонул, захлебывался. И даже когда частокол ресниц скрыл их от него, ничуть не стало легче. Лань Ванцзи бил точно, жестко, но Вэй Ин был готов кричать только от того, как он едва касался губами самих кончиков его сосков. Не-ласка, только ее намек.

— Ну же… пожалуйста… — Вэй Ин почти плакал, умоляя. Это не завершенное прикосновение сводило с ума. Горячее дыхание, влажное, касающиеся тела волосы… — Лань Чжань…

…Он все-таки закричал, когда почувствовал, как чужие губы накрывают и стискивают, оттягивая торчащую пику его соска. Закричал, выгнувшись так, что на постели остались только плечи и голова. Захныкал, сыпанул отборным матом, ухватился пальцами за мокрые от пота плечи и, насадившись на каменный член, сбивая весь ритм, выплеснулся на живот. Сжался, содрогаясь и почти болезненно постанывая, и обмяк, когда Лань Чжань кончил глубоко внутри него…

…- Я не сделал тебе больно? — Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него все еще немного пьяными глазами. Уже чистый, умытый, как и сам Вэй Ин, лежащий на свежем белье — он ничуть не напоминал того, кто еще полчаса назад почти вытрахал Вэй Ину все мозги. Только взгляд, шальной и штормовой, его выдавал. Это и неуловимое ощущение счастья и удовольствия.

— Нет, — Вэй Ин потянулся, зевая, и охнул. Ощущения пониже спины были не особо приятными, но вполне терпимыми. — Но я все еще не знаю, откуда у благочестивого Лань Ванцзи столько опыта в мужском сексе.

— В резиденции большая библиотека, — Лань Ванцзи повел бровью и, обхватив Вэй Ина, подгреб его под себя.

— Что? У вас есть такие книги? — от удивления с Вэй Ина даже сонливость слетела. — Эй, Лань Чжань, не засыпай. У вас есть такие книги?

— Я же сказал: библиотека большая.

— Я хочу посмотреть.

— Позже, — Лань Ванцзи поцеловал его в лоб и закрыл глаза. — А теперь спи.

— Пф… — Вэй Ин фыркнул, заворочался, но затих довольно быстро.

В конце концов, это может подождать до утра.


End file.
